Til Death do us Part
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Follows Sink or Swim. What if Eric's only option was to marry Calleigh? Not the way he pictured starting his future with her. With a hit on him and a shaky past, Eric has a lot to contend with besides his new married life. Will they last? E/C
1. With this Ring

**Title: Til' Death do us Part  
****Chapter 1 – With this Ring…**

**Summary:** Follows Sink or Swim. What if Eric's only option was to marry Calleigh? Not the way he pictured starting his future with her. With a hit on him and a shaky past, Eric has a lot to contend with besides his new married life. Will they last? (E/C)

**Disclaimer:** This is a piece of fan fiction. It is written for pleasure and not for profit. The characters of CSI Miami and any other regular cast and supporting cast members all belong to CBS, Paramount & Jerry Bruckheimer and Anthony Zuiker. All other characters are my own. Any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental.

_"Eric Delko, do you take Calleigh Duquesne…"_

_Eric looked at Calleigh with a slight frown. He took a deep breath and spoke…_

XXXXXXXX

**A FEW HOURS EARLIER**

"You're kidding right?" Eric asked as he slowly paced the small holding cell. "So in the end…when I need him most, my real father won't even help?" Eric managed. "He just can walk away and not care? Ruin my life like that?"

"Sorry Eric," Horatio said slowly. "We tried everything but he won't roll over. I really thought we could find something…anything…"

"H…" Eric started in a desperate tone. "There has to be some way…I mean I can't just go back…man this is my home!"

"Eric, we will find a way but…"

"But I'm going back right? To Cuba? And that's it? I give my life for this country and when I need it to help me it just laughs and leaves me in the cold?" Eric half shouted.

"I can understand…"

"Are you going home tonight? Like always? I'm going in a ship with a bunch of…" Eric's voice trailed off.

"Calleigh is here and…"

"H I can't see her like this," Eric sighed. "Earlier was bad enough but now…"

"She wants to see you and you need to…"

"I can't!" Eric hissed.

"I'll be back. I'm going to talk to the judge."

"Fine," Eric huffed as he watched Horatio leave and Calleigh appear in his view.

He only offered a frown and then pulled himself away from her piercing gaze. But she hurried up to him and forced his eyes back to hers.

"Eric?" She asked softly.

"H, tell you?"

"Yeah," she said her eyes slightly watering. "I…I can't believe this."

"Calleigh I'm so sorry…" her whispered.

"Eric, we are past that," she said sadly. "This…"

"Damn it!" He cursed. "After all we have been through…we have come so close to what we both want and now…now to lose it like this," he said turning away from her. "I'm sorry."

"Eric, you keep saying that," Calleigh said touching his shoulder. When he didn't turn around she continued despite the growing tension and panic.

"Well it's true…maybe if I had told you everything sooner, everything would be okay right now," he said looking back at her with a strained expression. "I just hate to say goodbye like this."

He pulled her close and held on; thinking it would probably be the last time he ever did again.

"I'll write…" he started; his voice finally breaking.

"Eric, don't say that," she said sadly.

"Calleigh…I can't believe this."

"Me either, Eric," she said softly. "But there has to be another way…"

"There is none…the only way was for my father to do the right thing…yeah I guess we can see how he really feels about me," Eric spat.

"Eric he just met you…he doesn't know you," Calleigh huffed as she slowly stood up and started to pace.

"He knows me enough to want to kill me!" He spat in anger.

"Well he won't get the chance. We'll survive that and beat this."

Eric watched her with a frown; knowing that she always paced when she was formulating a plan.

"What are you thinking?" Eric asked quickly.

Calleigh's eyes finally fixed on a woman outside. She looked at the court document in her hands and then took a few steps toward her.

"Calleigh?" Eric started.

"Hold on a sec," she said as she stood in the doorway and listened.

"We are getting married today. Here is the license. Then he can stay right?"

Calleigh listened to the Immigration Judge explain that the male could stay; his green card would be issued and then he would have to apply for his citizenship status. However, he would be under watch from Immigration and there would have to be meetings and such. The woman agreed and then they were escorted out.

Calleigh turned back to Eric with a smile. "I have an idea…be right back," she said turning and leaving the room.

"What? Where are you going?" Eric asked, rushing after her. He got to the door only to be stopped by the guard, who placed a hand on his chest; immediately stopping him.

"Calleigh!" Eric called.

She only offered him a small wave; leaving him no other choice but to head back to the holding cell and slump down in defeat.

"What did you say to piss her off?" One of them asked.

"Don't know," Eric sighed.

"Horatio," Calleigh said over the phone. "Meet me at the courthouse; I have an idea on how to save Eric."

Under and hour later, Horatio met up with Calleigh outside the courthouse.

"Are you sure about this?" Horatio asked her.

"Well I'm nervous and a bit scared," she admitted with a sheepish grin. "But…I don't want to lose him…" her voice trailed off in a whisper.

Horatio offered a hug and then a frown. "I know you two are drawing closer but…but this is a big step."

"I know," she replied. "But Horatio…there is no other way. This will keep Eric in the country and at least buy him time to get the truth from his father or get his citizenship status."

"Calleigh I have to take police protection away…if you two are together…"

"My life will also be in danger," she finished. "I know."

They both stood in silence for a bit longer. "I want this…I want to help him. Horatio, you know that you would do the same for Marisol and if the situation was in the reverse that Eric would do it for me. We do what we have to for each other right?"

"You're right," Horatio smiled. "Let's do this then."

"What do I tell the team?" Calleigh suddenly asked.

"The truth. They all know where Eric is right now and why. A sudden marriage might seem…well suspicious. So just tell them the truth and deal with the heat. Trust me they'll forget about it sooner than you might think."

"Right," she said with a flat smile. "What about IAB? I mean will we still be allowed to work together? Are we even allowed…"

"Let me deal with Rick," Horatio told her. "You have a wedding to get ready for."

"Thanks," she smiled. "I knew I could count on you."

"And you always will be able to…both of you."

XXXXXXXX

Eric nervously paced the small holing cell; glancing at the entranceway every few minutes. A few hours had already passed and Calleigh still hadn't returned.

What if she's not coming back? What if she's too ashamed to see me leave some common criminal? Maybe she knows there's no future for us? Eric's mind raced with a million questions and for another hour he worked himself into a useless panic trying to figure out if Calleigh would be coming back at all.

Finally she appeared. She had changed into a modest but pretty dress.

Is she doing this to torment me? He asked mental anguish. Wants to give me good memories before I leave for good? Eric watched her head to the judge and hand him a piece of paper.

Maybe my father did the right thing, he said inside. Maybe Horatio did get something. Please let that be it and this day can finally be over.

Eric watched Calleigh walk toward him with a smile. Why do I all of a sudden feel nervous? He asked himself.

"Calleigh?" He asked quickly.

"Hey," she said with a nervous grin.

"You got dressed up to see me off or…" he started in a panic. "What's going on?"

He watched the guard walking toward him with a bag of his things.

"I guess this is it…" he said quickly.

"Not exactly," she smiled. "But you do need to get changed."

"Calleigh I…" he started as he took a step closer to her. "I don't care what I wear when I leave here," Eric told her.

"Do you care what you wear to your wedding?" She smiled.

"I don't…what?" He asked quickly.

"Your…wedding…"

"Who am I…"

"Surprise," she stated.

"You but…"

"Gee thanks," she huffed.

"No it's not that…." Eric looked at her in shock. "Calleigh I…I can't let you do this," he said quickly. "I mean…"

"Eric, this is the only way to save you," she explained.

"Calleigh I didn't want you to…well I didn't want us to…you can't," he stammered.

"Eric, it's either this or you and I never together again."

"I mean…" he said moving in closer. "Calleigh you can't do this out of pity," he said in anguish. "Marry me because you have to."

"Eric," she said gently touching his face. "I want to help you…I care for you a lot more than you probably realize right now and I don't want to lose you. I know you'd do the same for me."

"I would but…Calleigh I do want you in my future. I won't lie about that. I have thought about asking you to marry me but…Calleigh it was me…asking you…not you being forced to marry me by the system because the system can't save me," Eric tried.

"Eric this is our last chance," she said as her eyes slightly watered. "I don't want to lose you. And if I don't do this, I will lose you. Maybe for good."

"Please don't cry," Eric said softly, brushing away a stray tear. "I just…"

"We don't have much time. This license expires tonight."

"But what about work and the team and…gosh Calleigh…"

"Horatio is going to take care of that. We just need to get you changed and over to…"

Eric looked at her with a frown.

"You tell me to leave and I will," she told him. "No questions asked. But if I leave you will also and we'll never see each other again. You know I can't go to Cuba."

Eric looked at her in torment. He loved her…inside he was so sure of that. He wanted and needed her in his future but he didn't picture it like this. He had wanted be the one to pick the ring…the moment and then ask. Now that would never come.

"Calleigh my whole life has been a lie and…"

"Then we can start fresh…this," she said looking at the paper in her hands. "This is not a lie. This is us…you and me…trying to make a future and help each other. Through thick and thin right?"

Eric offered a weak smile and knew she was right. "Okay," he finally said softly.

"Okay?" She asked.

"Calleigh I want to be with you. I want you in my life. I did picture a future with us together but…well I guess it came sooner than expected," he told her. He took his hand and softly kissed it. "I will make this up to you…when the time is right…I will give you the moment I hope you have always waited for."

"Deal," she smiled.

"Eric Delko!" The guard called loudly.

"Be right back," he said quickly. He headed for the guard, took the bag and hurried for the small changing room.

This is nuts, he said inside. What is she doing? What am I doing? What are we doing? What are others gong to say? I got married to save my ass? Yeah good going Delko, he huffed inside as he tried to get dressed. He fumbled his shirt buttons and cursed under his breath. I'll never be able to live this down. She'll always owe me; yeah great future I picked here. Damn my heritage!

How can I let her do this? How can I not? But she's marrying me out of pity! I hate that…I hate myself for that, he yelled inside his mind. He looked at himself in the mirror and frowned.

"Am I really getting married today?" He asked his reflection.

_"What are you afraid of?" His reflection asked back._

"Of her coming to resent me later," he sighed in misery.

He finished dressing and hurried outside to see her. Two court appointed guards were to escort them to the court house to ensure this wasn't a scam and that he wasn't trying to run and hide.

"Nice escort," Eric mumbled in sarcasm as they both got into the back of the dark truck. Eric held Calleigh's hand and tried to put on a brave face; but inside he was scared. Not of being with her…but of letting her down. She had taken such a bit risk to keep him in the country. What if I let her down, he asked in sorrow? Will I ever live it down? And what of those around us? Will they all say 'I told you so'?

Calleigh looked at her Eric and knew he was just as nervous as her. Is he mad? What will being married be like? Will he feel guilty all the time now? Will this put a strain on our relationship? Will I let him down in any way? I love him and don't want to lose him; can he see that?

They reached the court house in silence; each pondering the huge step they were about to take. They both headed inside, Eric taking Calleigh's hand once again as they did.

Eric pulled the door open to see Horatio standing and waiting for them.

"H…" Eric said quickly.

"Eric…" Horatio smiled. "I'm glad you're staying."

"Is this…I mean Rick is going to…"

"I have a meeting with him later…trust me Eric he will see things my way. Just enjoy today."

"Horatio, this isn't exactly how I pictured my wedding," he said softly, not wanting to hurt Calleigh's feelings.

"When the time I right…I promise you will be able to redo all of this…the proper way…whatever way _you_ want. But this buys you and us time."

"What about the team?" Eric asked in a panic.

"I'll deal with them. You two will take the day tomorrow to get settled and I'll tell the team. Just enjoy today."

"I wish Marisol was here," Eric stated.

"So do I," Horatio replied.

Eric found himself back at the original question.

"Do you Eric Delko…" the court appointed minister's voice trailed off.

Eric looked at Calleigh and couldn't help but smile. "I do…" he said warmly.

"Do you Calleigh Duquesne take Eric Delko…"

Calleigh looked up at Eric and returned the warm smile. "I do…" she answered.

The court appointed minister finished the vows; let them put on the simple gold bands that Calleigh had purchased and then finished the legal stuff.

As this was different than two US citizens getting married; more paperwork than usual was required. There would have to be green card appointments; check in's and such.

Eric watched Calleigh and Horatio filling out paperwork and felt guilt starting to consume him. Damn I don't deserve this, he lamented inside.

Damn, I didn't even tell her how beautiful she looked. She's sacrificed her life for me and I can't even remember the simple things. Yeah this is going to be good marriage!

The paperwork was finally finished and then the minister announced them husband and wife. Eric leaned in and gave Calleigh a small but warm kiss and then pulled away.

"You look beautiful," he whispered as they parted; cursing himself for having only his street clothes to wear. He knew there wasn't time before to buy a tux or such and he couldn't fault her for that. She had just saved his life…could he ever repay it?

"Thank you," she smiled in return.

Horatio shook Eric's hand and then gave Calleigh a warm hug.

"See you two in a few days," Horatio smiled as he turned to leave.

"Well Mrs. Delko," Eric said in a nervous tone. "Shall we?" He said offering his arm.

"Alright Mr. Delko," she smiled in return; looping her arm in his.

They headed for the doors to go outside and as Eric pushed them open he knew the road ahead of them wasn't going to be easy. There would be so many things to contend with. There was still a hit on him; police protection was now taken away. Whose place would they live in? What little things would they each have to learn and discover and put up with for the other? What would it be like to do all things together as a couple? What would work be like now? Was this going to work? What toll would it take if any? What would their families and friends think? Did they do the right thing? Was there any other option?

So many questions raced through each of their minds as they pushed their way into the Miami sunset. Their future together just started – what would be in store for them?

But the biggest question on each of their minds was – is this going to last?

**Dear readers:…so do you like the story so far? Do you want more? Please review if you do. Thanks!**


	2. Crossing the Threshold

**Title: Til' Death do us Part  
****Chapter 2 – Crossing the Threshold**

**A/N: **Thanks for all the great reviews! This story will have action (the hit/Eric's dad/a kidnapping), drama (Rick/the team/Jake), tension (forced newly weds living together), and of course romance! Hope you continue to enjoy the story and leave encouraging reviews if you do. Thanks again!

* * *

Eric and Calleigh got into her car and sat for a bit in silence. Each pondering the question – did we just do this? Did we just get married?

"Did we just…" they both started at the same time; stopped and then smiled.

"I think we did," Eric spoke up.

Eric noticed Calleigh look down at the band of gold on her finger and then up at him with a hesitant smile.

"Wish it was nicer," he told her.

"It's what it represents, that counts," she told him.

"Yeah my life as lie and you forced to marry me to save my ass," he said sourly.

Calleigh gently touched his face and smiled. "Do you regret marrying me?"

"Regret?" He asked quickly. "Gosh no Calleigh, never. I regret how…I regret not telling you sooner…and I regret having started a new life with you with so many regrets."

"Boy you sure have a lot of regrets…why do you put so much pressure on yourself," she said softly.

"Calleigh you married me because there was no other way to keep me here, plus I don't know the first thing about being a husband," he huffed. "And now you're stuck with me."

"Well I'm not an expert at being a wife. It's not like I've had experience either you know. And being stuck with you is not that bad."

Eric looked at her with a frown. "I didn't really mean it that way. So I guess we just make things up as we go?"

"Sounds like a good plan to me," she smiled. "So do we at least agree to leave this parking lot?"

"Funny," he smiled in return. "So…" Eric started slowly. "Your place or mine?" Eric asked with a nervous smile.

"Mine. One of the loop holes...sorry," Calleigh replied; her nervousness just as high as his once again.

"Ah…well it is bigger…"

"But we can stop by your place and get a few things before…"

"I give mine up?" Eric managed with a slight frown.

"Well if you don't like it then we can…"

"Calleigh your place will be great," Eric said quickly; not wanting to sound like an ingrate after all she did for him. She risked their life and her future on saving his life and sanity. How could he be anything but thankful for all this? I just don't deserve this, he said inside. Will I ever be able to make it up to her? Will I always feel guilty?

Calleigh started up the car and they drove in silence to his place. She knew his mind was in anguish and she wanted more than anything to ease his tension and tell him that everything was going to be fine. Inside however, she was just as unsure as he was. But one of them had to be strong in this situation – and she knew, that since his life and future was on the line, it was up to her. How long though could she last?

"Thank you," Eric finally remembered.

"What?" Calleigh asked softly.

"Thank you for all this. I was so worried about my own future that I forgot to thank you for all you did. You took a big step and risked a lot. You gave up everything for me."

"I don't see it that way and I hope you don't really either," she said quickly. "I look at is as an investment…in my future," she smiled. "_Our future_."

"I actually like the sound of that…our future," he replied slowly. "But you know that my father…"

"I know…the hit," she answered. "You have seen my gun collection right?"

"Yes of course…but remind me…do you sleep walk?" He asked with a laugh.

"No, but I do sleep with a gun under my pillow."

"Sure thing 007!"

"Funny," she said as they finally reached his place. Eric let himself into his place and stood in silence in the entrance way. He had just had it painted and was awaiting some new furniture; now that all seemed moot. Part of the Immigration Agreement was that he was to live with her in the same dwelling. It seemed as if he would be just walking away from everything he wanted to build for them. That dream was now gone.

"This can't be," he mumbled; thinking Calleigh hadn't heard. But she did and came and stood beside him.

"Eric, I didn't…"

"No…Calleigh," Eric said turning to her. He noticed her eyes water and instantly felt his heart break. "Please don't be sad, it's not you. I'm happy…I am but.."

"But what?" She asked.

"I'm scared…"

"Of me?"

"No course not," he said with a soft smile. "Of screwing up…Calleigh you did so much for me…risked so much and and…what if I screw up or make you want to leave or…I have to just walk away from everything...just give it up and..." he started in a frantic tone. Calleigh gently brought his lips to hers and silenced him with a soft kiss.

"That always seems to work," he smiled.

"Well I'm scared too," she admitted. "What if you don't want to live with me or it's not what you thought and…" she started only to have him kiss her back.

"You're right…that does work," she said with a slight wink. "Do you want to stay here tonight?"

"No, its okay," he told her. "If I'm to get used to a new home then better start now right?"

"Good as any night," she replied.

"Okay so…I'll just get a few things and…" he said looking around. "Gosh where do I start?" He mumbled in sorrow.

She took his hand and held it in hers. "This is going to be a big step for me also."

"I know," he whispered. "Besides…here I was alone," he said turning to her. "Now…I'll never be alone again. And that…" he said kissing her once more. "Is a good thing."

"Are you sure? I mean every morning you will be waking up to only me."

"Yeah but every night I'll be having sex with only you too," he offered with a large grin.

Calleigh slapped him playfully on the ass. "Get going already," she told him.

"Yes ma'am," Eric said as he walked into his bedroom. He stood in the quiet room for a bit; his emotions hitting highs and lows with each second that ticked slowly past. Finally he told himself to get moving; got his suitcase and started packing a few things for overnight. Tomorrow he'd have to arrange for what he was going to keep and what to sell and then get movers and then…his mind trailed off.

Calleigh watched Eric disappear and then slowly looked around his place. It was _him_. This was _his_ home…but not anymore. Thanks to one small piece of paper, he didn't belong in his old life; he had to just walk away, leave it behind and start all over again. I can't imagine what he's feeling; she lamented inside. I want this to work, I really do. But there is just such a hard road ahead.

"This…is going to be…amazing…_if it works_. And if it doesn't…I'm so screwed!" Eric told himself, as he quickly finished his packing and hurried back to Calleigh. After locking up and taking one last glance at his previous life he followed after her and they were soon on their way.

"What do you think Rick will say to Horatio?" Eric asked as he looked out the window with a pondering glare.

"I'd love to be a fly on that wall; but you can be sure it will be the riot act. Plus all the stuff the judge said we'd get to read and sign and..." Calleigh huffed. "What about the team? Can you imagine what they'll think…or say?"

"Yeah I can…hey Delko, way to go…you had to bribe someone to marry you?" He huffed.

"Oh it won't be that bad," Calleigh replied with a slight frown. "I'm sure I'll get my fair share of comments."

"Yeah I can see that too…Hey Calleigh you must be desperate…"

"Eric don't think that way," she told him; not wanting him to wallow in misery or regret. "Do you really still regret what I did?"

"What? In no way…" he rushed. "I just don't want you to regret anything because of me," he told her.

"Well I guess we can both agree this will be a big adjustment."

"I want this to work but…"

"But what?"

"Calleigh what if it doesn't…and I do get my citizenship and then I have to work with you every day…man I'd be screwed!" He moaned. "Or if I do get my citizenship then you won't have to be with me for pity and...you want a divorce and..."

She looked at him with a slight frown. "First of all I am not seeking a way out or a loop hole so please put your mind at east and stop thinking that. Second...I am not with you for pity, I do care about you Eric; I readlly do. The rest of the stuff…the comments and such…I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it right?"

"I'm not being fair am I?" He asked softly.

"Eric you just lost everything you worked so hard to build. You were told to just walk away from your life with no time to adjust and no answers being offered that satisfy anything. How on earth could I expect you not to be angry, worried, frustrated or even mad? I can't imagine what it's like as I will never have to face that personally. So I can understand your mental anguish. But…for right now…look we can't go back can we?" She tried.

"So in other words I should just shut up and enjoy my wedding day?" He asked with a faint smile.

"Or at least look forward to the wedding night?" She smiled in return.

"Did you want to stay at a hotel tonight? Best honeymoon I could offer right now?" He asked with a sad smile.

"Let's save that for the real one…but thanks," she smiled.

Eric took her hand and held it while they pulled up to her place. "I meant what I said before…I will make sure you get the wedding you always wanted."

She looked over at him with a warm smile. "I do believe you."

They exited the car and walked up the sidewalk to her front door. Calleigh turned the key but Eric stopped her from taking a step inside.

"I have to carry you across the threshold right?" He asked, scooping her up in his strong arms; making her laugh.

"Welcome home Mrs. Delko," he said bringing her lips to his and lightly tasting them. His mind replayed those last few words: _Mrs. Delko_…she's mine…my wife…he smiled inside. Is this really true?

"Welcome home Mr. Delko," she whispered in return; wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him in return. I'm Mrs. Calleigh Delko, she said inside. Wow…is this real? Eric is my husband?

They headed inside and Eric gently put Calleigh down. He had been in her place before but this time was different; he was different. He wasn't there as a one night fling, he lived there now…as her husband. This was now his home too.

"Wow," he whispered.

"What?"

"I'm your husband," he stated.

She looked at him with an arched brow. "I'm your wife. Mrs. Calleigh Delko."

"Like I said…wow," he smiled.

They stood in silence for a bit longer in awkward silence before Calleigh broke it.

"So I know we are both nervous and tense but…"

"It's just odd," Eric started. "I have been here already and and it was just different. Before it was just for fun…we'd eat or have a drink…have sex and then I would be gone," he smiled. "And now…I'm here…_to stay_."

"_Forever_," she teased. "Just wait until I chain you to the bed."

"Oh I might like that," he flirted back. "But seriously, this time will have more meaning…not that it didn't before but…I…I mean we have a lot to…get used to now. I just don't want to mess up or screw up or…"

"Eric, let's just take this one day at a time, okay?"

"Okay…I can try to do that," he told her. "So where can I put my stuff?" He asked; like a kid staying over at a friend's for his first sleepover.

"I guess I have to make some room for your…"

"Stuff?" He said looking around her place. It was of course already fully furnished and his typically male items somehow seemed like they didn't belong in her professionally decorated house.

"Suddenly I feel like I don't belong somehow," he said with a frown.

"Well we'll change that okay?"

"But your place is so nice," he whispered.

"Well _our_ place," she corrected. "Is going to be even better when we join our things together."

"I can just sell them and…they don't really matter anymore but…"

"Eric I don't want you to throw away your life bec…I didn't mean it like that," she stammered. "I just don't want you to do something rash like sell all your things and then regret it later. You already have enough things in your head right now to worry about. Tomorrow we'll go back to your place and see what works and what doesn't. But we'll do it together. Okay?"

"Okay," he replied numbly.

"Hungry?"

"Not really…too much going on today but I guess a light snack wouldn't hurt," he told her.

"I'll show you where you can put your stuff and…" she said heading for her bedroom, with Eric in tow.

I've been in here before but not like this, he thought. This is so…different. This was his home now…_their home_. A home he was now responsible for keeping clean and taking care of and protecting; ensuring that he did his share so he didn't become a problem or burden and that she would always be safe.

And that was the other thing…there would be no more, his, hers, mine, I…it would be we or our, or their's…Do I have to check with her every time I want to go out? Will she want to be with me all the time? Will I? If I'm late will she get suspicious or mad? If she's late, will I? What will my friends think? Man, Eric, had to be such a loser to get a gal to marry you? Eric's mind continued to race with questions as he only half listened to Calleigh explaining to him where to put things.

"So this…" she said going for the small dresser. "Is for you. At least for now," she said grabbing a handful of t-shirts and putting them into the second drawer.

"I think mine is bigger," he told her.

"Are you saying size matters?" She teased.

"Well you are always saying that to me," he teased in return. He quickly grabbed his things and dumped them into the drawer; looking back up at her wondering expression. "What?" He asked quickly.

"Nothing…it's…" she started and then stopped. "It's nothing."

Eric looked around and noticed how neat and folded everything was.

"Oh Calleigh I'm sorry," he said sheepishly. "I'll fold them now and…" he said reaching for an item of clothing. "I am not use to such nea…I mean my place is neat but some of the draw…I'm a guy and…" his voice rambled on.

Calleigh stopped his hand and forced his eyes to hers. "Like I said…this is going to be a big adjustment for _both of us_."

"But Calleigh you have everything in order and now I've screwed it up again and this is only the first drawer," he moaned.

"It's going to be okay," she tried to assure him. "Now let's get something to eat."

"Right," he lightly frowned. He followed her into the kitchen and pulled up a small stool to the countertop and watched while she set about making them something to eat.

"I can hear you thinking," she mentioned lightly.

"You know if you…well if you hadn't been here...in my life…then…" his voice trailed off in sorrow as he stared down in the glass of water in his eyes; a morbid expression staring back.

"I'm sure Ryan would have done what I did," she teased. Eric looked up at her with a slight smile. "Funny," he said dryly.

"When Mari told me she was sick I could see a way past…even if she died it was an ending. When H married her I saw the happiness in her face and knew everything would be okay…but this…Calleigh I just found out about my real father and…and he wants to kill me for no reason. And now this…a forced marriage and…I just can't see past this…I don't know what's going to happen for us."

Calleigh looked at him but had no reply. In truth she didn't know either. She was scared inside for Eric as she knew that any day his life could end.

"I mean any day…my life could end and…" he said, uttering the same words her brain was thinking.

"But we take that chance everyday in the line of duty right? Mine could too right?" She asked softly.

"I don't ever want to lose you," Eric lamented. "But..."

"We will get past this. Please just trust me."

"Okay so I don't want to bring us down…I mean this is our wedding night," he said; quickly changing the subject.

"You can talk about it you know, your dad and all…I don't mind."

"I know," Eric huffed. "I just have a hard time…opening up…expressing myself and…I guess I grew up with a less than stellar communication example. Yeah you can see how well that has turned out for me," he huffed.

"Yeah well my family didn't exactly win top honors for family of the year," she frowned. "But I turned out okay…at least I think so. I mean I don't want to run myself down because of what I experienced but I don't to think of myself as better than everyone else because of what I experienced."

"Well I guess it's too late for that," Eric said taking her hand and bringing it to his lips. "Because you are already more than most people," he whispered his finish; kissing her hand with his lips.

Calleigh beamed under his praise and then went about finishing her task of making them a simple snack.

"You know I can cook," Eric said suddenly.

"Really?" Calleigh asked in surprise. "What can you make?"

"I can make…" Eric started. And for the next hour they sat at the table laughing and talking about food and how the cooking arrangements were going to work.

Finally it was time to call it a night.

Eric followed after Calleigh into the bedroom; his nervousness starting to grow once again.

"Suddenly this feels…" he started with a nervous laugh.

"Forced?" Calleigh replied.

"Hmm forced sex," Eric frowned. "I never uh thought…gosh Calleigh this is really hard…talk about pressure," he told her.

"Well why don't we just go to sleep and if in the…whenever…" her voice trailed off.

Eric pulled her into his embrace and held her close against him; letting her ear rest on his rapidly beating heart.

"I want to make love to my wife…my wife…wow that's still so…so new…so great…but I don't want it to be forced or contrived or…" his voice trailed off. "I guess I just never thought it would be so tough to show you how much I care. I mean not that it's tough but…oh shesh already!"

Calleigh took his hand and led him to the bed and they slowly sat down. "Well as your wife I think I have my own nervousness to share."

"Why are you nervous? You're perfect," he smiled.

"Hardly," she replied. "I also have my own worries to contend with about this new arrangement. I mean I didn't exactly plan this but…well this isn't what I thought it would be like for our wedding night and future plans…but I know we can make it work."

"Quite the pair huh," Eric said looking at her with a small smile.

"We are…" she whispered as she guided his lips to hers and pressed her body up against his.

Eric wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her on top of him and lay back on the bed.

"This is new for me…" he said softly.

"Trust me I'll be gentle," she smiled.

"Funny," he deadpanned. "I mean this…us…this is more than just sex. We are married now and…I want to make love to _my wife_. I don't want to disappoint you as your new husband."

Calleigh smiled down at his handsome face. "That could never happen," she whispered.

"Show me how to love you?"

"Well I'm hoping _my husband_," she emphasized. "Will return the favor and show me something more than casual sex."

Eric smiled at her words and slowly pulled her dress over her head and gazed hungrily at her soft flesh. He slowly undid the clasp to her bra and let her be naked on him. "Damn you're so beautiful," he whispered.

Calleigh returned the favor and slowly undid the buttons to his dress shirt. "So are you," she whispered softly, making him smile. She started to plant soft kisses on his naked chest and then slowly moved to his pants and undid the zipper.

"I don't think you'll have any trouble tonight," she teased in a naughty tone.

"Oh really," he said pulling her up so that her lips met his. "I'll never have trouble _showing_ you how much I love you," he whispered. "Oh god I need you now…"

Calleigh slightly moaned under the pressure from him but gave herself willingly to her husband. My husband…her voice trailed off in peaceful bliss. Is this really true? But her mind also had a million questions...what will my friends think? Will they praise me for standing by Eric? Or laugh because they think him pathetic? Will I really get my dream wedding? I always wanted a life with Eric, but one with so much doubt and worry? _Just enjoy_, her mind told her. _Worry about those things tomorrow._

My wife, Eric smiled as he made love to Calleigh. Is this real?.._.just enjoy his mind told him_. And as Eric and Calleigh deepened their lovemaking; the rest of the world was busy at its own task; moving along and making preparations to ensure the new couple would be watched and investigated to ensure nothing was going amiss.

XXXXXXXX

"Who do I fax this to?" The Immigration Employment Clerk asked her supervisor.

"What is it?"

"Employment sanctions and restrictions for Eric Delko," she replied.

"That was fast," the older man replied as he took the forms from her and quickly scanned them. "Gosh even a firearms restriction…who the hell is this guy?"

"Should we put a hold on it?"

"No it's got instructions from the Judge for Lieutenant Horatio Caine to review and enforce and a copy will go to Rick Stetler, IAB to follow up. Once it's signed we'll got a copy and I think this should be it," he said handing it back to her. "Send to the office and they'll that and the rest of the package to Lt. Caine tomorrow,"

The clerk put the paperwork into the fax and pressed the Send button. After it was successfully received on the other end of the Immigration office; to be packaged and delivered the following day, the papers along with his Immigration Visitation Schedule; Marriage Certificate and a few other legal documents were all bundled into a file, sealed and sent back to the Immigration Case Worker for follow up.

Eric Delko's every move; every action; every word would now come under close scrutiny from the authorities. His new marriage…his new family…wouldn't be the only new situation he would have to contend with. His life was about to change – forever.


	3. Unwelcome Friends? Unwanted Foes!

**Title: Til' Death do us Part  
****Chapter 3 – Unwelcome Friends?** **Unwanted Foes!**

_'You can run son…but I will find you! And I will kill you!'_

_'Hey Delko…loser…had to be a poor immigrant to get a chick to marry you?'_

_'Man she must have been really hard up!'_

_'No more police protection…'_

_'She's your wife!'_

_'Eric…now you die!'_

"NO!" Eric woke in a huff. He quickly looked around in a panic; his eyes scanning the dimly lit room and then finally resting on Calleigh. They were safe; she was where he wanted her, right beside him. He felt her stirring and cursed himself for even waking her slightly. He gazed down upon her peaceful face and smiled. Even in the dark he could tell she was content. Am I really this lucky? Did she really marry me? Of course she had too…I mean if she wasn't forced to, would she still have said yes if I had asked with no strings attached? He lay back down and felt her snuggle closer and sighed happily.

And with happy thoughts trying to push out the panicked ones from earlier, Eric arranged the covers back over them and fell back asleep.

XXXXXXXX

Horatio hurried into the lab early the following morning, knowing there would be some backlash from IAB regarding Eric and Calleigh's new arrangement. Sadly, Rick was already there waiting in his office with his trademark look of concern.

"As suspected," Horatio said walking into his office.

"Eric and Calleigh got married?" Rick asked. "Did you k…"

"Did you read all the paperwork on this case?"

"Everything…twice," Rick told him.

"I'm sure you know the deal with his father," Horatio started.

"The one who wants to kill him and now might be able as police protection has been removed?"

"The same," Horatio replied.

"So what?" Rick asked.

"Then you know that his father had the chance to come forward and do the right thing for his son and chose not to. Eric is a valuable member of this team and he and Calleigh are…"

"Dating?"

"Close friends," Horatio corrected quickly. "Now this arrangement was…"

"Horatio I cannot sanction Eric and Calleigh to…"

"There was no other way for him to stay in this country," Horatio told him.

"He could have waited for the proper…"

"Rick, even _you're_ not that narrow minded," Horatio shot back. "Here is how this is going to work," Horatio said directly. "Nothing has changed for Calleigh. Eric is going to come into work as he normally does and do his job as he…"

"Nothing? _Normally _does? Not according to this," Rick said holding up the Employment Sanction form. "Now…Calleigh fine…her role and duties will remain, but Delko has restrictions."

Horatio looked at it with a frown. "Where did…"

"Relax, they sent you a copy as well but…I guess _you_ were to busy to read it yet."

"I guess _you_ have no life," Horatio shot back.

"Delko can't carry a gun, which means unless his task is to collect balloon remnants at an under 10 kids party held next door, he's chained to this lab. End of discussion."

"Rick, this is temporary and…"

"Horatio, it's the law. He cannot carry a gun…at least not yet," Rick told him. "So if he were to go to any scene unarmed and something happened and there was gunplay; yeah I guess you can imagine how that would turn out."

"Rick…I will fight this and name you as an impediment if this takes longer…is that clear?"

"Look I'll see what I can do to move this along. A few weeks at most," Rick told him.

"If something happens to him in those weeks; and he is unarmed and this could have been prevented I will _personally_ hold you responsible! Do I make myself clear?"

"I'll see what I can do. Would one week suffice? They just want to make sure that Eric is not a flight risk or police liability."

"Did they look at his record?" Horatio tried.

"They don't care," Rick replied.

"They will if I talk to them."

"Do what you must," Rick huffed.

Horatio leaned in close so that only Rick could hear and whispered in his ear. "You better pray that your ass is never on the line…_ever_!"

Horatio pulled back and took the file in his hands and then looked back at Rick. "Eric and Calleigh will continue to be my CSI's on my team and that is final. She did what she had to do to save his life and…"

"He wasn't dying," Rick retorted.

"I will of course ignore that," Horatio told him directly. "So unless you have something else of use to tell me that I don't already know…or can read…" his voice trailed off.

"Yes…he will have an Employment Escort here…so if by any chance he does have to handle sensitive evidence…"

"He will what?"

"Horatio, according to this paperwork we have to ensure that nothing he does will make any of our cases come under close review – _again_."

"Eric has given his life for this country and this job!" Horatio hissed. "His record is…"

"This is to ensure that nothing he touches can be deemed inadmissible. Again this is temporary but it will stand. He will have a guard!"

"Are you treating him like a criminal?" Horatio questioned.

"I'm not…" Rick said standing up. "The State is."

"This isn't finished," Horatio said as Rick went to leave.

"Not by a long shot," Rick replied as he hurried away. "I _will_ be back."

Horatio offered a small curse and then took Eric's file and slowly opened it. He felt anger and concern starting to grow as he settled back in his chair and started to read all the things that Eric would now have to contend with.

XXXXXXXX

Calleigh woke early the next morning to find her bed empty and Eric's side cold. Did I imagine all that, she wondered? But as she quickly looked at the band of gold on her sender finger she knew it was indeed true. But where was Eric?

With a slight frown she quickly pushed herself from the bed, donned a robe and hurried into her main living area. She smelt something coming from the kitchen and slowly walked into to it see Eric with only a pair of shorts on; hovering over the stove.

"I don't mind waking up to that in the morning," she smiled.

"Hey," he said turning around with a smile. "I was going to make you breakfast in bed," he said with a slight frown.

"Oh I'm sorry," she said quickly. "Shall I go back to bed and wait?"

"Yes," he said directly.

"Okay," she answered. She turned to leave and noticed his smile. He seemed at home so far, or was it still the _"honeymoon"_ phase? How long would that last? But she knew that when they would be back to their regular schedules that they would start to feel the tension and perhaps strain on their newly formed bond.

She leaned back on the headboard and looked around. It would take some adjustment to make her place become their place. But she did have a few regrets; she would never tell him though. She wanted to enjoy her engagement; feel the excitement of picking out rings; their new home together; her dress; his tux…everything. She feared she'd never have that. But she loved Eric…inside she knew that. Now she just had to ensure that belief would be strong enough to carry them through the rocky road ahead.

Eric returned a few minutes later, carrying a modest breakfast on one of her serving trays. "I didn't know what I could or couldn't use so…"

"It's perfect," she smiled as he carefully sat down beside her. She looked at the simple breakfast of eggs, toast and coffee and then up at his nervous expression.

"Before we usually only had coffee on the run," he said referring to when they'd oversleep and rush to work.

"I think it's wonderful," she said offering him a soft good morning kiss.

They started into the modest breakfast; Eric finishing first and then leaning back on the headboard. He watched her and then looked away; not wanting to make her nervous.

"So for today…" he started.

"Yes?"

"Well I'm sure you won't want to come and just hang around while I go through my…" he started and then stopped; looking at her amused expression. "I'm doing it right? Still continuing to use "my" instead of our…"

"Well you have that partly right," she started in a soft tone. "It is _your_ stuff but I don't mind coming with you. Besides do you think you'll remember what is going to go in our place?"

"Hmm I guess not," he replied with a frown. "Good point. See this is already hard for me," he huffed.

"Hey I'm the one who has to move everything around," she told him.

"Yeah sucks to be you after we move everything here," he teased.

"Oh really," she said putting aside the tray and poking him in the side.

"H-hey…st-stop that…" he said as she jumped on him and started to tickle his naked sides. Eric continued to laugh as Calleigh continued her tickle assault. Calleigh grabbed his wrists and held them over his head and moved in for a kiss. But didn't.

"Too bad I'm too full to kiss you," she teased, moving her head away. "Besides I just ate."

"So did I," he said trying to yank his arms free. "Not bad for a girl," he goaded.

"Oh really," she smiled in return as she let his arms go and started to tickle him again.

"No-not fair…" Eric laughed as he finally managed to get the upper hand. He twisted himself around so that she was now beneath him. "I don't mind waking up to this each morning," he said kissing her on the mouth.

She touched his face and smiled. "You need a shave…"

"And a shower," he replied. "Does my _wife_ care to join me?"

"You mean _Mrs. Calleigh Delko_," she answered.

"I do like the sound of that. Besides you still have the same initials," he told her seriously.

"Hey I do have the same…CD," she laughed.

"Never thought it would happen though. Too bad it was…"

"No sad thoughts okay?" She quickly told him; before he could dwell on more melancholy thoughts.

"Okay," he replied. "So shower…yes…no?"

"Sounds like fun…plus it will help save on the water,"

"Oh man bills," Eric groaned as he rolled over beside her.

"Yeah and grocery shopping and laundry and doing the dishes and…" her voice trailed off as she hopped off the bed and walked into the bathroom.

Eric watched her with an amused smile. Her attitude was so positive and comforting. Every time a negative thought would want to reveal itself in his mind; her voice would say something wonderful and it would quickly dissipate. He knew the bubble would soon burst and once they reached the lab reality would hit them hard. But for now he would just enjoy it.

So with that thought he pushed himself off the bed and hurried into the bathroom after her; determined to make the most of this day being alone with her.

XXXXXXXX

"So you might have noticed the Eric and Calleigh aren't in today," Horatio started as he sat before Ryan, Natalia, Tara and Frank. "As you know Eric has had problems with his Immigration Status."

"So he's gone?" Ryan asked quickly.

"No," Horatio replied. "His father was given the chance to come forward and do the right thing but didn't, so in order for Eric to be able to remain in America, Calleigh and Eric got married last night."

Horatio looked at the room; which had gone dead silent and stared at the shocked expressions.

"Uh pardon?" Ryan asked.

"But…why?" Tripp asked.

"So he could get his Green Card right?" Natalia asked quickly.

"That is correct. Eric and Calleigh are close friends and this was a sacrifice they were both willing to make. Being married to an American Citizen means that Eric can stay and now start the Citizenship Process. But that means there will also be a lot of changes around here. Eric's interim employment status now comes with sanctions."

"What kind?" Tara asked.

"Well he is not allowed to carry a firearm right now. So until further notice…"

"He's stuck in the lab?" Ryan asked.

"Yes. Trust me it's not an arrangement that he'll welcome either but with Rick breathing down my neck I have no choice. Although this is temporary, there will also be an Immigration guard posted here. As we deal with highly sensitive evidence; anything that Eric now touches…"

"Could be tainted?" Natalia piped up.

"And we can't afford to have any cases to be thrown out because of a minor technicality," he told them.

"So what do we call them? I mean not what…but…" Ryan started.

"In the eyes of the law Calleigh is now Mrs. Calleigh Delko," Horatio told them. "But I don't want anything but positive and supportive comments from my team. This is hard enough for Eric given the fact that Eric still has a hit on him."

The team sat once again in silence; pondering the new information they were all given.

"They will be hopefully in tomorrow," Horatio added. "It was either this or lose Eric. Neither Calleigh nor I wanted that to happen."

"So what about current cases?" Ryan asked quickly.

"If there is field work it will be divided up equally and I've gotten permission to hand some big cases to the afternoon and evening shift's. We have to make this work. This is just until things are back to normal; and trust me they will be."

"We will Horatio," Natalia smiled; speaking for all of them.

"Frank I need you to stay behind…the rest of you can go."

"Wow that is something," Ryan said with a frown as he followed after Natalia into the lab.

"Yeah…something," she said slowly.

"What?"

"Nothing…just a big change…for both of them…I mean a marriage of convenience?" She managed.

"Hey people do stupider things in Vegas. At least Eric and Calleigh know each other…plus we all know they have the hots for each other," Ryan smirked.

"Well that is true," Natalia said slowly. "Hopefully they both won't regret a hasty decision…one that's so big."

"I guess there goes Friday after work beer sessions with the boys…"

"There goes a lot of things," she mentioned as she turned back to her task. She wasn't jealous of Eric and Calleigh's relationship; knowing when she and Eric parted their ways that it wasn't going to work. But this…marriage…Calleigh doing what she had to save Eric. Natalia just wondered if she had been the one, would she have been able to do that? Give up everything to save someone else from being deported? Of course I would, she said inside. Wouldn't I?

"Okay well then I guess it's you and me now," Ryan said as he handed Natalia the message ticket. "I'll drive."

"At least some things never change," she groaned as she followed after him into the early morning sun.

XXXXXXXX

"I know that IAB is going to be watching closely Frank, and there will be a guard here from Immigration Employment but…"

"You want one of my guys here too right?"

"It wouldn't hurt to have an extra set of eyes," Horatio told him. "Just to ensure our protocols are also being met."

"I'm on it. How long is Delko going to be sidelined here and not in the field? I mean shesh Horatio if there is a hit and he can't even carry a gun or defend himself? If anyone knows that or finds out…his ass could be in a lot of trouble."

"That's what I need to work on today. Just keep him safe."

XXXXXXXX

Eric and Calleigh finished carrying the last of the small moving boxes into his place and stood in the entrance way; each just looking around in silence. Calleigh glanced at Eric and noticed his eyes slightly water.

"Hey no sad stuff remember…" she said; gently touching is arm.

"I know…" he frowned. "This…this is just so real now…so _final_…"

"It's a new beginning and all change is scary right?"

"Right," he said firmly; choking back his sorrow and putting on a brave face. "What time are the movers coming?"

"Tomorrow at 7am. So you just need to mark what things…"

"Well I'll tell you what…you identify what will work in your place and the rest…I guess can go in storage for now," Eric suggested.

"That works in _our place_…but…are you sure? You want me to…"

"I trust my wife," he smiled.

"You really like saying that don't you?"

"My wife? Very much…"

"Okay then…_my husband_," she smiled. "Yeah I too like the sound of that. Okay I'll get busy."

Eric watched her grab a handful of the moving stickers; a marker and head into the small living room. And for a second time stood still, capturing him in a happy moment and showing him what peaceful bliss could be like. It was such a simple moment and yet one he would probably cherish forever.

Eric quickly pulled himself from his day dreaming grabbed a box and headed into his bedroom.

A few hours later both were sitting amongst the boxes; packing supplies and their own personal items. Eric put his arm around Calleigh and pulled her close, kissing the top of her head. "You taste like dust," he mentioned.

"And you smell like sweat," she teased.

"Manley sweat," he boasted, flexing his muscles. "Hey at least I get to keep my TV!"

"Well it is bigger than mine…"

"Yeah size matters, remember?" He teased.

"Oh don't remind me," she smiled back.

"Want to order in? I figure since we are both tired…not fair to make either of us cook and…" he started only to have her look at him with an inquiring stare. "What?"

"No…un nothing…just…it's just nice," she told him. Oh man that was lame, she lamented inside.

"I wish we had more time together…alone time," he said with a frown. "I mean we both have to be in tomorrow and…"

"Well we could always take some time for our unofficial honeymoon…" she told him.

"Tell you what," he said taking her hand in his. "Since I want to save my holidays and I hope you do to for something really amazing, how about we go down to the keys on the weekend and do some diving?"

"I like the sound of that," she said giving him a quick kiss. She leaned against him and let out a small sigh. "I wonder what tomorrow is going to be like?"

"Very…interesting," Eric said slowly. "But Horatio told the team right? I mean I'm sure they'll…"

"You know it's not them I'm worried about," she told him honestly. "It's everyone else."

And there it was – the truth – finally. She too was just as worried about what others would think; just like him. They sat in silence; Eric's arm still wrapped around Calleigh, just wondering about what lay ahead in the coming days, weeks, months…years? Would they even make it that far?

"Yeah…I'm kinda wondering about that too," Eric huffed. Calleigh pulled away and slowly stood up, wincing from her soreness as she did.

"Sore?" He asked, standing up beside her and gently rubbing her shoulders.

"Very," she smiled. "But that feels wonderful."

"Well how about," he said leaning in close; kissing her ear and sending shivers down her spine with his warm breath. "We go home…have take out…have a warm bath and then I give you a massage…in the nude."

"Oh I really like the sound of that," Calleigh agreed willingly. "See told you marriage would have its perks."

"You are so right about that," he laughed.

XXXXXXXX

Jake, however, not being informed of the new arrangement and back off a new assignment, hurried to find Calleigh. He knew their past track record wasn't exactly a smooth road but he was back for good and wanted to give it another try.

I wonder what she's up to; Jake thought as he got off the elevator and headed for the lab.

"Hey Ryan, where's Calleigh?"

"She's off today," he mentioned; thinking Tripp had told him. He was just about to add the part about Eric when Maxine handed him the stuff was waiting for. "Sorry man I gotta rush on this," he turning and heading for Horatio.

"Yeah no worries," Jake said as he turned and headed back upstairs. He walked toward the reception desk just as a FedEx driver rushed his way, stopping to give a high priority package to the clerk.

"Package for Mrs. Delko," he said handing the young woman the signing board.

"Mrs. Delko?" Jake asked in surprise. "Eric Delko? He got married?"

"Guess so," the driver huffed as he waited.

"Who'd he marry?" Jake asked quickly; thinking Eric was finally out of Calleigh's life. Jake always worried when Eric was around as Eric was always so attentive and knew that Eric liked Calleigh. Now he finally had a clear path to her – or so he thought.

"Calleigh Duquesne," the clerk said as she finished signing and took the package. She had been told by Horatio; because Immigration told Horatio that both would be expecting documents in the new family name of "Delko" over the next few days. And so that she wouldn't think it was a joke and send them back she was informed. But only the basics. Calleigh and Eric were married but most of the details were kept in quiet.

"What?" Jake asked in shock. "Sorry say that again?" Thinking he heard wrong or perhaps Calleigh's name was mentioned in passing.

"Calleigh Duquesne," she said again.

"Calleigh married Eric? When?" He managed.

"I think yesterday," the clerk frowned. "Sorry I don't know more."

The clerk quickly put the confidential package away as Jake turned on his heel and headed back outside.

"She married him? This is a joke right? Has to be! She never said…did anyone know? What the hell is going on? Only one way to find out!" And with that determination he rushed for his car and started for her place.


	4. The Alpha vs The Omega

**Title: Til' Death do us Part  
****Chapter 4 – The Alpha vs The Omega (beginning vs end) **

**A/N:** As I don't know what CBS has planned around the hit and Yelena and such but in this story we know it's his father who is arranging to do the hit but Yelena isn't involved. Thanks for the amazing reviews and please continue to enjoy.

* * *

Eric and Calleigh reached her place with the boxes in their small rental truck and the promise of the rest of the stuff to be delivered tomorrow. They just needed to make their home look lived in before their first Immigration meeting in a few days.

"Calleigh, just leave this for now and let's rest," Eric told her as he dumped the last box on the floor. "You shouldn't tire yourself out so much," he said in concern as he walked up to her.

"Well I wasn't going to let you do all that by yourself…a partnership remember?"

"Right," he smiled down at her. "Well my partner did pretty good today," he smiled. "I never would have known what to bring and what to toss. I'm tired now."

"Thanks," she replied with a slight wince. "But I am holding you to that massage Mister!" She teased.

"Hmm let me see…go to bed and do nothing or…yeah like I'd want to miss giving you a nude massage. I'm not to tired for that," he smiled in return. "I'll get the bath ready."

"Okay," she called back as she walked into the bedroom and started to undress. She had taken off all her jewelry including the small wedding ring and put her hair in a pony tail and had only her underwear on.

"So the water is…" Eric started as he walked into the room and stopped. "Wow…now this I could get used to every day," he beamed at the sight of her nearly naked body with only the few traces of lace on it. "I think a cold shower is in order instead of a bath," he teased as he walked up to her. He quickly pulled off his shirt and pulled her close.

"Oh man you smell like sweat and cardboard…" she teased.

"Oh really," he said; not letting her go; making her laugh more.

"H-hey…let go…" she laughed.

"No way," he smiled. "I'm never letting go."

XXXXXXXX

Jake stopped in front of Calleigh's place and frowned. No other cars – certainly not Eric's. However, what he didn't know was that Eric's car and the small moving truck were in the back; so the large moving truck could have the space in front in the morning.

He got out and hurried to her front door and rang the bell.

"A visit already?"

"From who?" Eric asked quickly.

"Immigration?" Calleigh asked. "I think they said they were going to send the documents to work and I'll pick them up tomorrow but perhaps their early…hold on a sec," she said as she quickly pulled on a robe. Eric, who was also only half dressed, quickly pulled his pants back on and reached for a shirt. He was about to put it on when he heard a familiar voice.

"Jake?" Calleigh asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too Cal," he said firmly.

"When did you get back?"

"So…what's new?" He simply asked, pushing his way inside and closing the door.

"Jake…" she started.

"I don't see a ring…but I was at work when a package came in for Calleigh Delko. You married Eric? Is this a joke?" Jake asked firmly. "Because I don't see a ring. Is it true?"

"Yeah it's true Jake," Eric said coming out of the bedroom half dressed; pulling his shirt over his head. "What's the problem?"

"Eric! Do you mind if I talk to…"

"_My wife_?" Eric countered.

"To Calleigh!" He shot back, looking only at her. "Can I please talk to you _alone_?"

Calleigh looked at Eric with a frown. As Horatio had told her that he had briefed the team and those they worked with; she assumed that Jake would have been included in that discussion with Tripp. Obviously not.

"Eric and I are married Jake It is true," Calleigh said with a firm smile. Eric at the same time held up his ring to show him; a broad smile accompanying it. Jake only offered a scowl to him in return.

"But…" Jake tried.

"I can get the Marriage Certificate if you want," Eric suggested as he decided to let Calleigh handle this and walked into the kitchen; however, making sure he was still within ear shot. Since Jake was from her past he owed it to her to let her handle him – at least right now.

Jake looked at her with a frown. "Calleigh…what the hell is going on?" Jake asked in a huff but in a low tone; not really wanting to include Eric in their discussion. "This is a joke right? _Why_…how could you?" But there were certain words he wanted Eric to hear. Eric did and just as Jake wanted they hurt him deep inside.

"Jake, I don't answer my life's decisions to you."

"But what about us? What we had?"

"First there is no us; hasn't been for a long time. Secondly; you and I tried but every time something came up and…now I…"

"So Eric just happened to be hanging around with nothing to do?"

"That's low," Calleigh countered.

"Calleigh I came back to give us…another go but…" he said looking down and then back up. "Why didn't you wait?"

"I had no reason," she told him.

"No reason?" Jake managed.

"You and I parted…I thought I made it clear it wasn't going to work, you said it might and then you left. Then I never heard from you. What did you think I was supposed to do? Wait for…well the promise of nothing? I moved on with my life. What did you expect?"

"Well I didn't think you'd piss it away with Delko!" Jake shot back; loud enough for Eric to hear. Eric heard the words and winced; this is how it would be…he knew that's what they would all think. What have I done, he moaned inside?

"You know I was going to give you the adult, grown up explanation but now I realize that I don't owe you anything," she said firmly. "I think it's time you left."

"Calleigh I know you aren't that desperate," Jake tried again.

"I said go…"

"Calleigh…"

"Jake leave…"

"But I just want…"

"I think she asked you to leave," Eric mentioned as he came back into view.

"This is not your home, so pipe down Eric!" Jake shot back.

"Actually, this is his home now and he belongs here more than you…now you heard Eric," Calleigh told him. Calleigh knew inside she was more than capable of handling herself and knew there was a time when Eric would sometimes butt in and try to fight her battles for her and she would get mad at him. But since Jake was calling him down; she owed it to him to try to defend his family and his home. After all, Eric did belong here…Jake didn't; plus she knew his words were going to hurt.

"Seriously?" Jake asked in shock; looking from Eric to Calleigh.

"Yeah seriously," Eric mentioned.

"Goodnight Jake," Calleigh said firmly. She stepped past him and held the door open; watching him walk past and then stop.

"Cal…" he tried.

"_Goodnight_," she repeated. He finally left and she closed the door and leaned against it; looking up at Eric with a frown. "I guess it's started."

"Piss it away with Delko? Desperate?" Eric asked in anguish. "Do you think everyone believes that?" He asked in hurt.

"No…" she said quickly; rushing to his side. "Jake is just jealous…you know he and I had something but…but it didn't last," she said looking up at him with a soft expression.

"Everyone will always have that won't they…gee Calleigh what a nice thing to do and marry Eric because he couldn't fight his own battles!" He said stonily. "Gee Calleigh, glad you threw your life away for no reason! Gee Eric you didn't even have to ask! Aw poor Immigrant; she was obviously desperate!"

"Eric, it's not like that."

"Oh really? You think Jake is the one off? Because, if the others aren't going to say it to my face then they are probably thinking it!" He spat in anger. "Damn I hate myself for this! What have I done?" He stated; turning in anger and storming into the bedroom and slamming the door shut.

Calleigh slumped down in a nearby chair and let out a long, sad sigh; as her eyes watered. He was partially right…those that didn't know them well would blame him. But Jake was the past…the beginning…Eric was the future – the end. She didn't want anyone else in her life – only Eric. Couldn't he see that? But in truth she just hadn't expected their life to join this soon; but now that it was she didn't regret it. Oh Eric, she said sadly. I'm so sorry…

XXXXXXXX

Jake got back into his car and hit the steering wheel. "This has to be a joke…they got married yesterday? No strings attached? No way…"

He drove back to the station house with the renewed determination to figure out what was going on.

"Something is going on here…" Jake said slowly as he walked into the building. "I won't give up this easily. I'll prove it's a sham and then Eric and Calleigh will be history!"

XXXXXXXX

Calleigh let Eric have a few minutes to himself before pushing herself up to her feet and slowly walking for the bedroom. She heard him cursing to himself and when she pushed the door open he was dressed and ready to leave.

"Are you going someplace?" She asked Eric.

"Yeah Cuba," he huffed as he walked up to her; his ring in his hand. "I can't do this to you…let you be the brunt of insults because of me. I hate the fact that you are now going to spend the rest of your life defending your decision because of me! Marrying me out of pity, because you had to!" He stated angrily; his face flush and his eyes red from crying. He handed her the ring and closed her fingers around it. "I can't do that to you…I care too much to put you through this."

"Eric…don't…"

"Goodbye Calleigh…I'm truly sorry," he said softly, kissing her cheek but pushing past her and hurrying out the back door.

Calleigh leaned against the doorway and touched her warm cheek, where his lips had just been, a tear sliding down her face and pooling on the floor. "Oh Eric…please come back…" she lightly cried.

Eric got into the car and slammed the dash. "Damn you Jake," he cursed as he started up the car.

Calleigh rushed for the door but he was gone. She slowly sagged to the floor; cradling her head in her arms and holding herself while she cried. She knew he was frustrated but she had hoped that he would be able to withstand the heat and discuss things that were going to be tough for both of them. Now she feared he would never come back and she lost him for good.

But she also knew his track record when it came to tough situations involving his feelings. He would get mad and leave…but then he always returned. "He'll be back…" she finally whispered. She slowly headed into the bathroom and drained the tub; dousing the candles that Eric had lighted. She gazed upon the small bottle of massage oil and felt her heart break once again. "Oh Eric…please hurry back," she repeated.

Eric sped away, not really knowing where he was going; and not really wanting to go far. "She deserves so much better…" he tried to tell himself. _Yeah and she thought that was you_, his voice told him. "But I'm not…" he huffed. _You didn't give it a chance_; you bolted at the first sign of trouble, his mind reminded him. Good going!

He stopped the car and just stared out the front window in misery. I can't do this…be the source of her misery and pain…I care too much. I love her…I really do. _Then tell her_, his mind said. _TELL HER NOW_! Before it becomes too late. Face the storm together.

Eric looked around and fixed his tormented gaze upon something that might just help to smooth things over. With that thought in his head; he got out of the car and hurried into the store.

Calleigh had all but turned one light off when she heard his car pull into the back and stop. She felt her heart start to race a bit faster but didn't know what to expect from him.

She was about to pour them something to drink; to help ease the tension when Eric opened the back door and looked at her in sorrow.

"Calleigh…" he said coming into the dimly lit room. He produced a dozen red roses from behind his back, walked up to her and knelt down before her.

"I know I don't deserve it, but I'm so sorry and I hope you'll forgive me," he said offering her the beautiful flowers. "Give me another chance? I'm sorry I was so stupid."

"Oh Eric," she smiled as her eyes watered again; this time with happy tears. "I do forgive you," she whispered.

"Why?" He asked with a frown. "Why did you really marry me? Was it out of pity?"

"Because I love you."

"Y-you do? Why?" He asked again, making her smile.

"That's part of the reason I wanted to marry you…I love you. That and I didn't want to lose you. I did it because I wanted to. That's why I married you. Yes it was a snap decision, but one I will never regret," she told him.

"But…I…do you really love me?"

"I do…because you are the most wonderful man in the world. I want you in my life and did what I had to do to save you; I don't regret that and never will. I don't care what people say or think. Love endures all things right? We will get past this."

"Well that is amazing to hear because I love you," he whispered with watery eyes.

"Really?" She asked with a growing smile.

"So much right now you have no idea. I just don't deserve it," he said looking away.

"Yes you do," she told him; gently lifting his face to hers. "Thanks for the flowers, they are beautiful."

"Calleigh I don't deserve you…so you just say the word and I'll leave."

"Eric…"

"I mean at the first test of our love I freak out and leave. Just like I normally do," he said standing up with a heavy sigh. "I don't want to give up this easily but I…gosh Calleigh I just don't want you to have to bear all this shame and humiliation because of me."

"Eric, I don't care what Jake says or anyone else. But I think we would be fooling ourselves into thinking that his comments will be the last," she told him. "But if you leave every time we hit a snag, or a rough spot or another difficulty and it will be harder to mend each time."

"I know," Eric sighed. He looked at her with a frown; took her ring finger and brought it to his lips and kissed it. "I guess I won't win Husband of the Year award," he lightly laughed.

"I think with time…" she started. "You'll be sick of winning that award."

Eric looked at her and beamed at her praise. "I don't deserve you."

"I know," she teased.

Eric pulled her close and held her tightly. "Please forgive me…I'm not good at this feelings stuff. I never have been…you know me; things get tough and I leave."

"Please trust me next time, you're not strong enough to push me that far. Just don't run away again."

"Deal," he told her. "And if I forget…you can chain me to the bed."

"Deal," she teased. They stood locked together for a few more minutes.

"Plus…I guess I was a bit jealous," Eric huffed.

"Eric you don't have to be jealous over Jake. That's over now; and I never looked back on that one."

"I know," he replied. "Sorry."

Calleigh listened to his rapidly beating heart and knew tonight had taken more than it's toll on his mental well being, his physical health would suffer also if he didn't get a handle on his emotions.

"So why don't we have that bath and then just relax," she suggested.

"Are you sure?" Eric asked. "I mean I'll understand if you are not in the mood for…well anything."

"We both need to relax right?"

"Right," he finally agreed.

"I'll get it started," she told him.

Eric turned on his heel and hurried into the bedroom, looking for the simple gold band.

"Looking for this?" She asked softly, holding the ring in her hand. "I didn't want it to get lost."

"Just like this ring," he said walking up to her. "You hold my heart."

She offered him a small kiss as he took the ring and put it back where it belonged; identifying himself to the world as belonging to her.

"Come on Mr. Delko, let's get into that water before it gets cold again."

"Coming Mrs. Delko," Eric smiled as he hurried after her, dropping his jacket on the table; his clothes on the bathroom floor.

In a few minutes Eric was in the tub with Calleigh's warm slippery body on top, her head resting on his naked shoulder.

"Never had a bath before," he mentioned; making her laugh.

"Never?"

"No…a guy…a single straight guy? Taking a bath? That's gay…" he laughed.

"And now…"

"And I think I like them and look forward to more…especially like this," he said softly as he drew soapy circles on her skin. "You are really slippery right now," he teased.

"Oh really?" She said twisting herself around to face him. "You're right…so are you."

"Damn woman you're killing me," he teased. And as he pulled her close to make love to her in the warm soapy water his mind drifted to Jake and words. He knew their run in with Jake would be one of many to come. But what kind of trouble would Jake cause? Would he be always around, trying to convince Calleigh that she made the wrong decision? Always holding it over his head that Calleigh did it out of pity and because she had to?

XXXXXXXX

Jake tried to find anything on Eric and Calleigh but kept hitting dead ends. He finally spied Ryan walking into the lab.

"Hey Jake…"

"Hey…I see I came back in time for the good news," he said; trying to fish the truth from Ryan. "The newest family to the team."

"Eric and Calleigh…yeah I know…its great," Ryan smiled as he turned to leave. "I guess with Eric's restrictions you'll be seeing more of me in the field, lucky you."

"Restrictions? What restrictions?" Jake asked in confusion.

"He can't carry a gun…get the rest from Tripp…he'll fill ya in."

"Uh rewind," Jake said as he got up and hurried after Ryan. "Talk to me man…"

"Yeah well Immigration put some restrictions on him until the employment stuff is taken care of. Boy it if wasn't for Calleigh," Ryan stopped. "Hey man I'm sorry…you used to date Calleigh right?"

"Well on the down low," Jake replied. "She didn't marry me."

"Well I guess you'll have to have your citizenship status revoked," Ryan replied; thinking Jake knew all the details. "Later man I really gotta run."

"Yeah later," Jake said with a frown. "So Calleigh married Eric so he could keep his Immigration Status? What the hell is going on?"

Jake hurried back to the elevator and back upstairs to the police area. "But if she did it because she had to then…there is a chance that if I help speed up the paperwork then…then she'll be free to leave and…and date or marry whoever she wants."

Jake eased back in his chair as a broad smile started to cross his face. He started to formulate in his mind how he could help Eric's paperwork be fast tracked so that Calleigh could get out of the sham marriage, something Eric obviously bribed her into taking. I wonder what he offered her? I knew there had to be a catch! I knew it…"I knew she'd never marry that big loser because of love!"

"Well if that's the case," he said with a slow smile. "If it's just for show then…then I'm sure Eric won't mind a bit of friendly competition."

"After all…it wasn't like it was _her_ idea," he _falsely_ reasoned.

XXXXXXXX

Meanwhile on the other side of town another person was formulating their own plan.

"Alexander, are you sure about this! He's your son and a cop!" The male voice hissed.

"I don't have a son…this man…this Eric Delko…he's not my son," Alexander shot back n anger. He leaned back in his shabby chair and stared at a picture of Eric. "I don't love him and don't care about him so he's not my son. I want him out of my life!"

"I heard he got married…after you wouldn't bail him out some chick he works with did…name of Calleigh Duquesne."

"To keep him in the country? Typical woman…led by silly sentimentality."

"Do we take her out too?"

"When the time is right…perhaps…but first I need to talk to my son once again…see if he'll back off…"

"Tell me when…" the henchman said.

"Here's my plan."

XXXXXXXX

Eric lay in awake in bed once again; his mind a mix of guilt and his own personal resentment. He knew Jake wouldn't let it rest…but what would he be planning. Anything really. He could just leave them alone; yeah right he huffed in his sleep, careful not to wake his wife. There is no way Jake will back off.

_My wife_…he noticed the look on Jake's face and felt himself smiling in the dark. But inside he knew he could never hold it over Jake that he won her fair and square. That he was the one to pursue and win her over. That he was the one to take her to a special place and propose; remembering the "yes" in his head forever.

He was in an Immigration cell and she did it to keep him being shipping back to Cuba with the rest of the miscreants! She said she did it out of love; and he did believe her – for the most part. But Jake would always have that; and inside it now played with Eric's insecurity. Jake could say what he wanted and Eric would have to live with the guilt. But what about Calleigh…if Jake kept pursuing the issue as Eric suspected he would; would she just eventually give in? What would happen when he got his status finally and she was free...would she stay of her own free will? Or should she seek a divorce; finally able to rid herself of this situation? If he was finally able to buy an amazing ring and properly ask her to marry him, would she? Would her love be able to really endure as she said it would? Would it be that strong? Would it grow for him or just wane with the pressure?

Eric finally closed his eyes and tried to find solace in sleep; but none came. Tomorrow they would both be at work and then the real journey would begin. And what about his father; what was he planning? Would he even live long enough to propose properly?

Sleep finally came, but like the night before it was filled with jeering comments; his father's threats and his own personal demise. He tried to focus on his future happiness; one filled with a loving wife and an amazing family, but for now all that came were distressing thoughts.


	5. Forced Friendships

**Title: Til' Death do us Part  
****Chapter 5 – Forced Friendships**

Eric slowly opened his eyes the following morning to see Calleigh already awake and smiling at him. "Morning…" he said lazily. "Now this is what I call a wake up…"

"Morning yourself," she smiled back; playing with his face. "You need a shave…"

"Don't like the cave man look? Think I'd look good with a beard?" Eric smiled.

"You'd look good with a paper bag over your head," she replied.

"Ah good answer," he beamed. "That might even garner me making dinner."

"I think I might like to see you wearing an apron…"

"You would?"

"Yes and nothing else," she winked.

"Oh really," he replied; blushing with her flirty comments. He pushed himself onto her and started to rub his rough face gently on her naked chest; making her laugh.

"That tickle's…" she laughed.

"It's supposed to," he said moving in for a kiss.

"I don't kiss cavemen," she teased.

"Oh really? Hmm well then I might forgo the, 'I have to wear only an apron for you!'" He teased in return; making her pout.

"Not fair," she grumbled. "Okay fine…one kiss," she said tasting his lips and then pulling away.

"Not fair is right," Eric moaned as he rolled off her and lay beside her, letting out a heavy sigh. His smile quickly turning to a frown.

"What is it?"

"I just realized who else needs to know about us…"

"Who?"

"My mom," Eric sighed. "In all this I forgot…I mean I haven't even called her and told the good news."

"How do you think she'll take it?"

"I think she'll be happy about us but not how it was come by," he frowned. "But I guess it's another hurdle right? That and today."

"What's today?"

"First day…since well you know…we got married."

"So just tell yourself that you are going to get called names; heard stupid remarks and deal with Rick's tough interrogation."

"Shesh are you trying to make me feel better?" He asked weakly.

"No, but if you prepare yourself for the worst and it only is half bad then you'll feel better right?"

"Makes sense," he told her. "So who's going to wait for the moving truck?"

"I will," she offered. "Besides the longer you wait the more nuts you'll drive yourself wondering what to expect."

"Yeah and I know there will be a lot of paperwork…what did that Court guy say?"

"A few employment restrictions but they should be temporary until they review your file and that should only take a few weeks. I guess they want to make sure you are wanting to make good on your intentions to stay and work."

"Restrictions? Like what?" Eric wondered.

"No idea…maybe parking lot patrol?" She teased.

"Well I could wear a uniform…you like a man in uniform?" He challenged.

"Very much," she said moving herself to lay on top of his chest.

"Well then I might just have to pull my old one out of storage," he winked.

"Hmmm that might be worth a lot more - like me making dinner in the nude."

"Oh you're on," he grinned as he planted another soft kiss on her lips. "When is today over?"

She just smiled and gave him a soft kiss. "And you know Jake will be there and…"

"And I will ignore him," Eric told her; trying to convince himself that Jake wouldn't matter. But he also knew if Jake was back to stay and found out the truth, which he was sure he would then he knew he would start to try to needle his way back into Calleigh's life and heart. And that made him nervous.

XXXXXXXX

Jake walked into the station house early that morning and spied Tripp.

"Jake? Didn't know you were back?"

"Yesterday…so what's new?"

"You talk to Horatio?"

"No…why?"

"Talk to him," Tripp directed.

"Well I have to clean up a scene and would like Eric and Ryan to come…" Jake started.

"Ryan can go," Tripp said not looking up.

"And why not Eric?" He asked, already knowing but just wanting to dig further.

"Jake," Horatio said walking up to them. "Welcome back."

"Hey man how's it going?" Jake said standing up to face Horatio. "So about Eric?"

"We need to talk."

XXXXXXXX

"I think I'm too nervous for coffee," Eric frowned as he stared at the small coffee maker.

"Have some when you're there," Calleigh said rubbing his back. "You are so tense."

"Just wondering what everyone is going to think," he sighed.

"Just remember…your true friends will stick by you through this…the rest…never would."

"I guess that's true," he said giving her a hug. He looked at the ring and smiled. "Feels good," he told her. "See you tonight," he kissed her.

"Bye," she smiled; kissing him back.

Calleigh watched him leave and then sighed. She listened to the emptiness of her house and felt tension starting to set upon her. She knew Rick would enforce whatever he could to the letter of the law to remind Eric of his misgivings. She knew Jake would be there to rub in his face that he was with her because of no other choice. She also knew that while Ryan and Natalia would stick by him they would also formulate their own opinions and ideas of how things should have played out. All in all today was going to be very tough on both of them. Little did she know just how right those words would be.

XXXXXXXX

Eric hurried into the building and straight into Horatio's office; he'd deal with the rest of the team soon enough.

"Eric…welcome back," Horatio smiled.

"H…it's good to be back," he managed. "Is Rick looking for me?"

"He will be, but first you and I need to talk. As you are aware your new status comes with probationary employment restrictions."

"How bad?"

"You can't carry a gun and you…"

"H there is a hit on me and…" Eric started in an angry huff.

"Let me finish," Horatio said in a soft tone; wanting Eric to calm down. "You can't carry a gun and you will be here in the lab for at least a week. I know you're upset but there is nothing we can do about this. There will also be a guard to…"

"A guard? You're kidding right? So they are treating me like a criminal?"

"Trust me I don't like it either but…"

"H, they are saying they don't trust me," Eric insisted.

"They don't…at least not yet," Horatio replied. "It's the law Eric and we are not above it…"

"You of all people shouldn't be saying that to me," Eric stated firmly.

"Eric this could have other implications…"

"Like what?" Eric asked angrily.

"Like you being deported," Horatio stated. "I don't like it either but I…"

"You're life hasn't changed," Eric said in a mad tone.

"We will get by this…our lab has come under close scrutiny before and we survived that…we will survive this," Horatio told him.

"So what else? Do I have to pee in public in case they suspect I'm taking drugs?" Eric asked angrily.

"No," Horatio replied with a light smile. "I spoke with the Immigration Employment Judge about an hour ago…"

"Rick left me out to dry?"

"That's what he does best," Horatio replied. "He said he's looking at your record and Eric…you're record is clean…"

"What about the drug thing? If that comes…"

"It's been taken care of," Horatio assured him. "We will show we are bigger than this. You will miss a few crime scenes, that's all."

"H, my father has a hit on me…if I am caught in a…damn and I can't defend myself?" Eric managed.

"Eric you won't be that alone…"

"Going home? You know I can't even have a police escort!"

"That's why one of Tripp's guys is going to be hanging around," Horatio told him. "Trust me you won't see him."

"Here…what about…"

"Home as well. Eric, this will pass," Horatio huffed. "I wish there was better news."

"Two babysitters?" Eric asked weakly. "You're kidding right?"

"Eric there is no other way. You will have your side arm back sooner than you think. This guard arrangement is just to ensure accuracy and I managed to get the Judge to agree to one week."

"A shadow for one week and then I'm in the clear?"

"It will be over before you know it."

Eric leaned back in the chair and eyed the file Horatio had on his desk. One was open and one was sealed; addressed for Calleigh Delko. "What is the rest of it?"

"Citizenship stuff," Horatio told him. "But there is one other thing. I have told the team and you should be okay with them but…"

"Does Jake know?"

"Why do you ask?"

"He came over last night and caused a scene," Eric informed him.

"Well he came and had a talk with me about you as well," Horatio replied.

"Should I be worried?" Eric wondered.

"Not on your life," Horatio tried to assure him.

"What did he say?" Eric asked.

XXXXXXXX

Calleigh finished directing the movers; quickly got dressed and headed into work. Since she was going in later she knew she'd be home after him and so she left a small note for Eric in case he got home before her. "_My darling husband_…" she smiled as she remembered the note's words in her head. "I like the sound of that."

Calleigh started from the parking lot only to see Jake waiting on the steps. She looked at him with a frown and he held up his hands as a sign of a truce.

"I'm sorry," Jake frowned as he stopped her in front of him.

"Jake this is…"

"No seriously, I'm sorry," he said quickly. "I was surprised and angry and…" he started; hoping she'd buy his words. Inside he wasn't sorry and hoped Eric would soon fall on his ass. But if he said that to her; he'd drive her further into Eric's open arms. He had to play it smart. He had gotten some of the details about Eric, but not all and nothing about the hit. "And I just got back…I had you on my mind…I had thought about a new start for us and…bang I was hit with the news. My overreacting last night was…"

"It was very childish," Calleigh told him.

"I just didn't know the situation," he replied.

"And now that you do?" She asked with some hesitancy.

"I guess Eric is lucky you were there to save his ass," Jake said softly.

"I have to go," she said trying to move past him.

"But I did want to talk to you…I mean shesh I have been gone for like eternity and…just coffee? Just us? Break time?"

"Jake I can't," Calleigh tried to explain.

"Oh right…for appearance sake so the team buys this whole thing…so maybe later? Just think about it okay?" He asked with a friendly smile.

"I have to go," she said as she finally pushed past and into the building.

"Well she didn't say no," he grinned. "Could be hope there yet," he falsely assumed.

Calleigh tried to calm her beating heart as she hurried inside and into the lab. She saw that Eric was still with Horatio; reading paperwork. She noticed the strange man outside Horatio's office and knew it could only mean more stress for Eric; she was right.

"Like our little boy blue there?" Ryan huffed.

"Who is he?"

"Eric's babysitter," Ryan told her.

"Part of the restrictions?"

"Yeah that and he can't carry a gun or leave the lab or…"

"Oh boy," Calleigh sighed.

"So…you two…" Ryan started.

"If you want to say something…" Calleigh told him.

"No I think it's…great…I mean you and Eric and…well I guess it just seemed…normal? Does that sound stupid?" Ryan frowned.

"No," Calleigh smiled. "Thanks…we will need your support."

"Well you got it," Ryan told her. "Did you see Jake?"

"I did."

"Yeah speaking of no support," Ryan frowned. "Just hope Eric can take the heat."

"Me too," Calleigh sighed as Natalia walked up to her.

"Calleigh Delko," she said softly handing her the package.

"Thanks," Calleigh said as she took the information from her. She noticed Natalia's strange expression and called her on it. "Something wrong?"

"No…" Natalia quickly shook her head. "I think it's…I'm glad Eric has you. Whatever you need from me let me know okay?"

"I do appreciate that," Calleigh said as her eyes slightly watered.

"What is it?" Natalia asked quickly.

"I didn't know what else to do…I just didn't want to lose him," she half whispered; trying to force a smile and choke back the tears.

"Hey I support your decision. I think it was very brave and it just shows…well how much you care."

Calleigh looked at the ring on her finger and then up at Natalia. "I do care."

"Then I'm sure all will work out okay," Natalia tried to assure her; but inside she too wasn't sure what the couple would have to face from the world around them.

"Okay so let's get to work shall we?"

"What about that," Natalia said eyeing the package in her hand.

"I'll open this later with Eric…probably more restrictions," she sighed.

"So if you are going to save that for later then how about you take this call with me?"

"Sounds good," Calleigh said to Natalia. "Just let me talk to Eric about this," she said, referring to the package.

Calleigh hurried away and found Eric just as he was finished with Horatio. She took him to a small room and they both sat down. "So?"

"The part that sucks the most is that I can't protect myself right now…I mean with the hit and all…"

"But it's temporary right?"

"Yeah for the job sanctions…what's that?"

"Immigration visitation schedule," she frowned.

"Great," he frowned. He looked at her with a hesitant smile.

"You knew today would be rough right?"

"Yeah but I guess the reality of it finally hit me…when I was listening to Horatio and all I…it just sucks. Oh and Jake was asking about me."

"Thought he might," Calleigh frowned.

"The thought of him at every scene with you and me stuck here…"

"Eric he wants this…this arguing and division," she reminded him.

"Yeah I know," Eric huffed.

"Look in a few days this guard will be gone and you'll have your gun back and everything will be fine…then you only have a check in once a month until…"

"Yeah until I'm deemed a normal citizen again?" He asked in anger. "Sorry," he said quickly calming down. "I guess we can go over that tonight when we get home?"

Calleigh looked at him with a warm smile.

"What?" Eric asked quickly.

"Home…when we get home…I just like the sound of that," she told him.

"Has a nice ring to it," he smiled.

"But you are making me dinner…I'm holding you to that," she winked. "And only the apron."

"Damn girl you're tough," he said with a mock tone; as she playfully slapped his arm.

Jake, however, had been walking past and watched with growing envy. He quickly pushed his angry thoughts aside and decided to wait.

Eric and Calleigh exited the room to see Jake just loitering in the hallway. He spied them and offered only a frown. "And it starts," Eric mumbled under his breath.

"Just remember…anything you give him…"

"Yeah I know will be fuel for him to keep bugging us," Eric sighed as he offered her a warm smile. "See you tonight?"

"Of course," she winked as she turned to leave; following after Natalia to get their day started; offering Jake only a quick professional nod.

Eric walked past Jake, trying to ignore him. Jake grabbed his arm and pulled him close. "Hey Immigrant I know the deal…pretty sad you know. Couldn't even do it the proper way Delko. Can you do _anything_ the proper way," Jake whispered. "I guess since this is all a sham I'm going to do what I can to speed this process up so that Calleigh will be free to walk away from you and have her old life back."

"I am her life," Eric said sharply as he yanked his arm free.

"We'll see about that," Jake winked as he turned on his heel and left.

Eric offered a silent curse and then walked into the lab and up to Ryan. "Hey man…"

"Hey…welcome back…_Mr. Delko_," Ryan smiled as he looked down at the ring on Eric's finger. "Don't worry about Jake," Ryan frowned. "He's pissed because it wasn't he that Calleigh married."

"So you approve then?"

"Well I feel bad that you guys didn't get a real wedding and all…yeah sappy I know and if you tell anyone I'll kill you," Ryan stated; making Eric laugh. "But I have your back so…"

"Thanks…I'll need it."

"Yeah I heard about the gun thing and of course your new BFF," Ryan said motioning with his head to the Immigration Employment Guard. "I think tomorrow you should come in dressed as a woman."

Eric lightly punched his arm as Horatio walked into the lab. "Ryan…we have a call."

Horatio noticed Eric's strained expression and frowned. "Sorry Eric…"

"Yeah whatever," Eric huffed. "I guess I should start asking for bribes to see whose case I'll work on first?"

"Is that legal?" Ryan teased as he followed after Horatio.

Eric watched them leave with a fake smile. Inside he was mad at himself for his present situation. It should be him on the call with Calleigh or Ryan…doing his job like nothing changed. He started to work on a few things at hand and once a few hours passed it just seemed as if this week wouldn't be that bad.

However, Jake's fair warning was always there in his mind…if he was that desperate what else would he try? Would he put my life in danger to prove a point, Eric asked himself. Or worse, Calleigh's?

A few hours later he watched Calleigh and Natalia return and smiled; immediately feeling his day starting to pick up.

"Hey…how's it going in here?" Calleigh asked him.

"Not as bad as I thought…just bored," Eric told her. "What have you got?"

"I have this…can you put a rush on it? For me…your wife?" She whispered, leaning in close.

"Oh…I think a bribe is in order," he teased.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Hmm I can think of a few things…" he whispered in her ear.

Calleigh smiled back as she handed him the bag with a wink. "See you tonight."

Eric took the package and got to work; soon forgetting about his shadow and the extra set of eyes watching his every move. After a while he'd make small talk with the guard; named Eddie, which seemed to put his mind at ease. The State wasn't calling him a criminal, his own mind was making him feel that way. They needed to see that his job was legit, he knew how to do it and they would report back saying that Eric Delko was a gainfully employed member of society; contributing to it rather than trying to steal from it. Once that was all explained he was able to go about his day in a better frame of mind; looking forward the meal he would make for his new wife.

In fact he was so caught up in his happy thoughts when he was leaving at the end of the day he failed to see the two men suddenly emerge from behind a car and start to follow after him in the dimly lit parking area. He reached for his keys just as two large hands grabbed him from behind. One quickly covered his mouth and the other painfully pulled his arm behind his back. Eric felt panic starting to cover him as he tried in vain to pull free.

"Over there…" one of them directed to the other holding Eric. They dragged him to a dark corner and Eric felt his world starting to get smaller.

One pulled out a gun and aimed it at him; while the other kept him quiet. Eric tried to yell; but the large hand over his mouth kept his cries to a muffled whisper.

"I have a message from your father," the attacker said as he cocked the gun; making Eric quickly stop his useless struggling. He closed his eyes and offered a quick prayer.


	6. Family Ties

**Title: Til' Death do us Part  
****Chapter 6 – Family Ties**

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews…they will prolong the life of this story…But this story is far from over – I promise!

* * *

"Hey Ryan hold on a sec, I gotta give Eric something," Calleigh said as she grabbed the package and rushed after Eric. She opened the parking lot door and spied his car but didn't see him. She was about to turn around when she heard loud talking.

"Stop struggling!" The man demanded Eric as he punched him in the gut.

Eric painfully forced his eyes open and looked at the gun in his attacker's hand and took a deep breath; waiting for the worst. This time it didn't come.

"He wants to know if you can follow the rules," the thug stated.

Eric opened his eyes and tried to yank his mouth free of the large hand. When the man wouldn't let him talk he just glared in anger.

"Here are your instructions…" he said stuffing a piece of paper into Eric's jacket pocket. "Anyone comes or is told and you become a widower pretty fast. You screw up and she dies! Understand!" He said meanly as he used the butt end of the gun to strike Eric in the side of the head. Eric's body crumpled to the ground in pain.

The man was about to kick Eric in the gut when Calleigh rounded the corner and gasped in horror. "Eric!" She shouted as she quickly drew her gun. The man hauled Eric up just as Calleigh neared. "Let go of him!" She yelled.

"Drop it or I drop him!" The man hissed pressing the gun firmly into Eric's face.

Calleigh gazed at Eric's hurt expression but knew she had no other choice than to comply. The thug watched Calleigh drop her gun and then before she could react, Eric's body was hurled to her; taking them both to the ground; allowing the two men to quickly take their leave.

"Calleigh…" Eric gasped as he tried to push himself up. He clutched his ribs just as she crawled to his side.

"Who were they?" She asked; as she helped him stand up, not yet seeing the mark on the side of his head.

"From my father," he wheezed as looked at her in concern. "Man I'm glad you came along."

"Me too," she frowned, gently touching his face. She was about to say another word when her pager went off. "You have to tell…"

"I'll see you at home…"

"Eric…you can't pretend this didn't happen," Calleigh insisted.

"Can we talk about it at home?" Eric tried again.

"Eric!"

"Look there is no need to…I'll tell Horatio tomorrow. I promise!"

"Calleigh!" Ryan called.

Calleigh looked at him with a frown. "Eric."

"I promise," Eric replied with a frown. Calleigh watched him leave and then hurried back inside; cursing to herself for not being able to leave just yet. "Damn it Eric!"

Eric quickly got into his car; his hands still shaking and unable to reach for the note.

"How did he know about Calleigh?" He asked softly. His only answer was that he was still being watched – and obviously a lot closer than he realized. His father was playing a deadly game with him as the pawn and his future as the prize.

He quickly started up the car and sped for home…his new home, with Calleigh. He parked in the back and rushed inside. He spied her note on the table and read it with a sad smile.

_My darling husband,_

_I might have to work a bit later but I'll be home as soon as I can and then we'll catch up no your first day. Looking forward to a home cooked meal by you!_

_Love your wife_

As he thought about his fathers warning and knowing that her life would now be affected by what he did; he felt himself getting into a panic. But then her words came back to his mind:

_"As long as we talk things out and work through things together we will beat this."_

"She's right," he huffed as he started to put his things away. He wandered into the living room and gazed at the stuff that had been brought from his place. Calleigh had already assimilated the large pieces and they looked they belonged where she put them from day one; she obviously charmed the movers into helping.

"She's amazing," Eric said to himself. He glanced at the boxes and slightly frowned. "But we still have a lot of work…" so with that, he changed into some more casual clothes and got started on the nearest box; his promise to make her dinner still fresh in his mind. About an hour later, he started to make dinner and then reached for the phone.

"Hi mom…it's me, do you have a few minutes? I really need to tell you something," Eric started.

XXXXXXXX

"Think he'll back off, Alexander?" One of the thugs who attacked Eric questioned.

"He hasn't yet," Alexander huffed. "But we'll see if he can follow some simple instructions."

"So then this meeting won't be a final one for either of you?"

"If he takes my advice we won't have to meet again…if he doesn't and still tries to pursue this, our next meeting will have a stronger message."

XXXXXXXX

"You okay?" Ryan asked Calleigh as he noticed her hands slightly shaking.

"Yeah…just anxious to get home," she said; not knowing how much to tell the team without Horatio knowing first. She owed Eric the opportunity to be the one to tell Horatio.

However, Horatio, on a tip from Eric, narrowed his eyes at an email that was sent from Jake Berkeley to Immigration. "And it starts." The email was asking about new Immigration Divorce or possible Separation. He watched Jake quickly walk past his office and decided to follow; knowing he was up to no good.

Calleigh finally finished her task and prepared to leave. Her mind no where near the job she was doing; it was at home wondering how Eric was holding up after the attack.

"So is it odd to be going home to a husband? You know the same man every night?" Natalia asked in a low tone; stopping Calleigh before she could leave.

"Well it's so fresh that Eric is my husband," Calleigh replied, trying to concentrate on the question instead of calming her nerves. "But I don't think I'd want to be going home to any other man." Calleigh smiled at her friend. "I gotta go, see you tomorrow." She just had to finish the rest the next day; Eric needed her now. She rushed for her locker, grabbed her stuff and then started for home; Jake in tow.

"So about that drink…"

"Are you ever going to quit?" Calleigh asked; not turning around. But Jake grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"Not until you tell me that there might be a chance for us," Jake told her.

"There isn't so drop it," Calleigh insisted. "Jake you and I parted ways…it's over," she insisted. "Now let go."

Jake held on, pulling her closer. "I know this is a scam…you and Eric? He can't make you happy…not in the long run…but I can. You did this because you _had_ to not because you _wanted _to."

"Jake, I did do it because I wanted to. Now listen to what I say," she said trying to yank her arm free. "I said let go. That will make me happy."

"I believe the lady gave you an order," Horatio said coming up behind them.

Jake quickly dropped her arm and offered a slight frown before turning to leave; brushing past Horatio without a word.

"You okay?" Horatio asked in concern.

"Boy is he persistent. Horatio I told him twice now and…"

"Eric told me what happened last night," he informed her. "I'll keep an eye on him."

"Could he make trouble for us? You know call the judge or do something to hurt Eric's status?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Horatio assured her. "How was today?"

"I was on my way home to talk to Eric about that…he uh…" she started; knowing she needed to talk to Eric about his father before she told Horatio; she owed Eric that much.

"He seemed to make out okay, but ask him that. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Okay bye," she smiled as she turned to leave.

Jake watched from the shadows and frowned. "Next time Horatio won't be there to help you. And neither will Eric."

XXXXXXXX

By the time Calleigh reached home, Eric had already started dinner and had the table set.

"Honey I'm home," she called out…making him smile as he heard her voice.

"Now I really like the sound of that," he said walking up to her with a slight smile and gave her a hug. She looked up and spied the small cut on his head that was now developing into a bruise. "Eric? Did they do this?"

"Yes. Come we need to talk. My father gave me a note," he said taking her by the hand.

"Now I'm worried…should I be?"

"Well…yes," he said pulling out a chair and letting her sit down. He sat down beside her took her hand in his and sighed heavily. "I'm so not good at this," he said looking down.

She gently lifted his head to hers and smiled warmly. "Please don't be afraid…I won't be mad but I will be worried…"

"That's what I'm afraid of," he confessed. "Those two guys that my father sent…gave me this…" he said handing her the note.

_"Eric,"_ she started. _"We need to talk…come alone to _____________. If you bring anyone your wife dies." _

"But…"

"I guess he never stopped watching me," Eric sighed. "I am so sorry to have dragged you into this…"

"You can't meet him alone," Calleigh insisted.

"I am not going to lose you either," he stated firmly.

"Eric you don't even have your gun and if I give you one of mine and you're caught or arrested…"

"Yeah I'll be in big trouble also," he replied. "I have to meet him."

"You can't…"

"I think if he wanted me killed he would have done that already; those guys could have easily done that. I'm sure he'll just give me a warning and then…"

"And then you and I spend every day looking over our shoulders?"

"I am already doing that now," he told her. "How was your day?"

"Eric…"

"Calleigh there is nothing I can do," he said. "He is holding all the cards…I will not take a chance with your life…"

"Only your own?" She countered.

"Your life to me is worth more than mine."

"I don't have a life without you," she told him. Eric pulled her out of the chair and onto his lap; wrapping his arms around her and holding her close; Calleigh resting her head on top of his and offering her own sigh of worry.

"I don't want to lose you," he whispered in torment.

"You won't," she whispered back. "I promise."

"I have to meet him…look I'll get one of Tripp's guys to...but if he…"

"If you tell him tonight then they can get set up hours before," she suggested.

"Makes sense," he frowned. "Gosh will this ever end?"

"Yes…it will," she told him. "Did you talk to your mom?"

"Yes," he huffed. "Another milestone…"

"What did she say?"

"She was surprised at first and then angry I didn't invite her but I explained the situation and told her that there will be a proper wedding that she will be invited to."

"You told her that?" Calleigh asked softly.

"I told her the truth," he said taking her hand. "And I meant it…to her and to you. She wants to come over and meet her new daughter in law but I said it would have to be after Green Card meeting. She was actually okay with it all. But I know she'll have more questions as they days pass," he frowned. "But at least it's done and she knows. She wasn't too happy about my father…well Alexander…I didn't tell her about the hit…just didn't want to worry her like that," he explained as he looked down. "But I have a feeling I haven't heard the last of this with her. I think when it sets in she'll call me and vent."

"Well she has an amazing son," Calleigh told him. "One who is very brave."

"You mean because he stood up to a known gang member?"

"No…because he married me," she smiled; making him look up. She leaned in and gave him a kiss. "Never forget I love you."

He looked up at her with a small sad smile. "I made dinner. Sorry about the apron…next time okay?"

"It smells great," she said. "Why don't we eat and then you can tell me how today was and then…then we have some reading to do. Those Green card people want a meeting with us…the new Delko family."

Eric let Calleigh off his lap and they went about getting the rest of dinner on the table. "Today was okay…not as bad as I thought it would be…" he started; explaining to her why the guard was there and that he was actually an okay guy. "His name is Eddie Fisher."

"All in all it wasn't that bad," he finally finished. "I guess when he saw that I knew everyone and knew how to do my job he kinda backed off. He said he would put in a good report. Might be back in the field before you know it."

"And that would be a good thing."

"Any run in's with Jake?" Eric asked with some hesitation.

"He's full of hot wind…"

"So that's a yes? Are you okay?"

"Yes, it was awkward," she sighed, not wanting to worry him about Jake grabbing her arm. "But Horatio showed up and he backed off."

"Calleigh what if Horatio's not there or…"

"You think Jake could hurt me?" She asked quickly.

"I don't trust him," Eric said sourly.

"That's guy worry," she smiled.

"No it's not," he lied. "Why can't he take a hint?" Eric moaned.

"Did he talk to you?" She asked.

"He's full of hot wind," Eric retorted. "But I still wouldn't put it past him to do something stupid. I just don't trust him."

XXXXXXXX

Jake downed another swig in the bar.

"Who'd she leave ya for?" Another patron asked Jake.

Jake looked at the man and frowned. "Some poor immigrant," he spat in drunken anger.

"That's lame," the man retorted. "What's he got that you don't?"

"Hell if I know…I'm far better looking…" Jake insisted. "And her and I used to date…said I couldn't make a commitment or something stupid like that."

"Take her back…"

"Well he's got a pretty good trump card," Jake huffed.

"Like what?"

"They got married!" Jake shot back in disgust. "She just up and married him…some poor immigrant! Just to save his sorry ass!" He rambled on as the alcohol started to show his true feelings for Eric; the ones he usually kept locked inside for appearance sake.

"Well that sucks…" the other man replied; taking his own angry swig. "I was married once…"

"Yeah what happened to you?"

"She left me for my best friend," he snorted.

"Why?"

"Said I never paid her any attention," he laughed. "Yeah as if…"

"Well Eric pays her attention…sometimes too much," Jake mentioned sourly. "I just wish he'd leave already…"

"You want to kill him?"

"What? No…" Jake rushed, knowing even in his drunken state that Calleigh would hate him for sure. "But …but I need something…"

"Well good luck to ya buddy," the man said as he got up to leave.

"Yeah…" Jake said slowly, as a smile started to play across his lips. "I think I know just what to do."

XXXXXXXX

Eric and Calleigh sat cuddled up together on the couch later that night reading the visitation schedule.

"So I don't get it…what are we supposed to do?"

"Act normal I guess," Calleigh replied.

"We can have sex in front of them?" Eric teased as Calleigh playfully slapped his arm.

"I guess we just invite them in and…they want to see that we don't act like strangers…that you feel at home here and…"

"Strangers? Calleigh this is…" Eric said pushing himself up from the couch. "It's like my whole life didn't exist and no one trusts that I just want to get on with my life and…" he started in an angry tone.

"Eric they don't know you."

"WELL THEY SHOULD!" He shouted. He looked at her surprised expression and quickly felt remorse coming upon him. "I'm sorry," he offered in a strained tone. "I just thought it would be easier…"

"Really? Did you really think that?" Calleigh asked in surprise.

"I…no," he resigned. "I'm just sick of this…I want to be able to go to work and do my job without someone watching like I'm going to start producing weapons of mass destruction. I wanted to be able to fall in love like a normal guy and then propose to the woman I love and then gloat about her reaction to my single friends. I want to come home at the end of my day to my wife and perhaps family and just be…normal…now that might NEVER HAPPEN!" He finished sharply.

"Well it won't if you talk to them like that," Calleigh told him.

"Fine," Eric resigned as he turned his back to her.

"Don't you think about walking out right now," she warned in a soft tone.

"I..." he said turning back to her with a hurt expression. "I'm not."

"What's really bothering you? This meeting?"

"No…Jake he…he said he was going to speed up the process so we could get divorced and…"

Calleigh quickly stood up and walked over to him and took his hand. "I told you to ignore him."

"Calleigh if there was no immigration problem and I…"

"Yes…that answer is yes Eric, I would marry you if you asked."

"You say that now but…but what if things were normal and I was…you know myself…the guy who never opens up and…" his voice rambled on. "I just hate this! My life under a microscope now. It's like nothing in the past ever mattered…my whole is a lie and now I'm paying for it…but I didn't even make up the lie. Why aren't you stopping my angry tirade?" He finally asked.

"Because you look and sound like you just need to let it out," she smiled.

"Aren't you worried?"

"About the green card meeting? Well a little. I'm not sure what to expect either but…"

"And Jake's stuff?"

"Eric, he's jealous," Calleigh told him.

"I keep telling myself that but…Calleigh what if gets frustrated enough to try something? Like what if he tries to hurt you or…" his voice trailed off in sorrow. "And you were hurt because of me? I mean gosh my father has used you already to…AH I HATE THIS!" He shouted again. He tried to pull his hands free of hers, but she wouldn't let him.

"Can't you see? Now because of _me_ your life is in danger," he moaned.

"It would have been anyway…I think with regards to your father anyone close to you could be in trouble."

"But he said my wife," Eric stated.

"It's a technicality."

"You don't sound scared," he said with a frown.

"I'm trying not to show it…I mean if we both fall apart," she stopped as her eyes started to water. "But I'm really scared," she finally admitted.

Eric pulled her close; wrapping his strong arms around her and just holding on. "I'm sorry…I love you so much and I worry about you now like I never did before," he whispered. And in his mind that was the truth. No matter where she would be; if she was late or detained he would worry more than he used to; she meant more than she did before, she was now his reason for living.

"We will get through this," she whispered back. She looked up to him as a stray tear escaped; causing him to gently brush it away.

He kissed her cheek and the moved to her lips. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered back. "So about the meeting in two nights?"

"I guess it's a good thing I'm seeing my father tomorrow…then I might not have to deal with this…"

"Don't even talk that way," she lightly scolded.

"Sorry," he said quickly. "Okay on to happier things."

"Are you ready?"

"Well I have spent some time snooping around," he smiled. "I think I should do okay if I was grilled."

"Shall we put that to the test?" Calleigh dared.

"Uh how?"

"Just wait here…"

"I'm afraid to ask," Eric groaned.

"Trust me you'll like it."

"A quiz on where you keep the cooking spray? Yeah right…" he huffed as she returned with a piece of black silk in her hands.

Eric looked at her with a wondering glance and felt a small smile starting to play across his lips. "Hmmm should I be afraid?"

"Just trust me," she whispered as she gently wrapped the black silk around his eyes; shutting out the light. "Can you see anything?" She whispered; tickling his ear with her lips.

"No," Eric replied with a semi-nervous tone.

"Why are you nervous?"

"Because I can't see what you're planning…"

"I promise I'll be gentle," she teased. "But that I might not be later when I have you at my mercy."

"When is later?" He asked weakly; making her laugh.

"Come with me…" she said taking his hand and leading him to the kitchen. "So if you pass this test…"

"What? You think they'll do this…" Eric asked weakly.

"No, I'm just having fun," Calleigh teased as she spun him around once. "So now where is the fridge?"

Eric tried to grab onto something to steady himself; making her lightly laugh. "This is not funny," he frowned.

"Okay let's try something easier," she said pulling him to the bedroom. "Where are we now?"

"In house Library?" He teased.

"Oh you so fail," she smiled in return as she pushed him backward onto the bed. "You take off that blindfold and you sleep on the couch," she directed.

"Yes ma'am," he lightly laughed as he felt her get onto the bed with him; slowly moving herself up his body; teasing him with her fingers and lips. "This is so not fair…" he moaned.

"Hey if you want to pass the test you must be able to do it blindfolded," she teased him.

"Man if they do this on the test…" Eric managed as he felt her hands starting to pull his shirt free. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto him. "I don't need to be able to see you to hold you," he whispered.

XXXXXXXX

Jake looked at the computer before him and started to formulate a plan. "Hmm this is interesting…Eric and Calleigh have a meeting…I wonder what would happen if Eric was…late?"

He leaned back in his chair and laughed. "That would really screw him wouldn't it and Calleigh would see just how unreliable he really is."

"Perfect."

* * *

**Okay so sorry for the cliffy but I had to end the chappy someplace…more reviews = faster writing! Hope you still like the story and want more.**


	7. From Russia with Love

**Title: Til' Death do us Part  
****Chapter 7 – From Russia with Love**

**A/N:** I hope my chapters aren't too long but I am loving writing this story. I love to include lots of detail but also mix with drama, action and romance. Hopefully that's okay. Enjoy!

* * *

"You're quiet," Calleigh mentioned as she lay in Eric's arms early the next morning. "Thinking about today?"

"More like if I'll survive to see you tonight," he huffed.

"Don't talk like that," she sighed. "But I just don't know how I am going to concentrate today either…on anything," Calleigh moaned as she lay in Eric's arms early the next morning. "I'll just keep thinking of you and…Eric you can't go…I think I'll chain you to the bed right now…" she lightly teased.

"If I don't meet him then you could end up on the wrong side of this," Eric sighed. "I'll never let that happen. Besides I want to see what it will take for him to call off the hit."

"And if he won't?"

"Then it's game on and he's public enemy number one," Eric said in a low tone.

Calleigh felt his arms tighten around her and she hugged him back. "Eric, I love you and I am so scared right now of what he is capable of."

Eric kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. "I love you too. Today will be over before we know it."

Calleigh heard the panic in his voice and tried to push it aside; telling herself that today would be okay and in no time they would be sitting around the dinner table discussing the days _boring_ events. She just wished she could bring herself to actually believe it.

XXXXXXXX

"Eric you can't just walk into this alone and unarmed," Horatio told him later that morning.

"I can't just ignore his warning either," Eric moaned. "Calleigh's life is not a bargaining chip."

"Neither is yours," Horatio reminded him.

"I have to meet him. Besides like I told Calleigh if he wanted me dead he could have sent those two guys to do the job and it would be done."

"He still might," Horatio frowned.

"I have to meet him. Maybe I can get him to back off."

"He might…if you do," Horatio told him. "Are you willing to do that?"

"If it means Calleigh's life then yes," he resigned. "Besides the further I dig into my past the worse news I find. Maybe I'll find out I was an orphan or who knows…Castro's love child," he stated.

"That would be scary," Horatio replied with a frown. "Well I'm getting one of Tripp's guys to…"

Eric gave Horatio the rest of the details and then Horatio went about fitting a small camera and listening device on Eric's car and then working with Tripp to get eyes anywhere Alexander wouldn't think to look; which wasn't really anyplace. Eric would be alone.

"Hey Eddie," Eric said to his employment guard.

"Morning Eric," Eddie nodded politely in return. "What's on the agenda for today?"

"A few cases and then I get to go early as I have a dentist appointment," he lied. "Same old boring stuff," he ended with a sour note.

Eric headed into the lab and tried to get busy with the task at hand, but his mind was already at the meeting. In fact he was so caught up in his own thoughts he didn't hear Ryan until Ryan touched his shoulder.

"Hey man sorry…lost in thought," Eric smiled at his friend.

"At home with your wife?" Ryan smiled.

"Yeah I gotta do laundry tonight," Eric moaned, making Ryan laugh. "I can't just leave it on the floor anymore."

"Ah whipped already," Ryan teased as Natalia walked into the room.

"Hey," she said. "Eric, I didn't get a chance to say congratulations," she said as they knew Eddie was listening.

"Thanks," he smiled; feeling of apprehension at his past relationship with Natalia. But the feeling quickly passed as he knew inside even with her he never felt for her or in fact any woman what he felt inside for Calleigh.

"So…what's going on today?" She asked before awkward tension could develop.

Ryan told them what the case was about and soon they headed out. Calleigh hurried into the lab and up to Eric.

"Oh man I got sidelined," she frowned.

"Jake?" Eric asked quickly.

"No…HR…I didn't fill in more forms," she sighed. "I have to claim a dependant now," she smiled.

"Well they are right, I do _depend _on you," he smiled warmly. "See you tonight."

"You better," she whispered. "I love you…always remember that."

"I will," he said warmly. He watched her leave and immediately felt his panic starting to build. He knew his father wouldn't just up and walk away but he hoped he could at least persuade him to make some kind of deal.

Then a voice broke his thoughts.

"Nice babysitter _newbie_," Jake teased.

Eric looked up at Jake and then back at his work, trying to ignore him. Jake, however, moved in closer, not willing to back down.

"Too _good_ to talk to me now?" Jake goaded.

"Too _smart_ to," Eric shot back.

"Well if you were smart you would have figured out your sorry past on your own and not dragged Calleigh down a path she wasn't ready to go."

"What bugs you more Jake? The fact that _she_ asked or the fact that _I _said yes?" Eric retorted with a smile.

And then before Eric could say another word, Jake turned on his heel and was gone. Eric offered only a slight curse and an angry frown. He looked at Eddie and offered only a shrug and then grabbed his evidence bag and headed for Maxine. If he didn't have his father to contend with; his mind would have been racing with more worried thoughts about Jake; but this time Alexander Sharova won.

_She asked him?_ Damn it! Jake's mind cursed. No worry…I'll just keep at it. Something has to give. Right? She can't love him, can she?

XXXXXXXX

"How are things?" Horatio asked as he and Calleigh followed Ryan and Natalia in the other CSI Hummer.

"A bit strained right now because of his father. He told you right?"

"He did," Horatio told her. "I have arranged a few things…"

"But what if Sharova finds out? The note said…"

"Trust me he it won't feel forced. They'll be waiting in case the camera hears or tells us we're needed. He'll wear a flack jacket but not a wire, just in case he's searched," Horatio told her.

"I just don't know if I can concentrate on this case," Calleigh confessed.

"Just do what you can," Horatio told her. "And try not to watch the clock."

XXXXXXXX

Eric finished his task and then set about getting ready to go and meet his father. He said goodnight to Eddie and then headed for the elevator like he normally did. But instead of getting off on the main floor he headed for the second floor and into the supply room. He quickly donned a bullet proof vest, pulled his shirt back down and then slowly headed for the front door; his heart starting to beat a bit faster.

Jake headed back into the lab only to see Eric gone. "Where is our boy?"

"Dentist," Maxine replied. "Gone for the day. Need something?"

"No. Dentist? My ass," he scowled as he turned and left. He reached the main floor, only to see Eric leaving the building.

"I thought he couldn't work a case…" Jake's voice trailed off. "Well maybe I'll just see where our little immigrant is heading."

Eric got into his car, trying not to act suspicious in case anyone was watching. Little did he know that the man his father arranged to follow him was watching, as well as Jake and he immediately phoned his boss – Eric's father.

Eric slowly drove to the place his father directed, his heart now starting to pick up pace. He stopped the car and waited. His eyes nervously darted around to the deserted buildings and he finally cursed himself for taking the meeting. He finally exited the car and took a few steps towards the building he was told to wait in.

Jake stopped a few blocks away and just watched, with a frown on his face. "What the hell is he up to?" He drove a bit closer.

Eric nervously paced, his eyes watching his car; but not noticing Jake's approaching from the left. He suddenly felt a gun in his back and he stopped moving. "Alexander?"

"I told you to come alone!" His father's angry voice hissed.

"I did," Eric said weakly.

"Then who the hell came with you!" Alexander hissed in his ear, the gun digging further into his back. He grabbed his jacket collar and dragged Eric behind a few columns to where Jake's car was parked; waiting.

"Who is that?" His father growled as he pushed the gun further into Eric's back.

Eric offered a slight wince and offered a curse. "I swear…it wasn't me," he said weakly. Then his father cocked the trigger. "No wait…wait…do you have binoculars?"

"Why…"

"Because I swear to you that I don't know who that is…search me…I swear…but please don't kill me," he begged.

Alexander mumbled something and one of his thugs suddenly appeared from the shadows.

"I just…" Eric started as the man meanly punched him in the back, taking him to his knees. Another hit to the side and he faltered to the ground; breathing hard.

"Please just…" he tried as he was hauled back to his feet.

"Move again and I'll shoot you right here," Alexander warned. "Bruno bind him!"

Eric felt his wrists being tied together tightly behind his back. "I just…"

"Shut up," Alexander hissed. He pulled out a small pair of binoculars and held them up to Eric's eyes.

Eric lined up Jake in his sights and cursed. "That jerk!"

"I take it…"

"I _hate_ that guy. Trust me if I would have brought anyone, it wouldn't have been him."

"How do I know that this isn't just an act?"

"I swear…"

"But you disobeyed and now she has to p…"

"No please," Eric turned in desperation. "Please…not my…"

"Your wife?" Alexander asked angrily. "I gave you a simple…"

"Trust me…I love her. I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize her life. Please…just don't hurt her. I'll do…"

"Yes?" Alexander asked slowly.

"Anything…please just don't hurt her," Eric begged.

"_Anything_?"

"Please just don't hurt her," Eric tried; not realizing what he had just agreed to.

Alexander motioned to his man who quickly tied a dark cloth around Eric's eyes and then pulled him after them.

"Bu…" Eric started.

"One noise and we gag you…understand!"

Eric only nodded his head and tried to calm his panic and still his racing heart. Inside he cursed Jake and knew if he survived this he would have angry words with Jake; probably more. He didn't care if he got a slap on the wrist; Jake would pay.

XXXXXXXX

"Frank," Horatio said as he and Calleigh walked up to him after they got back. "Any word?"

"Not yet, but we might have a bigger problem," Tripp huffed.

"Is Eric okay?" Calleigh asked quickly.

"We put a small listening device instead of a man in Eric's car along with the small camera…can't tell who's car that is yet but it's one of ours…another car _is_ there…."

"So if Alexander thinks Eric brought help then…" Horatio's voice trailed off.

"I'm dead," Calleigh whispered in horror. "And so is Eric."

XXXXXXXX

Eric felt himself being pushed into the back of a van and then rough hands pulling at his shirt. They found the bullet proof vest and quickly searched for a wire.

"I'm no…" he started.

"SHUT UP!" The man ordered as he roughly pulled off the vest.

"I'm not wired," Eric huffed. Sadly he only received a harsh blow to the gut, which quickly silenced him. "I said be quiet," the thug ordered again.

After the search he felt the hands stop and then a few minutes later the van started and sped away in the other direction; leaving Jake sitting where he was.

Jake stared impatiently at the spot Eric had excited and decided to wait a few more minutes before taking action to report Eric's _supposed_ violation.

"And when that loser is caught in the field, with no good explanation, it'll be game over," Jake stated, thinking he would be able to trump Eric. He snapped a few pictures of the car and then Eric's license plate; to accompany those he took of Eric walking into the abandoned building.

XXXXXXXX

Eric lay on his side in the back of the van, wondering what was waiting for him when they stopped. He felt the van starting to slow but it never did stop; his father mumbling something in a low tone in Russian and then moving into the back with him. Alexander grabbed Eric's arm and yanked him to a sitting position.

"You know about the hit?"

"I do," Eric answered simply. "Why do you want to kill me? I'm your son!"

"You are not my son so don't say that again," Alexander snapped. "My son died at birth. Taken away from me by…"

"Why didn't you contact me?" Eric asked angrily. "Why didn't you come forward and hel…"

"I didn't want you! She did…your mother. She took you away," Alexander spat angrily.

Eric slumped back in defeat. "You didn't want me? Not even for a day?" He asked in anguish.

"No," Alexander shot back gruffly.

"Well thanks I guess," Eric offered as he shifted uncomfortably on his bound wrists.

"Thanks? For what?" Alexander laughed.

"For telling me the truth. Since mother made up lies I guess to hear the truth…no matter how morbid is welcome…" Eric replied in sorrow. "My whole life is a lie."

Alexander looked at his son and for a brief moment he felt remorse. But it quickly passed.

"I want you to back off your investigation of…"

"You?"

"Stop interrupting me!" He spat.

"Sorry," Eric mumbled.

"Your investigation of the Russian Mob," Alexander stated.

"It's part of…"

"Will you drop it?"

"Me personally? Because I can't speak for the department…I couldn't make them…" Eric tried. "But I just…I just wanted to know you…my past and…"

"You will stop looking into your past and me," Alexander warned, not realizing he had already given Eric details that even his mother hadn't. And once curiosity was aroused…

Eric hung his head in sorrow. "I just wanted to know the truth."

"The truth hurts Eric," Alexander told him. "Now you know my deal…you back off or your new wife pays the price. And then you will be killed…slowly; so you learn who is really in charge around here."

"But…"

"WILL YOU BACK OFF!" Alexander shouted.

"YES!" Eric shouted back.

"Good…then we have an understanding. I see you at a scene, in the club…anywhere my men are and you and I will see each other again!" Alexander stated. "Take us back!" Alexander ordered as he pushed Eric onto his side. "Stay down!"

Eric listened as his father went back into the front seat and finally rested his head on the van floor. His heart was racing and his ear drums pounding; sure to burst at any second, he figured. He cursed himself for giving in so easily; but more was at stake than his own life. Calleigh's life was also at stake, and he couldn't take the chance of having a hit on her. Although something inside told him not to trust Alexander Sharova at all; and that they would still be in danger.

XXXXXXXX

Calleigh nervously paced the small lab; trying to concentrate on finishing the case details but knew she couldn't. She headed into Horatio's office as he hung up the phone.

"I can't stop watching the clock. It's already been a few hours and Eric said he'd call the minute he was done…what if something's happened?"

"Well we might have a bigger problem," Horatio told her. "I can't get Jake. Tripp said he isn't on a case right now. As he just got back he gets a few days reprieve and then he starts another one. But I tried to reach him to no avail."

"Oh no…you think he followed after Eric? Think it's him in that mystery car?"

"Well if he did, then we will have bigger problems than Jake's jealous advances," Horatio sighed. "But if not and then we show up…"

"Then we cause even more problems," Calleigh stated in frustration. "I just want him back here…safe with us."

"So do I…"

XXXXXXXX

Jake exited his car and hurried into the building only to find it empty; no sign of Eric. With a small curse he quickly turned back and headed for his car; unaware that the small camera on Eric's undercarriage had just recorded his every move. He tried Tripp's main number but got no answer and so decided to go back and tell him in person. Once back inside his own car he sped away; just as the van pulled up with Eric in the back.

XXXXXXXX

Tripp walked back to his desk and noticed the camera stopped recording. "Let's see what we've got," he said pushing rewind on the recording device.

XXXXXXXX

"Do we kill him now?"

"What?" Eric asked weakly. "But I thought…"

"I said keep quiet!" Alexander ordered Eric.

"Sorry…" Eric mumbled, his mind once again a mix of panic and fear. He heard the low talking again but cursed his panicked brain for not being able to make out any of the words.

The van stopped and he heard the front doors open and then the two back.

"Bring him!" Alexander ordered.

"NO…" Eric shouted as he tried to struggle free; but to no avail.

Eric felt the other man grab his arm and drag him out of the van; fairly dumping his body onto the cold harsh ground and kicking him in the stomach. Then he heard the gun cock.

"P-please don't…" he begged; lying on his side and sweating hard.

Alexander bent down to his son and pressed the gun into his temple, making Eric stop his light struggling.

"P-please father…" he whispered. "_Please_ don't kill me…"

Alexander frowned at his son and then stood up. Inside Alexander Sharova was a harsh man; but the sound of his son using the word _father_; begging for his life, tugged at something he hadn't felt…_well ever_. He un-cocked the gun and stood up. "We have a deal yes?"

"P-please…" he tried again.

"DO WE HAVE A DEAL!" Alexander yelled.

"Yes," Eric simply replied.

"Never forget that I hold your life…and your future in my hands. You screw up and it's over…for both of you!"

The thug meanly kicked Eric in the gut once more, making Eric's eyes water under the dark blindfold. Since the bullet proof vest was gone and his shirt opened; his chest had no protection and neither did his sensitive ribs. He sagged back onto his bound wrists and offered a labored breath.

He heard them starting to leave and knew he'd be pressing his luck by asking to be let go. That he would have to work out on his own. Eric heard the van pull away and then lay on his side for a few a minutes to make sure he was alone. Then he got to work.

He started to move his head against the ground, trying to get the blindfold off his face; but cutting the side of his face in the process. It was long and labored and he cursed his nerves for not letting him work faster.

Finally after working himself into a mild sweat, the blindfold finally came off and he was able to blink his watery eyes and look around. He was alone. He tried to push himself into a sitting position but it was hard. His wrists were bound too tightly for him to be able to bring them up over his feet and in front of him. He slowly pushed himself to his feet and started for his car. After what seemed like a small painful eternity he managed to get the keys out of his jacket pocket and open the door. He pulled it open and then slowly sat down and fished around for his phone that was still in the middle compartment. He found it and dialed his lifeline.

Calleigh looked at her phone and gasped. "It's Eric…" she said as she quickly pulled it open. "Eric?"

"Calleigh I need your help," Eric told her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I just need you to help me…you alone, please," he begged. "Hurry…it's getting dark. I am okay, I promise."

She looked at Horatio and frowned. "I'll be right there. Just hang tight."

"Yeah no worries there," he said slumping back in his car seat on his bound wrists.

"He's okay and I just need…" she started in a panic with watery eyes. "I have to…"

"Take care of Eric and tell him I want to know everything tomorrow." She left just as Tripp rounded the corner to the hallway of Horatio's office; tape in hand.

Calleigh hurried out of the building, rushing past Jake, who was just exiting his car and hoping to corner her inside.

"Guess it will have to wait until tomorrow," he told himself. "And when she sees that Eric has broken the law there will be hell to pay," he laughed; not realizing his words would be furthest from the truth. He went to find Tripp; but Tripp was gone. "Well I guess this will have to wait."

Eric's mind started to trail off in a dizzy panic. He kept replaying over and over again the meeting with his father and what he agreed to and felt himself wanting to get sick. He thought of the stupid error Jake made and how it nearly cost Calleigh her life; for that Jake would pay.

Calleigh, who had taken a cab so they could go home in Eric's car neared Eric's car, spied the front door open and his body oddly slumped. "Oh go…" she started as she got out and raced for Eric.

"Eric?" She asked as she approached the car with her gun drawn.

Eric slowly pulled himself from his morbid stupor and offered a weak smile. "I am a bit tied up here," he said with a frown. "Please help?"

She motioned for the cab to leave and then turned back to him. She gently helped him out of the car and then set about untying him. She turned him around to face her and let out a small gasp. "What did…" she said noticing his cut face and bruised chest. "Eric…what did he do to you?""

"He was rough, but I'm alive right? I'll tell you at home." He managed as he started to falter; the adrenaline in his body finally spent and he felt weakness starting to consume him.

She quickly caught him and then helped him around to the passenger seat and then helped him slowly sit down. She knelt down beside him and looked up with a sad expression. Then without saying a word she walked around to the front seat and got in; locked the doors and then glanced at his sad face with a slight frown. She leaned over gave him a soft kiss and then started the engine. "Let's go home."

"Calleigh…I'm sorry," was all he was able to manage.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't worry Jake will get what's coming to him – but not for a bit so please just be patient…just stay tuned and thanks again! Hope that's okay!!!


	8. Office Politics

**Title: Til' Death do us Part  
****Chapter 8 – Office Politics **

**A/N:** Apron's anyone :) enjoy

* * *

Eric and Calleigh headed for home in silence, until Calleigh finally broke it.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly.

"I will be…when this is all over," he said with a slight wince, leaning back on the seat and then gingerly touching his face.

"What did he say?"

"Well he was going to kill you," Eric half whispered; chocking back a sob. "Because I was told to come alone and Jake the ass showed up and nearly got us both killed!" Eric spat in anger.

"It was him!" Calleigh stated in anger. "How did he…the camera…so he was there. It was Jake! But how did he know?"

"The only thing I can think is that he followed me…I guess hoping to catch me in some illegal act or something stupid like that," he moaned.

"I can't believe he'd take that chance," Calleigh replied. "Doesn't he know about the hit?"

"I guess not…and if he does, he obviously doesn't know anything else. Sadly I don't think he wants you killed only me," Eric frowned. "When I see him tomorrow I am going to kill him," he stated in anger.

"You pick a fight with him at the office and its game over…you'll be punished or something," she rambled on. "This is what he wants."

"I don't care!" Eric stated in anger.

"Well I care!" Calleigh shot back. They both sat in heated silence for a few minutes before Eric broke it. "I'm sorry…"

"Me too," she offered weakly.

"I am guessing if he caught me doing something I shouldn't then he could go and tell you something…I don't know….now I'm guessing," Eric huffed as he offered another wince.

"What happened?"

"I got there and waited…when I went into the building my father was there…he's the one who spotted Jake. He showed me through binoculars. Then I was tied up, blindfolded and threatened," he related in sorrow. "I begged him for your life," he finished in anguish.

Calleigh gently touched his face and offered a weak smile. "I'm sorry…"

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he frowned. "I was weak!" Eric spat in anger.

"Eric you are not weak," she tried. "Please try to believe that," she told him.

"It's…Calleigh it's not that easy. I don't feel strong…maybe Jake is right…maybe I am…"

"Eric, listen to me. Jake is a jealous ass who obviously doesn't care about us at all. Please don't believe what he says or let it affect you and I."

Eric stared out the window in misery but knew she was right. "Then he threw me – literally – into the back of a van and drove around. He asked me to back off investigating the Russian Mob. If I did that then he'd call of the hit."

"Do you believe him?"

"I really want to…I mean I have no reason to believe he won't…but then he also had the chance to help me and didn't. He could have come forward and at least said something to Immigration but showed he didn't care to save me then so I really don't believe he'll care do help me now."

"Are you going to back off?"

"He told me it's either back off or you die and then me," Eric whispered. "I will not play that game with your life and our future. I will back off…" his voice died out; once again into silence. "But there was something odd…"

"What?"

"He said he knew about me and that mom took me away…"

"He might have been playing with your paranoia," she noted.

"Yeah you could be right," Eric huffed. But in his mind the war had already started. Did Alexander know before Horatio found him and Eric told him? If so what was his real story? He had promised he'd back off; but something inside said he needed to know more about his real father. And now the real struggle would begin; the struggle for his mental sanity and their future happiness.

They finally reached home; each in a state of panic and wonder. Calleigh helped Eric inside and then made him sit at the kitchen table while she fetched something clean his face with.

"Sorry," she whispered, when the cool disinfectant mixed with his chewed up skin.

"It's okay," he said taking her hand, kissing it and stopping her actions. "I…am sorry," he told her plainly. "For all of this."

"None of this is your fault," she whispered, tenderly kissing the side of his face that wasn't cut up. "How did this happen anyways?"

"I had to scrape the blindfold off," he huffed. "Stupid right?"

"No…brave," she smiled.

"Brave? Hardly, I was scared," he admitted in sorrow. "I thought he would kill me…I begged to live…pretty pathet…" he started only to have her softly kiss his trembling lips. "I was so…scared that he…" he started as his eyes watered. "I don't want to lose you. I love you so much."

Calleigh pulled him into her arms and held his trembling body close; tenderly stroking his back and face. "You need to rest," she whispered.

"Calleigh I…" he started again.

"Eric, please. You look like you have been through hell and we can talk tomorrow. Please just go and rest. I'll be there shortly. I love you."

Eric simply pushed himself to his feet, kissed her on the lips, offered a frown and then slowly headed into the bedroom. He had planned to take a shower but due to being so wracked with nervous tension and worn out from adrenaline rushes he merely fell to the bed – asleep.

Calleigh finished up her light cleaning and slowly headed into the bedroom. She spied Eric's sleeping form and leaned against the doorway and sighed. She walked up to him, carefully put the blanket over him and let him sleep – he had more than earned it.

Then she hurried to her phone and dialed Horatio.

"Is he okay?"

"Well they did a number on him and he was pretty shaken up when I got there but he's sleeping now…Jake was there."

"Did Alexander know?"

"Eric said his father pointed him out."

"Damn it!" Horatio cursed. "It had to be a mistake…I'm sure Jake wouldn't take a chance with your life."

"Yeah only Eric's!" Calleigh stated in anger. "Sorry…what are you going to do?"

"Leave it to me, just rest and I'll see you both tomorrow," Horatio said hanging up and looking at Tripp. "I need a favor."

"With regards to Jake? What did you have in mind?" Tripp asked.

Calleigh hung up the phone and then headed back into the bedroom to get ready for bed. She noticed Eric lightly tossing in his sleep; his face a mix of panic and anger and she sighed heavily.

"Oh Eric…I can't wait until this is over," she whispered, hoping for a restful night. But every hour Eric just tossed and turned; muttering angry curses to his father and keeping them both on the edge of sleep. When Calleigh finally lost the battle, morning was just a few blinks away.

XXXXXXXX

Calleigh awoke early the next morning to find Eric's bedside empty. She hurried from their bedroom and into the main living area.

"Eric?"

_No answer._ He was gone.

"Oh no…" she said as she called Horatio. "I think he went in search of Jake. You have to find him and stop him from doing something stupid. I tried his cell but he won't answer," she said in haste. She quickly hung up and hurried to get to the lab where she was sure Eric was heading – Jake in his sights and probably revenge on his mind.

"Eric…don't do something stupid…not now. This is what Jake wants!"

XXXXXXXX

Eric waited in the parking lot until he saw Jake pull in. As there was no one else around he figured he could confront Jake and all would be okay. He got out of his car and hurried toward him. However, Horatio, already in and tipped off by Calleigh watched from his window and then rushed out to the parking lot, hoping to stop Eric from doing something he'd regret.

"Frank!" Horatio shouted. "We got trouble."

"Right behind you!" Frank called out as he rushed after Horatio for the exit door.

"Hey!" Eric shouted to Jake; making Jake stop and turn around in his tracks.

"Eric…I see you…" Jake started with a smile as Eric neared.

Eric, however, just walked up to Jake and punched him hard in the gut. "What the hell!" Jake shouted as he countered and took a swing at Eric. Eric swung back, missing. Jake landed a punch to Eric's mid-section, making Eric take a step back. Jake lunged at Eric, catching him unaware of the lunge and taking them both to the ground.

"Why did you follow me you idiot!" Eric shouted in anger. "Do you know what you did?"

"Yeah caught you doing an illegal deal, Immigrant!" Jake shouted back. "Now you can be deported!"

"You are so way off you moron!" Eric countered.

"Eric!" Horatio called out as he rushed for the tumble of arms and legs; Frank in tow.

Jake landed another punch to Eric's side just as Horatio reached them. He grabbed Eric by the jacket and dragged him away as Frank reached for Jake and pulled him back.

"Horatio, he was there!" Eric started. "It could have meant Calleigh's…"

"Eric just attacked me!" Jake shot back. "And don't always hide behind her you loser!"

"Enough…both of you!" Horatio growled as he hauled Eric to his feet. "Eric…talk."

"Jake was there…you know the rules…he broke them!"

"Eric broke the law. Let go," Jake huffed as he pushed himself up and shook of Tripp's arm; yanking himself free.

"Actually…you broke protocol," Horatio said pulling out the tape from the undercarriage camera.

"Why did you follow me?" Eric questioned.

"Listen _immigrant_!" Jake snapped. "I…"

"Jake," Horatio warned. "I'd be very careful what words you choose next. You broke protocol to follow another officer for no reason."

"Eric did a deal!" Jake tried. "I have reason."

"Man you are so way off," Tripp grumbled. "Inside…now!" Tripp ordered.

Jake gave Eric a look that warned this isn't over, turned on his heel and pushed past Tripp with an angry huff.

Horatio turned to Eric with an angry frown.

"H…he followed me there…Calleigh could have been…" his voice rambled off in a heated panic.

Just as Jake and Tripp were heading inside, Calleigh pulled into the end of the parking lot; spied them talking and stopped. This wasn't the time to butt in and she knew it.

"By you fighting him could seriously jeopardize your case review," Horatio told him.

"I just can't believe he'd want to screw that for me," Eric moaned.

"He might not have known. I don't think he'd want Calleigh killed. So if he doesn't know about the hit then he was hoping you'd do something illegal…"

"That would get me deported," Eric huffed. "And I just about walked into it. Damn it!" Eric cursed himself in anger.

"Just calm down. Tripp isn't going to give him the full details but if we get a restraining order against him there will be an investigation; and I don't mean Rick. If there is an investigation and Jake gets to tell them whatever he wants, its game over and you know it."

Eric finally felt himself starting to calm down and offered a sorry.

"Just don't let it happen again. Eric, there are going to be people who say things mean thins like Jake. Do you think you can take the heat?"

"I guess I need to learn to do that," Eric frowned.

"I know you can. For right now we keep this to us. When you are back on active duty; the team gets the goods," Horatio smiled.

"What do we tell the others?"

"Let me worry about that," Horatio frowned. "The less people know the better. Besides, this place has ears and eyes and the less Rick Stetler knows the better for _all of us_. Come on…let's not keep Eddie waiting."

"Right," Eric smiled as he turned and followed after Horatio into the building.

Calleigh felt herself offer a sigh of relief and then drove for her normal parking spot.

Eric followed Horatio into the building and they both spied Rick waiting for them.

"Do you think Jake…" Eric started in a panic.

"No, he was here earlier. He wants to talk to you about this whole arrangement. I'll give you this advice. Tell him the truth but don't embellish."

"H?"

"If you care for Calleigh, Rick doesn't need to know if you love her."

Eric looked at him and knew what he was being told. "Right," he sighed as he headed for Rick.

Calleigh entered the lab area and hurried up to Horatio, just as Eric closed the door to the room Rick was waiting. She watched him sit down before Rick and caught her breath. "Oh no…" she said walking up to Horatio. "Did Jake cause that?"

"No, this was a planned meeting," Horatio replied. "I broke up a fight between Eric and Jake earlier."

"Tell me what happened," she said.

XXXXXXXX

Eric sat down before Rick with a pensive expression but only offered a small hello.

"So I guess congratulations are in order?" Rick asked firmly.

"Thanks," Eric replied. "What's this all about?"

"I'm just doing my job…checking on the…"

"Illegal Immigrants?" Eric shot back as he eased back in his chair.

Rick just arched a brow but didn't play the game. He had his own to play.

"So as part of my follow up, how are things?"

"Well Eddie isn't that bad. I guess he sees that I actually can do my job and that people know me."

"And how's Calleigh?"

"Fine, I guess," Eric frowned. "I don't get the question."

"I think you do," Rick retorted.

"I am not playing this game. If you want to know how Calleigh is today, why don't you ask her?"

"A little defensive about your new wife aren't you?" Rick goaded.

"If you said that about Ryan, I would have given you the same answer," Eric shot back.

"You're not married to Ryan."

"Well if I was, would you ask?" Eric goaded in return.

Rick leaned back in his chair and let out a long sigh. "You know I find it very noble that Calleigh was willing to step in and help her lov…"

"Friend?"

"A little more than a friend? Would a _friend_ just up and marry another? Did Ryan?"

"What's your point?" Eric requested in annoyance.

"I am allowing you to work on the same team as Calleigh because of this unique arrangement. Of course when your paperwork comes through and your Citizenship is approved and this is all back to normal, we'll be having a different conversation."

"Meaning?" Eric asked with a nervous tone.

"I think you know what I mean," Rick said standing up. "Have a nice day."

Eric watched Rick leave and let out a small curse. "I guess there goes my future," he huffed; thinking he was alone.

"Aww poor little immigrant," Jake laughed. "I guess you finally have seen the light, as will Calleigh. And when she does come to her senses and see the light your future will be over! Later loser."

"Look Jake…"

"I don't care what you were doing in that building," Jake started as he leaned in close to Eric.

Calleigh rounded the corner and narrowed her eyes in anger as she gazed upon Eric's strained expression.

"I will prove this marriage is a sham and then Calleigh will be gone! Have a nice day Delko, but _watch your back_!" Jake warned as he turned on his heel and headed for the elevator.

"Morning," he winked at Calleigh.

She just offered a frown and then walked toward Eric; just as Eddie rounded the corner. She offered a good morning to the guard and then stood in the doorway looking at Eric.

Eric could feel her there but didn't look up. "Great, now even Rick is waiting for us to break up. It's like the whole world is against our new arrangement before we have even had a chance to get it started," he stated in sorrow.

"Eric…"

"No," he said softly. "It's okay. I just need a few minutes. Please?"

"Eric…don't push me away…"

"I just need…a few minutes," he said firmly, offering her only a frown, but causing tension to build.

"Okay," she said sadly as she offered a small goodbye and then turned and left. "See you tonight."

"Of course," he said not looking up.

Calleigh turned and was stopped by Horatio.

"He will get through this," he told her.

"Eric feels as if the whole world is against him," she lamented. "And I just feel helpless to know what to do."

"Sometimes the best thing to do is nothing. He just needs time," he told her. "Come on…"

"What did Tripp tell Jake? Anything about the hit?"

"Those details have now been locked so that Jake cannot access them," Horatio told her. "I don't want him to have any reason for anything on Eric. He was told that Eric had to meet a man about a case only he knew the suspect on and that the car was wired and so was the scene. So in his mind Eric was there because we wanted him there and the law knew and everything is okay."

"Thanks," she said softly as she spied Natalia walking toward them. "And the day starts."

"Yes it does."

XXXXXXXX

"Hey Eddie," Eric frowned as he walked past the guard and up to his desk, the guard in tow. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Eddie replied.

"You married?"

"Going on 10 years now," he said proudly.

"Congrats. Ever have a jealous ex come back?"

"Yeah…there was this one guy who just wouldn't give up. At first it made me mad…"

"What did you do?"

"I got even," Eddie smiled.

"What?" Eric asked in shock. "You ki…"

"No man…I one upped him. He would call my wife…I'd bring a simple card home at the end of the day. He would show up at work…I'd take her to a nice dinner or treat her to something special."

"So no matter what he did you just always proved that he had…"

"Nothing on me and he finally left her alone. I showed him that my wife got everything she needed from me. See if women don't have a reason to leave; they won't. Trust me Eric your wife doesn't want to leave you. Don't worry about this other guy – just show him up."

"You know that makes sense. I just wanna take him out back and kick the crap outta him," Eric huffed.

"So did I," Eddie smiled. "But don't worry…your wife…the blond right? I don't think she could care for anyone more than she cares for you. It's in her eyes and on her face. You're a lucky man."

"I know," Eric replied. "She's more than I deserve."

"That's all men," Eddie laughed.

Eric offered only a smile and then started into his task. However, the day just seemed to be filled with frustration as both Calleigh and Horatio needed their stuff done stat and Ryan was in the field and…and on it went. By the time the end of the day rolled around; he was more than happy to go home. Calleigh was delayed so he would be going home alone, but this time it's what he wanted.

"Night Eddie," Eric called out as he headed for the elevator. He headed for his locker and pulled out a small packet and sat down. He started writing, stuffed the small note into Calleigh's locker and then hurried for home; a smile on his face and Eddie's reassuring words playing in his brain.

"Oh man I'm tired," Calleigh huffed as her and Ryan headed back into the lab about an hour later. She looked at the space Eric had been only hours earlier and felt herself offer a sad sigh. She knew he had another tough day and wondered how it had ended; knowing it started with a fight and then tension was added by their small argument. She expected to be going home to a night of heated debates and short fuses.

"You know I miss him too," Ryan stated. "Just doesn't feel the same…" Ryan frowned. "I mean I like working with you and Nat but…I just miss another guy on the scene. How's he doing?"

"He's okay…I guess we're both adjusting," she told him. "Goodnight," she said as she turned and left. She walked to her locker and noticed a small white piece of paper sticking out of her locker. Her first instinct was to think it was a nasty note from Jake. But as she took it and slowly opened it her smile grew.

_My darling wife,  
__Missed you today and I'm sorry for being curt. Hurry home…I have a surprise waiting.  
__Love your husband_

"Then that's what I'll do," she said happily. She hurried to her car and nearly raced home. She wasn't sure what to expect; thinking that perhaps he wanted some space or time alone to adjust to everything. She took a deep breath and slowly pushed the door open.

"Eric?" She softly called out as she slowly opened the back door and walked into the kitchen.

"In here…" he called out.

She dumped her coat and purse by her shoes at the door; locked it and headed into the living room. There were no more moving boxes; all the stickers removed and Eric was waiting by an already dressed table; wearing only the apron, his half naked body just waiting for her to devour.

"Wow…you did all this for _me_?" She asked happily; the tension from the day dissipating instantly.

"I did this…for _us_," he told her.

She gazed upon the well dressed table and then his half naked body and walked up to him with a growing smile. "You cooked this?" She managed.

"Yes ma'am," he smiled as he stood up to greet her. He offered a warm hug and then an inviting kiss. "Hungry?"

"Yes," she replied. "And the dinner smells pretty good too."

"Ah," he smiled in return. "I like that. I guess then you'll be looking forward to what I have for dessert."

"And what's that she whispered?"

"Something Cuban," he teased.

"When's dessert?" She asked, making him lightly laugh. "No way…you are eating my dinner…I slaved for hours," he insisted.

"Yeah right…like I could sit through dinner with you dressed like that," she teased; her hand resting on his warm naked chest.

"Care to join me? I have another apron…" Eric offered. "But you _are_ eating my dinner."

"You know it smells too good to pass up…I just hope I'm not to full for dessert," she teased.

"Oh I think you'll be able to find some room."

"Well I'm glad your day ended better than it started," she smiled warmly.

"I guess you could say I got some good advice from an unlikely source," he told her. "And it couldn't have come at a better time."

"Well your sources are right on the money," she replied. "Who was the source for this meal?"

"Martha Stewart," he laughed.

"My regards to Martha," Calleigh smiled.

"So shall we eat Mrs. Delko?"

"We shall Mr. Delko," she smiled. "Just let me change."

Eric watched her leave; his desire for her growing with each passing second. When she rounded the corner and stood facing him with only the skimpy apron on, his heart skipped a beat.

"On second thought…dessert first?" He gulped, making her lightly laugh. "We can always reheat."

"No way," she teased, walking closer. "I am eating…"

"Me…" he said grabbing her close; wrapping his arms around her bare back, letting his hands rest on her lush ass. "Man you feel so good like this," he said warmly; kissing her mouth, lightly tasting her lips and then starting to devour them further. He gently lowered her to the floor and pulled her close; wanting to make love to her with all he had to offer.

And despite all the stupidity that Jake Berkeley was trying to cause; Eric and Calleigh just took it one step at a time, growing their love and their bond; trying to build a secure wall to withstand the coming events. And their love would be tested; that was the one thing out of all of this that was written in stone. But so was their future…they just needed to endure to be rewarded – and rewarded they would be.

* * *

**A/N:** More to come...hope that's still okay!


	9. Meeting the Delko's

**Title: Til' Death do us Part  
****Chapter 9 – Meeting the Delko's**

**A/N 1:** Thanks for all the reviews….they are my fuel and make me want to write more and faster. Keep em coming and thanks so much!!

**A/N 2:** I have never had to attend a Green Card meeting so am making it up. Please don't flame if it's not 100% accurate! Just enjoy and thanks again.

* * *

"Man I thought I was nervous yesterday," Eric stated as he and Calleigh got ready the following morning.

"It's going to be fine…"

"Aren't you nervous?"

"Yes," she admitted. "I have no idea what to expect. I haven't done this before. I mean with my last green card marriage," she teased, making him smile. "And then don't forget your parents want to come over tomorrow."

"Oh right," Eric sighed. "I think I'll be more nervous tomorrow," he smiled.

"Eric your family wants the best for you," she told him.

"My mother lied to me," Eric stated in sorrow. "How can I see them tomorrow and not freak out on her?"

"Didn't you tell her that over the phone?"

"She just kept saying she was sorry and started crying," he sighed. "She said she was sure he was going to help me but…it just went around in circles," Eric huffed. "Then I felt bad for making her feel bad and…"

"And you don't want a showdown in your new home?"

"Or in front of my new wife," he said slowly. "I just want them to love you as much as I do."

"I think her and I will get along fine," she smiled. "But it's you and me that I really care about. _We_ are the new family."

Eric offered her a hug and then kissed her cheek. "If it was just you and me, that's all I would want."

"Well I want you to avoid Jake," she told him. "The meeting today is very important and we don't need…you to be late for any reason."

"I know," he huffed. "I'll try to avoid him. In truth I do but…"

"Yeah he comes looking for you," she frowned. "Okay so let's get this day started and I'll see you tonight."

"What time is the meeting again?"

"5pm," she smiled. "Don't be late."

"I won't…I promise. _You can count on me_."

XXXXXXXX

Eric hurried into the building and rounded the corner for his locker when he slammed into Jake.

Jake grabbed his jacket and slammed him backward into the lockers.

"Get off…" Eric started.

"Hey Immigrant…what are you going to do…" Jake goaded as he pushed Eric against the lockers again. "Fight me?"

Eric knew inside that Jake wanted the fight so he would be detained and late for his meeting. "Get lost," Eric said pushing him aside and moving past.

"How long can you keep this up?" Jake continued. "Keep deluding yourself into thinking that Calleigh married you for any other reason other than to save your sorry ass and appease her conscience at the end of the day."

"You so far off the mark," Eric told him firmly.

"What did you _offer_ her?" Jake smiled as Eric tried to move past.

"Jake, go to hell," Eric shot back as he moved past and hurried for the lab.

XXXXXXXX

Calleigh meanwhile started on the new crime scene when she felt an odd feeling starting to cover her. She slowly stood up and looked around; a feeling of nervousness starting to consume her, like she was being watched.

Jake? She wondered…or someone else? Alexander?

"You okay?" Natalia asked with a look of concern.

"Yeah…just a few jitters," Calleigh smiled.

"How's all the paperwork coming?"

"Still working on it," Calleigh told her. She tried to brush off the feeling but knew it wasn't going to go away anytime soon. Much like Eric's life; hers now was also under surveillance, and not from the good guys.

XXXXXXXX

"Hey Eric…mail," the clerk said handing him a small note.

Eric quickly opened the envelope and read the words and felt himself shudder inside.

_'Hope your wife enjoys her case today…just remember our deal!'  
__Alexander_

"Damn it!" Eric cursed as he balled up the small note and quickly stuffed it into his pocket, just as Eddie rounded the corner.

"You okay?" Eddie asked; noticing Eric's nervous face.

"I have a meeting tonight…first one," he said softly; not wanting to divulge information about his father or the hit. "I'm just…shesh I don't know what to expect."

"Just be yourself. That's all they want to see," Eddie said with a slight frown.

"Yeah…funny thing is I just feel betrayed by the state and my father," he said sadly.

"Well this might sound all hallmark and such, but in the end I'm sure it will all work out for the better and you two will live happily ever after," Eddie smiled.

"Thanks man," Eric replied with a small smile. "I guess I just needed to hear that. You sure you don't really work for Dr. Phil?" Eric asked making Eddie laugh.

XXXXXXXX

Jake walked up to Calleigh at the crime scene and stopped a few feet away.

"Jake," she stated with a frown. "What do you…"

"Just here doing my job," he told her. He was about to take another step toward her when they heard shouting from above. Jake looked up; saw the object falling and rushed for Calleigh, taking her to the ground and out of the way before she was hurt.

"Calleigh!" Natalia shouted as she hurried for them; along with a few dozen site workers.

"Thanks," she said weakly.

"Are you okay?" He asked in concern.

"I am thanks," she said as she quickly pulled herself out of his arms and got to her feet.

"I think you should…" Jake started.

"I'm fine," she told him as she turned to walk away.

"Calleigh…" he said rushing after her.

"Jake I'm fine," she said in half truth. "Let's just finish this okay?" She felt a twinge in her shoulder but knew if she showed pain to him he'd have one more thing to gloat to Eric about. She headed for Natalia with a frown.

"I'm okay," she told Natalia. "I'll just finish up here and then head back okay? Please don't make a bit deal about it to Jake."

However, Jake finished up first and beat her back. Heading straight for Eric.

"Boy I guess Calleigh was glad I was there today," Jake smiled as he walked up to Eric in the lab.

Eric looked at him and then back down at his work; not wanting to let Jake goad him into another heated argument or fight.

"Yeah when that beam fell…I mean if I wasn't there to rescue her, she might be dead. Now if you had been a _regular guy_ then you could have been…"

"Jake, whatever lies you are telling…"

"Hey Natalia, was Calleigh nearly killed today?"

"Well not killed, but she was hurt," Natalia told them as she walked over to her station.

"What? Is she okay?" Eric asked quickly.

"Yeah she's fine…she was…"

"Saved by _me_," Jake gloated, as he turned and left. "As I will soon save her from _you_."

Eric offered only a frown and a silent curse as Jake walked away whistling. About an hour later, Calleigh walked into the lab and Eric wasted no time in hurrying to her to see if she was okay.

"Hey," he said quickly. "You okay?" He asked in concern.

"I am…," she smiled.

"Calleigh?"

"Eric, I'm okay. My shoulder is a bit sore but I am fine," she told him. "Really."

"Jake said he saved your life," Eric rushed.

"He…" she started as a delivery guy walked up to them with a bouquet of flowers.

"Calleigh Duquesne?" He asked.

"I'm Calleigh," she answered.

"This is for you," he stated.

Calleigh took the flowers and opened the card.

_"Glad you're okay…I don't mind playing superman any time…Jake."_

"Damn that guy," Eric cursed. He looked up at Eddie and frowned; but knew he had to control his jealous temper.

"Eric, this doesn't mean anything," she told him.

"Calleigh _Duquesne_?" He retorted.

"He's just trying to bait you," she told him.

"It's working…he…" Eric started, looking at her with a pained expression. "I really want to go and kick his ass right now but I know that's what he wants," he sighed. "And I know I can't screw up because of tonight."

"I know it hurts," she told him. "But in all honesty I don't care about these…" she said throwing the flowers into the trash. "And I don't care about Jake."

"But…"

"Eric, it means nothing to me…he means nothing to me," she smiled. "I love _you."_

Jake watched from the shadows and felt his anger starting to rise further; starting to consume his usually calm demeanor.

"So I just need to finish this stuff up for court for tomorrow and then I'll be home…just go home and rest, okay?" Eric said softly.

"See you later," she whispered softly. She gave him a quick kiss and then hurried away.

Eric watched her leave with a look of concern; but inside felt his hatred toward Jake continuing to fester. A few hours later, Eric quickly finished his final task and then headed for the locker room. He quickly put his jacket on and then rushed for the parking lot. He pushed the door open only to be met hard in the gut with a lead pipe. He doubled forward only to have Jake rush him; push him to the ground and lock his wrists behind his back with a set of cuffs.

"Jake…" Eric started only have Jake grab his arm and pull him into the shadows.

"Detour time Eric," Jake laughed.

"Don't do this!" Eric shouted; his heart starting to race. He was sure Jake didn't want to kill him but if he was late for the meeting…he pulled against Jake, taking them both back to the ground. "Jake stop this!" Eric said angrily. "Let go you idiot!"

Jake hauled Eric to his feet; spun him around and punched him in the gut once more. Jake whipped out a role of tape and ripped off a piece.

"Jake you better n…" Eric started only to have Jake silence him with a piece of tape over his lips; gagging him.

NO! Eric shouted in muffled anger.

"Yeah, gonna have to speak up poor little immigrant," Jake laughed as he pulled Eric towards a waiting van. He pulled the doors open and pushed Eric inside. He hurried in after him and then quickly bound his feet.

"Hope you can make the meeting tonight. Hope Calleigh is not to disappointed when she finds out how seriously you take these things. Think those Immigration people will think you reliable? NOT," Jake laughed as he slammed the doors shut and hurried back inside. He looked at his watch and smiled. "I wonder if Calleigh will need some consolation when Eric lets her down."

XXXXXXXX

Calleigh finished making some plain tea and then glanced around to make sure their place as presentable, then she looked at her watch – _again_. Eric was late.

"Eric, where are you?" She asked nervously. She quickly dialed his number and listened as the empty rings just echoed in her ear. "Pick up…"

Eric heard his phone and stopped his useless struggling. Calleigh! His mind called out as he tried in vain once more to pull himself free. HELP ME! He yelled muffled screams into the tape gag. He continued to kick the side of the van; hoping to attract the attention of anyone that might be able to help free him.

Calleigh left another message and then started her nervous pacing. "He can't be late…he knew how important this meeting is," she stated in worry. "Eric…hurry…" her voice trailed off. "Where are you? Why pick now to be careless with time!"

Eric continued to work himself into a panicked sweat but he wasn't going to give up; his future was on the line right now. He started to work at getting his cuffed wrists up and over his bound feet; not caring that he was cutting the soft flesh on his wrists. He almost had it when he slumped back. But as he heard Jake's taunting laughter: _'see Calleigh…told you Eric isn't reliable…why would you want to be married to a guy like that…if he forgot this, what else will he forget? Your anniversary?'_ he determined in his mind not to give up and so decided to try again.

Since the cuffs weren't as taught as the ropes he finally managed to get his wrists over his feet and wasted no time in yanking the gag free and fishing around for his phone.

"H…" he huffed, almost out of breath.

"Eric! Where are you…are you okay?"

"I'm outside in a van…but you gotta help me. Please hurry," he begged in desperation. He hung up the phone and quickly dialed Calleigh.

"Where are you? Eric they will be he..." She asked in a panic.

"I'm leaving now, I was detained. See you soon. I love you," he said hanging up; just as Horatio entered the parking lot.

"Eric!" Horatio called out.

Eric kicked the side of the van with his now free feet to indicate where he was. Horatio pulled the door open and spied his trapped CSI.

"It was Jake," Eric said as Horatio undid the cuffs. "I need another favor."

Calleigh watched as the Immigration car stopped out front and knew they were out of time. Now she'd have to stall. Damn it Eric! Why are you late? She downed a deep breath; trying to push aside her growing anxiety and then slowly opened the door.

"Welcome," she smiled.

Eric sat beside Horatio in the speeding police cruiser and cursed. "H, he did this on purpose…he told me. If I miss this meeting…"

"He's playing a dangerous game," Horatio sighed. "But as of tomorrow we will have him on another assignment. I was able to intercept an email he was trying to send to Immigration."

"About me?"

"It was a glowing review about you being a great American and how you should have your status ASAP. There as also questions about divorce and separation for new Immigrants."

"What? Why would he…" Eric started and then stopped. "He thinks that if I get my status sooner then Calleigh will be free to get a divorce and then leave?" He asked weakly. "Damn I thought that was just a threat!"

"I think that's the idea," Horatio replied.

"Just one more thing…" Eric moaned; looking at his watch in anxiety.

"Don't worry, we're almost there."

"Calleigh Delko?" The stern looking woman asked.

"Welcome," Calleigh smiled as she let them in.

"Where is Eric Delko?" The stern looking man asked quickly.

"He's on his way. He had an important case involving evidence that had to get to court. He'll be here shortly," she told them; hoping it was true.

"We'll start when he arrives," the lady told her.

Calleigh had just offered them some tea when they heard the police sirens approach the house and then stop out front. She hurried to the window to see Eric get out; straighten his shirt and then Horatio follow after him. By the look on his face, she knew something had happened; his tardiness was caused – and not by him.

XXXXXXXX

Jake hurried back to the van in hopes of spending some time with Eric, just mocking and taunting him for letting down Calleigh. However, when he pulled the side of the van open and spied that Eric was gone he cursed into the air and slammed the door so hard, an onlooker might have surmised it was broken. "He will pay…one way or another…Eric will pay! Time to put an end to this game – permanently."

XXXXXXXX

"Hey, welcome home," she said giving him a hug and kiss. Eric willingly took her into his arms and hugged her back. He noticed the two people looking at them intently and pulled away.

"Hi," he said sheepishly. Horatio entered and also offered a polite hello. Horatio went on to explain why they were late and Calleigh was thankful it was the same story she told them. Horatio left and then Eric and Calleigh were seated on the couch, before the two people, holding hands and answering questions.

At first Eric was so nervous he was sure tiny beads of sweat would give him away. But as they started to ask questions about their background, working history and family life the realized they weren't out to trick him up…they just wanted the truth and to see the happy couple up close and personal.

Calleigh did notice, however, that Eric was very nervous when his arms would move too much and his wrists would show; he would quickly pull his shirt down further. What's he hiding, she wondered? She was asked a question and was quickly pulled from her mental questioning.

One would ask a question and the other would observe. But about half hour into the meeting; Eric and Calleigh were smiling and laughing with each other and the two stern looking people that had arrived earlier were replaced with two light hearted individuals who seemed to accept the arrangement as normal and not sinister or misleading.

They continued to ask about their family histories, delving into Eric's a little more in depth than Calleigh's; especially since the man married to his mother was an American citizen but wasn't his real father; his biological father still listed on the paperwork as MIA. Nothing about the hit or the meetings with his father thus far was divulged. As Horatio told them; they didn't need to know, it was of no consequence to this arrangement.

And so a few hours later, the meeting came to a close. The two people packed up their note books and pens and told Eric and Calleigh their comments but said that a follow up report would be filed and they would get a copy. If all went well; the Citizenship Status process would be moved forward and Eric would be one step closer to becoming an American Citizen once again.

"Goodnight," Calleigh called out as she stood in Eric's arms in the doorway; as if it were the most natural thing in the world. In truth it was to them…to be this close and in love.

She closed the door and then looked at Eric with a frown. "This meeting was important. You better have a good expla..." she started.

"I am so sorry…I was late because of Jake," Eric huffed as he held out his wrists for her to see. "I didn't clean them so that you would know what he did," he said softly. "So you would believe me."

She looked at the cut marks and then offered a sad face to him. "Did he handcuff you?"

"Man he had me tied up and gagged in a van…laughing because I would be late for the meeting and you would think me unreliable," he told her in an angry tone."And those people would deport me. Please...you have to believe me."

"I do Eric. What is Jake thinking?" She stated in anger.

"That you'll believe him over me," Eric told her in simple terms. "You don't do you?" He asked in haste.

"No way," she replied; gently leading him to the bathroom. She made him sit on the toilet seat while she started to clean his wounds.

"Calleigh i'm so sorry," Eric lamented. "I told you you could count on me and..."

"Eric, it wasn't your fault. It was Jakes. If you had been late due to somethin _you_ did then I would be mad. But not for this...you know Jake ruined tonight for us…"

"What, why?" Eric asked in haste, looking up at her with a wondering expression.

"Well I was going to use handcuffs but…" she flirted. "I don't want to hurt you any more."

"Save that thought for another night?" He asked eagerly. "I heal fast," he teased.

"Okay," she said leaning in and kissing him. "So, now that it's all over, how do you feel?"

"Relieved," Eric told her. "I was so scared they would make up things about a my past just to see if they could trick me into saying something incriminating…but now…I guess they just wanted to see us in action."

"And they didn't quiz you," she smiled.

"Thankfully," he breathed. "But I'd like to quiz you," he smiled.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"If Jake Berkeley thinks he's going to stop me from making love to my wife tonight…or that his lame tactics will break us up he's so wrong."

"Boy am I glad to hear you say that," she smiled.

"Besides I heard as of tomorrow he'll be gone…new assignment," Eric told her. "Good thing too because H intercepted an email about Immigration and Divorce."

"Oh Eric, I'm sorry," she said softly. "But I am happy to hear that he'll be gone. At least you'll have...I mean _we'll _have some peace…"

"And if anyone is going to play _Superman_," he said lifting her into his arms and heading for the bedroom. "It's going to be me."

He lightly tossed her onto the bed and then followed her; relishing in the sound of her light laughter and inviting comments. He wrapped his arms around her and started to kiss her lips.

"Well after all we have been through I think we deserve a little bit of a reward for our good performance," Eric smiled.

"Show me whatcha got," she dared.

"Oh I will…"

XXXXXXXX

Jake stared at the paper in his hands in disbelief. "A new assignment?" He asked angrily. "Horatio did this?" He asked Tripp. "It was him right? Their silent protector?"

"Look if you don't want to be in law enforcement any longer say the word sparky," Tripp huffed. "If you have a problem with your assignment then quit."

"What is your problem Tripp?" Jake countered.

"My problem is people who whine for no reason and try to screw decent people for their own sordid gains," Tripp shot back. "Know anyone like that Jake?"

"Whatever man," Jake huffed as he turned and stormed out of the police office. He gazed at the details once more. This assignment would take him out of town for at least a few months. He knew that Horatio had worked something out so that he wouldn't be able to interfere with Eric and Calleigh's growing relationship.

He offered an angry curse and then headed for home. This isn't over yet; he told himself.

XXXXXXXX

It was Calleigh's turn to head into work early and Eric awoke with a frown and a sad smile as he gazed her empty beside and then the note.

_Good morning my love, sorry I am not here to wake up with you. I have to brief Ryan before he goes into court at 8am. See you tonight. Love your darling wife._

Eric held the note to his nose and drank in the faint smell of her perfume that she had sprayed on the note. He quickly pushed himself out of bed and hurried to get ready for work. He was sure Jake would try to make another scene but this time he had more than enough fuel to stem his attack.

XXXXXXXX

Calleigh walked into the locker room; her meeting with Ryan already done. She turned around and bumped into Jake.

"Jake…" she stammered.

"How did the meeting go last night?" He goaded.

"Well Eric and I had a very nice time. Thanks for asking," she smiled. She noticed the look of disdain on his face and smiled wider. "Thought you could detain Eric long enough for him to arrive after the people left? Thought that would earn him a failing mark? Thought that would make me think him unreliable?" She stated firmly. "Think again!"

"Calleigh…"

"Jake get it through your head…I love Eric and I asked him to marry me. I would do it again even if there was no Immigration problem! And if Eric asked I would marry him, not you! Now leave us alone," she stated in anger.

"But…"

"Goodbye Jake. I hope I don't see you ever again!" And with that she turned on her heel and left the room; her heart racing at top speed.

Jake cursed into the air and hit a nearby locker in anger. He knew today was his last day to talk to her and knew he had just blown his chance – for good.

Then another idea started to formulate…a deadly idea. "Well if _I _can't have her…then why should _Eric_? She's gone and so is Eric's future."

And with those chilling words, he rushed out of the room and into the early morning sun; an evil idea taking _seed_ in his brain, growing into an evil _plan_ as each second ticked slowly passed.


	10. The Sins of a Mother?

**Title: Til' Death do us Part  
****Chapter 10 – The Sins of a Mother?**

Calleigh hurried into the lab and up to Eric. "I just had another run in with Jake," she told him almost out of breath.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"I told him to leave us alone – forever."

"How did he take it?" Eric asked in concern.

"He was pretty mad," she frowned. "But I think he'll take the warning…at least I hope he does," she huffed.

Eric gently rubbed her back and could feel her tense and nervous. "Take it easy today okay?" He said softly.

"I will…talk to you later," she said. She just left his side when she looked up and saw a woman walking toward Eric. "What on earth…" she said as she noticed his mother walking up to him with a frown. "Oh no…"

"Mom?" Eric asked quickly.

"Eric…we need to talk," Carmen, his mother said with urgency. "Now."

"Okay," he said looking around for Calleigh. But although she could see him; he couldn't see her. "I want you to meet my w…"

"I need to talk to you about her," his mother started.

"What? What is this about?"

"Please…in private," she told him.

Eric led her to a room and they sat down. "Does dad know you're here?"

"No…I didn't tell him about what you told me…"

"What? You mean that Calleigh and I are married? You didn't tell him…is that what this is about? Did you tell him about Alexander?"

"No," she frowned. "I was going to but then I got a call, from a man…he said that he is Calleigh's lover and that your marriage was false and…"

"What his name Jake Berkeley?" Eric sighed.

"Yes…you know him?"

"Mom, ignore him," Eric stated firmly. "He's an idiot! Whatever he tells you is a lie. He hates me and wanted Calleigh…he can't handle the fact that she's with me. It's no big deal. I'm more worried about you not telling dad…well…about Alexander…my real father."

"This man…Alexander, have you talked to him lately?" Carmen asked softly.

"No," Eric lied; knowing inside he didn't want to worry her further. "Why didn't you tell Pavel? Does he even know I'm not his real son?"

"No," Carmen said sadly.

"Mom, you have to stop lying," Eric moaned as he leaned back in his chair. Calleigh continued to watch and knew the conversation was more than a little strained.

"Eric, I have to protect you," she tried.

"You can protect me by telling Pavel the truth," Eric stated firmly.

"Eric, if I do I lose him. It's either that or ignore this until…I cannot choose."

"No you have to choose…between yesterday and tomorrow," Eric told her.

"It's not that easy," Carmen sighed.

"Yes it is," Eric insisted.

"Eric, I am doing this for you."

"THEN TELL THE TRUTH!" Eric shouted. He noticed a few stares and quickly calmed down. "Then for me…tell the truth. Dad…Pavel…whatever, he was mad when I took this job and abandoned his dream of me being an engineer…but he got over it. You need to be clear with him. If you don't tell him the truth about our marriage then I will have to. Can't you see…when this is past and I get my papers I will ask Calleigh to marry me and we will have a proper ceremony and wedding and…"

"Then we can wait until then," she told him.

"What?" Eric asked in shock. "You don't want to come over now? Are you ashamed of me? Of us?"

"I could never be ashamed of my son," she said touching his face.

"Well you are telling me you are by not telling dad the truth."

"Eric, I'm afraid of what he'll say…my mistake has already cost you so much…"

"Then you need to tell him…" Eric insisted.

"I will lose him," she frowned. "This was an affair; just one night with Alexander…your work was nothing compared to my betrayal," she told him.

"Then you need to tell him now…please," Eric begged her. "Before this goes any further."

"I will…when the time is right. Eric you have to trust me."

"Why? You haven't told me the truth yet…why should I start now!" He snapped in anger.

She looked at him in shock and Eric immediately felt remorse for his harsh and angry words. "I'm sorry," he offered. "But you need to come clean."

"Take care of your new wife Eric…"

"Mom, don't do this," Eric moaned as she pushed herself up to leave.

"Eric…"

"Mom, please…" Eric begged.

"I have to go."

Eric hurried after her but she only gave him a small hug and kiss on the cheek and then turned to leave. She got into the elevators; her son's defeated expression still burned into her memory.

"Eric?" Calleigh asked softly.

"She hates me…"

"What? No she…"

"She won't tell dad…Pavel," he said, his shoulder slumping; his back still to her. "She refuses to tell him and won't come over to meet you and isn't happy about this…our marriage," he said looking at her with a crushed expression; his eyes threatening to spill.

"I'm so sorry," Calleigh stated in misery.

"My mother still wants to lie. She hasn't learned from this," he moaned. "I just…" he said turning to leave.

"Eric…"

"Please Calleigh…I just need a minute," he said turning to leave.

Calleigh grabbed his arm and turned him around. "You always do this…want to leave…now talk to me," she insisted. "What else did she say?"

"She's ashamed of me," he lamented. "Otherwise she'd tell…"

"Did she say that?"

"No," he huffed. "But I know…I just…" he tried again as his voice cracked. "She caused this and now…I can't do this…I'm sorry," he said pulling free and then turning and walking to the men's room; opening the door and then disappearing from her view.

Calleigh rushed for the stairs, raced up them, hoping to head off his mother in the parking lot. "Carmen!" She called out; making the older Cuban lady turn and look at her with a frown.

"Yes? Do I know you?"

"Not yet, but you will," Calleigh smiled. "I'm Calleigh Delko and I'm your new daughter in law and I won't let you hurt Eric any more."

"You don't understand," Carmen started.

"Neither do you…now it's time you heard my side," Calleigh stated firmly.

Carmen looked at the determined young woman before her and smiled slowly. "I can see why my son loves you," she said softly.

"Well I love him and we both want you to share our new life with us."

"But…"

"I won't let you do this…walk away and pretend like nothing happened. I asked Eric to marry me because his real father had a chance to do the right thing and didn't. I don't regret that decision but I think you will regret keeping this from Pavel," Calleigh told Carmen. "Please…help me help Eric to enjoy this arrangement. He already has a lot to contend with."

"This Jake person?"

"What? What about Jake…how do you know him?" Calleigh asked in haste.

Carmen told her what Jake said and then what Eric told her.

"Eric is right, but you and I need to talk…please just a few minutes. I care too much for Eric to let this rift develop. He loves you and needs your support…please," Calleigh tried again. "Just hear me out."

Carmen looked at the younger woman before her and knew she owed her that much. "Okay," she smiled.

Eric finally exited the men's room and hurried into the lab; offering his token good morning to Eddie and then eager to get started and let the work before him take his mind of his mother and Jake.

He looked around for Calleigh but she was gone; he immediately felt bad for pushing her away. She was right…he did push her away when things got tough – that was his MO. He was trying to change it, but it was still hard. He honestly thought inside that his mother would have told his father and they would have worked through everything as a family – now he feared that would never happen.

So with a stony expression and a sullen disposition he pushed himself back into his work; determined to make the day pass by with the thought that Jake Berkeley was now history.

Calleigh, however, finished her conversation with Eric's mother and hurried back to the lab. But she was stopped on the main floor by Ryan, who needed her help with one final detail of the Rider case and so she was not able to go and tell Eric the talk she had with his mother. She knew he was hurting and upset; but she was worried that he pushed her away again. Oh Eric…will you ever just open up completely?

But like Eric, she too was very happy that Jake would finally be gone for a bit and let them just start to settle in.

Little did they know their troubles with Jake Berkeley were not quite over.

XXXXXXXX

Jake checked in for his new assignment and then set about finalizing his evil plan. "You don't deserve her Eric," Jake snided. "And if you don't deserve her then you shouldn't have her."

Jake made a call and then started to write a few things down. "Soon Calleigh…soon you will be mine and Eric will be helpless to do anything. In your darkest hour where will your husband be?"

XXXXXXXX

Eric tried Calleigh's cell but it wouldn't answer; he was told later that she was still in court with Ryan, trying to put an end to their new case.

"So what's the report going to say?" Eric asked Eddie.

"It'll say that I think you are doing a good job and that I have no concerns and neither should they."

"That means a lot," Eric smiled. "Thanks…but as strange as this sounds, I kinda liked having you here."

"It wasn't that bad," Eddie smiled. "You know I always did wonder what you science geeks did," he stated, making Eric laugh.

Calleigh finished up with Ryan and then asked Horatio if she could book out early. He agreed and she hurried home to get things ready.

"What do you mean she went home early?" Eric asked Horatio about an hour later. "Is everything okay?"

"She didn't say," Horatio frowned.

"Damn it," Eric cursed as he dialed home. "Calleigh?" He asked in concern. "H said you went home early, everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine."

"Calleigh, I'm so sorry about earlier. I was just mad about mom and then Jake and…"

"Eric, Jake is going away on an assignment and we won't have to contend with him for some time. And your mom…just relax about that. Trust me…she'll come around," she told him in a kind tone.

"So you're not mad at me?" He asked quickly.

"Well I might punish you when you get home," she teased.

Eric lightly laughed and then sighed. "I am sorry. I really am sorry for pushing you away."

"Everything will be okay."

"Boy I wish I could believe that," Eric huffed.

"Just hurry home. I have a surprise for you," she smiled over the phone.

"Oh I like the sound of that," he said as he hung up. With those happy words and some encouragement from her, the rest of his day seemed to pass by with ease.

Eric stopped his car and rushed inside. "Calleigh?" He called out as he closed the front door.

"In here," she called out as she exited the bedroom. "How was your day?"

"Well once again it ended better than it started," he told her. "I am sorry I was so curt earlier. I was just angry about Jake's words and then mom…"

"What? Wait a sec, what did Jake tell you?"

"Another voice mail about you marrying me for something to do," he frowned. "But now that he's on that assignment I'm kinda relieved," he said giving her a hug. He looked past her to the table that was set for four people instead of two.

"Uh…did I miss something? Who are we having for dinner?"

"We had plans, remember?" She smiled.

"Calleigh, they won't come," he said in sorrow.

"Have a little faith," she said kissing his cheek. She pulled away just as the doorbell rang.

Eric looked at her in shock. "No…it can't be…is it?"

"Will you please get the door?"

Eric hurried to the door and pulled it open; staring at his parents in shock.

"I uh…"

"Hello son," his mother whispered as she hugged him close. "You have an amazing wife," she whispered. "You hang on to her."

"I intend to," Eric said pulling back and looking at his father, Pavel.

"Eric," Pavel said firmly as he went to shake his son's hand.

Calleigh noticed the stiffness between Eric and his father and felt her nervousness starting to grow inside. She wasn't sure if Eric would be mad, but she knew they had to try to make peace; in truth, she did it for him – Eric – her husband who she loved.

Eric welcomed his parents inside and then introduced them to Calleigh. Calleigh gave them each a hug and then offered to give Carmen a small tour; allowing Eric to be alone with his father.

"Did mom tell you?" Eric asked softly; as he sat beside Pavel on the couch.

"She did," he sighed.

"And?"

"And I wish I known sooner," Pavel frowned. "If I had known you might have been deported I would have forged a birth certificate for you."

Eric looked at him in surprise.

"You are my son," he said touching his back in a loving manner. "I would do anything for my family."

"But I thought…" Eric's voice started weakly. "Were you mad when she told you?"

"What makes you think I'm not still mad?" He asked with a frown.

"I wish I had known also…I just found out myself," Eric sighed.

"It will change things," Pavel told him.

"Change? Like what?" Eric asked in haste.

"I just learned a few hours ago that my only son isn't really mine. That my faithful wife wasn't that faithful. That isn't something that I can just ignore and pretend didn't happen," he said sadly.

"But…"

"It's not your concern, Eric," Pavel stated.

"Yes it is," Eric replied. "You guys keep trying to tell me it's not my concern…this is my life…and therefore it is my concern," Eric tried.

"This is between your mother and myself," he said in a low tone.

"I am your family!" Eric said.

"And that is why this must be between your mother and myself," Pavel replied.

"I…" Eric started.

"Please…let's talk about something else."

"I just feel like everything is falling apart and it's my fault," he lamented in sorrow.

"Eric you have grown into a fine young man. You have a good head on your shoulders and a beautiful woman who risked everything to help you. I couldn't be more proud," Pavel said, patting Eric on the back.

"Thanks," he smiled. "That means a lot. What do you think of Calleigh?"

"I think she's amazing…what she did…she must really love you," Pavel noted.

"She does. And I really love her," Eric sighed as he watched them come back. "I'm just afraid I might lose all of this."

"That's life son…we all face that."

"But what if…"

"Eric, you can't sit and dwell on the negative…"

"But you are," he said. "With mom. I'm just afraid you'll break apart and it'll be my fault," Eric moaned.

"Eric, whatever path your mother and I travel down will not be the same path as you and your wife. You have your own future to contend with."

"Got any good advice?" Eric asked with a smile.

"Actually…" his father started.

Calleigh looked at Eric and his father and noticed they weren't displaying the same tense postures as when she had first left; now they were talking and smiling.

_Oh Eric, I'm so glad, she smiled inside. _

Calleigh called them for supper and then for the next few hours, the conversation was light and centered around non-descript things like their next diving adventure; what was on the news and what the next steps for them as a couple would be.

Then it was time to call it a night. "Thanks for coming," Eric said to his mother. "Thanks for doing this."

"I love you Eric," she smiled warmly at her son; lovingly touching his warm face. "I'm just sorry that you had to go through all this."

"Yeah me too," he said hugging her close. "But in the end I think I did okay."

"More than okay," she smiled as she gave him a quick kiss and then went to give Calleigh a hug. "Take care of my boy," she told her.

"You don't have to worry about that," Calleigh smiled.

Eric gave his father a small hug; and although tonight wasn't the happy fest he hoped for him and his father, it was a start.

Eric held Calleigh in his embrace and watched as his parents slowly walked to their car a few hours later. Eric waved bye and then watched them pull away and disappear from view. Eric closed the door and then looked at Calleigh in surprise.

"How did…I mean when did…you're amazing," he smiled, looking at her with a wondering expression.

"Your mom and I had a _little girl_ talk this afternoon," Calleigh smiled.

"But how did…she's stubborn and…I mean I got it from her and…" his voice trailed on.

"I just told her what a wonderful son she has and that she has to listen to me. I also told her about my big gun collection and the rest is history," she winked.

"Right," Eric smiled as he kissed her warmly. "Well I can't thank you enough…I owe you…"

"Oh really?" She teased. "I think I might hold you to that."

"Please do," he teased in return. "How about right now?"

"No time like the present," she smiled. But then she noticed his frown. "What is it? Didn't tonight go okay for you?"

"I'm worried Pavel might leave mom," Eric huffed in misery. "Now I wish I hadn't told her…"

"Eric, your mom kept things from you and look what that got all of you," Calleigh tried in an inoffensive tone; not wanting to cause a fight. "You of all people should know the value of the truth."

"Yeah but maybe ignorance is bliss," he told her in anguish. "Calleigh if they get a divorce then…"

"There is no doubt this will be a tough situation for them to work out…but they need to do that…we cannot interfere," she said touching his face. "But I love the fact that you are so concerned. Your caring for others…it's one of the reason's I love you so much."

"But Calleigh…if they pull apart," Eric started in sorrow.

"I don't know what to say because I don't know what they'll do. But all we can offer is our love and support."

"Damn Alexander Sharova!" Eric cursed in anger.

"Don't let him ruin a nice evening," Calleigh smiled. "Please?"

"I'm sorry," Eric frowned. "I just wanted things to be fixed…"

"Well as you know, sometimes things can't fix themselves very fast. They just need time. Okay?"

"Okay," he smiled softly. Eric pulled Calleigh into his arms and hugged her warmly. "Come on…I need you to cheer me up."

"What did you have in mind?" She smiled.

"Surprise me," Eric teased.

* * *

**A/N**: hope these filler chapters aren't too boring. THanks


	11. Taken!

**Title: Til' Death do us Part  
****Chapter 11 – Taken!**

**A/N:** wow last chapter had the least reviews for the story…do you still want more or are you bored? Please review and let me know if I should continue…thanks!

* * *

"I know you're not asleep," Calleigh said later that night as she felt Eric continue to toss and turn.

"Too much on my mind…my father… both of them…my mom…the hit…the note, Jake, the meeting, the coming report…all of it. I just can't seem to quiet the voices; the threats, the angry words…none of it," he huffed in the dark.

"I wish I could take it away," she said softly.

"Yeah me too," he said pulling her closer. "I keep telling myself now that mom and dad know they'll work through this and come out okay. But then again she did betray my father, Pavel with Alexander and now…that's why my other siblings even Marisol wouldn't have been affected by this. An affair…how will he move past it?"

"Depends how strong their love is. Would you?" She asked.

"Course I would, I love you very much," Eric replied in haste.

"You say that now but much like your father when you have had time to ponder it…"

"And that is part of my stress," he sighed. They lay in silence for a bit longer; Eric's mind a mix of worry and strife and Calleigh's a mix of Eric's fears and future threats.

"Got any good remedies for sleep deprivation?" He asked with a heavy sigh. "Anything that will tire me out?"

"A midnight jog?" She teased.

"Not exactly what I had in mind…actually I was thinking of a sleep aid," he told her with a frustrated sigh.

"A sleeping pill?" She asked in concern.

"Just this once…seriously Calleigh I just can't seem to quiet my mind and nothing…and I do mean nothing will take those voices away!" He huffed in frustration.

"Okay," she resigned as she slowly turned on the small bedside light and hurried into the kitchen. She came back with the pill and a small glass of water. "Just don't get dependant on these."

"I won't," he frowned. "Thanks." Eric downed the pill and then snuggled back up to Calleigh and tried to sleep. Sleep did come but it was still fitful and troubled; regardless of the drugs in his system.

Calleigh slowly opened her eyes the following morning to find Eric still asleep beside her. His face was warm and there were tiny droplets of sweat on his forehead. She frowned and then gently touched his face – it was warm.

"I'm not sick…just tired," he noted as he forced his sleepy eyes open.

"Didn't work?"

"You know I think we should invest in some kind of home gym…just a punching bag or weights or something," he started. "I read somewhere that exercise before bed helps you sleep."

"And you don't get enough of that?" She pouted.

"I meant the _other_ kind of exercise," he smiled.

"You mean the boring kind."

"Exactly," he stated.

"Well I don't mind…we do have that small spare study. I think it would be perfect."

"Okay," he said moving in for a kiss.

They went about getting ready for the day and then headed into work. "Well today I my progress report from Eddie Fisher goes in," Eric said as they walked into the lab.

"Well at least it will only be a couple more days after that right?"

"Right…one down…a million to go," he stated. "And at least no Jake…" he finished with a smile. "I think today is going to be a good day."

"See you after work," she smiled.

"You bet."

XXXXXXXX

Jake, however, sat outside the building in an unmarked van, his plan still continuing to formulate in his mind. He checked his watch and knew he was due at the rendezvous point for his new case in an hour.

He turned his van into traffic and drove away.

"See Eric…soon she'll be mine…"

XXXXXXXX

"No doubt it's Sarnov," Eric overheard Ryan talking as he walked past the lab. He stopped and just waited until Ryan hung up.

Ryan eyed Eric and looked up. "Hey buddy, what's up?"

"Sarnov…a new Russian Mob case?" He asked in hesitation.

"Yeah…something new," Ryan frowned. "I just can't get anyone to help me with this."

"What do you need?"

"At the scene there is one piece of the puzzle left and I need…"

"Backup?" Eric asked sourly.

"Sorry man…never mind I'll go alone," Ryan stated. "It'll be okay."

Eric struggled with his sense of duty and his sense of loyalty. He couldn't just let his friend and partner go alone into a scene with the Russian Mob and he couldn't just do nothing either.

"I could drive," he offered; knowing he'd probably come to regret it later.

"Eric, you can't," Ryan said quietly. "If Rick was to find out…"

"He won't…right? You can't go alone," Eric insisted.

"He won't," Calleigh said walking into the room. "And you are not going," she stated firmly.

Eric looked at her with a frown. "Ah yeah okay…" he said looking back at Ryan. "So do you need my help?"

"Eric," Calleigh said quickly.

"Calleigh I got this," Eric replied.

"No you don't," she stated firmly.

"Oh marriage spat," Ryan said lightly. "I'm staying out of this one," he said backing away, turning and hurrying out of the room.

"Eric you can't break protocol," Calleigh told him.

"Calleigh this involves the Russian Mob and I wasn't going to let him go alone," he insisted. "And it's not safe for you either. You remember that note from yesterday," he said when Ryan was away.

"But it was your father who told _you_ not me to stop investigating the mob. What happens when you show up at a mob scene…think they'll ignore that!" She reminded him in anger.

"Look if you weren't here then I would have gone!" He shot back. But then he realized what he said and felt immediately guilty.

"Oh…so…if you would have gone and they knew, then my life would have meant nothing to you?"

"No…Calleigh I swear I didn't…"

"Think? You're right, you _didn't_ think," she hissed in a quiet tone. "Being married means you think about someone other than yourself. I guess you'll need to work on that."

"I said I was sorry," he insisted.

"You say that now because you know I'm mad," she told him. "But if I wasn't here, would you have gone? In truth…would you?"

Eric looked at her with a deep frown; knowing inside he probably would have gone, not really thinking about the consequences until it was too late.

"I…"

"You need to think about the bigger picture, Eric. That bigger picture is _us_," she told him; trying to calm herself down. "Not you."

"Okay already, I'm sorry," he rushed.

"We'll see," she said turning to leave.

"Calleigh…"

"Eric, think on this," she said looking at him. "If I do go to this scene and something does happen…what will your last memory of us be?"

Eric watched her leave and then hit the desk in anger; thankfully he was alone, but still offered a heavy curse and then another bang to the piece of furniture. Not really realizing that he would be forced to remember her words when she didn't come back.

XXXXXXXX

Calleigh stormed into her locker room and banged the metal door with her boot. She finally took a few deep breaths and then headed outside to see Ryan.

"You know I didn't mean to cause any problems," he offered with a slight frown. "Sorry if I did."

"It's not you…it's Eric," she moaned. "He's still…"

"Getting used to the idea of putting you before himself?"

"Thinking about the bigger picture is not his thing," she huffed as they neared the Hummer. "Oh well he can stew a bit."

"Man chicks are rough on us poor saps," Ryan smiled.

Calleigh offered a smile as her phone went off. She looked at the message and then up at Ryan.

"What?" He asked; as Natalia walked up to them.

"I just got a call about the Rider case. I guess I need to pick up something, can you take Natalia with you instead?" Calleigh asked, referring to the phony message Jake sent her.

"Sure," he replied as she turned to leave. "And Calleigh…Eric will come around…"

"He better," she smiled. "Or I'll kill him and you can work the scene."

"Ohhh hell hath no fury," he teased.

Calleigh headed for her Hummer and got in. She stared at the building in misery. "Oh Eric…you better come around."

She drove the Hummer away from the building; unaware of the trap Jake set and that he was already waiting for her. Her mind trailed off to the discussion about his family. He she told him she had an affair and if she had a son he thought was his and then she told him it wasn't, how would he react? Eric said things were strained but then he also said his mother just told his father the day of the dinner. And did she tell him the whole truth? What else would Eric have to contend with?

Calleigh reached the scene her mind racing with worried thoughts; her guard not as high as it usually would be.

However, she wasn't alone…there was another set of eyes watching besides Jake.

XXXXXXXX

Eric continued to storm around the lab; his bad mood starting to be the discussion point among his colleagues.

"This damn thing won't work!" He muttered in frustration.

"Well hitting things is never the answer," Maxine told him with a frown.

"Then you do it!" He snapped. He quickly stepped back and sighed. "Sorry, didn't mean to lose my temper. Can you help?"

"Sure," she said slowly. She took the piece of machinery from his hands and started to fix what he had done.

Eric continued to pace the small space. He had told himself when they got married and then had to work closely that he wouldn't allow differences between them to affect those around them or their jobs. Now he was failing at the very words he had told himself not to fail at.

Maxine fixed the item and then let him get back at his task. Eric settled into the next item; but his mind wasn't even near the lab. It was in the Hummer with Calleigh…where he assumed Ryan was with her.

Calleigh neared the site and frowned. "Looks abandoned," she said as of the house that was once their crime scene. It was a small shack on a construction site; the same site that Jake had saved her life the day before.

She stopped the Hummer and looked around; her eyes searching for any signs of Eric's father; not realizing that Alexander Sharova was the least of her worries at the moment. She exited the Hummer and slowly headed for the building; her heart starting to beat a bit faster.

Jake hovered in the shadows…_waiting._

XXXXXXXX

Eric finished his task and continued to wait for Calleigh to arrive; her tardiness was making his anxiety grow higher with each passing minute.

"You're worse than a woman," Eddie noted; making Eric stop his useless pacing.

"Ah I screwed up," he huffed. "And now I have to make amends."

"She's got you on a tight leash," he smiled.

"But it was something I should have known…I'm just so used to thinking only of me and…"

"And you made a decision that affects her without asking or telling her?" Eddie finished.

"Are you clairvoyant or something?" Eric smiled.

"Nope, just been married longer than you," Eddie smiled in return. "Don't worry…she'll finish whatever she has to do and then be back. Then it's groveling time."

"You know I think I might miss these chats," Eric said as he walked into the evidence room once again.

"Hurry back, Calleigh…please," he begged in a whispered sorrow.

XXXXXXXX

Calleigh neared the entrance to the building and then stopped; once again listening for anything that might betray its hiding place to her.

_Yeah nice try Calleigh, Jake thought. You won't see me until it's too late._

Calleigh finally headed inside and then pulled out her flashlight and looked around. "What on earth…there is nothing here…" she uttered.

Jake finally produce himself from the shadows and rushed behind her; sticking a gun in her back.

"Actually _I'm_ here," he whispered sharply.

"Jake!" She hissed as she tried to turn around.

Jake, however, yanked her side arm and then fairly threw her to the ground.

"Jake, stop this!" Calleigh yelled as she felt him jump on top of her and pull her arms painfully behind her.

"I like it when you struggle beneath me," he stated firmly as he produced a pair of handcuffs and captured her wrists.

"What are you doing?" She snapped in anger.

"Well if I can't have you…then why should Eric?"

"Jake, you might…" she started only to have a piece of cloth forced between her lips and tied behind her head; gagging her.

"We'll talk later," he smiled as he pulled her up to face him.

Calleigh glared at him in anger and hatred but knew Jake had just taken things to the next level.

Jake planted a kiss on her lips and then pulled back and slapped her face hard. "Unlike Eric…I know how to treat a real woman." Calleigh eyes watered but she just glared at him in hatred.

He started to drag her further into the darkness; Calleigh tried to fight him off but was held fast by his strong arms.

"Hope you and Eric enjoyed some quiet time this morning," Jake whistled as he pulled Calleigh toward the waiting van on the other side of the building.

Calleigh continued to struggle against her bonds but to no avail; she was caught. ERIC! Her mind yelled. HELP ME!

Jake opened the van door and shoved her inside before getting in beside her. Calleigh kicked him hard in the leg to which she only received a harsh fist to her stomach; making her eyes instantly water. Calleigh fell back on her side, cursing herself for now allowing Jake to bind her ankles.

"Hope you like your new home," he smiled.

Calleigh screamed muffled yells into the gag but Jake only laughed and then got into the front seat and started up the van. Calleigh lay her head down on the side of the van and closed her watery eyes.

Eric, I'm so sorry…you have to find me…please find me before it's too late.

XXXXXXXX

Eric watched the elevator willing it to open. When it finally did he spied Ryan and Natalia only; where was Calleigh?

"How did it go?" Eric asked quickly.

"Ah it was okay…Mr. Forgetful here forgot a key piece of evidence," Natalia said holding up the bag for him to see.

"I thought Calleigh went with you?" Eric asked; a sense of panic starting to develop.

"Nope. She got a call about the Rider case," Ryan told him. "She should be back soon."

"She went alone?" Eric asked in fear.

"She's a big girl," Natalia smiled.

"Right," Eric said as he walked away. He quickly pulled out his phone and dialed Calleigh's number; willing her to answer. "Come on…where are you?"

"How predicable," Jake said as he heard Calleigh's phone ringing. "Sorry Eric…but Calleigh doesn't want to talk to you right now," Jake laughed.

Calleigh heard her phone and then tried to maneuver herself to reach it. Jake looked back and noticed what she was doing. He quickly stopped the van and then rushed to her side; snatching the phone before she could push the 'send' button to answer it.

"Yeah nice try my love," Jake smiled down at her. "But our poor little immigrant won't be able to talk to his mail order bride for quite some time…if at all!" He laughed. "Besides I'm sure you would have tired of his pathetic ability to screw his life and yours!"

"Don't cry," Jake soothed as he pushed some hair off her face. "I know you'll warm up to me soon…and if not…oh well…"

He left her with those words and then got back into the front seat and continued toward their intended destination.

Eric…Calleigh lightly cried; tears continuing to escape her eyes and rest on the floor of the van. Please find me…please…

XXXXXXXX

Eric listened to the empty rings and left a message. He tried to keep himself busy but with his father's ominous note from the day before he was certain something was wrong.

Jake finally pulled into his hiding place; thinking no one would ever be able to find them and stopped the van. However, he was wrong.

"Ready for some fun?" He asked Calleigh with a broad smile, turning to her with an evil glare. "I sure am."

Calleigh shook her head no…trying to tell him not to proceed with his present course. Jake, however, didn't care. He got into the back and pushed the doors open and then turned back to her.

Calleigh tried to kick him away but his strong arms just by passed her kicking legs and pulled her up and then over his shoulder. He patted her ass, making her even angrier. He carried her into the dark room; sealing the heavy doors behind them.

ERIC! Her mind yelled again. HELP ME!

XXXXXXXX

Eric looked at the clock and then tried her again. "She can't still be mad," he said hurrying to find Horatio.

"Hey can do you please do me a favor…can you just call Calleigh…I don't care as to the reason but…something's wrong…I just know it."

"You two had a fight this morning?"

"More like a difference of opinion…please?" Eric begged. "I have called several times but she usually hasn't ignored me like this."

Horatio dialed Calleigh's number and then listened to the empty rings.

"Ryan said she got a call about the Rider case and something that was left…"

"Eric, nothing was left. I cleared that scene myself, yesterday," Horatio told him firmly.

"We have to…"

"You have to stay here," Horatio directed.

"There is no way. I'll stay in the Hummer…H, I swear I just need to come with you. Please…she's my wife," Eric begged in misery. "I can't just wait here."

Horatio looked at him with a frown but knew he couldn't say no. "You promise you'll stay in the Hummer?"

"Cuff me to the door…I don't care…I just need to know for sure," he told him.

"Don't make me regret this Eric," Horatio warned.

"I won't...I promise," he uttered fatefully.

Horatio called Tech Travers and got the location on her Hummer and then looked at Eric with a frown. "It says she's still there…let's go." Horatio knew there would be hell to pay from Rick, but for Calleigh it was chance he was willing to take.

The ride to the site was pure hell for Eric. Now her words did come back to haunt him.

_"If I do go to this scene and something does happen…what will your last memory of us be?"_

"Stupid! Why was I so stupid?" He cursed himself. "If something happens to her I'll never forgive myself."

"Then let's make sure it doesn't happen," Horatio stated firmly.

XXXXXXXX

Jake carried Calleigh into another small room and fairly dumped her onto a small soft bed and sat down beside her.

"You know I don't get it," he said yanking the gag from her lips. "Why Eric? Just to save his ass?"

"I love him! Now let me go," she urged.

"Not gonna happen my love," Jake smiled as he stood up and crossed the dimly lit room. He turned on a small light and then looked back at her. "I have a nice snack for you…just a mild sedative…nothing major."

Calleigh looked up at him in horror. "Jake…no…you can't…please don't…" she begged in sorrow. The sedative was usually used for one thing – asault. She looked up at him in fear.

Eric and Horatio reached the spot and noticed her Hummer but no sign of Calleigh. Eric reached for the handle when Horatio touched his arm. "Don't, or there will be hell to pay. Just wait here."

"Just find her," Eric insisted. He watched Horatio get out of the Hummer and rush for the building. "Calleigh…you better still be inside…please be inside…"

Jake sat down beside Calleigh and pushed up her sleeve; preparing to plunge the needle into her arm.

"Jake…please…don't…" she tried in vain.

"Night night my love," he said pushing the cool liquid into her veins.

Horatio emerged from the building; his face telling it all. Calleigh was missing.

"Oh no…what have I done!" Eric shouted in horror. Against orders he pushed the door open and met Horatio head on.

"Eric, get back…"

"Where is she?" He demanded.

"She's gone," Horatio informed him, as he quickly called for Tripp. "When they arrive you better not be here," Horatio told him. "Take a cab back to the lab and wait."

"H…if you think…"

"Eric, that's an order," Horatio stated firmly.

"She's missing because of me!" Eric yelled.

"We will find her," Horatio countered.

"I'll kill him," Eric said referring to his father; thinking Alexander was responsible for kidnapping.

"Eric…" Horatio started. "Don't even…"

"I'm going to find my father and I'm going to kill him! He did this!"

"ERIC!"

Eric turned on his heel and rushed for the busy street, ignoring Horatio's calls for him to stop and turn around. "I will kill him…" Eric vowed.


	12. Wrong Us? Shall we not Avenge?

**Title: Til' Death do us Part  
****Chapter 12 – Wrong Us - Shall we not Avenge?**

"ERIC YOU DON'T KNOW FOR SURE!" Horatio yelled; Eric ignoring him.

Horatio reached the curb just as Eric was taken away in a cab.

"ERIC DON'T DO THIS!" Horatio shouted to Eric.

Eric slammed the backseat with his fist in anger. Instead of giving the cab driver the address for the lab he told them to head for the latest Russian mob crime scene; having remembered the address earlier from Ryan and not caring now if he broke protocol.

"Frank, I think Eric's going after his father…get one of your men to hold him at the lab if comes back. Just tell them Eric is due in court or something…don't tip our hand just yet."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then we have more than Calleigh's disappearance to worry about."

XXXXXXXX

Jake watched Calleigh finally fall into an unconscious heap and then started to untie her. After that was done he gazed down upon her sleeping form with bad thoughts starting to fill his brain.

"I think you need something else to wear," he said pulling out a black nightgown. "Sure I can help you change," he laughed as he started to undress her.

"Don't worry Eric," Jake laughed as he listened to Calleigh's phone ring once more. "You and I will speak soon enough."

XXXXXXXX

Eric, finally felt his anger starting to calm a bit as he reasoned inside that he didn't know for sure if it was his father. He was about to give the cab driver further instructions when he remembered another way. He quickly dialed Ryan.

"Hey man what's up?"

"I need your help, Calleigh is missing. Please just listen," Eric rushed. "Her phone is still live. I need you call her number and let it go to voice mail and…"

"And then you'll know at least the area she might be," Ryan said quickly as he rushed for Travers. "Call you right back…just hang tough."

Eric told the cab to just pull over and wait for a bit; he'd pay him extra for doing so. Then he called Horatio.

"Where are you?" Horatio asked in a low tone.

"I'm not at the lab and I'm not going to the scene, if that's what you were wondering," Eric huffed as he leaned his head on the back seat.

"Tell me where you are and…"

"I'm waiting on Ryan," Eric relayed. "Once he triangulates Calleigh's location…"

"Before you go you better call me," Horatio told him. "I am the only one who can get you out of this."

"I will…I got another call…it might be Ryan."

"Eric…" Horatio tried.

Eric hung up and then answered his next call. "Ryan?"

"Nope…try again immigrant!" Jake snided.

"Jake? What the hell…" he said. He quickly pulled his phone away and stared at the number calling: _Calleigh Delko_.

"Such a shame she changed her calling ID," Jake taunted; wanting to relish in Eric's misery not realizing that the phone was being traced.

"Where is she you son of a bitch!" Eric cursed.

"Oh she's a little tied up right now," Jake smiled; as he looked over at Calleigh. After he had redressed her in the simple black nightgown he had tied each wrist to one of the posts and she was gagged once again; however she was still unconscious.

"I need to speak to her," Eric said weakly.

"Sorry," Jake smiled. "But that won't be possible."

"What do you want?" Eric hissed.

"I have what I want…what do you want?"

"My wife back!" Eric demanded.

"Well I guess we can't always get what we want…oh wait…that wouldn't apply to me…since I got what I want and you don't!" Jake snapped in anger. However, the longer Eric kept Jake on the line the better Ryan was able to pinpoint his location. Hoping to help Eric stop Jake from doing anything really terrible to Calleigh.

"Jake…please…what do you want?" Eric begged in a softer tone.

"What is her life worth to you?" Jake dared.

"Jake…I know you care for Calleigh and I know you wouldn't hurt her…"

"Define hurt," Jake countered.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Eric shouted.

"I want you to be out of her life for good!" Jake shouted back.

"Then take me…please let her go…"

"You're not as much fun," Jake smiled.

"Jake…" Eric started.

Calleigh felt her world slowly coming back to her and felt a sense of panic starting to cover her. She was gagged again and knew things were different. She frantically looked around and noticed her wrists tied to each corner of the bed and she was not wearing her regular clothing; she was dressed in a simple black satin gown. She spied Jake coming back into the room and started to pull against her bonds.

"You know _Eric_…" Jake started. Calleigh heard Eric's name and tried to yell anything to make Eric hear her. It would be to no avail.

"Jake please…"

"Beg for her all you want immigrant," Jake laughed as he sat down beside Calleigh. "I am going to do what I want for as long as I want and you can't stop me. I guess Calleigh will finally realize how unreliable you really are."

"NO!" Eric shouted as Jake hung up the phone. He once again hit the seat in anger and quickly dialed Ryan's number. "Please…we are out of time."

"Just another minute," Ryan told him.

"We don't have another minute!" Eric snapped in anger. Eric hung up and stared out the window in misery. But just as he was about to go insane his phone rang again. Eric answered it without looking at the number; thinking it was Ryan.

"Where is she?" Eric asked in a panic.

"127 Carlson."

Eric quickly hung up and gave the driver his instructions. "Please hurry."

Calleigh watched Jake's hand start to slowly trace its way over her trapped body. He once again pulled down the gag and smiled. "Jake, please don't do this…" she begged.

"Man you sound like Eric…your husband is pretty pathetic you know," Jake laughed. "How is it you can stand him?"

"You aren't even close to half the man Eric is," she stated in truth.

Jake just ignored her voice and slowly started to move around her; finally climbing on top and straddling her waist with his hips.

"Jake, please don't do this," she begged; as more tears started to mix with mascara; burning her eyes.

"Jake…"

"I always wanted to hear you beg my name," he soothed as he started to roughly kiss her.

Calleigh tried to fight but as he continued with his attack she knew it was useless.

"I love the feel of your body twisting beneath mine," he smiled as he started to grope her meanly.

Calleigh once again tried to twist herself out of his grasp but to no avail; the ropes held her firmly in place.

"Please don't…" she begged in anguish.

Jake, however, ignored her cries and driven on by lustful rage just continued his attack; devouring her lips with painful kisses.

XXXXXXXX

"Got it!" Ryan said as he tried Eric. "Why isn't he answering?" Ryan tried to call Eric again but got no answer so he dialed Horatio.

"I got the address but he won't answer…" Ryan said quickly. "Here they are…"

"This stays between us…got it?" Horatio said firmly.

"Sure thing boss," Ryan said as he hung up with a frown. And as if on cue, Rick Stetler, their nemesis walked into the room.

"Where's Eric?" Rick asked firmly. "Eddie here has misplaced him."

"Horatio is with him…has something do with forms and such," Ryan's voice trailed off as he hurried to leave. "Like I'm his keeper," he called out; trying to sound annoyed.

Horatio raced through traffic and then heard his phone. He saw Rick's name and cursed. "Rick…"

"Is Eric with you?"

"Yes and we're in an important meeting…what is it?"

"We need to talk when you get back," Rick told him.

"Fine," Horatio huffed as he hung up. "Damn it Eric!"

Eric's heart continued to race at top speed at the thought of Calleigh at Jake's mercy and unable to defend herself. _Do what I want for as long as I want…_ were the words his mind replayed over and over again.

"Please hurry," Eric begged.

Calleigh continued to pull in vain as Jake continued to ravage her captive body. He went to kiss once more only to have her bit his lips in anger.

"Bitch!" He yelled as he slapped her face; causing it to bruise. He stuffed the gag back into her mouth and spat at her. "You'll learn your place."

Calleigh looked up at him in horror. This wasn't the same man she knew from before. Why was he doing this?

Jake just continued his attack; pushing himself back on top of her and starting to meanly fondle her breasts. She cried out under his touch but with a swift hand movement he ripped the black silk to her navel; exposing her breasts to him. He eyed the soft exposed flesh and stared to touch; making her yell out once again in pain and terror.

When Eric arrived, Sharova's tail was gone; his job done. Eric finally reached the location and told the cab driver to stop about a block away. He paid and then exited; rushing toward the now abandoned van. His heart was beating so fast he was sure it would betray him to Jake. He stopped for a minute and then listened. After hearing nothing he made for the door and then slowly started to push it open.

Eric heard faint noises coming form another room and knew he had to arm himself. He picked up a nearby piece of lumber and started for the small dimly lit area before him.

Horatio tried Eric again and cursed. "If you are caught here…" he said as he dialed Frank. "I might have a lead on Calleigh but wait for my call before you make a move."

"Think Eric is there?"

"I'm not sure and I don't want to cause any alarm if he's not. Just keep the guys at bay for a bit."

"Will do," Tripp huffed as he looked at his team. "Still waiting…"

"MOVE!" Horatio yelled at the vehicles in front of him.

Calleigh felt Jake's hand moving further down on her body and screamed into the gag when he started to grope her soft groin flesh; but causing no damage – yet.

"Ah nice and warm for me Calleigh," Jake laughed. "I'll bet Eric can't get you this warm!" He laughed as he just continued.

Eric heard his words and immediately felt his anger starting to rise even further than it already was. He reached the final door and peer through and spied Calleigh tied to the bed with Jake on top of her. He saw the bruises; the ripped gown, exposing her upper half; her face smeared with dark make-up, tears and lipstick. But the look of sheer terror on her face told the whole story. Then rage took over.

Just as Jake went to unzip his pants; Eric charged into the room.

"GET OFF HER!" Eric shouted as his body slammed into Jake's; taking them both off Calleigh.

Calleigh tried to blink through her burnt eyes and was thankful Eric was there; but at the same time she worried as Jake was also strong and had a gun.

Eric and Jake slammed into the floor on the side of the bed. Calleigh's heart started to beat faster as she heard Jake taunting Eric with threats and comments about what he did to her.

Jake picked up an object and smashed Eric in the side of the head. Eric used the piece of wood to counter and hit Jake right back on the side of the head. Jake's head snapped to the side and Eric quickly punched him in the lower ribs.

Jake cried out in pain but managed to hit Eric back.

Calleigh tried to see what was going on but when she raised her head; adrenaline pain from Jake's attack kept her down. Eric you have to win…you can't let Jake attack me again, she lamented inside.

Horatio reached the street and raced for the van; praying he would get there in time to stop Eric from doing something stupid and Calleigh being really hurt.

Eric tried to twist himself around to get the gun but Jake pounced on him just as his fingers reached the piece. Jake used the piece of wood to slam Eric's arm. Eric cried out in pain; allowing Jake to reach his piece. Jake punched Eric in the side of the head with the gun; adding another gaping wound to the one he created earlier.

Eric lay on his side breathing hard and felt Jake get off him. "Don't…do…this," Eric breathed as Jake stood up and looked down at Eric with his gun cocked.

"Time to die Delko!" Jake laughed.

NO! Calleigh screamed into the gag.

"Be right there my love…then I'll finish what I started," he smiled. "But first it's time for you to whisper goodbye to your poor immigrant husband. See Eric…told you…when she really needs you…you failed her," he said as his finger started to pull back on the trigger.

Eric watched as Jake pulled back on the trigger and then felt himself crunch up when he heard the shots ring out. He held is breath and closed his eyes; thinking at any second his life was about to end and he would have failed Calleigh. But when nothing happened; he slowly opened his eyes and watched Jake fall to the ground and Horatio's body emerge in his view.

"H?" Eric asked with watery eyes.

"Help Calleigh," Horatio directed as he walked up to Jake; whose still body was now riddled with Horatio's bullets. Eric would be safe. Rick's wrath would turn to Horatio as he planned.

Eric quickly pushed himself up and was at Calleigh's side. He gently covered her upper half and then started to untie her wrists and the gag. When she was free he gathered her up into his arms and let her just cry; covering her with his jacket.

"Is he…" Eric asked slowly.

"He won't bother you again…but you can't be here," Horatio told him. "Take the van and go…if you are found here…"

"But when we get to the hosp…"

"Eric…"

"What will you tell Tripp?"

"Leave that to me. Eric, the time to leave is now," Horatio said calling Tripp.

Eric gently gathered Calleigh into his arms and carried her past Horatio. "Thanks," Eric whispered. Calleigh only offered a sad nod. "I won't be in tomorrow," she managed.

"Don't even think about that," Horatio told her. "Just rest now. You are safe."

"Oh man Calleigh," Eric said as he helped her into the van and closed the door. He got in beside her and just stared at her in misery. She kept her watery gaze on the dash, her mind to tired to talk.

"Calleigh…"

"Eric please…" she said looking at him in sorrow. A dark tear escaped her face and slowly slid down. He gently brushed it away as his own eyes watered once more. But he knew that the police would soon be there and he couldn't. "I'm so sorry…this is all my fault," he lamented in anguish.

"Please…we have to go…."

"Right," he said starting up the van. The ride to the hospital was pure hell for Eric. Calleigh would only offer sad whimpers and he cursed himself each minute they delayed in arriving. He called Ryan en route and told him the story that Horatio had given him.

Eric pulled into the ER parking area and then helped Calleigh onto a nearby stretcher and watched in silent misery as she was wheeled into an ER observation room to be checked over by a SANE (sexual assault nurse examiner) nurse. The doors closed and he cursed into the air.

"Sir…"

"Uh that's my wife and I…"

"But your head is bleeding," the young ER doctor noted. "Were you two…"

"She was attacked by a potential rapist tonight," Eric said in dread. "I need to be with her."

"Lori is one of our best SANE nurses…she'll check her over and then you can go and see her. Can I treat that cut?" He offered.

"Okay," Eric replied numbly as he just followed after him. But his body went through the motions of walking after the doctor, his mind and heart were in the room with Calleigh.

XXXXXXXX

"Horatio?" Frank asked walking up to him and gazing upon Jake's body. "What happened? Is Calleigh okay?"

"She's at the hospital and Eric is going to _meet her there_," Horatio told him directly.

"Right," Frank said as he headed toward his men.

Horatio looked at Jake and huffed. "What a waste."

XXXXXXXX

"Calleigh Delko, I'm Lori Parsons," the female nurse said touching her arm. "I just need to…"

"I wasn't raped," Calleigh said in haste. "He never…uh he never…got the chance…Eric my…husband…he came and…"

"Does it hurt anywhere?" Lori asked softly.

"Yes," Calleigh cried. Lori offered the younger woman her arms and Calleigh just held on and cried. A few minutes later she pulled herself back up and allowed Lori to tend to her eyes. She tended to the bruise on her cheek and then examined her pelvic area; spying the marks that Jake's hand had done. "I need to examine you okay?" She said softly.

Calleigh numbly nodded her head and allowed Lori to help her lie down and then remove the rest of her ripped clothing and start the examination. Tears flowed from her eyes as Lori; although very gentle; had to examine her private areas. After what seemed like a small eternity it was over.

"There…all done," Lori smiled. "Are you well enough to leave tonight?"

"Yes, I just want to go home," Calleigh whispered.

"Okay good," Lori smiled. "So I am going to give you some temporary clothing to wear home. Do you want me to call your husband?"

"Yes please," Calleigh answered.

Eric nervously paced the waiting area. The doctor had fixed his head wound and dismissed him.

Eric spied Lori walking toward him and felt his heart starting to race a bit faster.

"Eric Delko?" Lori asked.

"My wife…how is she?"

"She's okay…she's asking for you," Lori smiled.

"Was she…um was she…" Eric tried.

"She was not raped," Lori told him.

"Oh thank goodness," Eric huffed as he followed after Lori.

"But there was some vaginal bruising. So she will feel some discomfort for a few days but physically she'll be fine," Lori told Eric. As she continued, Eric felt his stomach starting to churn and it took everything in him not to want to throw up right there. But Calleigh needed him to be strong; and so despite his own personal anguish, he'd have to push it aside so he would be the person she leaned on for love and support.

She showed him the room. "Take your time. You can leave anytime she's ready. I'll have the forms ready just before you leave."

Eric stood before the door, locked in tormented eternity. He slowly turned the door handle and then pushed it open. He spied Calleigh sitting on the small bed, dressed in temporary hospital clothing and his heart sank. She lifted her face to gaze at him and his eyes instantly watered as he looked at her bruised cheek. "Oh god Calleigh…are you okay?"

"I'm okay," she whispered.

Eric walked toward her and just stood before her in numb silence. He took her hand and held it in silence. He knew he had to be strong for her; but her anguished appearance made him turn to mush inside. He kneeled down before her and rested his head on her legs and then he cried. "I'm so sorry…" his voice trailed off.

Calleigh touched his head and he slowly lifted his face to look at her. "Please don't hate me."

"Eric…" she started in a soft tone. "You saved me."

"But Jake…he…he hurt you…"

"Didn't hurt what won't heal," she said.

Eric pushed himself up and offered his jacket and wrapped her up in his. He kissed her cheek and whispered, "I love you," before they left.

He wrapped his arm around her and felt her body starting to tremble. Just as they reached the ER entrance, Horatio rushed up to them, giving Calleigh a small hug. He took Eric aside while Lori helped Calleigh filled out her forms.

"How did you know where she was?"

"Ryan called me," Eric said; his eyes not leaving Calleigh.

"Eric, Ryan didn't call you," Horatio said quickly; forcing Eric's eyes back to his.

"What? If not Ryan then…you think…who? It wasn't Alexander, I know his voice."

"Or the tail," Horatio frowned. "Or maybe we just got lucky."

"H…"

"Here comes Calleigh…we'll talk more about this later," Horatio said quickly as Calleigh walked back to them.

"Calleigh," Horatio said in concern.

"Thanks for helping us as always."

"I'll drive you both home," he said quickly.

"Am I fired for this or something?" Eric asked in haste. "What if Rick finds out?"

"Tripp's report is going to say that _Ryan_ was able to track down Calleigh's location by her cell phone and then he called me, which is in fact the truth. I got there in time to save Calleigh from being raped and killed and Jake's death will be on me. I had just dropped of Eric; who had been delivering his report, when he got the call and rushed for the ER to be with his wife. Now let's go."

Eric helped Calleigh into the back seat and then got in beside her. He gently put is arm around her; letting her head rest on his shoulder.

They reached home in silence and Eric could only follow her inside in misery. "Let me get you…"

"I just want to shower…alone," she said in anguish.

"Uh okay…" Eric said in remorse. He looked at her with an uncertain gaze. "I don't know what to do," he lamented. "Please…Calleigh…tell me what to do…tell me how to help you…"

"I just want to clean Jake off me…"

Eric stood transfixed in time; watching her leave and then disappear into the bathroom. He walked a bit closer and then heard her sag to the floor and start to cry.

"Calleigh?" Eric asked in misery.

Calleigh's body sagged against the door and she wrapped her knees to her chest, buried her head in the clothing and just cried.

Eric's eyes watered as he listened in torment to her cries and soft curses. After what seemed like a small eternity, he heard the water start up. He hurried to the bedroom and got a pair of soft pajama's and gently opened the door and put them on the counter and then left.

He went about putting a few things away and then making some tea for her to drink when her shower was done.

Calleigh stood under the water, trying to rid her mind of Jake's ugly attack. But try as she might she could not get his words, his touches, his breath out of her mind.

"Oh Eric…" she cried as she continued to wash all the sweat, dirt and Jake off her. She knew Eric would punish himself for this but she hoped he would be able to pull himself back to reality and not delve into miserable despair.

She finally finished the shower and then spied the night clothes that Eric had left for her. She smiled in spite of the pain and slowly got dressed. She sat down on the toilet seat and let out a small gasp of pain; the pain that Jake's mean hands had inflicted. Finally she pulled the door open to see Eric waiting for her. She noticed his strained expression and she knew he was just trying to put on a brave face for her; inside he was just as much a mess as her.

"Want something to eat?" Eric asked quickly.

"I just want to rest," she told him.

"Calleigh what I said earlier," he rushed in haste. "About if something happened to you…"

She looked at his face and knew if she didn't address it now, he'd blame himself forever more. "Eric, this wasn't your fault."

"But what you said…I didn't think and you were right. I am just so sorry…I just can't believe this," he rushed. "Please don't hate me."

"Eric, I don't hate you," Calleigh smiled. "Please don't continue to beat yourself up over this."

"You can't tell me that because I just can't help it," he frowned. "He hurt you…"

"I'm okay…you saved me," she smiled lightly. "I owe you my life. Please…let's just go and rest, okay?"

"But Calleigh…"

"Eric you told me that when I asked you to marry me I saved your life. Tonight you returned the favor. You have nothing to be angry over…"

Eric held her in his arms; feeling her body trembling and her heart racing. "Whatever you want just tell me okay?" She asked softly.

"Let's just go and rest, please?" She asked softly. "We can talk more tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay," he replied. Eric gently helped her into the bedroom, his heart breaking as he watched her wince in pain as she tried to lay down. Eric lay down and then helped Calleigh to settle into his embrace. Eric listened to her soft cries and just let her express anger and frustration. He tenderly stroked her head and kissed her cheek.

"I love you," he whispered. "Please forgive me."

"I love you Eric," she whispered back. "I do forgive you. Jake is out of our life now…for good."

Calleigh closed her eyes and allowed her husband's strong but gentle arms to hold her safe and lovingly. She loved him; Jake's ugly actions just cemented that love in her head and her heart. In a battle to the death, Eric won; and she knew that no matter what may come, Eric would never let her down. She just hoped she could do the same. Eric still had a few battles to fight, especially with his father, Alexander still watching. She knew they would have another run in with him, she just didn't know to what extent it would change their future – forever!

**A/N:** More to come if that's okay! Thanks!


	13. A Time to Heal?

**Title: Til' Death do us Part  
****Chapter 13 – A time to Heal?**

**A/N:** this chapter is mostly fluff so hopefully you all still like it and enjoy!

* * *

_"Jake…"_ Calleigh's voice mumbled; pulling Eric from his sleep. He heard the name of his nemesis and wondered what Calleigh was saying. But when he heard the rest, regret pushed away insecurity.

_"Pl-please stop…hurting…" her voice mumbled in anger. "Please…" she begged in sorrow._

Eric wanted more than anything to wake her but decided against it. He felt her struggling lightly and whispered she was safe, hoping to calm her down. It didn't work. But since she didn't wake he decided to try to go back asleep. It wasn't for very long.

_"Jake stop…" Calleigh whispered as her mind forced her back into the rape scenario._

"JAKE NO!" Calleigh shouted as she forced herself awake.

Eric quickly opened his eyes and then flipped on the small bedside light; gazing upon her in sorrow. "Calleigh?"

She looked at him with watery eyes. "It wasn't a happy dream," she told him.

"I know," he said tenderly rubbing her back. "Want some cold water?"

"Sure," she said weakly.

Eric hurried out of bed and headed into the kitchen. He got the glass of water and rushed back to the bedroom; only to find it empty. Then he heard her in the bathroom – throwing up.

He headed into the bathroom just in time for her to slowly get back up and face him with a frown. But as soon as her eyes started to water again; he rushed to her side and gently wrapped his arms around her and held her close, stroking her back and trying to calm her trembling frame.

"Calleigh, I'm so sorry…" Eric whispered in anguish.

Eric gently lifted her into his strong arms and gently carried her back into the bedroom; softly laying her back onto the mattress and pulling the covers back over them

"Sorry if I woke you," she commented; as she lay on her side, her face looking at him in torment.

Eric gazed upon her bruised cheek and felt his anger starting to grow once more. He gently pushed some stray blond hair out of her face and offered a sad smile. "Whatever you want just ask okay? I only want you to rest," Eric told her.

"You need to sleep," she told him with a sleepy voice. She touched his face, her hand resting on his warm cheek. "My hero," she smiled.

Eric took her fingers in his hand and softly planted kisses on them. "When I saw you…god Calleigh I was…I'll never let anyone hurt you like that again…I'd rather die first."

"Shhh don't say that," she rushed. "We are both safe from him now."

"But he hurt you," Eric moaned.

"But you stopped him before he could go all the way," she whispered. "And I love you for that."

Eric offered a weak smile and then pulled her close. "Come here," he whispered; touching her forehead. "Are you sure you're okay? You're still so warm."

"I just need to sleep," she told him.

Eric turned off the light and felt her move back into his arms; since her body was already so warm he pushed off the top cover and just let the sheet cover them, with their combined body heat there was no way they'd ever get cold. When he felt her finally starting to calm down he closed his eyes and tried to find some sleep – nothing of quality was offered.

XXXXXXXX

Horatio looked at Jake's body with Tripp beside him in the morgue later that night.

"You know there will be an inquiry," Tripp stated.

"I know," Horatio replied. "But Calleigh was almost raped. There is no way Rick is going to burn any of my team for this."

"He might burn _you_," Tripp mentioned.

"Bring it on."

XXXXXXXX

Eric awoke a few hours later; pulled from his fitful sleep by another haunted nightmare of Calleigh being raped by Jake. He looked around and noticed that Calleigh wasn't there. He quickly turned on the light and then got out of bed. He hurried into the living area and spied Calleigh curled up on the couch, lightly crying.

"Calleigh…no…" Eric stated in remorse as he hurried up to her.

"I threw up again," she noted sadly.

"Come here," he said wrapping his arm around her.

"I didn't want to wake you," she offered.

"I don't care," he replied softly. "Do you want something to drink? Anything to help settle your stomach?"

"No, only time will do that," she stated.

Eric eased himself back on the couch and pulled back Calleigh onto him. He heard her offer a soft cry from the pain that Jake inflicted and offered a curse. "Sorry," Eric offered.

"I can't believe he'd do that," she stated in sorrow. "I really thought he cared about me…at least in the beginning."

"I think he might have in the beginning…but I think toward the end it was about winning and he lost to me and couldn't take that….I guess he thought if he can't have you then why should I?"

"But what he planned…it was so ugly," her voice finished in a dead whisper.

"He was ugly…inside," Eric huffed. "I just wish I could have stopped it sooner," he lamented.

"Eric…"

"I know we stopped him before he could…but you're still hurt and sore and…"

"Well it just happened yesterday. I don't think he wanted to beat me it was only about control," she told him sadly, her eyes watering again. "Do you think it was something I did?"

"What?" Eric asked in shock. "No…now you sound like me with my father. Jake was an idiot. You told him…you never strung him along giving him false hope."

"But maybe…"

"Calleigh, it's not your fault. Jake is….was an ass. No one was to blame for that except him. Please don't think you brought this on yourself. If anything it was because of me. Because you asked me to marry me you save my life. That's what he couldn't handle."

"I guess," she resigned as a tear slid down her cheek.

"You know I think my father helped me find you…well not him personally but your tail," Eric told her.

"What? How do you…"

"Well it wasn't Ryan that called me…when I was given the address I just assumed it was him but H said it wasn't. Odd that'd he'd want to help…or get his men…"

"Maybe my tail didn't want anything to happen," she frowned.

"A bad guy with a conscience," Eric smiled. "Yeah I doubt it. In any case, I'm glad I got there in time," he said as more tears slid down her face.

Eric gently brushed away the tears and frowned. "You're face is warm. I want you to do nothing this weekend except rest," he said warmly.

"But this weekend…remember, you are taking me to the keys," she smiled.

"You still want to go?" He asked in surprise. "I mean can…you are able…I mean…"

"Eric, I'm not _that_ hurt. I can still function. And I can rest there."

"But Calleigh…"

"I want to go…just the two of us and away from this madness. Please? I just want to be with us and not think of Jake. If I stay here I am going to wallow. For me?"

"How could I say no," he smiled. "The first thing I had been looking forward to for a bit."

"Then try to focus on that," she smiled.

Eric put into his mind a picture of him teaching Calleigh to dive and for the first time that night was able to actually fall asleep; Calleigh putting the picture of Eric's half naked body into her mind giving her lessons and finally found some peace in sleep.

Morning came all too quickly.

XXXXXXXX

"How the hell did this happen!" Rick hissed as Horatio walked into his office; Rick waiting in a chair.

"Jake took it upon himself to kidnap Calleigh and try to rape her." Horatio told him.

"How did he…"

"He sent her a phony message about the Rider case," Horatio answered. "She arrived to pick up the evidence and he took her there. Ryan was able to use her cell phone signal to get her location and I arrived in time to…"

"Yeah your bullets were found in his body," Rick frowned.

"Then what is the problem?"

"Wasn't Eric with you?" Rick questioned.

"Eric met Calleigh at the hospital," Horatio told him firmly.

"Horatio…"

"Rick, she was attacked and nearly raped," Horatio said softly. "Eric did not shoot Jake and he met her at the hospital. Jake was driven by rage and who else knows what," Horatio huffed.

Silence started to build; until Rick finally broke it.

"How is she?"

"She's pretty shaken up…she trusted Jake, as did we all," Horatio replied. "You will not question her about this for a few days," Horatio stated firmly."

"You are giving me an order?" Rick challenged.

"More like a firm request," Horatio countered.

"And Eric?"

"Rick, Eric wants to stay here…in this country," Horatio replied. "You will not use the attack on his wife to pry them apart."

Rick leaned back in his chair and offered a frown. "You know when Yelena and I…I won't pursue the attack with Calleigh."

Horatio watched him leave and offered a small smile; maybe there was hope for Rick yet. "Nah," he said as he called Frank.

XXXXXXXX

Calleigh slowly awoke and found herself back in the bed; surmising that Eric must have carried her there when she was asleep, obviously careful not to wake her. She heard him moving around the kitchen and slowly pushed herself out of bed and walked into the open area and watched him with a smile.

"Morning," she smiled, making her turn around.

"Hey, did I wake you?" Eric asked quickly.

"No, it was time to get up," she smiled. "You going in?"

"Just for a bit," Eric replied as he walked up to her. "How are you feeling?" He asked in concern as he gently looked at the bruise on her cheek.

"I'll be better for tomorrow," she smiled.

"Right," he said kissing her lips. "And if all goes well, when we get back I'll have the employment restrictions lifted and then at least the job will be back to normal," he told her.

"I hear a 'but' in there," she urged.

"But I keep hearing Rick's comments about what will happen to our working arrangement when my papers do come through. Do you think he'll let me continue with the team? Calleigh I can't quit…this is my life. And I don't want to take another shift; if I did we'd never see each other."

"Well there is a detective position open," she mentioned.

"Calleigh if I had to do undercover then…" his voice trailed off in a panic.

"Okay so why don't we think about that as we get closer the paperwork being accepted."

"Boy these hurdles just keep coming," Eric moaned as Calleigh hugged him close.

"That's life right?" She smiled warmly.

"Right," he replied with a slight frown. "Okay so I am going to get a few things finished and…"

"Do you think Rick will want to talk to me?" Calleigh asked quickly.

"Probably," Eric huffed. "But I'm sure I'll get my knuckles rapped. H, told me to tell him I had to drop off papers and then I met you at the hospital."

"He is a good friend."

"I wish Mari was here…it would have been nice to have them over…I know they would have been truly happy for us."

"Eric, your mom and your dad, Pavel both love you. They just have their own difficulties right now. But why don't you just head into work; finish your task and then hurry back so we can leave," she suggested.

"I like the sound of that." Eric gave her another warm kiss and then headed for the door and was gone. Calleigh stood alone in the silence and felt her eyes starting to water. "Hurry back," she lightly cried. When she heard him leave she finally hung her head and allowed herself to pour out all the rage, anger, hatred and frustration over the past few days.

Eric reached the office and headed for Horatio's office; not seeing Rick behind him.

"H…is…Ri"

"Behind you," Horatio whispered. "Well I'm sure we are all glad Calleigh's okay…aren't we Rick?" Horatio said in a louder tone.

"Yes," Rick said looking at Eric. "Is she in today?"

"No, the doctor told her to rest and try to heal," Eric stated firmly. "There is no crime against that."

"I meant no offense," Rick replied in haste. "I got the report from Horatio. It was his gun and Tripp verified that you weren't there. I guess you are in the clear."

"Why do you sound disappointed? You want me sent back?" Eric shot in anger.

"Eric, calm down," Horatio warned.

"Sorry…Jake was killed because he kidnapped and tried to rape Calleigh yesterday," Eric said looming over Rick. "I'm sorry if I'm still on edge."

"Horatio also told me you had some papers to drop off."

"And?"

"And I'm glad that Eddie's report was received _when_ you said it was," Rick frowned. "I hear he put in a good word. Just one more hurdle after this one," he said as he turned on his heel and left.

Eric leaned against the door and looked at Horatio with a frown. "I can never rep…"

"There is nothing to repay," Horatio replied in haste. "I got your message. Finish your things and then go."

"Are you sure there will be no…"

"Eric, you let me worry about that," Horatio told him. "It's what I do best. Go and enjoy the weekend."

"Thanks H," Eric smiled. Eric hurried into the lab and quickly finished his task. He looked at the spot that Eddie Fisher had been all week and smiled. In the end, Eddie had give him more than valuable advice, he had given him friendship and didn't treat him any differently than just another American worker trying to make his way in the world. He said good bye to Ryan and Natalia and then hurried back home.

"Calleigh?" He called out.

"I don't think I can do this," she said as she stood in her swimsuit in front of the mirror.

"Why not?" He smiled. "Looks good from where I stand."

"Look at these bruises," she moaned. "If anyone sees them they might think you beat me or something and that would be terrible."

"Well the place we are going is a private cabin with a private beach," he smiled. "So even if we went skinny dipping, then I'm sure no one will complain. Please? Unless you don't feel strong enough yet. You just tell me."

"I really do want to go. I just want to have some time alone with you but…"

"Then we'll stay here," he said quickly.

She turned to him with a smile; gently caressing his face. "I love you."

"But Calleigh I don't want to cause you more pain," Eric told her in concern.

"You take my pain away," she said hugging him. "I do want to go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Okay then let's get ready," he said eagerly.

"Okay," she smiled. She quickly put her traveling clothes back on; Eric packed a small overnight bag, put the diving gear into the car and they were finally on the road.

Eric held Calleigh's hand as they drove the long span to the keys. "I love this drive," she smiled as the wind blew her loose hair around her face.

"I'm glad," he smiled. "I'm glad we are finally able to get away and just relax. Now remember if you…"

"Eric, Jake didn't break me. I refuse to let him and his ugliness cripple me from enjoying my life with you. He'd want that…me all despondent and you mentally beating yourself up for not stopping it in the first place."

"Yeah I guess you're right," he smiled. "But even still…promise me okay? I am just still so worried."

"If I get tired or feel sore, I'll tell you, okay? I promise."

"Okay," he said. The rest of the drive was spent talking about the place he rented that Natalia recommended and giving her some dive pointers. They finally arrived; rested and happy.

"Wow this place is amazing," she said, pulling open the patio door to reveal a private sandy beach leaving down to clear blue water. "Let's move here."

"Deal," he said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. "Come on…let's go have some fun."

Calleigh changed into her swimsuit and then huffed in the mirror as Eric walked in. "Oh man…that's so not good…" he started.

"What?" She asked quickly. "Something wrong?"

"Yeah everyone else around will be so jealous of this amazing sea goddess," he smiled; pulling her close. "I really am the luckiest man in the world."

Calleigh beamed under his compliments and then took his hand and they headed down to the beach. Eric loved the feeling of Calleigh allowing him to dress her in the dive gear and then give her some pointers. Then it was time to go under.

"I promise I won't let go, do you remember what I said about when we go back up?"

"I do," she smiled. He put in his breathing apparatus and offered her his hand. She did the same and then followed him under the water. They gazed at fish and objects hidden the sand; did somersaults and just played as if they were the only two people in the world. They played underwater tag and Calleigh faked like they were going to make out then left; making Eric playfully chase her.

When they finally submerged the sun was about to set and it was time for something to eat. Eric offered his hand once again and they slowly walked to shore.

"How do you feel?"

"A little sore," she smiled. "But in a good way. Just the first time jitters, I guess," she told him. "But I think I'd like to try again…especially if my hot instructor husband is willing to show me a few of his moves."

"Oh I think I could be convinced of that," he smiled as he helped her remove the gear.

"How about I make dinner?" She offered.

"Can you cook crab?"

"Why? Is there a place around here to get fresh ones?"

"Just up the road," he said. "If we hurry we can get there before he closes."

"I like the sound of that. But I want to shower first, care to join me?"

"Do fish swim?" He teased. He followed her inside and in no time they were pushing their salty bodies under the warm water. Eric gazed upon her bruises once again and frowned. "I'm…"

She gently bent his head to hers and kissed his lips. "You were going to say I'm so in love with you?"

"How did you know?" He smiled; his body immediately un-tensing.

"I'm beautiful _and_ brilliant," she teased. She handed him the soap and he started to gently wash her tender skin; then she returned the favor. He pulled her close; pressing her body up against his wet naked flesh and sighed happily.

"If you do that now we'll never eat," she breathed as he started to kiss her neck.

"I know," he whispered, but continued anyways. "I am so selfish right now. I want to make love to you but don't want to hurt what Jake did."

"Eric, I won't lie…he did hurt me," she said in torment. "Later?"

Eric smiled at her and then frowned. "Don't do it just to please me…I mean I'd want to but only if…" he rushed only to have her stop his angry tirade with her warm finger.

"Later," she smiled.

"Okay, but I can kiss you right now?" He smiled.

"Of course, please do."

"Okay, Mrs. Delko," he said as he continued to devour her neck; loving the way she was giving her body to him, her back arching under the water and letting his hands tenderly place her where he needed. There would never be another man that would love her like him. He was the only one for her. And while he granted her wish and didn't force sex on her until she was ready; being this close and still able to show love to her was amazing.

They finally finished their shower; donned their street clothes and then, hand in hand started to walk up the road to the Crab Shack to fetch their dinner. Eric listened to Calleigh just talk about what they cooked with crab back home in Louisiana and would glance at people who would just look at the happy couple and smile.

They reached the store and Eric watched as Calleigh set about picking out their dinner.

"Your wife has a good eye, Mr. Delko," the large Cuban man smiled at Eric.

"She has good everything," he teased; making her blush.

"_Eric_," she shot back, making the owner laugh. After they were done they hit the store beside which was a small produce stand and while Calleigh was picking out some fresh veggies to go with the crab, Eric bought some flowers and waited. He just watched as she laughed and talked with the two older women and knew inside he was the luckiest man on the planet. And for a brief moment all his other troubles and worries seemed to fade into the background; showing him a sign of what was to come when all this nonsense was behind them. It was a future that he would welcome with open arms.

"What are those?" Calleigh asked with a broad smile as she finished buying the produce and then spied the flowers in Eric's hand.

"These? Oh I found these," he said with a mock frown. "I have to give them to the owner…oh look here she is," he teased handing her the flowers. "You carry these and I'll…" he said taking the heavy stuff. "Carry these."

They once again headed back to their private cabin, hand in hand; nothing else mattering at the moment except their happiness and peace of mind. They reached the cabin and while Eric went about taking care of the flowers and setting the table he stood back and watched Calleigh work in the kitchen.

"I can feel you watching me," she said, not looking back at him.

"Just wishing I had brought that apron," he teased.

"Oh _you_ miss wearing that?" She countered.

"Ha ha…" he smiled. "But I didn't mind because it made you do the same."

"Monkey see monkey do?"

"Exactly," he said coming up behind her. "Man that smells good," he noted. "What is that?"

"Family secret," she smiled. "Here try this," she said offering him a small piece.

"Wow tastes great, can't wait to eat. You're amazing," he praised. "You know if I don't say it enough then I am sorry."

Calleigh just smiled at his words and then finished her stirring. In a matter of minutes the crabs were done and the rest of the supper was on the modest table; Eric and Calleigh at each end.

"Wow I think you do all the cooking from now on…mine is lame compared to this," he said biting into the crab topping.

"I have had more practice," she smiled. "That's all you need."

"So I need more practice do I?" He challenged. "What else do I need practice with?"

Calleigh looked up at him and blushed; but didn't answer. "I think I'll keep that secret for another time."

"Not fair…" Eric moaned with a mock frown, making her laugh. The finished the rest of their dinner; once again making light conversation about the island and the things they saw that day.

About an hour after dinner Eric and Calleigh sat on the small outside deck chair looking into the night and hearing the water lap softly on the shore.

"Up for a little skinny dipping?"

"Not yet, but I will be soon," Eric teased.

"What about jelly fish?"

"None in this area, I checked before we left…just in case we got the urge to go in the water naked."

"You do think of everything," she smiled.

"What do you say? Does my wife care to join me in the ocean with out her clothes?"

"Eric, I just washed my hair," she said with a mock frown.

"How about I'll wash it afterward…along with the rest of you?" He said playfully. "Please don't make me beg."

"Oh I might like to see you beg," she teased, leaning in close but not kissing him; just brushing his lips with hers.

"You are a tease of a wife," he teased, pulling her lips to his and tasting them. And before she could do anything he scooped her up into his arms and lightly ran for the ocean; Calleigh laughing all the way. Eric lightly spun her around; mindful of her recent attack and not wanting to hurt her further. He pulled her into him and as they stood in the cool ocean water his lips tasted hers and the heat from their bodies kept the cool night air at bay; creating a warm haven of love around them. Sleep would have to wait.


	14. Just what the Doctor ordered!

**Title: Til' Death do us Part  
****Chapter 14 – Just what the Doctor Ordered**

**A/N:** Okay another fluff chappy but don't worry lots more angst to come when Alexander shows up again! Hope you still like this story and thanks!

* * *

"You smell like the ocean," Calleigh said as she and Eric lay in bed a few hours later. "Makes me think of Neptune…"

"Ah the God of the Sea," Eric smiled. "I like that."

"If I call you Neptune will you remember this trip and not think of canned Tuna?" She teased.

"Yes," he deadpanned. "Who was the Goddess of the sea?"

"Wasn't it Calypso?"

"Well she was involved with the sea," Eric smiled as he brushed some hair off her face. "I wish we could stay here and not go back…"

"Just wish all our troubles away?" She smiled in return.

"Stupid right?"

"Dreams are never stupid," she replied.

"You're right…you married me…that was my dream. Course it…" he started; only to have her touch his lips.

"I married you," she replied. "That was the dream right?"

"Right," he replied. "So what do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Well Neptune promised me a tour of the sea right?" She smiled; drawing small shapes on his bare chest. "Does he still want to?"

"For his Sea Goddess? Anything…" he said pulling her close and kissing her once more. He felt her snuggle into his arms and whisper 'goodnight' before closing her eyes and trying to sleep. This time sleep for both of them was filled with the happy memories of their day together. Those thoughts carried them well into the night and greeted them with smiles the following morning.

XXXXXXXX

However, in another part of town, others weren't all smiles.

"Alexander, if we do this…we might take a big hit."

"We can't afford not to," he grumbled.

"If we bring the heat…"

"What heat? Eric Delko?" Alexander scoffed. "My _son?_ He's going to back off remember…"

"He said he would, but what about his friends?" The thug hissed.

"If this goes to court then Eric will have to prove his word to me," Alexander smiled. "Make it happen. And remember…you see Eric, I want to know! This is far from over."

"You still want me to keep tabs on him?"

"Yes," Alexander said leaning back in his chair. "I want to see just how smart he really is."

"What do you have in mind for him?"

"A lot," Alexander smiled. "Eric Delko will rue the day he ever decided to know his past!"

XXXXXXXX

Calleigh finished changing into her swimsuit and then headed out to see Eric. She noticed he was just standing in the water and staring in the direction of Cuba.

"Penny for your thoughts," she said walking up to him with a smile. "Thinking about your family?"

"Thinking about how lucky I am to have you as my wife. Otherwise I would have ended up in the water – literally," he replied, looking at her with a frown. "And I would have…to get back here…to be with you…I would have given everything."

"Hey, it's okay," she said quickly; as she noticed his eyes starting to water. "You are safe now…the process is underway and soon enough all this will be a distant memory."

Eric hugged her close and kissed her cheek. "Ready Calypso?"

"Lead the way Neptune," she smiled.

And in a matter of minutes they had once again donned their diving gear and were frolicking in the water without a care in the world. Those troubles would resurface soon enough. A few hours later they once again slowly walked from the ocean and just flopped on the beach; happy and tired.

"Man I'm tired," Calleigh said as she just lay on the warm sand; looking up into the clear blue sky. "Why is it Monday tomorrow?"

"Well I'm actually hoping that I'll get my restrictions lifted," he smiled.

"Darn," Calleigh said looking at him with a frown.

"What? I thought you'd be pleased…no more riding with Ryan," he said seriously. "Are you really upset?" He asked quickly; not realizing yet that she was teasing.

"Does that mean you won't pull out your old uniform for me?" She pouted.

"Show me yours and I'll show you mine," he dared.

"Mine is lost," she lied.

"Oh really…then mine might be also," he said firmly. Calleigh rolled over and started to poke his warm naked side with her sandy finger.

"H-hey…" he laughed as she pounced on him. Eric tried to grab at her arms but she kept them moving and he was unable. "N-no fa-fair…" he laughed as she continued. He finally managed to get the upper hand and grab her hands; keeping them at bay.

"No fair," she protested.

"Kiss me and I'll let go," he dared.

"Where?"

"Wherever you want," he teased.

Calleigh leaned in to kiss his lips but quickly moved her mouth and started to tickle his ear with her tongue.

"Oh gawd…" he drawled in delight as he let go and wrapped his arms around her starting to kiss her neck. But he pulled back when he tasted sand. "Oh man…I just ate sand," he lightly laughed; making her laugh also. He quickly stood up and before she could react he grabbed her and slung her over his shoulder and raced for the cabin.

"Hey…" she said slapping his ass.

"Oh I like that," he said as they reached inside. He deposited her in the bathroom. "I refuse to eat sand so since I want to have sex you need a shower."

"Oh really?" She said crossing her arms playfully. "You are giving me orders? I don't see a uniform."

Eric just smiled as he went to turn on the hot water. When he turned back she was gone. "I was just joking," he said quickly; thinking she was mad. But in a few seconds Calleigh returned, her wet swimsuit was gone.

"Now you show me yours," she smiled.

"Yes ma'am," he said quickly shedding his wet swim trunks. "Now get over here and kiss me before I die," he said taking her into his arms.

"If I were to die, there is no there place on earth that I'd rather be," she smiled. Eric tasted her salty lips and then pulled her under the hot water to join him. A few hours later they were finished dinner and just sitting in each other's arms watching the waves.

"I am actually nervous about tomorrow…what I fail? What if Eddie was just jerking my chain and said I sucked or something?" He wondered.

"He's not going to say you suck…I'm wondering what the Green Card people will say in their report. That's where my mind is," she frowned.

"Told you we should have had sex in front of them," he teased.

"Oh we would have failed for sure," she teased back.

"Hey," Eric laughed. The continued to make small talk and just enjoy each others company until it was time for bed.

"Thanks for the amazing weekend," Calleigh whispered as they lay in bed later that night. "It was wonderful and I can't imagine a real honeymoon would have been any better."

"Thanks," Eric beamed under her praise. "But the real one is coming…count on it."

"Well you haven't let me down yet," she smiled.

Eric pulled her close and kissed her warmly before turning off the light and curling up for some much needed sleep. Over the past few nights, Calleigh's nightmares about Jake's attack seemed to subside and her sleep was a little more restful instead of disturbed. She would need her strength in the coming weeks; for what lay in store for them would test their love, far beyond a normal degree.

The next morning they were on the road early and back at home ready to start their day.

XXXXXXXX

Horatio hurried in early on Monday and spied a letter from the Immigration Employment Services addressed to him. He gingerly picked up the envelope and started to open it; feeling a nervous tension starting to cover him. He was pretty sure that Eric's restrictions would be lifted but there was the slim chance that things would still be the same for his CSI.

He looked at the letter and as he started to read his nervous tension started to dissipate.

"Thank goodness," he whispered as he quickly put the letter in Eric's file. He knew that Rick would continue to push for Eric and Calleigh to work on separate teams but that was another discussion.

He needed his team back and he wouldn't go down without a fight if Rick tried to break it apart on a minor technicality.

XXXXXXXX

Eric entered the building and felt his nervousness starting to grow. He didn't think there would be any problems with his report but in the off chance there was the just wanted to be ready.

"H…" Eric said walking up to him.

Horatio turned to him with a frown; not a smile.

"Seriously? I failed?" Eric asked in shock. "What did they say…"

"Actually you passed," Horatio smiled.

"Really? Oh man I was freaking out for a second there," Eric smiled. "So what did they say?"

"Here it is," Horatio said handing him the report. "Well done."

Eric quickly opened the paper and read it; his nervous tension dissipating each second. It read that Eric Delko was a gainfully employed member of the MDPD/CSI lab and was not a flight or terror risk to the State of Florida or the USA. It was recommended by Agent Eddie Fisher that Eric Delko's employment status be reinstated under the rules of Section 2.4.

"But there still are…"

"Yes a few restrictions, mostly monetary," Horatio stated. "But it also does restrict a few places you can visit and the times you can stay out on a crime scene. And…"

"Good thing Jake isn't here," Eric stated. "He'd make sure I broke those for sure."

"You just need to watch your own back now," Horatio told him.

"So they are still treating me like…"

"Eric, you are not a confirmed Citizen yet," Horatio told him kindly. "But you are back on active duty and have your sidearm back. But that also means no more tail."

Eric looked at Horatio with a frown.

"What?" Horatio asked.

"For the first time in a while I feel worried," he sighed.

"Your father?"

"I made a deal with him," Eric finally admitted.

"You what?"

"It was either Calleigh's life or…I told him I would stop investigating…"

"Eric if you are called to a scene and we don't know who it is until we get there and they are watching…"

"I'm screwed," he moaned. "What do I do?"

"Why didn't tell me this sooner?"

"I was going to but…the fight with Jake…and then the meeting with Rick…my mom…Calleigh being take by Jake…" his voice rattled off in a panic.

"You should have told me."

"I know and…"

"Eric…no more of this," Horatio warned. "If something were to happen and I didn't know…"

"What do I do?" He huffed.

"We need the heat to die down for a bit," Horatio told him. "Monitor the calls, and if one is from the Russian Mob then…"

"And if I don't know…and I go…"

"Then hell breaks loose."

"Great," Eric frowned.

"That's what happens when you dance with the devil."

Eric looked at him but know Horatio was right. His own problems were the result of what he told his father.

"I'm sorry," Eric stated.

"I know you are. But we need to be more careful," Horatio replied.

"So when will the rest of all this be finalized?" Eric asked softly.

"When your Citizenship is approved," Horatio told him. "Until then you still need to be on your best behavior. Now go and tell Calleigh the good news."

Eric clutched the paper in his hand and turned and rushed away to find Calleigh. He did and asked her into a small nearby room.

"But you are back on active duty right?"

"Well there are still a few of these," Eric said showing her the paper.

Calleigh took it and read it with a slight frown. "So you can't visit…oh there are a few…"

"I still feel like…"

"Eric you knew this wouldn't be over in one night right?" She asked.

"But if this isn't all clear then what will the Green Card people say?"

"Eric, you can't worry about that right now," she smiled, gently touching his face. "We will get through this. You saved me from Jake and…"

"And you saved me from being deported," he whispered taking her hand and kissing it. "How are you feeling?" He asked in concern.

"I am okay," she smiled. "The bruises are almost gone."

"Good because I wouldn't want anyone to think…"

"Eric anyone that knows you knows you are not capable of hurting an innocent person…much less me," she smiled. "Talk more at home tonight okay? Then we'll go over the rest of that stuff and make a plan for tomorrow's day."

"Sounds good to me," he smiled. He gave her a quick hug and kiss and then handed her the paper. "You have the goods on me right?" He teased.

"You know it," she teased in return. "How about another apron dinner?"

"Oh you liked that did you?" He grinned.

"Oh very much," she grinned in return.

Eric left the room and headed to see Ryan. While Calleigh turned and headed for Horatio's office.

"Hey man," Ryan smiled. "So?"

"I'm back," Eric smiled in return; giving Ryan a high five.

"Nice! So how about you and I take the first call together…the boys are back in town?" He asked.

"Yeah can't wait," Eric said. "Just let me get my gear…man it feels good to say that."

XXXXXXXX

"How are you?" Horatio asked as Calleigh sat in his office.

"Still worried about Eric," she sighed. "He takes everything so personally and…well sometimes it's hard to help. But I'm sorry that Jake had to be killed," she stated in sorrow. "I really wish it hadn't come to that."

"It was a waste. But the Jake Berkeley you knew before wasn't the same man I killed a few days ago. That Jake was replaced with a…"

"Monster," she finished. "We get our first report from the Green Card people and Eric's dad wants a divorce and…" her voice trailed off. "Boy marriage is hard work."

"It is…but it's worth it," Horatio smiled.

"Do you miss it? I mean I know you miss Marisol but do you miss being married to her?"

"More than you could possibly imagine," he replied in kind.

"You know when Eric gets his permanent Citizenship status…will we have to…" she started; her voice trailing into a panic.

"Get a divorce? Only you two will decide that but I hope it won't come to that; it would be a real shame."

"But Horatio, Rick won't let us work together on the team or…"

"When that time comes, we'll…"

"He could take Jake's job…but no undercover…he said…" her voice rattled off again.

"That is a possibility," Horatio replied. "But again let's worry about that later…now here is what I need to know about what Eric told his father…"

XXXXXXXX

Eric started to pack up his kit unaware he was being watched. He quickly turned around and spied Calleigh standing in the corner watching him with a smile.

"Feels good to be back," he smiled in return. "Silly right?"

"No way…good to have you back," she smiled. "Did you see Rick?"

"I did down the hall but managed to avoid him. I'm sure he'll be here breathing down my neck until I get my status and then he can say 'see ya' with a smile. I really don't want to leave the team…I like being a CSI," he lightly moaned.

"How about you just enjoy your first case and then we'll talk more at home tonight okay?"

"Sounds good," he said just as Ryan entered the room.

"Oh man did interrupt a private moment?" He drawled.

"Nice try," Eric said slapping him lightly on the arm. "See you later."

"Bye," she said as Natalia walked up to her.

"Well then I guess its girl power this go around," she said showing Calleigh the call. "Care to join me?"

"Love to," Calleigh smiled.

"How are you?" Natalia asked in concern. "I heard about Jake and…and I'm sorry he hurt you like that…are you okay?"

"I will be," Calleigh offered with a slight smile. "It's such a shame it came to that but it's over and I try not to think about it."

"How do you feel? Are you…" Natalia asked; not really wanting to pry but just to show concern.

"Better every day," she answered. "Thanks…I guess time heals all wounds right?"

"That it does," Natalia huffed. "So how was the weekend in the Keys?"

"That place was awesome," Calleigh replied eagerly; not wanting to give out too many details. After all she was aware that Natalia and Eric did share a past; it was brief but it was still real. "I just wish it was longer…holidays are never long enough."

"Oh how true," Natalia replied as they left the building.

XXXXXXXX

Eric exited the Hummer and slowly walked toward the body. He felt his father's eyes watching him but instead of being really nervous like he was a week ago, now he just brushed it off as it if were nothing. He was assured this case wasn't tied to organized crime in any way so was able to just concentrate on the task at hand.

"What a waste," he said referring to the young man lying dead on the ground before him. He bent down and started to get to work; finally being able to relax for the first time in a while.

"Why on earth are you smiling?" Tripp asked with a frown.

"Feels good to be back in the field. Besides," Eric said nodding to the body. "I don't think _he_ cares."

Frank just rolled his eyes and then went to talk to his men; allowing the two CSI's to finish their task.

About an hour later Eric and Ryan were finished and heading back to the lab.

"Forgot to ask how were the keys? You know I mean after the attack and all. How's Calleigh doing?"

"Better each day," Eric sighed as he looked out the window. "Stupid Jake…I mean why couldn't he take a hint. Both of us told him…"

"I don't care who would have told him. I think he wanted his revenge and just needed the proper circumstances to make it happen," Ryan replied.

"I guess…"

"Well I'm just glad she's okay now," Ryan told him with a frown.

"Thanks," Eric answered; keeping his gaze firmly out the window. They arrived back at the lab and then went about their tasks to process the evidence. A few hours later it was time to leave.

"You know this is the first time that we arrived together and are leaving together," Eric said as they walked hand in hand through the lab and into the parking lot.

"That's the first time you took my hand in here," Calleigh noted; as she looked at all the inquiring faces as they walked past their co-workers.

"Yeah I guess it would be too much to ask Rick to throw us a wedding shower?" He teased. "Well when you and I _properly_ get married then we'll make sure the whole world knows!" He smiled as he squeezed her hand.

"Come on…let's go home."

"I sure do like the sound of that," she smiled.

"Me too because you get to make dinner," he teased.

"How about a joint effort?"

"I sure do like the sound of that," he teased in return; letting her playfully slap his arm. He offered her a kiss and then started up the car. "Have I ever told you I am the luckiest man on the planet?"

"I don't mind hearing it again," she said warmly.

"I love you Mrs. Delko," he said kissing her again.

"I love you too Mr. Delko."


	15. A Fatal Mistake!

**Title: Til' Death do us Part  
****Chapter 15 – A Fatal Mistake!**

"You know I liked that guy Eddie," Eric said later that night as he sat on the couch after dinner reading his Employment report. "He said nice things about me. Yeah can't imagine some of the real winners he has to shadow."

"Your case was probably one of the tame ones," she told him. "So how was today? Did you forget anything?"

"Oh _ha ha_," he dead panned. "I haven't been out of the field _that _long."

Calleigh just laughed as she finished putting the last dish away and then joined him on the couch. She put her head on his shoulder and sighed happily.

Eric kissed the top of her head and continued to read the report. "I wonder what the Green Card people with say about us. When do we get that?"

Calleigh just laughed.

"What?"

"You ask that every day. I'm sure ours isn't the only case they are working on. Plus this is the government and Horatio has no pull with this aspect of it like he did with work."

Eric put the report on the small table beside the couch and then turned to her with a smile. "Well I think the Delko's need to practice a few things in case we are put to the test again."

"Yeah…practice what?" She teased. "We don't need any practice."

"We don't?" He asked in mock hurt.

"Well if you insist," she said standing up and walking for the bedroom. "Oh hurry up I haven't got all night," she lightly laughed.

"Really? What else do you have to do?" He asked eagerly as he was at her side in two quick steps.

"I need to brush up on my arrest moves," she smiled eagerly.

"Oh really?" His grin widened. "Do you need a person to practice on?"

"Think Ryan is available?" She teased in return.

"Oh so not fair," he said scooping her up and rushing for the bedroom. He lightly tossed her onto the bed and was about to pounce when she quickly rolled off the bed; allowing him to fall onto nothing. But when he looked up she had her gun in her hand.

"Calleigh?" Eric asked weakly.

"Like I said…" she told him in a serious tone.

"I just wanted…" he started.

"Here is how this is going to work. I say strip and you comply."

"What?" He asked.

But when she cocked the gun he started to get nervous; not knowing it wasn't loaded. "Calleigh?" He gulped.

"Hmm I just gave my darling husband an order…now strip," she said playfully. "And slowly."

Eric slowly stood up to face her; his body temperature starting to rise. He gently raised his shirt over his head, allowing her to gaze hungrily upon his naked chest.

"Now your pants," she demanded.

With a growing smile, Eric slowly undid his pants and then slid them down his legs so he had only his tight underwear on.

"Onto the bed…move," she smiled.

Eric eagerly complied and then felt Calleigh jump on him. But much to his surprise she managed to trap his wrists above his head; through the headboard and away from his body. He flexed his muscles for her and smiled. "Not bad for a girl."

Calleigh tossed the play gun to the side and then slowly leaned into him; her body teasing him with each move.

"So not fair…" he moaned. She started to undress and laughed when he tried to pull himself free but was unable.

"Calleigh…" he begged as she had finally stripped down to only her bra and was straddling his waist with her naked body. "You are a mean wife," he smiled.

"I know," she said leaning in for a kiss, but missing his lips and planting soft kisses on his neck and chest. "Now what if I were to leave you like this right now?"

"I'd die," he managed weakly; making her laugh. She started to drag some of her hair over his body; driving him further into blissful torment.

"Man I want to hold you right now…"

"I like your body like this," she teased as he flexed once more for her. "Have I ever told you I am the luckiest woman in the world?" She smiled as she leaned in to kiss him on the lips.

"I don't mind hearing it again," he echoed her words from earlier.

"I am the luckiest woman in the world," she whispered as she deepened her kiss. She continued to tease and torment his body with her touches and her kisses; making him want her more and more with each passing second.

"Calleigh please…" he lightly begged. "I need you now…"

"Hmmm have I punished you long enough?"

"Yes," he almost choked making her lightly laugh. She went to take off the cuffs; faked and then started to drag her nails down his arm, making little goose bumps appear.

"Tease," he moaned as he tried to pull himself free.

"You'll hurt yourself," she said stopping him with her hand. "Just a bit longer…I love feeling you trapped beneath me," she smiled.

"I'm going to remember this," he told her with a smile.

"Please do," she whispered as she kissed him once more. She finally let him go; felt his strong arms wrap around her as the started to make love.

XXXXXXXX

"Well someone got some last night," Ryan smiled as Eric walked into the lab the next day.

"Is it that obvious?" Eric asked quickly.

"Uh let's see…" Ryan said mocking his smiled.

"Funny," Eric said rolling his eyes.

"And your wife has the same expression," Ryan teased as Calleigh and Natalia walked into the room.

"Happy?" Calleigh replied.

"More like got lucky," Ryan shot back, making Eric slap his arm.

Horatio stood in the door way, watching his team. And for the first time in a long time it was like old times; like the past few weeks' events never happened and life was carrying on without missing a step.

"I hate to break up the party," he said walking up to them. "But we do have to get _some_ work done around here." He quickly handed out the assignments and then everyone hurried to get their day started.

But just as Calleigh was about to leave, Rick approached her. "Calleigh…" he said taking her aside. Eric was about to interject when Horatio stopped him.

"Sorry Eric, but Rick needs to ask about Jake. She'll be okay."

Eric watched in concern before turning and following Natalia for their call.

"Is this about Jake?" She asked quickly.

"Are you okay?"

"Getting better each day," she replied. "What's missing from the report?"

"Your side," Rick said firmly. "I don't want the details from the…well the attack itself, the before and after."

"I got a message…I guess it was from Jake. It said I had missed evidence of the Rider case and to come and pick it up; it was waiting. When I arrived at the scene, it was empty. I have picked up evidence alone before so this wasn't unusual. But when I went into the building Jake was there….he um…he attacked me," she continued in a softer tone.

"Do you need…" Rick started.

"No, I just want to get this over with. Jake drugged me and then I woke up in a small basement…tied to…he started to attack me…he was…" her eyes drifted towards the window and gazed outside in torment. "He took my clothes and…I thought he was going to rape me but Horatio…he found me and killed Jake. I went to the hospital and Eric…he was so mad," she said looking back at Rick. "Eric told me later that Ryan had used my cell to find me," she finished in a sad whisper. "I'm sorry he's dead but I just wish it never happened."

Rick looked at her in concern. "I'm sorry I had to ask but I needed your side for the final report."

"Can I go now?"

"Yes," Rick replied; leaning back in his chair. Well all three stories were the same. He finished his report and closed the case on Jake Berkeley.

"Are you okay?" Eric asked as he waited in the parking lot.

"Yeah, he just wanted my side for the report," she huffed. "We can talk more later okay?"

"Calleigh…" Eric started in concern.

"Eric, Jake hurt me…when I talk about it those feelings will come up each time. I'm sorry," she stated in anguish. "Please?"

"Okay," he said with a small frown. He offered a small kiss and then turned to go to his next case.

They both parted ways not knowing that they were still being watched.

The day finally came to a close for both of them and unlike the day before Calleigh got home before Eric. When Eric entered their home he heard Calleigh muttering angrily and banging a few things she was moving.

"Calleigh?" He asked in concern. However, when she turned to him he realized she had been crying. "What's wrong?" He asked; his heart instantly breaking.

"Bad memories," she whispered as she rushed into his waiting arms.

"You mean about Jake?"

"Yes," she replied in anguish.

Eric walked them to the couch and sat them down; just holding Calleigh's trembling body as she cried. There were no words to be heard; for no words were needed.

"Just rest," he said letting her lay on the couch. He gently covered her with a blanket and then knelt down beside her; pushing some hair off her face. "I'm sorry…"

"What are you sorry for?"

"For not being able to do more," he frowned.

"You are doing enough," she smiled.

"I'll make dinner," he told her. Calleigh watched him get up and then head into the kitchen. She smiled as she heard him humming to himself as he started to finish the dinner she had already started. In no time they were seated at the table, just talking about their day and enjoying each other's company.

However, an hour after dinner, Eric's mother called.

"Mom?" Eric asked in concern. "What's wrong?"

"Pavel and I are going to take some time apart."

"You're getting a divorce?" He managed weakly; making Calleigh quickly look up in concern.

"No…not a divorce just…"

"A separation?" Eric managed.

"Just some time," Carmen told her son. "I didn't tell you this to make you upset."

"I am upset," Eric replied angrily. "Why didn't…what can I do? You guys can't fall apart now," he stated weakly.

"Eric, this isn't your fault, it's mine," she huffed sadly. "But your father and I need to work through this."

"How did it happen mom? With Alexander…how? I need to know," Eric said.

"Eric…"

"Mom, I need to know," Eric lightly begged.

"It was a mistake. One night…a drunken mistake," she told him sadly.

"Did he know?"

"Eric…"

"Mom…did Alexander know?"

"No," she said in half truth. "I told the hospital your father was a mean man and that to put you died on the hospital report."

"How could you?" He asked weakly. "You lied even then?" He asked with watery eyes.

"Eric I'm sorry," she managed.

"Yeah me too," he answered. They talked for a bit more before Eric glumly walked to the couch and slumped down; this time it was his turn to cry on Calleigh's shoulder.

"Are they divorcing?" She asked softly.

"I think they might," he sighed. "I'm sorry to ruin the night."

"Eric, I think I did that long ago," she told him.

"I just want to hold you…I never want to lie to you…I never want to ruin our future the way m…" he started only to have her gently touch his lips.

"I love you and that you love me; that love will get us through all this," she promised. The held onto each other until they were both too tired to sit up any longer. Then they finally moved to the bedroom where they just fell asleep in each other's arms; emotional exhaustion finally taking it's toll on both of them.

XXXXXXXX

"Are you going to be okay today?" Calleigh asked in concern as they headed into work the following morning.

"I'm just going to try to concentrate on work and not my parents until the day is over. Then I think I'll go over there and see if I can help smooth things out."

"I love the fact you are so concerned," she smiled.

"Don't think it makes me look to paranoid?"

"Can never care or love too much," she told him as they stopped slowly walked into the building. "Have a good day. We get the report today so that should be one more happy thing to…"

"Think we'll pass?" He asked with a smile.

"With flying colors," she winked.

XXXXXXXX

"So what's this case?" Eric asked as they headed to the Hummer later that afternoon.

"Body by the pier," Ryan told him. "Tara is finishing up now but, care to help with the cleanup?"

"By any chance are there any ties to the Russian Mob?" Eric asked quickly.

"Don't think so…why? You hear something I didn't?" Ryan asked in concern.

"No…just wondering…part of my stipulations is I can't have any dealings with any Mob stuff until…"

"Don't worry, I think just one is just another regular case."

Eric stared out the window as they headed for their destination; his mind on his mom and Calleigh and his father's warning. No matter where he went now; he'd be a marked man.

They neared the site and he felt his heart rate starting to rise a bit.

"You okay? You look nervous…you haven't been gone that long," Ryan teased.

"Yeah man I'm fine," Eric smiled.

Eric was sure his father had a tail on him but if the scene wasn't tied to the Russian Mob he was sure the thug would just get bored and leave.

Eric exited the Hummer and then walked slowly after Ryan. He knew how to do his job but as he knew he was still being monitored and a final report would have to be filed; one final interview and hopefully all this would be over.

"I'll check over here," Ryan stated as he headed for a lone pool of blood. "Might have started here."

"I'll start with the area the body was," Eric replied as he bent down to examine the spot the dead woman had just been only minutes earlier. He noticed a piece of jewelry and went to inspect it. "This is…" his voice trailed off. "Where have I seen this before?" He wondered softly.

XXXXXXXX

"Thanks for the talk," Calleigh smiled at Horatio. "I feel a lot better now."

"Eric, will also…this all just needs to die down. And if we monitor his cases then all should be fine. Once he gets his permanent status we'll have another discussion. But for now…we have work to do."

Calleigh smiled as they both exited the room and walked into the main part of the lab where Natalia was working. "Here mail for you," she said handing Calleigh the package from Immigration.

"Thanks," she smiled. She stuffed it into her purse; wanting to read it later with Eric. "Where is everyone?"

"Ryan got a call and wanted some male company," she smiled.

"What was the call?"

"Well Ryan sent these pictures…"

XXXXXXXX

"Alexander…your son is here," Eric's tail told his father over the phone.

"Bring him."

"There is another. ME has left but two cops are still around."

"He didn't see you…lure him away," Alexander directed.

Eric looked at the piece and was about to take a picture when he saw a man loitering around the under pier.

"Hey," Eric said standing up. Ryan looked up and noticed Eric walking to the man. He saw the two police officers and figured all would be fine; so turned his back to Eric and went about collecting evidence around the blood pool.

XXXXXXXX

"Natalia…ID?" Horatio asked.

"That's running now," she stated as her and Calleigh stood by Horatio and waited for the results.

XXXXXXXX

"I know something," the man told Eric.

"What?"

"Do you know the girl?" The thug asked.

"No…just got the call. Do you know who she is?" Eric asked with a frown.

"I found her…down there," the thug said looking away. Eric's gaze followed the man's face and sure enough he spied some fabric just down the wooden plank.

"Ryan, I'm going to check on something. Be right back."

Ryan looked up and noticed Eric standing with the strange man but figured he'd be safe. "Okay…be right there."

Eric followed after the man down the wooden plank; his eyes darting nervously around at anything that moved. He watched as the man neared a dark section of the pier and then stopped by the torn material.

"Where…" Eric started as he knelt down to see the fabric. But as he looked up he was met in the back of the head with a plead pipe; sending him back to the sand in an unconscious heap.

"All too easy," the thug smiled. "Sorry Eric, but Alexander beckons."

XXXXXXXX

"Here we are…Pauline Garza," Natalia read as Horatio and Calleigh had been momentarily distracted by something else. "Great another Russian Mob attack."

"What?" Calleigh asked in horror; looking up immediately.

"Yeah she was once an escort to our buddy Ivan Sarnov," she smirked. "Talk about bad taste in…" she said turning to see the horrified looks on Horatio's and Calleigh's faces.

"I'm calling Eric," Calleigh said.

"I'll call Ryan," Horatio stated.

"What is it?" Natalia asked quickly.

XXXXXXXX

The thug dragged Eric's body into the black sedan and dumped it into the backseat and then got into the front and drove away.

"He's not picking up," Calleigh said in fear.

"Ryan…where is Eric?"

"Hey H…he's over…" Ryan said standing up. "Hold on a sec…"

"Where is he?" Horatio demanded as he grabbed Calleigh by the arm and they rushed for the exit doors.

"Hey ERIC!" Ryan shouted. "He was just here with a guy…hold on," Ryan said rushing for the plank down. "ERIC!" Ryan called again.

"Ryan…"

"He's…H…he's gone."

"WHAT?"


	16. The Eye of the Hurricane

**Title: Til' Death do us Part  
****Chapter 16 – The Eye of the Hurricane**

"What do you mean he's gone?" Horatio said as he directed Calleigh toward the pier; they started racing into traffic.

"Eric…" she whispered in sorrow. She tried to concentrate on the road while Horatio talked to Ryan, but inside her heart was racing at top speed. He has to be there…she kept telling herself. He just has to.

"H…he was here and now he's gone," Ryan huffed as he ran down the pier and spied it devoid of life.

"ERIC!" Ryan yelled again; only rewarded with silence once more. "He's not answering."

"Stay there Ryan and get the officers with you. Do not leave, do you understand," Horatio directed.

"Sure," Ryan said hanging up. "ERIC!" He shouted; silence. "Oh no…" Ryan stated as he called for the two police.

Ryan continued his frantic search but knew it was too late – Eric was gone. "Damn it!" He cursed in anger.

XXXXXXXX

The thug turned and watched Eric starting to lightly stir in the backseat. If Eric came too, he knew he'd give him trouble if he wasn't secured. He pulled over onto an empty street and then quickly tied Eric's wrists behind his back and then blindfolded him. Once he was sure Eric was incapacitated he started the car and then continued toward Alexander Sharova's secret dwelling.

Eric started to feel his world coming back to him; his head throbbing from the hit. He slowly tried to open his eyes but found himself unable. He tried to move but his wrists were tied tightly behind his back and he was lying on his stomach. He felt himself being lightly bumped around so he knew he was in some kind of vehicle. But as he was lying on something soft instead of cold metal and he assumed a backseat. But who was driving? His father?

"H-hello?" He asked weakly as he started to thrash about; trying to move himself into an upright position.

"Lay down!" The thug ordered.

"But…" Eric tried.

"Settle down now or I hit you again!" The thug demanded.

"Who are you? Where are you taking me?" Eric asked in a panic.

"Alexander has summoned you," the thug replied.

"I had no idea the scene was…" Eric's voice started off in a panic.

"You said that last time," the thug said sharply.

"Please I swear this is…" Eric tried.

"I don't care," the thug stated angrily.

"But…" Eric tried again.

"Now shut it or I gag you!" He yelled.

Eric lay his head down in angry defeat; the throbbing reminding him not to push it with his captor. His mind drifted to Calleigh; she would be worried but he was now worried that her life would be in jeopardy because of his error. He cursed himself for his ignorance; but in truth he didn't know the scene was a mob hit. Would his father believe him?

He tried to pull his wrists free but only succeeded in chafing the soft skin; making small cuts in the flesh. He tried again; working himself into a useless sweat and then slumping back onto the seat in angry defeat.

_Calleigh, he lamented inside; I'm so sorry._

XXXXXXXX

"I can't believe this…" Calleigh moaned as she frantically scanned the area Eric was last seen. "Eric…where are you? Ryan what happened?"

"I didn't know," Ryan insisted; as he stared at Calleigh in misery. "I'm sorry…I didn't want Eric to…H…"

"Ryan, tell me what happened?"

"We came to the scene. I started with the blood pool; Eric took the body area after Tara left. Eric said he was going to talk to a guy who knew something. I saw the guy…he looked harmless then…he came down here," Ryan said looking around. "And is gone."

"I only see one two set's of footprints and then one that leads to tire tracks," Horatio told them. "Which means he must have carried Eric out of here."

"Eric wouldn't go willingly," Calleigh noted in misery. "What if they kill him…" she lamented; as her eyes watered.

"I want you to go with Tripp back to the house," Horatio told Calleigh as Tripp walked down to meet them.

"Horatio…"

"We still don't know whose watching. We can only assume it was Sharova who took Eric, but we don't know for sure. Tripp…"

"Any word on Eric?" He asked with a frown.

"Not yet, but Calleigh needs protection," Horatio directed.

"I want to help," she insisted.

"Then help us by keeping yourself safe," Horatio told her. "No offense but if you are here then we have more than Eric's scene to worry about."

She knew he was right and offered no further argument in return.

"Think the rest of team is in trouble?" Tripp asked quickly.

"I think we need to concentrate on getting Eric back," Horatio directed.

"Horatio you will…" Calleigh started.

"As soon as I know something," he said as Natalia walked up to see them. "Ryan and Natalia, I want you to process this scene. Concentrate on the area the man was standing; the spot Eric was attacked and the tire treads," Horatio directed.

Calleigh bent down and felt her eyes water as she gazed upon the spot in the sand she imagined Eric landing. Her eyes traveled back to the pier plank and she watched as her mind projected an image of Eric following the man down the plank; probably thinking the guy actually wanted to help. She watched as he bent down to examine the material that was still there. She then watched in silent horror as Eric was hit from behind and his body crumpled to the ground; he was then picked up and carried into the car that stole him away from her.

"Eric…" she whispered in torment as Tripp walked up to her.

"Come on," Tripp said softly. "Let's get back to safety."

Calleigh numbly walked after Tripp and got into the front seat and closed the door; staring out the window in misery. "I can't breathe," she stated in misery.

"We'll find him…Eric found you in time before Jake could…"

"Jake was reckless, Sharova isn't," Calleigh sighed. "Now I wish he was stuck back in that lab."

She tried to focus her mind on anything other than what Eric might be enduring; but it didn't work. She kept remembering the past two times that Eric heard from his father; each time it was worse. What would he have to face this time.

XXXXXXXX

Eric felt his panic starting to build as the car started to slow down. He tried to shift himself to a better position but found none and so slumped back in a sweaty heap in his original position. Finally the car stopped and he felt his heart start to race at top speed.

The thug exited the front seat and pulled the back door open. Eric felt his feet being grabbed as he was dragged out of the backseat and then dumped harshly onto the cement. He heard the echoes and knew he was in some kind of building; and the floor wasn't harsh ground, it was cement.

"Thomas, was he any trouble?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle," the thug laughed.

"Welcome Eric," Alexander's voice loomed overhead.

Eric, who was on his side, tried to calm his nerves; but inside he was a nervous wreck.

"Father…" Eric said softly. "Why…"

"You know I gave you a warning Eric," Alexander hissed as he bent down.

"I didn't know…I swear," Eric pleaded.

"You said that LAST TIME!" Alexander shouted.

"This was…I was told it was a regular case…please…" Eric tried.

"You try my patience…does your life mean nothing?" He said as he grabbed Eric by the arm and hauled him to his feet.

"I owe my life to you…" Eric said softly. "You're part of the reason I'm alive."

Alexander stared at him in surprise. Every time he thought he had figured out Eric Delko, the young man would surprise him. And that was annoying.

"Where do you get your defiance from?"

"Have you looked in the mirror?" Eric shot back. "Why am I here?"

Alexander chose not to answer him; instead took his arm and dragged him into another area in the building.

Eric tried to pull away but only received a sharp blow to the back and quickly subsided. They entered another room and Eric felt cool wind starting to consume him; his body instantly shivering.

"Hold him!" Alexander demanded his men.

"Please don't do this…" Eric begged in sorrow.

But as he felt the two men each grab an arm and hold on he knew he was doomed.

"How much is your life worth Eric?"

"Please don't…" he tried again.

"HOW MUCH!" Alexander shouted.

"DON'T DO THIS!" Eric shouted back. But as he listened to the silent answer his body was unprepared for what followed next.

Alexander nodded to the third man who stepped in and punched Eric hard in the gut. Eric's body doubled forward with the first hit but the two men held him fast as the second one was delivered. By the fourth his body just sagged in their embrace and he was allowed to just lay on the floor; offering labored breaths; his heart racing at dangerous levels.

"Leave us," Alexander directed as he bent down to Eric.

"Why…" Eric managed weakly; his eyes watering under the dark fabric.

Alexander yanked the blindfold down and gazed at Eric with a frown.

"Why…" he asked again.

"Why didn't you listen?"

"I didn't…know…" Eric huffed.

"DO YOU THINK I'M STUPID!" Alexander shouted down at Eric.

"No," Eric stated quietly. "Trust me…I wouldn't cross you on purpose."

Alexander looked at Eric and sighed. "What am I to do with you?"

"What?" Eric asked in fear; looking up in a panic. "Wh-what do you mea…" he started only to have Alexander stuff the damp blindfold into his mouth to keep him quiet.

"Time for my son to be quiet," Alexander stated firmly.

Eric tried to protest the gag, but Alexander just slapped him hard on the face and he subsided.

Alexander then stood up and took out his gun.

"As I said…time for my son to be quiet."

NO! Eric shouted into the gag.

"Stop now…" Alexander directed; making Eric stop is useless struggling. "Cause me any trouble and I'll shoot you."

Eric lay back in sweaty defeat and just nodded his compliance; the gag keeping his sounds to a muffled whisper.

Eric watched his father walk away into the shadows and then closed his eyes; his body starting to shiver from the adrenaline that was finally starting to subside. Calleigh; his mind called. Help me…

XXXXXXXX

Calleigh continued to nervously pace the small waiting area; her eyes darting to everyone that moved; her ears waiting for the name _'Eric'_ to be spoken in any context. Finally she spied Horatio walking toward her and Tripp.

"Anything?" She asked in haste.

"Sorry, not yet. Ryan is analyzing the soil samples and Natalia is working with a tire expert but…"

"The car is probably not registered and the soil will probably only turn up Eric's DNA," Calleigh stated in sorrow. "Sorry…but I don't think his father is stupid either. He knows how to cover his bases."

"Just hang tough," Horatio told her. "I have someone to call."

Calleigh watched him leave and then slumped down in a nearby chair and just looked at Tripp with a frown. "I don't know what to do…these guys play for keeps."

"We'll find him," Tripp told her.

"I know," she said with a forced smile. She tried to tell herself that Eric would be fine and that they would find him alive; but inside she was worried beyond sick.

Oh Eric, she lamented inside…please just hold on.

XXXXXXXX

Eric lay on the cold cement; his breathing labored due to the beating and the gag. He could hear faint voices in the other room but was unable to make out anything they were saying. He started to scan the room; looking for an exit. Sadly the only exit was through the small door his father and the goons were. That was out.

He tried once more to pull against the bonds but was unable; the ropes held him tightly, just continuing to chafe the skin as he pulled. He yelled into the gag out of frustration and then watched as one of the thugs walked into the room and stood before him. It was the one he had heard earlier; the one who had taken him.

"I am sick of having to do his dirty work and babysitting you," he said kicking Eric in the gut.

Eric's body recoiled with the kick and he yelled into the gag in pain.

"Really sick of watching you and your wife make nice all the time and then when you screw up I have to be there to clean up!" He shouted as he kicked Eric again.

He bent down to Eric and grabbed his shirt and yanked him to his face. "When you die…it will be my pleasure to put you out of my misery," he said slamming the top of his head into Eric's face; opening a small cut above his eye.

"Thomas!" Another thug called out as he walked into the room and up to them.

"Stay out of this Bruno," Thomas shot back.

"Boss needs you," Bruno said gruffly. "Leave him."

"He's mine…"

"Go…NOW!" Bruno snapped; looking at Eric in anger; before turning to follow.

Eric's head snapped back; his body following as the thug pushed him back onto his side on the cold ground. Blood from his face now starting to seep onto the ground around him.

Eric cursed into the gag but scrunched his face in pain as he lay back; his body feeling the recent beating that was fueled by hatred and rage. Now he had more than his angry father to contend with; one his father's men was a loose canon and that was bad.

He closed his eyes once more; squeezing out tears through the corners and trying to calm his nerves. It didn't work.

Alexander came and stood in the doorway and gazed down at his captive son; but remorse wasn't something that he felt easily, now was no exception. He gazed upon his bound and beaten son but wasn't sorry for his present condition; he blamed Eric himself for his own predicament. He slowly walked up to Eric and knelt down before him. He then grabbed his face and yanked him to a seated position; his bound body feeling the pain in its new position.

Alexander grabbed the edge of the gag and pulled Eric's face to his.

"Here is your new task…you do this and you live for another day…you disobey and she dies," Alexander smiled evilly. "Ready to break the law for your wife? You said you'd do _anything_…ready to prove that to me?"

Eric gazed at his father in anger. That's why he was alive; Alexander needed him to do something; something illegal. And with Calleigh's life as the trump card this would be the worst decision he would ever have to make.

"Well?" Alexander continued.

Eric shook his head no; making Alexander take out his gun. Then without warning he fired off a shot; catching Eric in the upper arm, but just grazing the skin; not actually puncturing it.

Eric screamed in pain and started to gasp for air; his body starting to go into a full blown panic attack. He looked at his father in anger; blood and tears starting to roll down his cheeks.

"Let me ask you once more…" Alexander started slowly. "Will you keep her alive by helping me?"

Alexander cocked the trigger once more and Eric knew if he shook his head no he would once again suffer the consequences. But Calleigh's life wasn't a bargaining chip; and he couldn't just break the law. So he just shook his head no once more and waited.

Alexander fired off another shot; this one nicking his upper right thigh.

Eric once again yelled into the gag; sweat covering every part of his body and his heart nearing critical levels.

"If I have to ask again; you might not be able to answer," Alexander warned as he cocked the trigger once more. "Will you…"

Eric quickly nodded his head yes; to which Alexander just smiled and stood up. "Good boy," he snided; patting his cheek; as he turned to leave.

Eric yelled into the gag for his father to help him.

"Sorry my son," Alexander said without turning around. "But bad children who don't listen to their parents are usually punished. While your wounds fester you think on that!" He finished in anger; leaving Eric once again in tormented darkness.

Eric's face crunched in pain as the cuts continued to burn his body. Each time he shifted; his arm and his leg would remind him to just stay put.

The other thug Bruno, who stopped Thomas earlier walked back into the room and up to Eric. Eric didn't look up but braced himself for another attack as the thug bent down to him.

"You know you guys always think you're so tough," he laughed as he grabbed the arm with the shot cut; Thomas standing in the doorway watching with a smile.

Eric screamed out as searing pain started to course through his body once more.

"Your defiance is quite annoying," he smiled. "But when this is all done…you and I are going to dance…then I'll teach you the real meaning of pain. And if you think the good guys will come and rescue you in time? When that time comes…there will be no good guys left."

Bruno pushed Eric back down on his side. Eric yelled into the gag but just lay on his side in agony; his mind a mix of terror and panic. He had just agreed to break the law for his father in order to keep Calleigh alive.

What have I done, he moaned inside…WHAT HAVE I DONE! He closed his eyes and prayed for death; sadly salvation wasn't close to being rewarded.

XXXXXXXX

As each second ticked painfully past, Calleigh's nerves frayed even more. She couldn't imagine the terror that Eric was feeling and she tried to think on their happy weekend together to lessen her worry; it didn't work. Nothing worked; she was terrified for him and their future.

She stared at the simple gold band on her finger and watched a tear slid down her cheek and bathed the gold in salty water. She started to lightly tremble and then felt an arm around her. She looked up to see Natalia at her side, offering her support.

"What if I lose him?" She lamented. "I am just so scared right now," she whispered. "I don't know what he's enduring or…Sharova is part of…well he knows Sarnoff and…" her voice trailed off in sorrow. "Those guys kill others with their bare hands."

"Boy I wish I knew what to say," Natalia replied. "I'm scared too…sorry."

"I'm just glad you're here…thanks."

Natalia hugged Calleigh and then looked up to see Horatio walking toward them with a stern expression. Calleigh looked up and frowned. "This can't be good," she uttered in haste.

"Has something happened?" She asked quickly.

"Well I found out some interesting things about Alexander Sharova. Former CIA agent," he told them.

"What?" Tripp asked in shock. "Who the hell is this guy?"

"Well for one thing; not who he really appears. But we have a bigger problem," Horatio huffed.

"Than Eric being kidnapped?" Calleigh managed.

"Sharova has ties to other areas of organized crime besides the Russian Mob."

"Whose side is this guy on?"

"It appears whoever pays the most," Horatio frowned. "Which means…he has kidnapped an officer of the law and can now use him to…"

"To do whatever he needs or he'll threaten to kill me," Calleigh stated weakly.

"Eric won't break the law," Tripp mentioned. "But he won't let you just be killed."

"Then he'll die," Calleigh moaned.

XXXXXXXX

Eric lay on his side in agony; his whole body on fire and his mind racing with panicked thoughts. He knew if the broke the law as he agree he'd be either arrested, killed or deported. If he didn't; Calleigh would die. Either way he was sure his life was over.

He heard low taunting and then quickly opened his eyes; glaring angrily at Thomas, hovering in the doorway once again. A man it seems whose only purpose was to make his life a living torment.

"Hey goody goody," Thomas snided as he slowly walked up to Eric's captive form.

Eric felt himself starting to panic once again; his mind vividly remembering the pain that had been mercilessly inflicted earlier.

Thomas put his foot onto Eric's stomach and forced him onto his back; trapping his bound wrists painfully behind his back. Eric mumbled into the gag but Thomas only laughed.

"I guess you're really screwed this time…either way your life is going to change – forever. What do you think of that?"

Eric just muttered angrily curses to which Thomas only smiled and continued his mocking torture. He slowly circled Eric's body; making Eric recoil with every slight movement. Was this his father's way of making sure his son was kept in fear? Or was this another agenda on a man with his own dark purpose?

Thomas was about to kick Eric once more when Alexander walked in. "Leave us!" He demanded. Thankfully another blow wasn't sustained.

Thomas offered a huff but left as directed. Alexander bent down to Eric and pulled him back up to painful sitting position; making the cut in his leg open once again. Alexander pulled the damp rag out of Eric's mouth; allowing him to breath on his own for a short time.

"Don't get used to this and don't think you can beg for your freedom; her life or a way out of this. You told me you'd do whatever…"

"If I do…I'll be deported!" Eric spat in anger. "Why are you doing this? I'm your son!"

"I said I don't acknowledge that," Alexander replied sharply.

"I can't…" Eric begged in sorrow.

"I guess you should be more careful of the choices you make in life."

"IT WASN'T MY CHOICE!" Eric shouted to which he only received a backhand to the face.

"I said keep quiet," Alexander warned. "Now are going to leave shortly. BRUNO!" Alexander shouted. "To see if you meant what you told me."

"Please don't…" Eric begged again.

"Get him ready!" Alexander stated as he turned to leave.

* * *

**A/N:** sorry for the cliffy guys but the next one will be up hopefully soon. thanks again for the great reviews....they keep this story going


	17. Something to Die for?

**Title: Til' Death do us Part  
****Chapter 17 - Something to Die for**

**A/N:** As you all know I don't write good guy death fics so please dont be put off by the title and just continue to enjoy. Also did you think that Alexander would just roll over and die? No way, he has to cause a bit more trouble but as you know me, the bad guys always get it in the end! And we will get back to the mushy marriage stuff I promise! Thanks again!

* * *

Eric eyed the tape in fear but begging this guy for anything would be pointless. He felt his nervousness starting to grow once again as Bruno knelt down in front of him; ripping off a strip of tape in the process.

"Next time listen like a good little boy," he mocked as he gagged Eric with the tape. Then just to add insult to injury instead of a cloth blindfold, ripped off another strip and placed it firmly over his eyes.

Eric huffed into the tape gag; offering weak curses that garnered only laughter in return. Bruno hauled him up; Eric yelled into the gag as once again searing pain from his leg wound reminded him who was in charge. Bruno checked the ropes and sure enough they were still tight and secure.

"Just didn't want you to get away," Bruno taunted in Eric's ear.

"Here let me," Thomas smiled as he pulled Eric into his grasp.

Eric felt himself being dragged once again through the dark warehouse and into another room; a warmer one. He heard low voices talking; but Thomas' harsh grip around his arm never loosened.

"Put a tail on Calleigh Delko," Alexander said firmly.

NO! Eric's mind yelled as he tried to pull himself loose. Thomas hit the wound on his leg and Eric's body screamed in pain.

"If Eric fails me, kill her and bring me her body!"

Oh my god, what have I done! Eric yelled. WHAT HAVE I DONE!

Calleigh, his mind called in fear, you have to leave, please just, his mind spiraled into dark panic.

XXXXXXXX

Calleigh continued her useless pacing; her mind racing with thoughts of what condition Eric was in and what he would have to face.

"Horatio what if they force him,"

"He'll be deported if he's caught by anyone other than us," Tripp frowned.

"So either way we lose him!" Calleigh spat in anger; her usually calm demeanor being rapidly replaced by paranoia and terror.

"We won't let that happen," Horatio told her.

"And you can stop this? How?" She demanded. "His father is not a very understanding man."

"What else did your _friend_ tell you about him?" Tripp asked Horatio.

"That's he's not a fool to suffer lightly."

"Well neither am I," Horatio stated firmly.

"But if we dont know what he'll get Eric to do, if anything, how do we ensure we arrive first on the scene or even at the scene? How do we control this?" Tripp asked quickly.

"We can't," Calleigh whispered in dread. "I am going to lose him," she whispered in a panic.

"I refuse to believe and I hope no one in this room is ready to give up," Horatio said firmly. "Now I know this situation seems bleak but we need a plan."

"We dont even know the target," Natalia piped up.

"But we might know where they are right now," Ryan said rushing into the room.

"You have something Mr. Wolfe?" Horatio asked quickly.

"I analyzed some of the soil and found traces of," he said handing the paper to Horatio. "Anything look familiar?"

"Yes it does, we move NOW!"

"Hold on Eric," Calleigh whispered in sorrow. "Please hold on, we're coming."

XXXXXXXX

Eric shifted nervously on his feet; his legs tiring by the second. He tried to pull himself free of Thomas's harsh grasp; but Thomas simply pressed his arm wound; making him cry out in muffled pain.

"Thomas, stop that for now!" Alexander demanded. "We'll be leaving shortly Eric, try to behave until then," he mocked in a condescending tone; a few of the men laughing also.

Eric cursed himself inside but knew there was basically nothing else he could do except continue to pray he'd be found in time.

XXXXXXXX

"I want silent alarms only and we are only going to follow, if we intercept this could turn into a hostage situation and get worse," Horatio told Tripp over the phone. "We need to think that Alexander will be successful at whatever he's planning."

"But if Eric has to break the law," Tripp reminded him.

"Frank we have to let this play out. Eric's life now depends on our silence."

Tripp offered a curse and hung up; Ryan looking at him with a frown.

Calleigh stared out the window in silent misery. "I can't imagine what he's thinking right now."

"Probably pretty scared," Horatio said softly. "I know I would be."

She quickly brushed away a few tears and then tried to swallow her fear. But as they neared their destination; her panic started to rise once more; not showing her any signs of relief.

The area was mostly abandoned; but as they left the Hummers at the lab and taken two regular cars instead of the police sedans, they were able to blend in better with the dark surroundings.

"Now we wait," Horatio told Calleigh.

"I hate waiting," she whispered. "I hate it."

Horatio and Calleigh watched as one man quickly exited the building, got into a small car and then sped away.

"I bet he's looking for me," she mentioned softly.

"Well then he'll spend all his time watching an empty Hummer," Horatio replied. "The others shouldn't be far behind."

XXXXXXXX

"Time to go!" Alexander said loudly.

Eric tried to pull free in protect but another painful squeeze from Thomas and he quickly subsided. Thomas dragged Eric past the car he was brought in; and right to a waiting van outside.

"Oh Eric," Calleigh moaned as she gazed upon his condition through her binoculars. She cursed at the tape that was keeping him blind and quiet, but as she noticed the blood stains on his shirt and the cuts in his clothing she knew he had sustained more than a simple beating. "I think he was shot," she mentioned; tears running down her face. She noticed the man holding Eric was laughing and whispering things into his ear; that can't be good, she lamented inside.

"I'm sorry," Horatio replied softly. "But you insisted on coming."

"I know," she swallowed. "Was just hoping it wouldn't be that bad."

She watched in misery as Eric was shoved into the van and the doors slammed shut; sealing him away from their view.

Eric landed on his side with a heavy crash; his heart racing at top speeds once again. He lay on his side in agony; his mind wondering what his father was going to expect of him. How could he ever face Calleigh again? How could he justify to her that his actions were to save her life; he needed to break the law to keep her safe. Would she accept it? Or would she be ashamed he didn't have the courage to die for her?

"Hey little boy are you scared right now?" Bruno taunted as he came and sat by Eric in the back of the van as it started up and pulled away; Thomas's turn to drive.

Eric offered a grunt when he felt Bruno pull him up to a sitting position; his wound on his leg once again opening painfully up.

"I bet you're real scared right now," Bruno sneered.

"Leave him alone!" Alexander snapped. "Remember what you need to do."

"I got it!" Bruno shot back. "I've known about you for a bit now," he said leaning in close to Eric's trapped face. Eric felt the warm breath on his cheek and felt his panic starting to rise further. "I dont like you. Want to know why? I'm not going to tell you yet!"

Bruno pushed Eric's head; forcing him onto the side of his body that his arm had endured the gunshot. Eric mumbled in pain as his eyes watered but no remorse was offered; he'd have to endure in silence. He listened as Bruno shuffled towards the front of the van and knew he was once again alone.

XXXXXXXX

Horatio and Calleigh followed at a very safe distance; their cars blending in with the rest of the traffic.

"What if he has to kill someone?" Calleigh asked in fear.

"I dont want to even go down that path," Horatio replied with a frown.

Alexander looked back at his son and frowned. Eric was lightly tossing, trying to get off his throbbing arm but to no avail. A sane father would have helped his son by trying to alleviate some of the pain he was experiencing; Alexander Sharova was not that kind of man, having been the person _responsible_ for his son's current pain. Offering only a frown he turned around and stared angrily out the window.

They drove for what seemed like an eternity and Eric finally felt the van starting to slow.

"Show time," Bruno smiled as he got into the back with Eric; painfully ripping the tape from his eyes.

Eric looked up at him in fear but could do nothing more than comply with his captors.

"Want me to remove the gag?" Bruno taunted. When Eric didn't answer he asked again. "DO YOU WANT ME TO REMOVE THE GAG!" Bruno shouted. Eric finally nodded his head yes to which Bruno also just ripped the tape from his mouth, finally allowing him to breath without any restriction.

Eric just stared at him in anger but refused to give him any other reason for another hit or attack. Eric yelped in pain as he was rolled over onto his belly and his wrists were finally cut free. Bruno then rolled him back and allowed Eric to sit up on his own. Eric rubbed his wrists and glared at his father in anger.

"You agreed to this my son," Alexander stated firmly. "Does your word mean nothing?"

"Does yours?" Eric shot back.

Bruno raised his hand to strike Eric when Alexander called him off. "Leave him for now. My son will pay for that later."

Bruno offered a sneer and then looked at Alexander with a frown. Alexander tossed him the gun and the tape. "Do it."

"Give me your hand!" Bruno demanded.

Eric refused and so Bruno brought the butt end of the gun to his leg; smashing it once again into the open wound. Eric's hands quickly went to his leg in pain but that's what Bruno wanted. He grabbed one; shoved the gun into and then started to wrap the tape around, sealing the gun in his grasp. It was obvious what he had to do now.

"Dont get any ideas Eric," Alexander smiled. "The clip is empty until you get inside."

XXXXXXXX

Horatio's car pulled a few yards back; ducking into an alley way; Tripp pulling up behind his and stopping.

"What's the plan?" Tripp asked Horatio.

"We wait,"

"But," Calleigh protested.

"What else can we do?"

She stared out the window in misery until she noticed the door's opening. Eric was shoved out the back and she noticed the weapon taped to his hand.

"Horatio,"

"I see it," he growled. "Frank we have a big problem. Eric's mission is to kill someone."

"Horatio, even you can't save him on this one, if he goes through with it," Tripp's voice trailed off.

"He'll be deported and all, everything will have been for nothing," Calleigh lamented.

"There has to be a way," Horatio stated as he watched them enter the small building and then disappear from view.

"I got it," Calleigh said quickly. "Duress, isn't there something."

"It's a long shot and hopefully we won't need it," Horatio replied. "But if it means his life,"

XXXXXXXX

Eric looked around in a panic; his eyes scanning for any hope of salvation, but none was found. Bruno grabbed his arm and dragged him into the small building, sealing them inside.

"There is a man in the third room, you need to kill him," Alexander directed to Eric.

Eric looked at his father in sorrow. "Please dont make me do this," he begged sadly.

"You made a deal with the devil and now I'm collecting," Alexander replied. "Do you want her body brought here, see how many bullet holes it will take for your wife's soft body to absorb before she takes her final breath!" Alexander growled angrily.

"No," Eric answered in sorrow.

"Let's go," Alexander said taking his arm and dragging him toward the quiet room. Eric stood in the doorway and gazed at the man before him. He wasn't moving and looked like he had been worked over pretty well.

Alexander stuffed the ammo clip into Eric's gun. "There is only one shot in here, make it count or else!" He shouted.

Eric raised the gun; his eyes watering and his heart beating so fast he was sure he would pass out at any minute. He slowly raised his arm and then pulled it back down; his hand shaking so much he wasn't even sure he could get a straight shot if he wanted to.

"DO IT!" Alexander yelled.

Eric tried again but failed.

This time Alexander grabbed Eric's hand and forced it into the air.

"I will kill her!" Alexander shouted; as he held Eric's hand in the air.

"No," Eric said as he slowly pulled back on the trigger. Calleigh, forgive me, be begged. Then, much to everyone's surprise outside a shot was heard. But at the same time a hidden camera also took a picture; recording the moment for future use. Blackmail was a precious thing to waste.

"Oh my god," Calleigh stated in shock. "Horatio!" She said as she reached for the door handle.

"We can't," Horatio said as he called Frank. "We have to wait until they leave."

"Horatio, I heard that shot, if it was Eric then,"

"We'll deal with it. We have to wait!"

"Eric, no," Calleigh cried. "Oh no,"

XXXXXXXX

"Well done my son," Alexander smiled as he slowly pushed Eric's trembling arm back to his side.

Tears, mixed with sweat and dried blood continued to roll down his face and pool in his shirt collar. He had taken a life; a life that wasn't his to take. He gazed at the body before him in misery; knowing he'd now be forever damned.

He simply allowed Bruno to cut the tape off his hand and let it and the gun drop to the floor, the echo almost loud enough to burst his ear drums. Bruno picked up the gun and handed it to Alexander. But instead of putting the tape into his pocket like directed, he left it on the floor; in the shadows and then turned back to Alexander so his body hid the evidence.

"Now I know what her life is worth," Alexander smiled. "Never forget that."

Eric allowed himself to be led back outside to the van.

Calleigh gazed upon his expression and felt her heart explode. "He's,"

"A mess," Horatio finished. "Can't blame him. We need to get that body. Frank you follow the van, I'm going for the body."

"Horatio, you and in need to follow Eric."

"Ryan, can you handle the body? Just bring it and whatever else you find back to the lab," Horatio directed.

"Right."

"I can't believe this," Calleigh moaned. She watched as Eric was pushed back into the van and the doors sealed.

"I want you to stay with Ryan."

"Horatio,"

"If they call you and you're here, what do you think happens to Eric? Help Ryan with the body. Frank you're with me."

"Right," Frank said. They waited until the van rounded the corner out of their site before taking action. Horatio and Frank started their quiet pursuit while Calleigh and Ryan raced for the body.

Eric sat in the back of the van in a numb state. This time it was Thomas the driver's turn to taunt Eric. Bruno had taken the wheel and allowed Thomas to watch Eric.

"Someone will find out," Eric stated in misery. "They'll know,"

"All they'll find is a bullet with your DNA on it," Alexander smiled. "Oh and of course the pictures I had taken. They show you with the gun raised, killing a man. The rest will be touched up so that I wasn't there. And if you cross me or dont do what I say, they'll be sent to the police and Immigration."

"How could you," Eric started in contempt.

"Aww poor little sad boy," Thomas teased as he moved in closer. Eric, in a fit of rage, lunged at Thomas and started to attack him.

Alexander looked from the front seat and grabbed Eric's shirt collar and yanked him away. "Enough! Thomas, stop it."

"He started it!" Thomas spat angrily.

"Let go of me!" Eric shouted as he tried to pull himself away from his father's grasp. Alexander didn't comply. He wasn't about to take orders from his son; and his actions were making that clear. He tossed the tape once more to Thomas. "Get him ready for the drop off."

"What? Where are you,"

"His mouth first!" Thomas smiled as he tore off a strip and pushed it back over Eric's lips. "Bad little boys like you should be seen and not heard!" He pulled Eric free of Alexander's grasp and pushed him onto his stomach; capturing his wrists once more behind his back with the tape and securing them tightly. "Now try to behave!" He shouted; leaving Eric on his stomach.

Eric huffed into the gag and closed his watery eyes. Even if he was rescued now; he killed an innocent man; forced to take a life to save another, making a moral choice that in right wasn't his make. He lay on his side in misery; thinking Calleigh would hate him for sure.

"Do we let him go right away?"

"No, we wait until dark," Alexander smiled. "You can have some fun first,"

Eric looked up at his father in shock; Thomas turning to him with an evil stare.

"Thank you," Thomas smiled. "Well little boy, wadda ya say? Wanna play with me when we get back?"

Eric offered a curse and then lay his head back down; telling himself whatever beating he sustained, he more than likely deserved for his actions.

XXXXXXXX

Calleigh felt her heart starting to race faster as she neared the entrance with Ryan. She drew her gun and they both entered; listening to the silence that greeted them. But they wasted no time in rushing for the rooms; searching for the body.

"Got it!" Ryan called out from the far room. Calleigh raced for room and spied the body Ryan was working on.

"We need to move this guy," he said as he started to bag the tape and the gun.

Calleigh studied the body before her with a frown. "Why is there no blood?"

"What do," Ryan said looking up. He touched the body with his bare finger. "It's cold."

"So he was dead before?" She asked; feeling a small amount of relief in knowing that Eric didn't commit murder.

"Yeah but Eric doesn't know that," Ryan frowned. "Why would they,"

"To prove a point," sighed. "To prove they can make him do what they want," she lamented as she called Horatio.

"Alexander is playing a deadly game it seems," Horatio replied. "The van is stopped at a new location, now we just wait."

"For how long?"

"As long as it takes. Just hurry up and get out of there with that body. And Calleigh, we keep this to us. I dont think we were meant to find that body this soon."

"Horatio says to hurry," Calleigh said looking around for something to transport the body on. "I have an idea."

Oh Eric, she cried inside. Just hold on, please just hold on.

XXXXXXXX

Eric felt the van stop once more and knew he was in a lot of trouble. He looked up at Thomas in fear and felt his nerves starting to make his body shiver.

"Time to go little boy," Thomas mocked as he grabbed Eric by the arm and yanked him to the back of the van. He pushed him to the ground and let him fall in a sweaty heap onto the harsh ground. Bruno, the driver from earlier pushed past Thomas and grabbed Eric's wounded arm and dragged him for the back of the small house.

Horatio cursed under his breath as he watched Eric being treated so harshly, but knew there was nothing he could do than just wait.

"I'd like to go one on one with that guy," Frank mentioned.

"You might get that chance," Horatio told him. "But not yet."

"Home sweet home sunshine," Bruno mocked as he hurled Eric into a small room; letting him fall to the floor in painful tumble.

Eric landed hard on his side and just cursed.

"Yell all you want little boy, that tape stays in place. Now you are gonna be here for a bit, so get used to it!" He yelled at Eric.

"Man that's really sad," Thomas laughed as he came and stood by Bruno and went to kick Eric. Eric closed his watery eyes and waited for another blow; but nothing came, Bruno stopped him.

"That's enough for now," Alexander said, directing Bruno to stop Thomas. "Leave us. I want to have a talk with my son."

"Fine! But this isn't over, I want my play time!"

"You'll get it. Now leave!" Alexander demanded.

Eric looked up at his father but knew to even try to beg for his life or offer thanks would fall on deaf ears. His father forced him to kill; he knew there would be no reprieve to be had.

Alexander bent down and frowned at Eric. Eric looked up; searching his father's face for some sign of regret or remorse, but all that stared back was two dark pools of anger.

"If you are looking for anything other than an opportunity spent you'll not find it," Alexander told his son. "If you are wondering why? Because I can. If you are searching for a familial bond, keep searching; I'll not acknowledge you anything more than a pawn."

Eric heard his father's biting words and turned his head away in anguish. Alexander forced his face back and ripped the tape off his lips. "Do me the,"

"I dont owe you anything!" Eric spat in anger. "It was a set up right? The scene? To get me?"

"You are a smart man Eric," Alexander smiled.

"You just forced me to kill for y,"

"You pulled that trigger yourself!" Alexander countered.

"I HATE YOU!" Eric shouted.

"Eric,"

"Leave me alone!" Eric yelled in sorrow; his body lightly trembling, his voice quivering on the verge of breaking.

Alexander put the tape back over his lips as Bruno entered the room. "Wait until its dark and then take him," he said looking at Eric. "And remember this son, I now own you, your wife and your future. You will do my bidding when I say; if not your, wife dies slow as you watch. I'm sure she has something Bruno might like. I will see you again. I promise."

With that Alexander turned and left Eric; laying on the floor and pondering the path that just delivered him through hell's gate.


	18. Something to Live for!

**Title: Til' Death do us Part  
****Chapter 18 Something to Live for**

**A/N:** wow thanks for the amazing reviews. They are my fuel! So a few more twists and surprises to come with this story but dont worry Eric gets to rest for a bit! Enjoy!

* * *

Calleigh nervously watched as Ryan entered on the opposite site of the car that was watching the front entrance; the watcher Alexander Sharova placed to ensure she was where he wanted her.

They had called ahead and Natalia was already waiting in the bowels of the parking area with Tara and a stretcher. She helped load the body and then Natalia rushed after Tara to help with the autopsy and ID. Calleigh headed upstairs and into Horatio's office; just willing her phone to ring, praying she'd get a call from either Horatio or one of Alexander's men letting her know where to pick up her beloved husband.

She gazed into the lab, the place Eric had been the past week and felt her eyes water once more. Her mind played transparent images of Eric laughing with her in the lab while she offered a bribe for him to work on her stuff first.

"Oh Eric please hold onplease"

XXXXXXXX

"My turn for some fun," Thomas said pushing past Bruno. "I am sick of this."

Bruno grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Remember what Alexander said; I'll be here watching!"

Thomas jerked his arm away and walked up to Eric.

"How you holding up little boy?" Thomas laughed as he slowly circled Eric's quivering body. He was told that he couldnt beat him too much and Alexander Sharova wasn't a man to cross. But fear was a powerful weapon; one Thomas intended to use against Eric as long as he could. He bent down to Eric and made a point of looking at his watch.

"Boy lots of playtime ahead of us," he said pulling out a knife.

Eric eyed the knife in fear and gulped down hard; his throat raw from yelling useless words into his gagged mouth. Thomas just laughed as he pressed the cold blade against Eric's sweaty face; pushing down, not enough to make a deep cut only enough to scrape the surface.

"You need a shave," Thomas mentioned with a frown.

Eric pulled his head away in anger.

"Yeah like you can go far," Thomas laughed as he pushed Eric onto his wounded side.

Eric's eyes watered once more as the cut, that had been trying to heal itself was once again forced open.

"You know the wonderful thing about rats," Thomas said in a matter of fact voice. "They love the smell of blood, especially fresh blood. Yes to them you smell rather tasty," he laughed as he moved Eric's face to see the rat in the corner. Thomas couldnt tell if it was dead or not but he didn't care.

"Enough!" Bruno snapped.

"Hope you're not afraid of the dark little boy," Thomas said as he pushed Eric onto his belly and then stood up to leave; closing the door behind him and sealing Eric in the dank smelling tomb.

Eric lay back on his side; his breathing labored and his heart starting to pain. He heard Bruno slam the door in anger and was once again alone; cursing himself for being so stupid as now he couldnt do anything at all to help himself. He slumped back onto the wooden floor in angry defeat.

Calleigh please help

XXXXXXXX

"Well he was dead at least 10 hours," Ryan said walking into Horatio's office and up to Calleigh, showing her the report. "Klaus Printers," he said. "Has a few priors with the mob but nothing major. Just a small time loser."

"The perfect guy to prove a point with. No one would miss this guy," Calleigh frowned as she looked at her phone, willing it to ring.

"Think they'll call you?" Ryan asked softly.

"I hope so," she replied in sorrow. "I just can't imagine what he's enduring. His father is obviously trying to prove to him that he has the power to control."

"Man I feel bad for Ericafter all he's been through"

"And I fear this is only the beginning," Calleigh sighed. "And that's what really scares me."

XXXXXXXX

"How much longer?" Frank moaned as he and Horatio continued their quiet stakeout.

"I would like to rush in there as much as youwhat time is it?"

"Almost midnight," Frank sighed. "Think they'll wait any longer?"

"I think they'll wait until they feel the rest of the world is asleep. By now he's assumed that we have found Eric missing and are just waiting"

"Damn that guy," Frank cursed. "What rock did he crawl out from under?"

"Not half as big as the one I'm going to use to squash him with."

XXXXXXXX

Eric finally felt his body starting to run out of adrenaline and despite the cold and that he was shivering and losing body heat, he started to drift into the dark realm of sleep. By the time he had accepted his tormented rest; Bruno was kicking him the leg; waking him up.

Not being able to see who it was, Eric pulled himself from sleep and cursed his blindness.

"Wakey wakey little boy," Bruno taunted. "Since you were a naughty boy earlier, you get to keep the bonds."

Eric just offered a grunt but didn't try to resist when he felt Bruno hoist him up and then lift him over his shoulder.

"Damn you're heavy," Bruno grunted as he walked past Alexander; Eric's head hanging down.

"Eric," Alexander said grabbing his chin and stopping Bruno. He leaned in close and talked into his ear. "Remember what I said. No matter if you lock yourself away in a safe of concrete under the ground; when I need you next I will have you. Or else!"

He pushed Eric's head back down and let Bruno continue. "We'll meet back at the lair," Alexander said firmly.

"Here we go," Horatio said as he watched Bruno carry Eric's bound form to the van and dump him inside. He watched Alexander leave in another car and cursed himself for not bringing a second; his duty was to Eric.

"Damn it we can't even follow Sharova," Tripp lamented; expressing Horatio's thoughts.

"We have to help Eric," Horatio told him. "Im sure this isn't the last we've seen of Alexander Sharova."

Horatio called Calleigh as they slowly started after the van; no lights to give themselves away.

"Okay thanks," she said looking up at Ryan. "They're moving him now."

"I'll come with"

"I'm sure I'll have to go alone," she replied with a weak smile.

XXXXXXXX

Eric felt the van starting up and he felt his nervousness starting to grow once more. He had to believe he wouldn't be killed but he didnt trust anything his father told him.

"Well little boy" Bruno started.

_Man I hate that guy_, Eric moaned inside.

"I guess I'll say, see you soon?" He laughed.

_Oh brother_, Eric huffed inside.

The drove a bit longer and then Eric felt the van stop.

"Time to call your wife," Bruno smiled as he dialed Calleigh's number.

Calleigh looked at the number and knew it was Eric's captor; who else. "Hello?" She answered.

"If you want your husband come and claim him at _____________. You come alone or else!"

Calleigh hung up and dialed Horatio. "He told me come alone, are you there?"

"Tripp and I will now head back to the lab. He won't kill Eric but if we are seen then he could suffer more; I won't take that chance. If he's hurt take him to the ER, if not take Eric to a hotel, I dont want you to go home alone. I'll meet you there. Then we'll work something out."

"Right," she replied with a shaky voice. She rushed for the Hummer; the tail seeing her exit the building, thinking she had been there all day. She got inside and tried to calm her shaky hands but she needed a few minutes before she was finally able to start up the Hummer and then head for the location Eric was waiting.

"I'm coming," she whispered into the Hummer. "Eric, I'm coming."

Bruno drove the van back to the pier and slowly headed for the underpart; away from seeing eyes, well those that mattered. He got out, pulled open the doors and dragged Eric's bound body to the edge and dumped him on the course sand.

"See you soon little boy," he laughed. Bruno watched to make sure that no one else found Eric in his condition and when he saw Calleigh's Hummer come to a screeching halt he drove away into the darkness.

Eric lay on his side on the course sand; cursing his blindness and the fact that he couldn't move. His body jerked with every sound and even the wind seemed to poke and laugh at him; daring him to fight back, and mocking him when he wasn't able.

He heard the Hummer come to a stop and then Calleigh call his name. He tried to make muffled sounds so she'd hear him. She stood in the still darkness of night; bathed in soft eerie fluorescent shadows; her heart ready to burst her ear drums. "ERIC!" She tried again.

Nothing.

"ERIC!" Calleigh called again, flashing her small flashlight around everything she saw. She quickly looked around and spied nothing. Then she noticed the wooden plank and remembered that's where Eric was taken. She rushed for to the top and finally spied him bound and gagged at the bottom. She gazed upon his condition; and instantly her eyes watered.

"Eric, hold on!" She called out. She rushed back to the Hummer, got a knife and then hurried back to him. She dropped to her knees at his side and started to free him. "Oh Eric," she whispered in sorrow as she blinked away tears as she gently pulled the tape from his mouth and then his eyes.

"Calleigh," he breathed. "I killed someone, I just," he rambled off in a panic.

"Eric, its ok," she started as she tried to cut the tape off his wrists.

"No you dont understand," he tried again.

"Eric, please hold still," she lightly frowned. "I dont want to cut you." She put the small flashlight back into her mouth and then hurried to get him free.

Eric lay still and allowed her to cut his wrists free and then his feet. When he finally was free he pushed himself to his knees and pulled her into his arms. "Oh man I thought I'd lost you for good," he huffed as his eyes watered. He pulled back and stared at her in misery.

She gently touched his face and frowned. "What did he do to you?" She whispered, only seeing glimpses in the dimly lit area.

"Calleigh I killed a man, I was forced, he said,"

"Eric, we were there. The man was already dead."

"Dead? How do you, what do you mean you were there?" He asked firmly.

"Well we heard the shot and then saw you leave. Horatio followed you and Ryan and I went for the body," she told him as they slowly headed for the top of the plank.

"How did you know, were you there the whole time, why didn't you stop it!" He demanded in anger.

"Ryan found the traces of soil from the warehouse you were in. Eric, Horatio thought if we charged the van your father would have held you as hostage and probably killed you," she said touching his face. "I couldn't afford to have you killed. Eric you are my life," she whispered. Eric offered a small smile and then pulled her into his embrace once more.

"I was so scared," he whispered in anguish. She felt his body slightly falter; his knees finally starting to buckle from all he had to endure.

"We need to get you out of here," she said. She touched his arm where the gunshot was and he pulled back in pain.

"Eric?" She asked in concern as she gently touched his arm and pushed the shirt away, shining her light on the wound. She spied the open wound from the gunshot and gasped. "What,"

"My leg too," Eric moaned. "My father has a mean way of making his point," he stated in sorrow. "I guess I really mean _nothing_ to him."

"Come on, it's dark and this place has eyes at night," she said referring to the homeless people sleeping under the pier at night. "And I'm scared and you're shivering. We need to get you to a hospital."

"Calleigh they have to report gunshot wounds," he moaned. "They aren't that bad, please I just want to go home."

"We can't, Horatio said to go to a hotel," Calleigh told him.

"I can't believe this," he said pulling away in anger.

"Eric,"

"I AM SICK OF THIS!" He yelled in anger, walking to the top of the plank. "I was taken by a man who helped give me life and then forced me to take one!" He shouted. "And then he," Eric tried as his body finally started to falter. "He said he would," he tried again; slowly sagging to his knees; crying and cursing. "I CAN'T DO THIS AGAIN!" He shouted as he finally collapsed.

"Eric?" Calleigh asked in worry as she rushed to his side.

"I can't do this again," he lightly sobbed. "I dont want to lose you," he said burying his head in her embrace.

"Let's go home," she told him softly.

"Okay," he whispered. Eric felt Calleigh wrap her arm around his waist and help him stand up and slowly walk to the Hummer. "Some husband," he huffed.

"Husband of the year," she whispered softly, making him smile despite the pain in his body. Calleigh called Horatio as they drove for home and told him that Eric just needed to stay someplace familiar. Horatio sent over two police cars; one for the front and one for the back, to guard them until they could formulate a plan the following day.

"How is he?" Horatio asked in concern.

"Not good," Calleigh said as she glanced over at Eric who was just resting his weary eyes. She hung up with Horatio and then touched his hand.

"I'm still here," he told her; without opening his eyes.

"What happened?"

"The scene was a set up, just to get me alone," he started in an anguished voice. "I never knew a man could hate his own flesh this much," he stated in anger.

Calleigh heard the torment in his voice and felt his heart break. "I'm sorry, I can't even imagine. I mean all the troubles with my father. Each time I'd find him at the bar, or passed out in his car or something," she started in a soft voice. "But he would always thank me, even when he didn't want to. I'm just sorry."

Eric smiled at her words but didn't have an answer. "My father is a monster," he lamented in sorrow. He offered a wince as he tried to shift positions.

"Eric, we need,"

"You have a first aid kit at home right?"

"But if the cuts are deep? What if you have broken ribs?"

"Tell you what, you look them over; patch them up and if in the morning they are not better you can take me to the hospital, okay? But trust me, my ribs might be sore, but they aren't broken. I know that much,"

"Okay," she said softly. "Can you tell me what else happened?"

He hit me; yelled and threatened a lot," Eric started in misery. "He's evil. He said he would hurt you and," he started as his eyes watered again. "Please, no more."

"Okay just rest right now," she told him as they finally neared home. She stopped the Hummer out front just as the police cruiser rounded the corner and slowly stopped in front of them. Calleigh only offered a nod as she hurried around to Eric's side to help him into the house; his large frame resting on hers.

Calleigh locked the door and then helped him into the bathroom. "Just rest okay," she directed as she helped him sit down on the toilet.

Eric's body slumped back onto the wall behind and he closed his eyes and just rested; finally finding some comfort in listening to Calleigh rustling around trying to find things to patch him up with. He opened his eyes as she walked back into the room.

"I dont deserve you," he whispered.

Calleigh tenderly kissed his mouth and smiled. "I love you," she whispered. She opened the first aid kit and then helped him gently pull off his shirt. She stifled a gasp at seeing the bruises and the gunshot wound; the dried blood mixed with dirt and sweat, making odd trails down his arm and side.

"Told you he was mean," Eric whispered in sorrow.

"Just rest," she said tenderly as she started to clean his face and then his arm. "Take off your pants," she teased.

"I have a headache tonight," he teased in return.

"Oh really?" She smiled. "I'll remember that."

Eric winced in pain as he slowly took of his pants; leaving only his black boxer briefs and slowly sat back down. "I feel like a truck has run over me."

Calleigh started to clean the wound on his leg and then looked up at him with a frown. "They aren't that bad, he didn't want to do any permanent damage, just enough to scare you."

"Yeah well it worked, enough to make me kill," Eric said looking down.

Calleigh gently lifted his head back up. "He was alrea,"

"What if he wasn't?" Eric asked angrily. "If he was alive; it would have been murder, I just, Calleigh I didnt want to lose you but,"

"But what?"

"Please dont hate me," he begged.

"I could never hate you."

"I didn't want to die either," he said in sorrow. "I had too much to live for, I want to be with you, our life together, our future, I did it for us, and now I'm forever damned."

"Eric,"

"I wanted to live," he said, his lips trembling. Calleigh pulled him into her arms and held on while he cried. "I just wanted to live and be with you."

Calleigh felt his body starting to shake and knew his nerves needed to be calmed. "You need a warm shower," she said pushing him back to the toilet seat. She started up the shower and then looked at him with a frown. "Want to shower alone?"

"I never want to be alone again," he stated as he shed his last piece of clothing. "Please stay."

"Okay," she said as she quickly shed her clothes and then offered her hand. Eric took it and they stepped into the steamy compartment. Calleigh looked at his skin and could see the bruises starting to form. She felt her eyes water as her hand rested on his rapidly beating heart.

Eric put his hand over it and held her hand captive against his warm skin. "You are the only one it will ever belong to."

"I thought I lost you for good," Calleigh lightly cried as she leaned against his chest and sobbed. Eric stroked her back and just held her body as best he could; telling himself to put aside his pain and comfort his wife.

A few minutes later Calleigh took the soap and started to gently wash Eric's tired body. She gazed at the wound on his arm and frowned. Her eyes traveled down to his leg and then back up to his eyes with concern.

"After we're done you can wrap them," he said. "Who was the guy? The one,"

"Some bum. Eric he was already dead," she told him. "Your father set that up too."

"To show me that he now owns me," Eric lamented. "And I fell for it," he moaned in anger. "What happens next time if,"

"Eric, there won't be a next time," she told him firmly.

"He said that no matter where I go, he'll find me and then," his voice finally cracked. "Calleigh I can't," he started in anguish; his voice starting to waver. "I just can't," he said sagging to his knees in pain.

"Come on," she said helping him stand up and then getting out. They wrapped themselves in towels and slowly started to dry off.

"Put something on and then I'll clean that better," she told him.

Eric only offered a nod and then headed into the bedroom; while she finished drying. He quickly returned, wearing his pajamas and stood before her; slowly rolling up his sleeve.

"Sorry," she offered when she noticed him wince under the cool disinfectant. She quickly finished her task and then gently placed the Band-Aid on. She did the same with his leg and then helped him into the bedroom and into the soft bed.

"Be right back," she said as she hurried back into the bathroom to dry her hair. About ten minutes later she returned into the bedroom to find Eric lightly sleeping. But as soon as he heard the noise he was up.

"Sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"I don't think I'll be sleeping too well for awhile," he moaned. "Man first Jake and now this," he stated in anger. "I hate this!"

Calleigh got into bed and smiled lovingly at her husband. "Just like Jake, this too shall pass."

"I wish I could believe that," he huffed.

"I'll believe it for both of us. You just need to believe in me."

"I'll never stop doing that," he smiled as he leaned over and gave her a kiss; wincing at the pain in his chest.

"Eric, you need to just rest now," she whispered warmly. "Just close your eyes," she said touching his face with her fingers. "You are safe here with me."

"Did you get the report?"

"The what?"

"The Green Card people," he mumbled lazily. "Did you get it?"

"Yes," she smiled. "We passed with flying colors."

"Really?" He asked opening his eyes quickly.

"Just rest," she smiled. "We'll read it tomorrow."

"Okay," he said slowly. He tried to fight the onslaught of sleep but with the beating and the extreme excitement of the past few hours his body as telling his brain it needed to sleep. "I just,"

"Eric stop fighting sleep," she mentioned.

"But I, I just want you to be here when I wake up," he said sadly.

"I will be here," she smiled, giving him a warm kiss. "You'll never lose me Eric Delko. I promise."


	19. A Love worth Fighting for

**Title: Til' Death do us Part  
****Chapter 19 - A Love Worth Fighting For**

_'I own you son'  
__'Small warning'  
__'Didn't want you'  
__'Kill for me'_

"N-no" Eric whispered in his sleep. "Pl-pleasen-no more"

Calleigh heard his voice and allowed a simple tear to escape her eyes before she quickly brushed it away. "Oh Eric I'm so sorry" she mumbled in anguish.

"S-stop hurting me" he mumbled in anger.

_'Bruno wants to have some fun'  
__'Bad little boy'  
__'No matter what'  
__'I'll hurt her...slow'_

"NO!" Eric shouted as he bolted up right in bed. He frantically looked around; breathing hard and gasping for air.

"Eric, it's okay," Calleigh said flipping on the bedside light and looking at his panic-stricken face. "You are safe."

"Calleigh?" He asked, looking at her in fear. He once more swept the room with his eyes to ensure he was safe and then felt her touch his hand.

"You are safe," she smiled.

"I, oh man," he said as he flopped back down into the soft pillows; his mind in turmoil. "I hear his voice, feel his hands, everything is so real still," he stated in anguish.

Calleigh touched his face and frowned. "You are so hot," she whispered.

"You know it," he smiled back; making her smile.

"There's the Eric I know," she told him.

"I wish he were dead," Eric stated, looking away from her in remorse. "Isn't that terrible of me?" He asked looking back her in anguish. "For a child to wish it's parent dead?"

"I'd hardly classify Alexander Sharova your parent," she corrected. "Maybe a familial dictator, nothing more."

"I want him gone, out of our lives," Eric managed weakly. "But I can't kill him, if I do then I am no better and I want to be better, for me and for us."

"You already are," she said softly. "You are the best man I know."

Eric offered a sad smile. "I'm sorry for waking you."

"Don't be, whatever is troubling you is troubling me," she told him. She turned off the light and pulled him close. "Come here," she whispered. "Let me hold you and you'll know you're safe."

"I love you so much," he said kissing her cheek in the darkness. "Never forget that."

"As long as I am live, I never will," she promised, kissing him back. "How do you feel?"

"Like I was run over by a Semi-Trailer," he sighed heavily. "But not as bad as I thought; and certainly not to sore to hold you close." Eric held onto her arms; holding her close as he tried to fall back asleep.

Eric tried to force himself into sleep but found no solace of any kind. He heard Calleigh lightly sleeping and knew he didn't want to wake her. So he carefully pushed himself from the bed, gasping for a bit of air as he slowly stood up and headed into the living room. He was thankful they had decided to turn the small den room into a home gym of sorts and with it a small punching pole. He donned a pair of gloves and just started to his; picturing Bruno's face and then his father's.

"I'll never bow to you again," he would mutter under his breath. "Never, father, never," he hissed in anguish. His body was offering pain to his brain but he refused to acknowledge it and just pressed on.

Calleigh, meanwhile, rolled over, hoping to move into Eric's embrace but he wasn't there. "Eric?" She asked quickly. When she didn't hear him she quickly pushed herself out of bed and went in search of him.

She walked to the bathroom but it was empty. "Eric?" She asked softly. She heard soft curses and angry grunts from the back of the living room and noticed the light on in the small gym they made.

She walked to the doorway and watched Eric hitting the small punching pole they purchased for times like this. "What are you doing?"

Eric muttered more angry curses and then finally felt her gaze upon him and looked up. "Calleigh," he said quickly, ripping the gloves from his hands. "Did I wake you?"

"No," she said looking the bandage on his arm. She looked up at him with a frown. "I need to cha," she said turning to leave. He gently grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"I'm sorry, Calleigh I'm sorry killed that guy, even if he was dead, I,"

"You did what you had to do to stay alive. It was an extreme circumstance," she stated softly.

"Calleigh I was weak, I gave in," he moaned. "Dead or not, I broke the law."

"Eric, no one,"

"I still broke the law," he confessed. "I could be deport,"

"Eric, I will never let that happen. We have come to far now to worry about this."

"I just want us to be together and happy," he said giving her a hug.

"I am happy, whenever I am with you," she told him. "Come on, let's get back to bed. You need to rest."

"Aren't you tired?" He asked in concern.

"Very," she admitted. "So stop keeping me awake already," she teased.

"Yes ma'am," he smiled as he took her hand and followed after her into the bedroom. "I wish I felt," he started.

She quickly stopped his lips with a kiss. "This is not our last night together," she smiled. "Why did you do all that to yourself? Get worked up?"

"I just needed to hit something," he admitted. "I wasn't able to fight back at all with my father so, so I just pushed through the pain," he sighed heavily.

"Please dont do that again," she told him lightly. "You need to take care of yourself. I know you are hurting."

"I will be fine," he said softly. "I just want to hold you and not let go."

"Eric,"

"Calleigh please, I promise I'm okay," he said in half truth.

"It's okay to show you're in pain you know. Please dont think you need to hide that away from me."

Eric kissed her in the dark and sighed happily; but offered no reply. Calleigh held onto Eric's arms of his wounded arm and then both closed their eyes and tried to get some sleep.

But as he suspected just as Eric closed his eyes once more, his mind would display tormented images.

"Man I can't get the images out of my head," he whispered in the dark.

"Well it wasn't easy for me to find you like that at the bottom of the pier," she replied.

"Quite the pair," he sighed.

"The best," she smiled. "Haven't we said this before?" She lightly teased.

"Well then it must be true," he said giving her a warm squeeze.

"Just think of us in the keys," she smiled. "I know when I think of Neptune I'll sleep better."

"Ah," he smiled. He tried to picture her and him in the water on their diving weekend away but all that kept pushing back into his thoughts were images of his father forcing him to kill. Sleep for Eric would be short and disturbed. No relief would be found.

XXXXXXXX

Horatio stared at Tripp in silence. "We need police protection, it's no longer a question of why. Alexander has shown that he'll use Eric in whatever way he wants."

"Eric can't hide forever," Tripp replied.

"I know," Horatio huffed.

"And the only way this ends is with either Eric or Sharova dead," Tripp reminded him.

"I know that too," Horatio answered with a sigh. "Either way we all lose in this."

"Think WitSec will work?" Tripp asked.

"Eric won't want Witness Protection besides he's not officially an American Citizen yet," Horatio huffed. "We are blocked at every angle."

"So ensure he,"

"I can't sensor every crime scene," Horatio stated. "That will drive us all crazy. And to demote him to lab work is to say he's to blame in some way."

Both sat back and just stared into the dark Miami night. "We both need sleep. I'm going to talk to Eric tomorrow and we'll figure out what to do next."

"If tomorrow comes," Tripp grumbled.

"Tomorrow always comes, we just usually dont like what it brings."

XXXXXXXX

Calleigh awoke the next morning to once again find Eric's side of the bed cold. She pushed herself out from under the warm covers and slowly walked into the living room to see him sitting at the table staring at his laptop.

"Shopping on eBay?" She smiled.

"How about moving to Canada?" He asked with a frown; not looking up.

"Eric we can't run away?"

"Calleigh, Jake did undercover. I dont want his job. I think I've worked my way up from a simple beat cop and lab rat," he sighed as she walked up to him and sat down facing him. She looked at his face and noticed more clearly the damage his father did; coupled with his own nervous expression. He was worried.

"I can't let him control my life like this," Eric sighed. "What if next time we go to another case and we dont know and there is gunplay and someone is killed other than us? Could you live with that?" He asked softly. "I couldn't."

"No," she said looking at him sadly. "But what else can we do? You aren't an American Citizen you we can't even take Witness Protection,"

"But you could?"

"Eric we are,"

"Then we get a divorce and you protect yourself," he rushed.

She looked at him in surprise. "Do you want that?"

"No, of course not, but I'd rather have you alive and, then, dea," his voice cracked as his eyes started to tear. "I dont want to lose you and I feel if this continues, I might."

Calleigh took his hands and held them in hers. "I wish I could see a way out for both of us but I can't right now."

"Death," Eric moaned.

"Dont even think that."

"And why not?" Eric asked sharply; as he pulled away and stood up in anger. He cursed his sore leg as he felt the scab rip open when he stood up too fast. "I hate this, now my only recourse is death?" He half shouted.

"Do you want to die?" Calleigh countered.

He looked at her in surprise. "I uh, no,"

"Well I dont want to either," she told him firmly. "So let's take death off the option list!"

Eric looked at her and offered a heated huff but didn't sit down. "Every time I close my eyes I see his face, laughing at me or hurting me in some way, when I am alone I feel his words wrapping themselves around my neck and choking me, how the HELL CAN I GO ON LIKE THIS!" He shouted in anger. "I can't take it ANYMORE!" He angrily grabbed a pillow and tossed it aside; offering a curse. He turned back to Calleigh with an anguished expression. "How much more?"

"Eric, I wish I could tell you this will be over soon, I wish I could say that your father will tire of this game and go about his business and leave us alone, I wish I could say your parents are going to live happily ever after just like us, but I don't know."

"Don't you hate me because of that?" He asked weakly.

Calleigh sat back in her chair and looked at him in shock. But there it was the truth. No matter what happened; he truly believed it was his fault.

"You believe that don't you?" She asked firmly.

"Can't you see," he started weakly.

"Eric, none of this is your fault," she started with a frown. "But when will _you_ believe it? What will it take?"

"What do you mean? This is my fault!" He grumbled.

"I can't do this, keep trying to convince you of something that isn't your fault."

"But it," Eric started.

"After all you have been through, how can you still doubt us?"

"This has nothing to do with us," he insisted.

Calleigh looked at him in shock.

"Oh Calleigh," he tried. "I didnt,"

"I see," she said sadly; her eyes on the verge of tears. "I um, I need to change," she said as she turned and hurried away from him.

"Damn it!" He cursed himself angrily.

Calleigh hurried into the bedroom and closed the door; lowering herself onto the bed in frustration. She was at a loss to help him and it was making both of them angry and short tempered. She needed to do something. She quickly dressed and then packed a small bag with a few goodies and then headed back outside with her coat on.

Eric finished his task in the kitchen and then looked up at her with a nervous frown.

"Calleigh?"

"I just need to go out for a bit," she told him.

"Please don't,"

"Eric, you need to just rest today. The police are outside and,"

"Calleigh I'm sorry," he rushed as he slowly walked up to her.

"Eric, I'm so scared and worried but you don't seem to want to listen to me. Remember even when this world falls apart you believe in me?"

"But I," he tried again.

"But when I try to help and you push me away; hiding behind a mask of insecurity and doubt, in us, this is about us, whatever you face, whatever I face, it's still _us_."

"I don't," he tried in a panic. "Please don't leave me, Calleigh,"

"I just need to go for a bit," she told him.

"Please don't walk out on us,"

"Eric, you need to rest," she told him. She quickly turned and headed out the back door; rushing toward her car.

"Wait!" Eric called after her; only to have the car door close, drowning out his frustrated calls.

"NO!" Eric shouted as he hit the doorpost. He hit his leg in anger; busting open the wound and faltering in pain. "Calleigh," he lightly cried. "Come back. What have I done?"

Calleigh sped toward the office; she needed help.

"Calleigh?" Horatio asked in concern. "What happened?"

"I need some help. Eric keeps blaming himself for everything and this morning he was talking about death or moving to Canada," she said slumping down in a chair facing Horatio.

"Tripp and I are working on a plan. I also have a call into a friend at the CIA. We might be able to get them to put some additional heat on Sharova."

"You think they might take him out?" She asked nervously.

"I'm not sure what they have planned but we aren't the only ones interested in Alexander Sharova's future or current business dealings. You two just need to hang tough for a few more days."

"I hope we can," she mumbled in sorrow. "I really want this to work, but I'm so scared."

"Trust me, so is Eric."

XXXXXXXX

Eric offered another curse as he tried in vain to fix the Band-Aid on his leg. It wasn't working and he hit the side of the counter in anger.

"This is all my fault," he offered in sorrow as he headed into the bedroom. He spied the Immigration envelope on the dresser and reached for it. He slowly opened the report on the Delko's as he sat down on the bed.

Tears filled his eyes as he read the words: _'we find the Delko's to be a very happy, honest family, we have no trouble recommending Eric Delko for permanent Citizenship and will proceed with the next step.'_

"Man I just screwed up big time!" He stated in anger. He dialed Calleigh's cell and lamented when she didn't pick up. But he deserved her silence and he knew it.

XXXXXXXX

"Is it Eric?" Horatio asked.

"Yes," she nodded her head. "When I found him I was so scared. He was shot twice, well nicked twice and worked over pretty good, but despite all that he still thinks it's his fault. What do I do? How can I make him see it's not?"

"Only Eric can do that," Horatio said softly.

"I told him that," she replied. "He won't listen."

"Men are thick," Horatio smiled. "Don't give up on him just yet. Eric loves you and that much is obvious. Just help him see that before you both reach the breaking point."

Calleigh offered a smile and then stood up to leave.

"Tell Eric I still want to talk to him."

"He knows," she answered.

She turned to leave; taking a small detour into the lab to help out with a few things. She needed just a few more minutes to gain her composure before she headed home.

XXXXXXXX

"She's right," Eric sighed as he gave up on his leg and just went about trying to keep himself busy. But as the silent minutes ticked past he knew he was just driving himself slowly insane; so he called Horatio.

"Was she mad?"

"She's as frustrated as you. But Eric, she wants to help. You need to trust that a little more and realize that none of this something that you had control over. What happened with your father? Tell me everything."

"What should I do?" Eric asked as he finished his call with Horatio.

"About your father, you leave that to me," he started. "About your wife? That's your job. But here is my suggestion,"

XXXXXXXX

Calleigh finished her task and then headed for the locker room; she had been given the okay by Horatio to spend the day with Eric and just work things through. She knew he was frustrated but in truth she was also. Horatio kept telling her there was light at the end of the tunnel, she guessed she just wasn't down far enough to see it.

She settled in her mind that police escort or not; they needed a night out to get their minds off the past few hours. She knew Eric needed it and owed it to him to help pull him out of his morbid spiral.

XXXXXXXX

Eric finished his things and then on Horatio's suggestion, gathered up an overnight bag and headed for the police car outside. One would wait and the other would take him where he needed to go. He looked out the window with a frown. "Sorry Calleigh," he whispered.

XXXXXXXX

Calleigh headed outside but noticed a police cruiser waiting for her. "Is something wrong?" She asked quickly; thinking something bad had happened to Eric.

"Nothing wrong ma'am, but I have been asked by Horatio Caine to escort you to The Westin Hotel."

Calleigh looked at him with a frown before dialing Horatio to make sure it was the truth.

"Yes, you need to rest. Now go."

Calleigh got into the front of the police cruiser and stared out the window in wonder. Was Eric coming? Did she just need time alone? Should Eric be alone after all he had gone through? She closed her eyes in anguish. She felt bad for the argument thinking if something had happened to Eric, their last conversation would have been heated anger. She cursed that fact and hoped Eric would be there so she could help him understand that he wasn't alone and would never be to blame.

XXXXXXXX

Eric reached the hotel first and went about setting a few things up. Inside he was angry with himself. He had just endured hell with his father and the last thing he wanted was to push away the one person who was on his side from the start no questions asked.

After he was done setting the few things up; he sat down on the bed and waited. It seemed like a small eternity but he finally heard the door starting to open and he felt his heart start to beat faster.

Calleigh slowly opened the door and pushed it open to see Eric standing before her, holding a single red rose; a sorry expression on his handsome face.

"Hi," she offered softly.

Eric allowed her to enter the room before taking a step. He noticed her look around and then at him.

"Did you set this up?" She asked quickly; walking closer to him.

"You once told me that everything would be okay for _us_ if I just believed in you. I always believed in you," he said as she stopped in front of him. "I never stopped, I just didn't believe in me."

"Eric?"

"I am so sorry that I pushed you away. I love you and want to stand by your side and fight this together," he said taking her hand and offering her the rose. "Forgive me?"

Calleigh took the rose and offered a small smile. "Eric, I love you too and would be more than proud to stand by your side. There is nothing to forgive."

"Yes there is," he rushed. "I do believe in us, please help me to believe in me?"

"I believe in you," she whispered warmly.

"You do?" He asked as his eyes watered. He pulled her close and held on. "Please don't leave me,"

Calleigh heard his words and knew inside he was blaming himself for their argument but also is parent's troubles. Inside he was afraid that she would leave him and he'd be to blame for ruining his future with her. Thats what he really feared. "I am not going to leave you. Please believe that. We will get through this, I promise. But we need to do it together, not alone."

"I know," he huffed.

"So what's this all about?"

"I thought it would be nice for us to get away for a night out," he whispered as he looked down at her with a smile. "I hope you like it."

"I love it," she smiled. She let her eyes travel around the room and then they settled on a black dress. "How did, "

"Well I didn't think you'd want to go dinner and dancing in jeans."

"Dinner and dancing?" She asked with a growing smile. "Where?"

"Downstairs," he told her. "Do you want to?"

"With my wonderful, loving husband? I'd love to," she smiled.


	20. Back to Basics!

**Title: Til' Death do us Part  
****Chapter 20 - Back to Basics**

**A/N:** Chapter is fluff hope that's okay and you still like the story. Lots more to come and hope you are not bored!!! Please review if you still want more.

* * *

Calleigh finished getting dressed in the black dress and then walked into the bathroom; stood in the doorway and frowned at Eric.

He was trying to fix his leg and looked up at her with a frown. "I uh," he started.

"You made a mess," she said lightly as she took the medicated cream from his hands. "How are you feeling?" She asked as she finished putting the bandage on his leg.

"Tired and sore, but I don't want," he started.

"Eric, if you are tired and sore we don't have to do this," she said quickly.

"If Alexander has taught me one thing; it's to appreciate each day," he replied. "We have been through so much and I just want, I just want to have a night out with my wife like a regular guy, not looking out the window and seeing a police car there, reminding me that my life could end at any time."

She looked at him with a slight frown but knew his words to be truth. "Okay but if you,"

"I promise that if I feel tired or anything I will tell you and we'll come back up here," he said; not really wanting to admit inside that his body was still in pain from the day before. He knew if he did; she'd insist he take it easy when all he wanted to go was have one night as a normal guy.

"Are you sure it's not too soon?" She tried again as he pulled up his pants with a slight wince.

"I'm not a hundred percent but trust me, I want this," he told her firmly. "Please?"

"Like I could say no to that face," she smiled. They finished getting ready and then headed downstairs to the nice restaurant. "Wow, very nice, how did you,"

"Wedding present," he smiled. "But I'm not saying from who."

They ordered dinner and some drinks. Eric took her hand and just held it in silence.

"Are you thinking about him?" Calleigh asked softly.

"Yeah," Eric huffed. "How he could do it, force me to kill, I mean I did it and,"

"We have been through this," she said softly. "It wasn't your fault."

"I know," he sighed, sinking down in his chair. "But what if he takes me again and, and what if its worse, what if next time,"

"There won't be a next time," she tried to tell him.

"I would kill him," Eric whispered.

"Don't ever say that," she said firmly. "There won't be a next time."

"Calleigh,"

"We'll make sure."

"Well I thought about a temporary dwelling but, Calleigh we can't ask for police protection forever," he sighed. "There has to be something I can do to make him change his mind," he said looking down.

"Something legal right?"

"Of course," he said quickly. "Trust me I dont want to ruin anything for us."

"Good," she said as dinner arrived. They started into their meal; just talking casually about some of the changes they wanted to do around the house. Calleigh continued the discussion and Eric just sat back and smiled.

"What?" She asked quickly.

"It's nice, sorry if that's lame. But talking about just home stuff, doing renovations like a normal couple makes me think there is hope."

"Well then if we have to talk about renovations for the next fifty years so you believe there is hope then that's what we'll talk about."

"Well not the only thing," he rushed; making her laugh. They continued into their dinner and finally dessert and just sat enjoying the night. Eric stood up and offered his hand.

"Does my wife care to join me on the dance floor? Practice for the big day?" He smiled.

"Are you sure?" She asked slowly.

"Trust me if we were going to do the Tango maybe not, but this stuff? No problem," he smiled. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor; holding her close.

"Man I love this," he whispered as he held onto her body. "This just feels so right."

"I know," she smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder; happy thoughts filling her head. She could feel his body slightly trembling and knew he was in pain but wouldnt admit it. "Eric?"

"Please Calleigh, as long as I have the strength I just want to hold you like this," he stated firmly. "Please?"

"We leave when you are ready," she smiled.

Eric closed his eyes and rested his head on top of hers; pulling her close and letting the scent of her play with his senses. But somewhere in the back of his mind a small voice was trying to make itself heard; a small voice with a big warning message.

XXXXXXXX

Horatio looked at Tripp and frowned.

"So worse case scenario," Tripp started. "Eric is kidnapped again, he could be used to kill anyone. If Alexander had him shoot an already dead man it was to show that he has the power to control his life."

"And that's why we need to end this before it goes any further," Horatio told him.

"How do you plan to do that?"

"We call in the big guns."

XXXXXXXX

"I appreciate this Derek," Horatio said to his CIA friend. "I really do."

"Well I can't promise anything," Derek Corrigan said as he sat in his office at the CIA headquarters in Langley, Virginia; staring at the Alexander Sharova computer file. Little did he know; his actions were also being monitored.

"H," Ryan said walking into the room. "How's Eric?"

"He's resting, I need some help. Here is what I need from my team,"

XXXXXXXX

"Alexander!" Bruno shouted. "Someone has accessed your file again."

"My son?"

"No, someone on the inside," Bruno frowned. "Could be that twit Corrigan again. I think he was the one originally assigned to you."

"He's a paper pusher, an overzealous geek," Alexander huffed. "But I dont know how clever he is."

"Do you want Corrigan taken out?"

"When the time is right," Alexander said with a growing smile. "When the time is right we'll have the perfect weapon to take him out," he said looking at Eric's picture. Alexander didn't care if his actions would get his son either killed or deported; he was simply a means to an end. But somewhere, deep in his mind, a little voice was fighting to make itself heard. A small voice offering images of Eric's anguished face when he shot the man a few days before. But that little voice wouldn't be heard for some time; but it would be heard.

XXXXXXXX

Eric and Calleigh danced a bit more before it was time for them to head back upstairs.

"I can't wait for our real honeymoon," he smiled as he slowly pushed the hotel room door open. "Where do you want to go?"

"I dont know," she smiled. "Anywhere?"

"Seriously" he said looking at her in wonder. "If you could pick a place right now where would it be?"

"Canada," she teased.

"What? But it's cold there,"

"Not all the time," she replied. "But some of those mountain resorts have hot tubs,"

"Ah I see where you are going with that," he smiled. "That might be kinda nice."

"Or a tropical island," she offered.

"Oh man I'm still in the hot tub," he moaned, making her laugh.

"How's your leg?" She asked in concern.

"Strong enough to pick you up," he said. But as he did; the strain of the day and the pain from the day before took its toll and he faltered; dropping her on the edge of the bed.

"Calleigh!" He stated in horror as she slightly rolled off. She looked up at him in concern.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Are you okay," they both asked at once.

"Yes. Just a bit tired," he said with a frown. "Sorry."

"Sorry? You dont have to be sorry," she said helping him up. "Let's get these off,"

"Oh I like a woman in charge," he teased.

She gazed at his leg and noticed a bit of blood but it was okay. "You just need to rest," she told him as she turned around and walked to the small dresser. She took off her earring and then turned to him with a smile as she slowly slid her dress off.

"So not fair to tempt a man like me," he smiled.

"Why you're half dressed," she winked. "My turn,"

"Yeah but you look better naked then I do," he moaned.

"Not to me," she replied as she let her dress drop to the floor and slowly walked up to him. She pushed him back on the bed and started to slowly unbutton his shirt; slowly pulling it off his chest; leaving just his underwear on.

Eric arched his back to get closer and she slightly pulled away. "Tease," he smiled. He wrapped his hand around her neck and brought her body back down to his. He slowly undid her bra clasp and then pulled it free; allowing her naked chest to rest on his. Calleigh started to taste his lips and then hungrily devour them. She brushed against the cut on his face; making him wince, she quickly pulled back. "Sorry," she breathed.

"Im not," he whispered as he pulled her back onto him. "You won't break me."

She smiled at his words and then started to tug at his underwear. "Make love to me."

Eric widened his grin and then easily comply allowing his wife to move his body to wherever she needed him to be; allowing her to express her full love to him; his body reciprocating in full.

"Man you're amazing," he whispered as they lay in each other's arms later that night.

"Well youre not to bad yourself," she smiled happily; planting a kiss on his naked chest. Eric held her close and allowed her to fall asleep on his chest; but his mind refused to let him sleep. He kept seeing himself back with his father and pulling the trigger. This time he saw himself shoot his father and then Jake and then finally it was he in the chair; and he quickly opened his eyes in horror.

He slumped back into the soft pillows; not wanting to wake Calleigh, but his mind was racing and he knew he wasn't about to fall back asleep anytime soon. He once again tried to force himself into sleep but the past few days events seemed to keep coming back; no signs of letup. He gently pushed himself from the bed and headed into the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face. When he brought his face back up to the mirror; he saw his father standing and smiling at him.

Eric let out a gasp and quickly turned around; he was alone, it was just his mind playing tricks. He quickly shook the image from his head but as he looked up he father was smiling once more.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Eric shouted; forgetting that Calleigh was sleeping close by. He let out a curse and then closed his eyes in anger.

"Eric?" Calleigh asked as she rushed into the bathroom and saw him bent over with his head in his hands. "What," she asked as she gently lifted his watery eyes to hers.

"Are you okay?"

"NO!" Eric shouted. "I WANT, I want him out of my head," Eric said calming down. "I'm sorry, every time I look in mirror or close my eyes I see myself killing for him. I can't take this, I have to do something."

"Eric you are talking rash," she frowned.

"Am I? Maybe I'm not," he huffed. "Who else is going to secure my future? Me!

"Us," she said taking his hands. "I dont know what you were thinking, I can only guess it was bad but, but dont think about ruining what we have built so far. Do you want to tear apart what I helped to build?"

"No," he resigned in sorrow. "I would never want to do that," he said pulling her close. "Help me? Help me get through this, I dont know what to do."

Calleigh held him close and closed her eyes. Inside she wasn't sure what she could do either; having never come across a situation like this. But in her heart; she vowed she'd never let him down.

"I'm scared too Eric," she whispered. "I want to help but dont know what you see or feel, but when you confide in me and dont run away then I can at least help you through it. I'll always be by your side," she smiled warmly.

"I'm sorry to keep doing this to you," he huffed, looking up at her in misery. "I just dont know what to do sometimes."

"Well I'm sure I'm going to have days like that also, just means that you'll have to be strong for me. And you haven't failed me yet," she smiled warmly, making him offer a small smile. "You never have and you never will."

"Never say never," her frowned.

"Never," she repeated. "Let's get some rest."

They headed back to bed, Calleigh snuggling up to Eric's side and his arms holding her close. With renewed determination he closed his eyes once more and this time tried to picture Calleigh in her wedding dress; walking down the aisle to meet him with a big smile on her face; their friends and family watching. And with that happy thought he was finally able to get some peace.

XXXXXXXX

"Are they coming in today?" Natalia asked Ryan the next morning.

"Tomorrow I was told," he frowned. "So we take every initial and try to establish a vic ID and then if it's not,"

"The mob we call in Eric," Natalia stated as she looked at the information in her hands. "Man I would hate this, every part of my life censored?"

"Yeah it's like Eric can't even do his job without asking, and now he's actually able to," Ryan's voice trailed off as Horatio walked into the room. "So,"

"You two okay with everything? I know it's asking a lot but,"

"But if it keeps Eric alive," Natalia started.

"Then we'll comply," Ryan finished. "And trust us only we know, so if Rick finds out,"

"Then we have an even bigger problem," Horatio frowned. "What's our first call for the day?"

XXXXXXXX

Calleigh rolled over and looked at Eric's sleeping face. She glanced at the clock and smiled; they finally managed to sleep in. It was more than worth it; for both of them had been up most of the previous night. She gently removed herself from the bed and hurried to the phone; dialing room service, hoping to surprise Eric when he awoke. Then she slowly pushed herself back into bed and watched his handsome face.

There were slight frowns and few sweat trails, but for the most part it was peaceful. She smiled lovingly at him but as she moved her hair made soft trails across his naked chest and she watched as his face smiled in his sleep.

"Dont stop," he mumbled happily; his eyes still closed. "I love when your hair does that."

Calleigh continued to make her hair dance on his chest; tickling him and making him smile with delight. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled at her further. "Thank you," he said. "For helping me through last night."

"You are most welcome,"

"Some dependant, more like a burden that," he started only to have her cover his mouth with her soft hand.

"You cannot talk like that anymore," she smiled warmly. "Promise?"

Eric nodded his head and then Calleigh slowly removed his hand playing with his warm lips. Eric made a motion to bite them; making her laugh. Then there was a soft knock. Eric looked at her in haste but she only winked in return. "Breakfast is here."

"When did you," he asked with a frown as she pushed herself off the bed.

"Magic," she replied.

"Well you certainly have me under your spell," he teased.

Calleigh let the breakfast in and soon they were both enjoying their meal and then talking about their next steps. They were going to take their time in getting ready and then head back home; mindful of the police watch still surrounding their house. They both decided with would not let one Mob boss dictate the actions of their future. They checked out around lunch time and then slowly drove for home.

Eric rounded the corner and spied the police cruiser still parked in the back. "Man I hate this, these guys must think,"

"Eric they are protecting one of their own. If the situation was in reverse you can be sure they'd be thankful."

"Well I am thankful but it shouldn't be."

"A lot of things shouldn't be," she replied with a slight frown. "Come onlets get inside."

They both offered a small wave and then headed into their home. Eric listened to the stillness and then turned to her with a slight frown. "Right now, everything seems okay."

"Then dont look outside until tomorrow morning," she told him softly. "I still dont know why you want to go in tomorrow. Horatio told you to tak"

"If I sit here and do nothing I'll lament my lot in life and drive you crazy. At least at the lab I can, funny," he stopped.

"What?"

"When I had my restrictions I was so mad to be chained to the lab, now I'm hoping I dont have to go into the field. Sad right?"

"Not for the circumstances," she told him. "But Horatio said we'd sit down and figure out a plan. Back to basics he said, I believe him," she said softly. "Don't you?"

"Of course," he huffed. "But it should haven't to be."

"Well people shouldn't die from over drinking," she frowned; making him instantly remember that she too lost someone she loved. "But it is."

"Man I'm such an insensitive ass sometimes," he said as he hugged her close. "Please remind me when I am only thinking of myself."

"Eric you and I weren't intimate when my father died. If we were, I know you'd be at my side and giving me love, comfort and reassurance like I am now for you."

"You know I would?" He asked in happy surprise.

"I believe in you," she whispered as she kissed him.

XXXXXXXX

"So Eric's really coming in tomorrow?" Tripp asked with a frown.

"He doesn't want to sit at home, can't blame him. So Corrigan said that he's reopened the Sharova file and they are looking into something that might take him off US soil."

"That would be a relief," Tripp sighed. "For all of us."

"In the meantime we need to control things as best we can, here's my plan."

XXXXXXXX

Eric went about setting the table later that night as Calleigh finished dinner. He looked up at her with a smile and just watched.

"I can feel you watching me again."

"Just so nice, before it was just me and I would make dinner and eat in my place alone, but now, just watching you making dinner for us, seems so normal, so natural. Feels good," he said warmly.

"Well it feels good for me to be making dinner for two, I always liked to cook and now I dont have to waste so much," she said looking at him with a smile. "In fact I can't wait to have our first house warming party."

"House warming? What is that?"

"A dinner party of sorts where you invite friends; make food and they bring presents and just spend time and congratulate you on, your new home."

"How about our wedding? Should it be around then?"

"It can," she replied.

"You still believe we'll have one right?" He asked nervously.

"Of course," she said in haste. "I never stopped believing that."

Eric looked around the kitchen and the rested his eyes on a small pot with a brick of chocolate beside it. "What's that?"

"Dessert," she smiled.

"A brick of chocolate? Man I hope I have strong teeth," he said weakly making her laugh; as he walked closer.

"No silly, its fondue, you know you dip things in the melted chocolate and then eat them."

"Oh, what kinds of things?" He asked playfully. "Fingers?"

"Lady fingers?" Calleigh shot back.

"Well you are a lady," he said taking her hand and bringing to his mouth. "And these are your fingers," he said kissing them. "I think I could get use to lady fingers dipped in chocolate."

"You are such a tease," she told him.

"Dinner ready?" He asked eagerly; making her laugh once more. Calleigh finally finished with dinner and they both sat down and enjoyed. And true to her words; if he didn't look outside he almost forgot the past few days and why there was a police cruiser parked on their front lawn.

Calleigh cleared the table and then brought out the small fondue pot with the melted chocolate. She placed a small plate of cookies and fruit and then sat down on Eric's lap.

"This is how it's done," she said taking a small strawberry, dipping it into the chocolate and then placing it near his lips. She teased him by putting some of the chocolate on his lips and then licking it off with hers; before pushing the tasty piece of dessert into his mouth.

"Man that's amazing," he said happily. "My turn," he told her eagerly as he took a piece of fruit and did the same thing to her; only after he placed the fruit in her mouth he started to kiss her and help her eat it at the same time.

"You're right," she breathed when they pulled apart. "Amazing."

"My turn again," he rushed.

"No way, my turn," she smiled. They both reached for the fruit and dipped it into the dark chocolate and then helped feed each other. Taking turns to eat and kiss until the last piece was gone.

"What a shame to waste this," Calleigh said when it was done.

"So who said we need to waste, laundry's tomorrow right?" He asked playfully.

"Game on," she encouraged as he took some chocolate on his finger and started to make a small trail down her neck and resting at the top of her breasts; before slowly sliding his tongue down the path; licking and kissing her until it was all gone.

"Oh god," she breathed as she arched her back; giving herself to him willingly. She did the same in return; putting chocolate on her finger and then slowly devouring it and his warm skin until they were both naked and painting each other's warm bodies with the gooey dessert and making love on the kitchen floor. Clean up would have to wait.

* * *

**A/N:** well?


	21. A Family in Distress

**Title: Til' Death do us Part  
****Chapter 21 - A Family in Distress**

* * *

Eric and Calleigh walked into the office the following day hand in hand. Eric felt his tension starting to rise again but when he felt Calleigh give his hand a small squeeze he knew things would be okay.

"Hey man, welcome back," Ryan said with a smile, giving him a brief hug. "You okay?"

"Just glad to be back," he replied as Natalia walked up to join them.

"So you guys know?"

"Yeah, either one of us gets the ID and if it's not tied to the mob in any way then you" Ryan's voice trailed off.

Eric looked at the team and frowned. "Im really glad you guys are okay with this," he sighed. "This really sucks but until Sharova is out of the picture then things might be tense for a while yet."

"Its okay, Eric," Natalia smiled. "If it were one of us, I'm sure we'd want understanding and compassion also. You have that."

"Thanks, so what's up first?"

"Just a routine call," Ryan frowned. "But we also have a jail run and court duty."

"Hmm men's prison," Eric said looking at Calleigh. "Yeah I guess I'll take that one. But first," he said as the elevator doors opened and Rick walked out.

"It just never ends," Calleigh moaned.

Rick walked up to them and received the token nods from the team before asking to speak to Eric in private. Eric gave Calleigh a small smile and then hurried after Rick into another small room and sat down.

"What's this about Rick? I haven't broken any laws as of late," Eric stated firmly.

"I heard about what happened and I just wanted to know what happened."

"I didn't have a gun if that's what you want to know," Eric shot back. "Sorry if you were looking for something sinister."

"I actually wanted to know if you were okay," Rick replied with a frown. "Not that you'd believe me."

Eric leaned back in his chair in surprise. "No offense but I dont believe you. Your record has been one of mistrust and usually comes at the most inopportune times."

"So I just need a few more details," he said handing the report to Eric. "Take your time."

Eric watched him leave and then looked at the form in his hands. It wasn't a form for new employees or those with any kind of restrictions; it was for a regular officer involved in a regular incident. With a heavy sigh, Eric started to fill out the form; hoping the day would at least past by without incident.

He finished the report and then hurried into the lab to see only Calleigh left. "They left?"

"A call on State Street," she replied. "They'll call us when they have pictures to send and then,"

"Rick just wanted me to fill out a form; surprising but that's all he wanted, in case you were wondering, you were right?"

"I was but didn't want to pry. Thanks for letting me know," she smiled as her cell buzzed to life. "I'll take this one."

"I'll do the prison run. See you later," he smiled as he turned to leave.

"H," Eric said catching up to Horatio in the hallway.

"How are you feeling?"

"Still sore but I just couldn't stay home," he replied. "I am off to do the prison run."

"It's standard, Clavo needs his documents and I can't go," Horatio frowned.

"Yeah no worries, after dealing with Alexander, Clavo Cruz doesn't scare me."

"Well he has a way of getting under a person's skin. Speaking of Alexander; I was talking to a friend at the CIA and they might have something that will help us rid ourselves of Mr. Sharova at least for a bit. I dont want you to get your hopes up but it's a start."

"Music to my ears," Eric huffed. "If I can do anything,"

"Just keep yourself sharp," Horatio reminded him. "This isn't over yet and we dont know the full capacity that Alexander is capable of."

"Right," Eric said turning to leave. As he neared the jail his heart started to beat a bit faster. He stopped the in lot and just sat in the Hummer for what seemed like forever. Finally after a few deep breaths he pushed himself out of the CSI vehicle and headed into the large building.

"Clavo Cruz," Eric frowned as he stood before the county guard. "Paperwork," he said showing the guard; letting him inspect it. He heard Clavo's name being called and then slowly headed into the waiting area. He walked for one of the receptacles and noticed himself and Calleigh seated next to him. He quickly blinked his eyes and his image was replaced with the couple that was there all along.

He glanced up as Clavo walked into the room; wearing the familiar orange outfit that he had been earlier.

"Officer Delko," Clavo grinned. "To what do I owe the honor?"

XXXXXXXX

"Maxine, is this the gun remnants from the dead body Ryan brought in two days ago?"

"Yeah, no matches in the system, except this one," she said handing him the sheet. "Alexander Sharova," he read. "But we already knew that," he frowned. "What about the tape?"

"Same, there was one unknown DNA strand but nothing came up in CODIS," Maxine told Horatio.

"Run it against Sharova's," Horatio directed.

"But we know it's his also on the tape and the gun,"

"Just run it," Horatio told her.

"Sure."

XXXXXXXX

"This is just a quick visit Clavo," Eric frowned.

"A quickie? Sorry Delko but you're not my type," he laughed; to which Eric just rolled his eyes and produced the forms.

"So I hear you found your dad," Clavo said not looking up.

"Whatever your game," Eric started.

"Must suck right," Clavo said; putting down his pen and looking up at Eric.

"What does?" Eric asked in annoyance.

"You, becoming like me," he smiled.

"I am not like you," Eric stated firmly.

"You're going along, doing your job, minding your own damn business and then you are hit with the news your father isn't,"

"How did you know about that?" Eric hissed.

"Isn't it,"

"How the hell," Eric started.

"Calm down Delko," Clavo started. "I have friends in low places. So it must suck, the one man you looked up to all your life, isn't the man who helped bring you into the world. And the one that did? Hates you! At least I did myself a favor, I rid my life of my traitor, what's your next move? Heard you had to get some officer to marry you to keep you here. Your no good father do nothing right? Just like mine? We're the same bro,"

Eric offered a small grin and leaned in close. "I am nothing like you," Eric said in a low tone.

"Not yet," Clavo smiled. "But give yourself time, you'll be sick of looking over your shoulder."

"Clavo,"

"And when that happens Delko, you and I will be prison buddies," Clavo winked. "Some in here might like you."

"The difference between you and me is I know my boundaries," Eric stated.

"Right, you do right now, but that could change," Clavo insisted.

"Are you finished yet?"

"Oh I'll bet you've thought of it," Clavo continued to goad. "When you close your eyes at night," Clavo said as he leaned in close once again. "I bet you imagine you do it right, pull the trigger, stop looking over your shoulder."

"If you think,"

"And just like my father, the good old General," Clavo said leaning back. "He had the opportunity to do the right thing right? And didn't? Your father? Left you high and dry?" He laughed.

"Finish the forms," Eric said firmly.

"Didnt want to help his son in his moment of need," Clavo hissed.

"This is,"

"To save your life? And he just WALKED AWAY!" Clavo half shouted.

Eric looked around and mouthed its okay to the guard; telling him to back down, and then turned back to Clavo with a scowl.

"Sad thing is Delko, we are the same. My father, he turned his back when he had a chance to save my life, yours did the same. In time, you will be me."

"Send the forms when,"

"Here," Clavo said as he signed them and shoved them back toward Eric's side of the table. "If you need help," he smiled.

"That will never happen," Eric frowned as he got up to leave.

Clavo grabbed his wrist and stopped him; forcing Eric to sit back down and glare at him in anger before yanking is wrist free. "Think about it Delko," he whispered firmly. "This is how it works in my world, either you kill him or he'll kill you. Would be a shame to ruin your family even before it got started."

"I'm not in your world," Eric said as he pushed himself up to leave.

"Yes you are Delko," Clavo smiled. "You just refuse to acknowledge it."

Eric turned on his heel and quickly left the area; Clavo's smiling face burning holes into his back as he finally vacated the room. He reached the end of the hall; his heart racing and his ears pounding. He slammed his fist into a nearby wall and offered a curse before starting to feel dizzy. He bent over and grabbed his knees; hoping to calm his breathing.

"Damn it!" He cursed as he pushed himself back up and rushed outside and into the Hummer; Clavo's words burned into his memory.

XXXXXXXX

"What's that?" Calleigh asked Horatio as she walked into the lab later that day.

"The tape that was used to bind the gun to Eric's hand. We found his DNA and Alexander's and I am running the third," he said as his phone rang. He stopped the search and looked at Calleigh with a frown. "I have to go, this will have to wait."

She offered only a shrug and then went about her task; looking at the clock and wondering where Eric was.

XXXXXXXX

However, someone in the Sharova organization was working on a plan of their own. His own agenda, his own rules. With one big difference. The man looked over his shoulder to ensure he wouldn't be caught and then made the drop. He hurried back to his car and sped away.

A few minutes later CIA Field Agent Derek Corrigan came around the corner; fetched the package and raced back into the shadows from whence he came.

XXXXXXXX

Eric sat in the Hummer; staring ahead in misery; Clavo's words replaying over and over again in his head. _'Just like me, father turned his back, kill him before he kills you, welcome to my world,'_

"AHHHH!" Eric yelled as he hit the steering wheel in anger and then started back for the lab; his mood anything but pleasant. He reached the lab in a foul mood and even Calleigh's smiling face did little to help his mental state.

"Hey," she said with a slight frown. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just great," he huffed as he turned away; files in hand.

"Eric?"

"Calleigh I'm busy," he shot back.

"Pardon?" She asked catching up to him and forcing him back to her. She could tell by the look on his face that something had happened at the jail. "What on earth happened?"

"Nothing," he said pulling away. "Nothing, just, I just need to get these to the clerk," he said with a frown.

Calleigh watched him walk away as Ryan came up behind her. "Everything okay?"

"Not sure," she stated softly. "What's up?"

"I just need an extra set of eyes,"

"Sure," she said as she watched Eric finally disappear and then turned and followed back after Ryan.

Eric hurried to the clerk's office and offered the forms and then left Horatio a text and rushed out of the building. He got into the Hummer and drove back to the pier that he was taken. He got out and rushed down the plank and looked around; frowning at the empty spaces before him.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" He shouted in anger. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!" He yelled in agony as he dropped to his knees and cursed. He felt his eyes water and hung his head in his hands and lightly sobbed. He lifted his head to see Clavo's transparent form looking down and laughing at him. _'You are just like me now,'_ he taunted.

"GET AWAY!" Eric shouted as he picked up a handful of sand and threw it into the air. The figure disappeared and he was once again alone. He slumped down in defeat; allowing time to swim around him as he wallowed in his misery.

Calleigh waited for him to come back and then was told he left the building. She dialed his cell but got only empty rings in return. "I'm worried," she told Horatio.

"I think going to the jail was a bad idea," Horatio frowned. "Probably brought back bad memories and he probably doesn't want a fight here and so just needs some time."

"But why does he always pull away? If he's going to yell then why can't he yell at me?"

"He loves you Calleigh," Horatio said softly.

Calleigh turned on her heel and then headed back to the lab. She tried to finish her task and as soon as it was done she rushed for home; hoping Eric was there. He wasn't. Finally; a few hours after the sun had set, he slowly walked through the door.

"Where have you been?" She asked in concern; rushing up to him.

"Out," he stated in misery.

"Out where?"

"Calleigh I dont need the third degree," he frowned.

"How about the second? I mean you still have your father on the loose and you dont answer your phone and dont come home until dark, do you expect me not to worry?"

"This is, different," he stated; his anger rising, but not toward her.

"What happened today? Did something happen at the jail?"

"Calleigh please, I dont want to fight,"

"Talking is not fighting," she reminded him.

"I talked to Clavo,"

"You had to take him the forms, what happened? What did he say?"

"That he and I are the same kinda guy," Eric stated in anger.

"What on earth are you talking about? You are nothing,"

"A son becomes his father right? Pavel, is not my father, Alexander is and he's a killer, is that what I will become?" Eric asked gruffly.

"Eric, you were not raised by Alexander, you live what you learn. Pavel is a kind, gentle, loving man who,"

"Is now seeking a way out of his marriage!" He shouted. "Because of me!"

"Eric he's not,"

"It's funny, Clavo, what he said, when he found out his father wasn't really his father, his father had the chance to save his son but chose not to, just like me!"

"Eric you can't compare,"

"When I first heard what happened to him, I thought at that time, man that would suck. A man you trusted and grew to love and then you were told your mother had an affair with another man and you were the result of a one night stand. That's it, a one night stand, not conceived in love, CONCEIVED IN GUILT!" He shouted in anger.

"Eric,"

"Talk about shame. Well it's not the stories you tell your kids," he sneered.

"Eric you have nothing to be ashamed of,"

"Really?"

"You are not the same as Clavo Cruz," she stated firmly. "He was a killer from the word go. You are not like that."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," he huffed.

"I mean, Clavo didn't have the love and support you do. I love you, he's in jail; he's bitter and doesnt care what you think."

"BUT HE'S RIGHT!"

"WHO CARES!" She shouted back.

"I am the same, I am him," Eric said pulling away. "I want to kill Alexander Sharova."

"Eric?"

"Kill or be killed right?" He half shouted. "Isn't that the only way out?"

"You seriously can't believe that," she stated firmly. "There is always another way. You of all people know that."

"I know this, my father hates me and wants me and you dead! I might not be sitting in the cell beside Clavo but in my MIND I AM HIM!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Calleigh shouted back; not backing down.

"I," Eric started in anguish as he tried to move past. "I have to go,"

"Dont you dare,"

"Calleigh get out of my way before I, I just need some air," he warned firmly.

"FINE! Run away, that's what you do best!" She snapped in frustration; turning her back on him.

Eric stormed past her and rushed outside, into the Hummer and was gone. He offered angry curses as he sped through the streets. He headed back to the place this all started.

"Damn it!" Calleigh slammed her fist onto the counter and offered her own curse. "How could he not be affected by that jerk," she said angrily. "Oh Eric," she quickly opened her phone and dialed one of the night CSI's. "Ramos, I need a location on Hummer 647," she said. She got the coordinates and frowned. "Oh no," she said calling for a cab; knowing she'd need to probably drive them back.

Eric raced back for the pier, the open bottle in his hands. He slowly pushed himself from the Hummer, his mind and heart racing at dangerous speeds. "DAMN YOU ALL!" He cursed angrily. He staggered to the top of the plank and gazed around; his already paranoid brain playing tricks with his mind in the darkness.

Calleigh made the cab stop at the front of the pier; spying Eric standing at the top of the pier. She paid and got out; but slowly neared him in the shadows.

"I AM NOT AFRAID OF YOU!" Eric shouted in anger. "DO YOU HEAR ME!" He yelled. "I AM NOT AFRAID,"

"Eric," Calleigh whispered as she neared him.

Eric slowly stumbled down the plank; letting out a small cry as he lost his footing and tumbled to the bottom, landing with an angry huff. "OW!" He called out in anger.

"Eric!" Calleigh stated as she ran after him.

"Where the hell!" Eric cursed as he fished around for his flashlight when he was suddenly bathed in her flashlight. But as he gazed into the light he didn't see her; only a figure.

"I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!" Eric shouted; his eyes watering and his voice starting to get hoarse. He watched the light slowly make its way toward him and he cursed the fact he didn't bring his gun. "KILL ME I DONT CARE!"

"But I care and I dont want to kill you," Calleigh said as she lowered the light and gazed upon his tormented face.

"Calleigh?" He asked weakly. "Wh-why are you here?"

"Because I love you and won't let you run away," she said firmly.

"But can't you see, everywhere I go, everything I do, I'm reminded of it, my life, the lies that make up my life, what I might become. I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" He shouted; looking up at the sky. "Please leave, just leave me alone," he stammered.

"Well fine then," she simply stated; making him look at her in shock.

"What?" He asked in surprise.

"You do whatever you have to do, yell, scream, shout, get angry, but get this through your head, till death do us part means we are in this together Eric Delko," she stated firmly. "Now if you dont want to be married to me than that's fine, but dont run away."

"Calleigh,"

"Eric, are you going to argue with me?"

"But can't you see," he moaned as he turned away. Calleigh used the distraction to jump on him, grab his wrists and cuff them behind his back; leaving him on his stomach on the sand.

"Calleigh?" He asked angrily as he tried to get up. "This isn't funny," he started as he fell back to his knees. "LET ME GO!"

"NO!" She shouted back.

"Pl-please," he started. "I need to,"

"What? Run away? Well I won't let you," she smiled as he helped him stand up. "Come on, let's go."

"What? Where are you," he started as she started to pull him up the plank and toward the Hummer.

"Calleigh," Eric started.

Once there she pushed him up against of the Hummer and kissed his lips; stopping his tirade.

"Get this through your thick Cuban head," she said with a half smile. "I love you and you love me. You are not ever going to become Clavo Cruz or Alexander Sharova because I won't let you and I won't let you run away each time we have an argument. Got it?"

"Do I have a choice?" He asked in resignation.

"Yeah, we can get a divorce right now and spend the rest of our lives alone."

"But Calleigh, what if I,"

"Do you want a divorce?"

"No, of course not, I love you," he admitted warmly. "But it's just that I might,"

"Eric do you worry when every time I take a drink that I'll become an alcoholic like my father?" She countered.

"No," he said looking down. "No I don't."

"And I dont for one second think that the man before me now, the wonderful, loving man who is my husband will become a murdering thug like his biological father," Calleigh stated firmly.

"But what if, what if I do something wrong?" He whispered in anguish.

"I won't let you," she whispered back. "I promise, I'll never let you fail."

Eric looked at her and his eyes watered and he hung his head in shame. "I dont deserve you," he said looking down.

Calleigh gently lifted his head to hers and smiled. "I love you," she whispered warmly.

"I am sorry about earlier," he huffed. "About yelling and such."

"Did it work though? Did you feel better?"

"I'd like to punch out Clavo," he lightly grinned.

"Yeah me too," she smiled. "But are you okay?" She asked softly.

"I will be, man with you by my side I feel like I can do anything," he praised. "Now about these,"

"Yes," she said pushing him up against the side of the Hummer.

"Is my wife going to let me go?"

"Not on your life," she teased.

"What?" He asked weakly as she pulled open the passenger door and then looked at him seriously. "Calleigh?"

"Get in," she ordered.

"But I," he started. "Seriously?"

She gently took his arm and pushed him toward the passenger door and inside; onto his trapped wrists; careful not to hurt them too much. She just wanted to have some fun with him; not hurt him.

Eric sat in the passenger seat trapped; as he watched her walk around to the other side and get in. "Calleigh," he started only to have her lean over and silence him with a kiss.

"I think my husband needs a little punishment," she winked. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"That depends," he said as he felt his body temperature starting to rise. "I think I'm really turned on, or really nervous."

"Hopefully turned on," she teased as she kissed him again.

"Calleigh I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I know," she replied. "Now shut up and kiss me."

Eric smiled as he willingly gave himself to her; the day's earlier events finally starting to fall into the back of his mind.


	22. The Calm before the Storm

**Title: Til' Death do us Part  
****Chapter 22 - The Calm before the Storm**

* * *

"Man it's a good thing they won't check this for DNA," Eric teased as they quickly wiped away any traces of their love making some time later. Eric walked around to Calleigh's side and pulled her into his arms; holding her close. "I'm so sorry for earlier. I mean it; I just worry that when I'm mad that I'll hurt you or offend you or do something to make you want to leave," he said in anguish.

"Eric, unless you hit me out of spite or had sex with another woman," she started. "I am not afraid of you. I know the cause of your anger and I know it's not me."

"I'll never be mad at you," he said softly, looking down at her with a frown.

"Never?"

"Well maybe if you put white's with color's," she teases. "Eric we are going to get on each other's nerves and have bad days in the years to come. But we really need to work at talking or yelling with or at each other and not running away. This running away..."

"I'm not...I just wanted to get rid of the images...I don't know how," he moaned as they slowly started to walk inside. "And my parents..."

"Eric, they left a message, they want to see us again. Both of them together," she told him.

"What? They do? They're not getting a divorce?" He asked weakly.

"No," she smiled. "But I'll let you call your mother and she can tell you herself," Calleigh said as they let themselves back into their place.

"How do you think Clavo found out?"

"About your father and you? You know those guys know things before we do. I'm sure Sharova and Sarnov have guys everywhere, especially in prison. He's just messing with you," she said softly.

"Are you going to tell me to stop thinking about it?" Eric sighed as he poured himself some water.

"Would you if I did?"

"I'd like to," he frowned. "But I don't think I could. I just dont want it to affect us."

"I won't let it," she smiled as she hugged him close. "Come on you need rest."

"I need you," he said hugging her close. They slowly walked to the bedroom and within minutes were just lying together in bed; wrapped in the love of each other's arms.

XXXXXXXX

Horatio finished running the DNA from the tape and then looked at the results with a frown. Then with a sinking feeling he ran a match of the DNA against a friend. When the results came back positive a familial match he offered a curse and turned to leave.

"Derek," he said as he called his CIA contact. "We need to talk now...we might have a bigger problem. I just sent you an email. Did you know about this?"

"Yes," Derek sighed. "Here's the story."

XXXXXXXX

However, on the other side of town another man with his own agenda sat with his bottle of Whisky and cursed. He watched Alexander in the other room and frowned.

"Soon," he whispered. "Soon this will all be over for me and Eric."

XXXXXXXX

Eric once again lay awake but this time he had moved to the couch so he could allow Calleigh to sleep undisturbed. He had replayed Clavo's words in his head over and over again; trying to tell himself that while they might share a few similarities, they weren't the same type of man. Then he thought about what Calleigh said. Even though her father was an alcoholic she had more than proved to him that she had no intention of walking down that path.

He also remembered Horatio's words that perhaps there was a plan in play to make Alexander go away. He wanted that and while there were times he did wish death on his father; he hoped that peace would prevail. He was happy that his parents weren't divorcing and would make sure he called his mother in the morning to talk to her and hear her tell him that herself. But he needed help to go to sleep. Professional help? Or just a sleeping pill? He didn't want either.

Then he thought further; passed the wedding and thought about a family. He was happy that Calleigh hadn't become pregnant yet as he wanted to ensure any of their offspring would have two American parents so that his children would never have to go through what he did. Did Calleigh want children? He just assumed she did but that was such a big decision; one could never make without her. He closed his eyes and then opened them again as the laptop beside him started to beep.

He turned his gaze to the internet search that finished and turned up the results he was seeking. "Perfect," he smiled. He started to read until his eyes got heavy and then closed them; telling himself he'd catch a few winks and then get back into the bed with Calleigh. But he lost that battle and was fast asleep an hour later.

Calleigh slowly stirred and then rolled over and noticed Eric's side was once again cold. She flipped on the small bedside light and slowly pushed herself out of bed. She reached the doorway and noticed him asleep on the couch; his laptop beside him on the floor.

With a slight frown and her heart starting to beat a bit faster at the wonder of what he was reading, she hurried to his side; careful not to wake him. She brought the computer out of sleep mode and then stared at the screen before her.

"Banff, Canada?" She read in a whisper; remembering what she told him about where she wanted to go on their honeymoon. Beside the computer was a file folder and as she opened it she stared with a smile; it was all the important papers on them, their marriage certificate, his employment status, their green card meeting report and so forth. On the inside of the folder he had her name with a heart around it and the word 'love' written all around. His notes, they were of her; further proof she was always on his mind, even when she thought he was a million miles away; she was where she belonged; in his heart.

She looked up at his sleeping face and felt her eyes water. When he couldn't sleep, she feared like the night before he was stressing about his father or worse Clavo. But he was thinking about their future; their honeymoon. She studied his handsome face; how his long dark lashes framed his closed eyes; his lips slightly parted, breathing peacefully and how his chest would move up and down in perfect rhythm and she sighed contentedly.

"I love you so much," she whispered. He gently stirred in his sleep but she didn't want to disturb him. And as much as she wished he was at her side; she gently draped a blanket over him and then went back to bed. But she knew; when she woke up, he'd be where he belonged; right beside her.

And sure enough as the sun slowly started to bathe them in warmth; Calleigh slowly opened her eyes to find herself draped on Eric; a peaceful smile on his still sleeping face. She offered her own smile of happiness and then closed her eyes once more.

XXXXXXXX

"Horatio, its Derek, we might have a problem," CIA Agent Corrigan said early that morning. "I found something else we might have to worry about, another death."

"Who's?" Horatio asked in worry.

"Mine."

"Sharova?"

"That's what my source tells me," he sighed. "Horatio I think they might be wanting to use Eric as the fall guy."

"Is that what your source tells you?"

"Yes," Derek sighed. "We need to put Eric under lock and key."

"But if we can catch them in the act, a setup of our own?"

"I can't vouch for Eric's safety if he's taken by his father," Derek stated. "You said last time Eric was worked over pretty good. Can you in good conscience offer him to that again?"

"I can't," Horatio admitted. "I can't do that to Eric. There has to be another way."

"His death," Derek stated firmly. "Or mine. _Your_ choice."

XXXXXXXX

"Mom?" Eric asked; after he and Calleigh had gotten up, Calleigh was in the bedroom changing. "I just need to hear you tell me."

Calleigh leaned in the doorway and watched his tense back and shoulders as he talked to his mother.

"Pavel and I have come to an agreement and, Eric we are not getting a divorce," she said softly.

"I am so relieved to hear that. What did he say?" Eric questioned.

"His love for me is strong and he forgave me. It was tense but he realized it was just a one night thing and that was it. I love him very much. He has been very good to us."

"He's the only father I've know and want to accept," Eric said softly. "But I'm glad to hear that. Makes me believe that love really can endure all."

"Calleigh invited us over and we would like to come."

"We'd really like that," Eric smiled. He talked to his mother a bit longer and then hung up; a weight lifted off his shoulders and mind. He hung up and then turned around to see Calleigh standing in the doorway watching him with a warm smile.

"What?" He asked quickly.

"I think you could really use a massage, you look tense," she smiled as she walked up to him.

"In the nude?" He asked eagerly as she handed him a small bottle of massage oil.

"That sounds great," she smiled. "How's your mom?"

"Everything is going to be just fine," he sighed as he hugged her. "I love you."

"I love you too, let's get into the office; I got an urgent call from Horatio and we are needed stat."

"Then let's go," Eric smiled as they headed for the Hummer.

XXXXXXXX

Eric and Calleigh listened to Horatio in shock.

"So that's the choice?" Eric asked weakly. "Me or him?"

"Eric, I can't choose either," Horatio replied. "I cannot condemn either of you to death. But there is another way out," he started.

"But does this have a happy ending?" Calleigh piped up.

"Define happy," Eric noted in sarcasm.

"Corrigan does have a man on the inside."

"You mean one of Sharova's men is, and they let me endure," Eric's voice trailed off in surprise.

"It gets worse," Horatio frowned.

"Worse? How?" Calleigh asked quickly.

"The man on the inside, the third strand of DNA that was recovered from the tape is a familial match to both Eric and Alexander," Horatio informed them.

"WHAT!" Eric half shouted. "One of them, is my..."

"Brother?" Calleigh asked in shock.

"Half-brother."

"Apparently Alexander doesn't know," Horatio said firmly.

Eric pushed himself up and just stared out the window in misery; Horatio coming up on his side. "I can't believe this," he whispered in anguish; his eyes watering. "How could they, I mean who, do you have a name?"

"Bruce Marshall aka Bruno Ramirez."

Eric looked at Horatio in shock; his world suddenly caving in on him. "But he, he hates me," he offered weakly; his face on the verge of tears. He quickly choked them back and wiped his eyes but didn't look at Calleigh.

"Eric?"

"Can't you see, Clavo was right."

"Clavo?" Horatio asked in shock. "What the hell does he have to do with this?"

"Eric he wasn't..."

"He said I would become Alexander, I have a half brother and now," he said looking at Horatio in anger. "How the hell did, he just, Horatio he was one of the guys that beat me!" Eric shot back.

"Eric, he was undercover, he had to..."

"Yeah right," Eric huffed. "So that makes it okay!"

"I would be upset to. We don't need to make a decision right now but we do have to make one soon. Both your life and Derek's now hang in the balance. We think that Alexander is going to use you to kill Derek and then frame you for his murder. You'll be deported or spend the rest of your life in jail where you can't cause him any more trouble; Alexander's file is closed and he lives life a free man. Do you want that to happen?"

"No," Eric said simply. "But you can't just hit me with news that I have a half brother who kidnapped me; beat me and now wants my help to kill our father and ask me to make a choice regarding LIFE OR DEATH!" Eric shouted.

"Eric," Calleigh tried in a calm voice; hoping to make him settle down a bit.

"I can't take this," he said trying to push past. But Horatio stood in his path.

"Rash actions will get you killed right now," Horatio told him.

"I need some air," Eric said firmly. "You can't, understand," he said slowly.

"About finding out some contrary news about your brother? Are you sure you want to ask _me_ that?" Horatio challenged.

"Why didn't he help me?" Eric moaned.

"He was undercover. Apparently he has been there for a year. If he just found out about you he was probably as angry as you; but unlike you he can't show it!" Horatio reminded him.

"Another lie in my life,"

"Alexander might have more children; you have no way of,"

"Great a whole family of killers?" Eric asked weakly. "This is my heritage?"

"Bruno wants to do the right thing," Calleigh said softly. "I'd like to help."

"Yeah your ass isn't on the line!" Eric snapped. Then he looked at her in horror. "Oh Calleigh,"

"You're mad, I know," she offered weakly.

"That was out of line, I'm sorry," he resigned. "I just can't,"

"Look I need to get a few more details from Derek," Horatio said softly. "I'll give you two all the time you need to digest this but we do need to make a decision pretty soon."

"Does Alexander know?"

"No," Horatio stated firmly. "There is a chance we can swing this in our favor and get him out of both your lives."

"Or we could both die," Eric said softly.

"We take that chance every day; at least this will mean something," Horatio told him.

"Does the team know?" Eric managed.

"No, for safety reasons only this room knows and it stays here. I'll be back."

Eric slumped down in a chair facing Calleigh and sighed heavily. "I just can't believe this, Bruno he, Calleigh he was," he stopped and then looked away.

"Eric, I'm so sorry."

"I wonder how many of these I'll have to contend with, half brothers and sisters that want to ruin my life!" He moaned.

"But Horatio said that Bruno wants to help bring down Alexander."

"Father against son, see Clavo was right"

"Yeah maybe referring to Bruno, not you," she reminded him.

Eric leaned back in his chair and looked out the window in misery. "How he talked, what he did..."

"Eric, if he showed you any favoritism then he would," she started; forcing his eyes back to hers.

"Are you making excuses for him?"

"I don't know him," she replied. "I am just trying to help you work through this. I mean if I had just found out I had a half sister or brother and they treated me like crap I'd want to go and kick their ass."

"So how can you deny me that?"

"Because he's come forward wanting to help rid us of a major obstacle, I for one want to give him a chance now and then discuss it later."

"Do you think he's law enforcement? Or just all of a sudden got a good conscience?"

"Either way don't you think you owe him the chance to try to help?"

"Himself or me?" Eric shot back in anger.

"Both, either," Calleigh said taking his hand and just holding it. "I can't imagine what the past few weeks have been like for you inside. I only can see what you show and that's anger, frustration and pain. I wish I could make it go away but I can't."

"I want this all to end," he whispered in anguish, looking at her with a sad face.

"Maybe this will all end, the two of you standing together against..."

"Our father?" Eric replied.

"A man bent on the destruction of others," she frowned.

"You think I should go for it?" He asked in surprise.

"I could never ask you to go back into that mess willingly. Last time," she started; as her voice finally broke. "Eric, seeing you like that, finding you in the shape I did and, it nearly killed me. I couldn't ask you to do that again."

"But if I don't then our lives won't be free, right?" He frowned.

They both sat in silence for what seemed like eternity.

"Funny," Eric finally started with a sideways smile. "I always wanted a brother. I mean I love my sisters but, just growing up and, do you think he knew about me?"

"I dont know, probably not, but," her voice trailed off.

"But then again Alexander Sharova's sons don't exactly have a track record of honesty," he stated in bitter anger.

Calleigh looked at him in surprise. "You don't believe that do you?"

"No," he said looking down. "Right now I don't know what to believe. I believe in our love and our future."

"That's a great start," she smiled warmly.

"I just don't want to lose you but either way that's the only future I see right now," he said anguish; looking down in sorrow.

"Horatio won't let that happen and neither will I," she told him, gently squeezing his hand; forcing him to look back up at her. "I love you and know that you love me. Our love will carry us through, is has so far."

"And we've come through a lot haven't we?" He asked with a weak smile.

"More than most people," she reminded him.

"I really want to be mad, I want to hate him as much as I hate Alexander," Eric said weakly. "But I just can't. When I was with them and Thomas, one of the losers who wanted to kill me I'm sure...Bruno wouldn't let him. He was rough, when he squeezed my shot arm, damn that hurt, but he wouldn't let the others," his voice trailed off.

"Inside, he knew and he also knew that he couldn't let you endure more than your body would allow."

"Just enough," Eric shot back.

"He probably had to make it look real. Obviously Alexander doesn't know."

"He said he hated me and wouldn't tell me the reason, this must have been it, I wonder how long he knew about me?"

"I dont know," Calleigh frowned. "But either way he has just as much to lose as you his life. He couldn't blow his cover."

Eric leaned back in his chair and stared at her in misery. "I want this to end, and there is only one way out."

"Then you know what you have to do."

"What do I do?"

"Whatever we decide, we do this together," she smiled warmly.

"Then let's end this and take back our future," he said firmly.

* * *

**A/N:** so what did you think of the twist with Bruno? Feedback please and thanks.


	23. Into the Lions Den

**Title: Til' Death do us Part  
****Chapter 23 - Into the Lion's Den**

* * *

Horatio walks back into the room and looked at Eric and then Calleigh.

"I want to help," Eric huffed; looking at Calleigh with an uncertain glance. "I just want this all to be over."

"I really do wish there was some other way," Horatio replies. "But we do have the element of surprise on our side. This will work."

"And if I die?"

"I was dead once," Horatio winks. "Come on...we have work to do."

XXXXXXXX

"So when do we rid ourselves of this meddling twit Corrigan?" Bruno asked Alexander. His father; a man he had grown to hate and loathe as much as Eric did. He didn't know about Eric until Eric's first Immigration problems. That news hit him like a ton of bricks. A half brother? A younger half brother? He remembered that dayprobably always would. His mind quickly drifted back:

_'We have a small problem,' Alexander told his men. 'This Eric Delko who has been snooping around is my son.'_

_'That no good cop is your son?' Thomas spat._

_'Are you sure?' Bruno asked in surprise._

_'Yes. His mother told me...but I didn't believe and now...I want him taken out!'_

_'Why do you believe this time?' Bruno asked._

_'Horatio Caine is a very persistent man.'_

_Then the plans for the hit on Eric Delko started to play out. Then the Immigration woes started._

_'I dont care about him. He needs my help; that's too bad.'_

_'But if he's deported,' Bruno tried._

_'Then he's out of my life for good. Let him die in Cuba!'_

_Then when Calleigh Duquesne married him things escalated._

_'Some blond he works with married him'_

_'Do we call off the hit?'_

_'No, my son could still be of use...I'll just have to show him who's boss and who runs the show around here. Arrange a meeting!'_

He wanted more than anything to tell his half-brother who he really was but feared for his life and knew he still had a job to do. Hurting Eric for no reason was one of the hardest things he had to do; he just wondered if he'd live long enough to explain and tell his little brother how sorry he was. From his dealings with Eric and asking for the assignment to watch him; he was able to discern a few things about his life. But now he would have to use his brother to help kill someone not deserving of death. He only prayed Derek could set it up so that both he and Eric survived.

"Here is my plan," Alexander started.

XXXXXXXX

Horatio busied himself with getting details from Derek, while Calleigh worked on putting a few cases to rest; Ryan and Natalia were only told that something was about to take place but as the details weren't finalized yet no one knew anything solid. All they would be told is that the CIA and FBI had a man on the inside and that was it. Calleigh finished her task and then needed to find Eric and see how he was holding up. She looked around for him but didn't see him.

"Ryan? Have you seen Eric?"

"Saw him heading downstairs about half hour ago," Ryan told her. Calleigh hurried downstairs and as she neared the police gym she heard his angry voice accompanied by the sounds of him punching something. She rounded the corner and watched as his body flexed as he hit the punching bag with everything he had. Inside she couldn't blame him; if it was her, she'd probably be doing the same thing. As much as she loved to his hard body working itself into a sweat she knew inside his mind must be racing.

A brother...Eric has a half brother, she thought. She had a million questions; as she knew Eric did. But she also knew she had to focus right now on helping to set up the sting and ensure that Eric, and his brother along with CIA Agent Derek Corrigan survived this. She heard him offer angry expressions toward his father Alexander, Clavo and his brother Bruno; a man that he knew could hurt him without reason. But inside she also knew that it must not have been easy for Bruno to hurt Ericor was it? What kind of man was Bruce Marshall? Was he like Eric? Was in law enforcement or was he just another ex-con trying to appease a guilty conscience. Either way, this wasn't going to be an easy path to travel down.

Eric finally noticed Calleigh watching him and stopped; breathing hard and only being able to offer a hello with a wheezy breath. "S-sorry..." he huffed. "Just...needed a...break," he walking up to her.

"Don't be sorry," she smiled. "I would be down here also. I just wanted to make sure you hadn't left the building or gone on your own someplace..."

"I keep wondering...what did he think when he first found out? Was he mad? Was he surprised? Happy? Does he hate me?" He asked in sorrow.

"He could never hate you...not really...he doesn't know you," she whispered softly. She touched his back and he was slightly trembling.

"I'm scared," he admitted; taking her hand and holding it.

"Me too," she said. They just sat in the quiet room; hand in hand, each wondering what the next few hours had in store.

XXXXXXXX

"Horatio, I have the final details."

"Are you sure Sharova doesnt know?"

"I give you my word; is Eric going to do this?"

"Yes, we are all ready here. Send me the details to this number __________. It's private and secure," Horatio instructed.

Horatio looked up as Eric and Calleigh slowly walked into his office; both looking tense and nervous. "I'd ask how you are holding up going up against your father and just learning of a brother; I think I can guess."

"I just want my old life back," Eric stated firmly.

"That will never happen and you know it. Too much has happenednow we move forward. Are you both ready?"

Eric looked at them and frowned. "What if I...what if I let on....or screw up...or," his voice rambled on in nervous tension.

"You're a trained professional Eric, you know what it means to keep a life safe. In this case your silence will keep your brother's life safe."

"My brother," Eric echoed; looking at Calleigh with a frown and then Horatio. "When?"

"Well we can assume that with the police still watching your place that they still have a tail on you; we know it's not Bruno or this Thomas, since Derek said they are always with Alexander. But we can't act suspicious around the tail or he might tip of Sharova and we can't afford that. A scene is being staged right now with the help of the other CSI crew and Tripp. All they know is that they just need to set the scene which is an FBI training exercise and then vacate and let us do the rest. The body is one just fresh from their morgue but we need it to be real so you'll know nothing else."

Eric looked at Calleigh and took her hand as Horatio continued.

"We can assume that there will be someone to get Eric away; if that happens you must let it play out, but act natural. Calleigh they'll expect you to be suspicious and nervous, allow that to happen but dont over emphasize it. Once Eric is with them..." his voice trailed off as he looked at Eric.

"What if something happens and Bruno dies or..." he managed weakly.

"This," Horatio said holding up a transponder. "You are going to swallow this. The coating is strong enough to withstand the stomach acid and you will pass it without incident a few days from now. But with this, if something happens to either Derek or Bruno and we'll be able to track you even if you are taken underground."

"Boy they have thought of everything," Calleigh huffed.

"Yeah except the happy ending part," Eric shot back in sarcasm as he took the small device.

"Swallow this when you are at the scene; but dont make it obvious. Once you are with them, then the hit on Corrigan will be arranged. We have an idea but that could change."

"Great," Eric said nervously. "And then?"

"Then it will seem as if you have succeeded in killing Corrigan, Bruno has his exit strategy and you..."

"But if I kill Corrigan and someone is documenting all this..."

"The CIA has already ensured that Immigration won't get wind of this. You will not be deported," Horatio stated firmly. "I'll never let that happen."

"When does this all go down?" Calleigh asked nervously.

"The call will come any time now, let's get ready," he said as he left; wanting to give them sometime alone.

"I am scared but not as nervous," Eric told her.

"You are so lying," she smiled. "But I am trying to be brave also...I want to be strong for us but I am really scared," she said hugging him close. "I just dont want anything bad to happen to you."

Eric held her in his arms for what seemed like an eternity before easing up. "You still want me to take Jake's job?"

"Man if meant feeling like this each time, then no way," she uttered.

"Good because I hate this feeling," he huffed. "I know you'll be scared and I'm sorry in advance."

"For what?"

"For whatever condition I come back in," he managed.

"I will take care of you," she smiled. "I promise."

"I love you so much Mrs. Delko," he said kissing her on the lips.

"I love you too Mr. Delko," she said kissing him back.

XXXXXXXX

"Just got the call for another scene...this one isn't mob related...some woman was just found shot," Thomas told Alexander; telling him the information that Derek wanted him to hear. "So that means your son will be there and minimal police presence," Thomas smiled. "Can I take him?"

"That's Bruno's job," Alexander barked.

"You can play with him later," Bruno smiled. "When I'm done with him."

"Fine," Thomas snarled. "Just make sure there is some left for me."

"You will not kill my son," Alexander warned. "If we need him again I dont want him damaged beyond repair."

"But daylight?" One of them questioned.

"If anyone can place George that is his fault," Alexander growled. "Besides they'll be so busy looking for Eric it will take heat of us long enough to take out Corrigan. Then when they shift their attention to Corrigan, Eric is found. He takes the fall and we walk away clean. Plain and simple."

"You're the boss," Thomas lipped back.

"Make it happen," Alexander stated. "Bring me back my son."

Bruno motioned to the man and they both headed for a van and sped away; leaving Alexander to ponder his son's arrival, not knowing it was a set up to get him.

XXXXXXXX

"Man I feel sick," Eric moaned as they neared the scene; he was just about to swallow the small device.

"Me too," Calleigh moaned. "After this we need more than a weekend away."

"I agree," he said finally swallowing the small object. "I wonder what tactic they'll use..."

"Stop wondering and just try too...oh hell wonder away...I am," she frowned, making him lightly smile.

They reached the scene; where Ryan and Tripp already were; Tara just finishing up with the body.

Eric watched as Tripp questioned one of the staged men and when the small fight ensued two officers rushed to help. Tripp bundled the undercover officer into the back of his squad car and pulled away; as he was directed, leaving the three CSI's and a few cleanup crew left; just like at a normal scene.

Bruno watched Eric and felt his stomach starting to tense. They shared some similarities but if you put them side by side you might be able to tell they had the same father; you would just have to know what to look for. He watched Eric and Calleigh and felt a twinge of guilt jealous starting to consume him.

"You're quiet," George noted.

"Just sick of babysitting, that's all," he growled; trying to still sound like he hated Eric Delko for no reason.

"I hear ya," George replied. "How do we get him away this time? There are still a lot of people around."

"Once the cops leave it's just the CSI's left," he said pulling out his gun.

"You can't kill him and if you shoot one of them we'll draw too much attention."

"It's for show," Bruno smiled. "He's seen me...but not you...see that garage, lure him there. Careful of the blond...she might want to follow."

Bruno slowly drove the van toward the garage; keeping an eye out for anyone who might not be part of the arrangement. "Go...before this goes south and we miss our chance."

Eric and Calleigh continued to work on the body with Ryan just about to pack stuff off to the lab. Calleigh eyed the man walking around from the garage and nudged Eric; who quickly looked up and immediately felt his heart start to race.

"I love you," he whispered. "Never forget that."

"Hey Ryan!" Calleigh said firmly as the man walked up to them. "Set to go back?"

"Right now," he replied.

"Can I help you?" Eric asked George.

"I live next door and I found something...can I show you? I think it belonged to her," he lied.

"Well sure but..."

"You go ahead, I've got to get this blood back to the lab before it goes stale," she said; not caring if the thug bought it or not. "See you back there."

"Right," Eric said with a frown. "What did you find? Where is it? Did you touch it?"

"No man I watch TV," George laughed. "I know I'm not supposed to touch anything."

"Good man," Eric said as he turned to follow; Calleigh and Ryan getting into the Hummer. She watched Eric and then forced herself to look away; so as not to give anything away.

"I want to throw up," she said as they pulled away.

"He'll be okay," Ryan whispered.

"Do you really believe that?" She shot back.

"Nobut it sounds good," he offered sheepishly.

Eric followed after George; his anxiety growing with each passing second. He rounded the corner only to be met in the face with a gun barrel.

"What the hell" he started in anger. His first instinct was to reach for his weapon but when he did; George hit him from behind, sending him flying. George hit him again in the side; making Eric's body recoil in pain. Then he was hauled up, the gun shoved in his face and cocked.

"Give me a reason," Bruno snapped. With George behind him he searched Eric's eyes for a way to get in and let him know he was sorry for what he was about to do. Eric looked back into the unknown pools before him; seeming to understand but not wanting to give anything away.

"What is this" Eric started only to have Bruno hit him on the side of the head with the gun. "Bring him!" He demanded. George grabbed Eric's arm and dragged him for the waiting van. Once inside he was pushed to the floor; trying to put up a fight but knowing inside he had to mostly throw his punches; sadly George didn't do the same. And after a few solid hits he simply lay on his stomach, breathing hard and allowing his captor to bind his wrists behind his back.

"Is he wired?"

"He's clean," George said. "Make a noise and I will make you sorry!" He shouted down at Eric's captive form.

Eric lay on his stomach; breathing hard and wondering what would happen next. He knew the basic plan but not the filler details; it would keep him "real" he was told by Horatio. He heard them talking but even though it was a staged kidnapping his heart was racing so fast he was sure he'd die of a heart attack at any second.

They drove for what seemed like an eternity and then finally stopped. Eric once again felt his arm being grabbed; yanked to feet and then shoved outside the van and into an empty, underground bunker.

"Welcome back son," Alexander said with a smug smile.

"But the scene wasn't" he started only to have Thomas punch him hard in the gut. His body doubled but he didn't lose his footing; still standing captive in Bruno's grasp.

"Dont interrupt!" Thomas shouted in anger; his hatred for law enforcement growing for years.

"Why?" Eric managed weakly.

"I need another favor," Alexander smiled as he walked up to Eric.

"No..." Eric said trying to pull himself free; making Thomas just laugh at his pathetic attempts. "Not that," he lightly begged. "Please...not again."

"Eric..."

"NOT AGAIN!" Eric shouted in anger; only to be harshly backhanded by Bruno, who also had to make it look real.

Alexander took Eric's arm and pulled him free of the other men. "I need to talk to my son alone."

He dragged Eric down a small hallway, into another room and pushed him harshly into a nearby chair.

"P-please don't make...me do this" Eric whimpered; trying to make it seem like he was afraid and knew nothing of a staged scene.

"How much"

"MY LIFE!" Eric shouted. "She'sworth my life," he resigned.

"You have already proven yourself once"

"Father why do you hate me so much?" Eric asked in torment; wanting to really know.

Bruno stood outside with Thomas but while Thomas just huffed at Eric's question; Bruno was also interested in the answer.

"I dont have to expl..."

"WHY!" Eric shouted again, to which Alexander backhanded his mouth once more.

"My son needs to learn his place."

"Answer me!" Eric asked in a soft tone.

"What makes you think that when I give you an answer that you'll accept it or even want it."

"I just want to know how you can hate me this much," Eric stated in anguish.

"This is just businessas I said before; you are simply a means to an end."

Eric hung his head in misery.

"Aww poor little boy," Thomas snided from the shadows. "When it's my turn; I mean after the hit...I'm going to break his arm," he stated in anger.

Bruno looked at him with a sneer but uttered no words.

"The hit is going to take place late tonight, when no one is around," Alexander said leaning in close.

"Please don't make me do this," Eric offered in an almost dead whisper.

"Once Corrigan is dead..."

"Father don't do this," Eric tried again.

"You know I told you to be quiet once before," Alexander huffed. "Dont try MY PATIENCE AGAIN!" He shouted at Eric. "NOW SHUT UP!"

Eric resigned himself to not speaking any longer but just listened as his father rattled on the details of the hit on Derek Corrigan; details he already knew but still to hear from his father's own lips, made him tremble inside. Oh Calleigh, he thought. Help me now. Give me strength, he whispered in his mind.

XXXXXXXX

"This is driving me insane," Calleigh said as she slowly paced the lab; glancing up at the clock every few minutes.

"Looking at the clock every five seconds won't make time move faster," Ryan lightly smiled. "At least this time Eric's prepared right?"

"Yeah for the hit...not what he has to endure beforehand," she shot back. She looked at Ryan's' face and frowned. "Sorry, just on edge. So when do we report Eric missing?"

"We give him another hour and then report it," Horatio told them; as he walked into the room. Then they'll think we are so busy looking for a missing officer that our attention is turned away from them; they'll make their move and its game over."

"You make it sound so easy," Calleigh frowned.

"Trust me; inside I am just as worried as you...well maybe not as much as you, but Eric is a close friend; this is eating me away also."

"I wonder what he's facing right now," she uttered in a small whisper. Oh Eric, she thought, please hold on.

XXXXXXXX

Alexander finally finished his angry tirade and then looked up at Bruno and Thomas.

"Our turn?" Thomas smiled greedily.

"I don't want him hurt! He has to do the hit first," Alexander dictated. "Just make sure he can't escape."

"Oh my pleasure," Thomas said as he made to move into the room. Bruno shot out an arm and quickly stopped him. "Your turn is tomorrow."

"Fine," Thomas said angrily. "But I am breaking something!"

"Fine. Tomorrow," Bruno replied as he walked up to Alexander.

Alexander said standing up and patting Eric on the head. "My son...such a disappointment."

"What?" Eric asked in sorrow. "I KILLED FOR YOU!" He shouted in anger. "I did what you asked," he resigned in anguish.

He heard his father's footsteps leave the room but wasn't sure who was with him so decided not to speak.

"You can talk to me for a bit," Bruno snided as he kicked the chair out from under Eric; sending Eric to the floor in a captive heap; causing Thomas to laugh. Bruno grabbed his arm and yanked him to his feet and then started to drag him to another room.

"Give me grief little boy and I will cause you pain," Bruno warned in a loud angry tone.

Eric felt himself being pushed into a colder room and felt his body starting to shiver. But he knew if he said something he'd really get it; so decided to keep quiet for now. He was shoved into the room; but he lost his footing and crashed to the floor on his side. Thomas laughed as he walked up to Eric and kicked him in the gut; however Bruno stopped Thomas before he could do anything further.

"If you break anything right now what do you think Alexander will do? We both know how forgiving a man he is," Bruno warned. "Allow me to finish this," he said walking up to Eric. He pulled out the roll of tape and bent down close to Eric.

"Give me trouble and I'll let him finish what he started!" Bruno snapped at Eric.

Eric said nothing more but simply allowed his brother to bind his feet and press a piece of tape over his lips. Thomas was already at the door when Bruno whispered _'sorry'_ as he gagged Eric and then stood up.

"Now if you give me trouble I'll kill you right here and do the hit myself!" Bruno said angrily as he walked out of the room and slammed the door shut; sealing Eric inside the dark tomb.

Eric lay his head down on the cold floor and tried to calm his beating heart. The last time he was left like this; his heart raced at what might happen to him; not it raced for other reasons. He heard his brother whisper sorry and thought that for a brief moment he might be okay. He knew his brother had to keep up the act and treat him harshly but it would be forgiven if they both survived this. He hoped his brother would survive; as he had so many questions to ask. But as each minute ticked slowly passed he wondered how the whole scene would play out and what surprise, if any would be waiting.

This wasn't over yeta new chapter was just starting to unfold; a new destiny starting to be re-written and two futures were about to collide.

* * *

THe end of Alexander is near! yay for ERic!


	24. Duel of the Fates

**Title: Til' Death do us Part  
****Chapter 24 - Duel of the Fates**

**A/N:** thanks for the great reviews and so glad you all are liking the twist with Bruno. But the end of Alexander's hold over Eric is near yay! So not sure what the writers have planned for Eric's disappearance but we'll just have to wait and see!

* * *

Calleigh stared at a small picture on her desk of the day her and Eric were married. Horatio had taken it outside the courthouse and they both looked so happy and nervous. She glanced at the white lab coat with his name on his and felt her eyes water. She knew things were staged but couldn't help but worry that something might go wrong. Oh Eric, she lamented inside; what are you having to endure right now?

XXXXXXXX

Eric lay on his side breathing hard into the gag when he heard the door slowly open and low laughter coming his way.

"Hey there cop," Thomas taunted as he had managed to pull himself away from the group for a few minutes to torment Eric.

Eric felt his panic starting to rise once more as he heard a voice different from his protector's. Thomas hated him, of that he was sure.

"I sure hope you like pain little boy," he said bending down to Eric and slapping his gagged mouth. "I like you like this," he mocked. "But don't worry...when this is over I am going to make sure I hear you beg for your life. Just like you begged your father...you will beg me," Thomas laughed.

Eric felt his body starting to tremble a bit more but he refused to offer any sounds; not wanting to further fuel his captor's sick torment.

"I bet you're scared right now," he said reaching his hand out and resting it on Eric's neck.

Bruno looked up from his meeting with Alexander and frowned; Thomas was missing and that meant trouble. He looked down the hall and sure enough the door to Eric's room was open. That was bad. He mentioned something to Alexander who looked up in anger.

"Get his ass back here!" Alexander ordered.

Thomas just started to squeeze Eric's windpipe when Bruno appeared in the doorway. "There cop...what if I were to squash your windpipe...could you breath then!" He shouted down to Eric's captive face.

"Alexander wants you back!" Bruno shouted in anger.

Thomas removed his hand and Eric nearly choked for fresh air. Sadly with his mouth taped shut he could only breathe through his nose and that caused him to lightly choke.

"Man you're pathetic," Thomas laughed as he stood up. He harshly kicked Eric in the leg and walked past Bruno with a scowl and back up to the group.

"Hang in there Eric," Bruno whispered; looked at Eric gasping for air and wished he could help more; but knew he was unable without endangering them boht. And so with a sigh of regret, slammed the door shut; once again sealing Eric in his dark tomb.

"I said leave him alone for now!" Alexander barked angrily.

"Yeah fine," Thomas huffed.

Eric's eyes watered and he cursed his inability to focus on anything other than his own fear. But as the minutes ticked past and he heard low laughter coming from outside the door he knew he wasn't able to focus on anything other than his own fear; the only reassurance that he wasn't alone was his brother's whispered word. He clung to that like a man gasping for his last breath; in his mind it was that bleak.

XXXXXXXX

Calleigh tried to busy herself with her task at hand. Tripp had dispatched a few men back to the scene to try to find Eric; to make every effort to make it seem normal. Ryan and Natalia were sent back, told to focus on the area Eric was taken.

The tail watched them play out the search before he turned and headed back for the CSI building to watch Calleigh Delko as he had been told.

The sun was setting and Calleigh was once again alone and wondering how Eric was holding up. "I hate waiting," she told Natalia as she slowly put some files into their spot and looked up at her friend with a frown.

Calleigh tried to push out of her mind when she found Eric last time; telling herself he would be hurt but not killed. But that wasn't much comfort; even him having to endure another beating while he was probably helpless was almost worse; and the fact that he volunteered and went in willingly was killing her inside.

She imagined that it was probably worse for Eric; he was probably kept tied up and in someplace not warm; probably already sustained some sort of beating and was alone with men who hated him. Oh Eric, she lamented inside. Soon this will all be over.

XXXXXXXX

Finally the time had arrived for Alexander Sharova to make his move. He had gotten the call from Corrigan's tail that Derek Corrigan was about to clock out for the day and head for home; this is where the hit would go down.

"I'll get him!" Bruno said; before Thomas could volunteer. Much to his dismay Thomas decided to tag along.

"Time to go little boy," Bruno snided as he pushed the door open and walked up to Eric. He bent down and cut the tape that bound his feet together and yanked him to a standing position.

"Yeah loser and then we get to party," Thomas laughed as he pushed him backward. Eric lost his footing and crashed roughly onto his side; cursing into the tape gag. Thomas just laughed, causing Bruno to help Eric back up and then drag him outside to where Alexander was waiting.

"Time to go my son," he smiled as he patted Eric on his warm cheek. Eric shook his head no and mumbled into the gag, but Alexander just ignored him and pulled him along behind.

"Move!" Bruno said dragging him after Alexander. Bruno felt Eric's body starting to tremble and knew whatever was going to happen wasn't going to be easy on his younger half-brother.

Eric's heart started to race as they neared the van and he was shoved inside. He slumped down and leaned against the side of the van in a panic; his body starting to warm from heated anxiety. Alexander got into the back beside his son and offered a heavy sigh.

He pulled out a gun and just held it in his hands; allowing Eric to eye the weapon he would soon use to take down CIA Agent Derek Corrigan. He looked at his father with nervous anxiety.

"Don't worry my son...it gets easier from here on in," Alexander said slowly. Eric looked at him in shock but narrowed his eyes angrily. "Don't look at me like that...you knew the price would be high when you agreed to do anything for me to keep yourself and your wife alive!"

Eric leaned his head back on the side of the van and closed his eyes; offering an angry curse; even though he knew it would all be staged he was nervous that something might go wrong.

Derek moved himself into place; sure his tail was watching and careful not to tip anyone's hand that he had one upped them. More than just his life was at stake and he knew from all his years in this industry that even the slightest mistake could have huge repercussions; and those were usually disastrous.

Horatio waited with outside with an FBI agent; assuring Calleigh her tail she was at the lab where she was supposed to be, awaiting any news on Eric's disappearance. They'd call Frank on the frequency they knew to be monitored to check his "supposed" progress. Frank would relate to them what he was told and then they would all sit back and let it play out.

"Almost there," Bruno said from the front seat.

Alexander ripped the tape from Eric's mouth; finally allowing his son to breath on his own.

"Please don't..." Eric begged again.

Alexander took Eric's chin in his hand and forced his face to look at him. Alexander just stared at his son with a frown. He offered a shrug as if disappointed in Eric and then pushed his face away.

"You're disappointed right?" Eric asked with a huff.

"Of you? Yes...that you went into law enforcement when you could have done so much more with your life."

"Become you?" Eric shot back. He looked at his father and braced himself for a hit; but thankfully nothing came.

"Are you not afraid of me?" Alexander asked firmly.

"No," Eric lied.

Alexander slowly smiled and then looked away. "You need to work on your lies," he said looking back. "I know you're afraid."

"Of killing someone innocent," Eric stated in misery.

"You already did that," Alexander reminded him.

"I still don't want to do it again," Eric lamented. "I am your son...why?"

"That's enough now...keep quiet, I am tired of talking to you," Alexander huffed as he mentioned something in Russian to Bruno.

Eric watched as a knife was given to Alexander, who in turn looked at Eric with a frown. "You try to fight this and Thomas will shoot you in the knee and then I'll continue anyways," Alexander told him.

"Just give me a reason cop," Thomas goaded. Much to Thomas's dismay, Eric allowed his father to cut him free and then he was allowed to rub some feeling back into his wrists. He sat against the van and just stared at the back in misery.

He felt the van starting to slow and felt his panic starting rise. He sat numb as his father took his hand and shoved the gun into it and then wrapped the tape around it; it was of course still empty.

Derek slowly drove down his street; his home just around the corner.

The van came to a stop; the motor still running.

"Here he comes," Bruno said softly.

Eric looked at Alexander who only smiled in return; but offered no words.

Derek headed into his garage and closed the door; his wife and daughter were already safely tucked away. The woman inside was an agent, just in case they needed extra help to make it all look real.

Bruno brought the van slowly down the back alley and stopped just beside the garage; the street was quiet. The only sound were two nervous heartbeats, rapidly beating inside the dark van.

"Bruno, Thomas...with me," Alexander demanded. He nodded to George to keep the van running but to take the lead as they slowly got out the back.

"It's going down," Horatio told his team.

Calleigh felt her stomach lurch but knew she had to remain strong for Eric's sake.

Eric slowly stumbled out of the back of the van; his heart racing. He wanted more than anything to make eye contact with Bruno to get some kind of reassurance that this would all play out as planned but he knew he couldn't give them away; or both of them would be killed.

Bruno followed George who led the way with Thomas holding Eric and Alexander following. There was a car waiting down the block with two other men; waiting in case things didn't go as planned. Eric looked nervously around but only saw the two men and narrowed his eyes.

"If you are looking for help; you'll not find it here," Thomas laughed as he slapped Eric hard on the back. "Only us...and no one here _wants_ to help you!" He spat in anger.

Eric neared the front door and faked like he wanted to leave; trying to make his unwillingness seem as normal as possible. "Fathe,"

"Shut up or I'll just gag you and be done with it!" Thomas taunted. Alexander produced a small device which allowed him to bypass the home security system and open the back door. He dragged Eric inside as Bruno and Thomas hurried ahead of them, searching for Derek Corrigan and his wife.

Eric heard a woman screaming and looked at his father in horror; not being told about the female agent. He looked at his father in a panic; as Alexander loaded the single shot into Eric's gun. "I can't..." he said as he watched as Thomas dragged the woman out of the bedroom and then Corrigan.

Alexander watched as the two were dragged in front of him. He nodded to Bruno who didn't even blink as he aimed his weapon at her chest and fired twice; as he was instructed; the blood packs bursting on queue. As Eric wasn't sure who she was he felt his panic starting to rise.

"Your turn," Alexander hissed at Eric. Eric looked at Derek; his mind and heart racing with panic and fear.

"I can't" he whispered.

"DO IT!" Alexander shouted in anger. He once again helped Eric raise his arm; not realizing that everything was now caught on tape. The tape showing the gun taped to Eric's hand; Alexander loading it; ordering the hit and then helping Eric do it.

Alexander aimed Eric's hand at Derek's chest and ordered him again. Eric squeezed back on the trigger and then gasped in shock as Derek's body absorbed the bullet. Bruno added one more for full measure and then looked up at Eric with a smile. "_Amateur_," he winked.

Eric stared numbly at the bodies and then at his father in hate. Without thinking he lunged at him in anger; just wanting to rid himself of his master. Thomas grabbed Eric's arm and yanked him back off Alexander and threw him toward the wall. Eric slammed into the wall with his arm and then looked at Thomas who raised his gun; making Eric stop in his tracks.

Eric just stood breathing hard as Thomas walked up to him. "Time to go home little boy," he mocked as he finally cut the tape from Eric's hand; slicing his palm open in the meantime. Eric looked up in pain as his hand started to bleed.

"Aww sorry...got a bobo?" Thomas mocked.

But just as he was about to be taken out back by Thomas; the front of the house was surrounded by the FBI; sirens flashing.

"What the hell!" Alexander shouted as he raced for the back. In the confusion, Eric followed him but Thomas was close on his heels. Eric was instructed to keep to the right and the police would do the rest. However, Thomas caught up to Eric and punched him hard in the back; making Eric fall to his knees.

"FBI!" Alexander heard as he tried to escape; racing for the back door only to be stopped by Horatio.

"The game is up Alexander," he stated in anger. George who had gone around to the front, was quickly caught by two FBI agent's and taken to the ground. However, in all the confusion, Horatio lost track of Eric.

Bruno ran after Thomas and Eric; who were met with gunfire by the two men waiting in the alleyway. Thomas grabbed Eric by the arm and smashed his gun into Eric's face. Eric stumbled in pain allowing Thomas to shove Eric into the van. But as he was about to pull away Bruno got in beside him and pushed him into the back and drove away.

Thomas continued to struggle with Eric; but eventually won; raising his gun to show Eric who had the upper hand. "Turn around little boy or I will shoot right now," Thomas started.

Eric, however, lunged at Thomas. Both of them slammed into the side of the van, causing it to veer to the left. Eric thought he was getting the upper hand when a shot was heard in the van.

"What the hell?" Bruno shouted in anger.

XXXXXXXX

"It's done," Horatio told them, as he talked to Tripp on the phone. "But Eric is missing and so are two of Alexander's men."

"WHAT?" Calleigh shouted. "Horatio you have got to be kid..."

"I wish I was," Horatio huffed. "Tripp is here now and trying to ID who they caught. With any luck we'll have Eric and Bruno back with us very soon."

"Tripp said two with Eric..." she reminded him.

"Eric will be fine one of them is Bruno," he said to her; hoping to believe that, but insure was not certain himself.

"I'll believe that when's back here in my arms."

XXXXXXXX

"Who got shot?" Bruno demanded.

"Oh that would be our poor little captive," Thomas laughed as he pulled back from Eric.

"Damn it! How bad? Can we still use him as a hostage?" Bruno demanded angrily.

"Yeah it's only in the side," Thomas smiled. "But he seems to be in a lot of pain."

"I am you idiot!" Eric shouted in anger; as Thomas started to bind his wrists together in front of him with rope.

"SUCK IT UP!" Thomas shouted back. "Or I'll shoot you again!"

Bruno drove to a small deserted area and stopped the van. "Okay we get out here..."

Thomas not being able to see where they were, looked at Eric with a sneer. "Now you and I are really gonna play. And I don't care if you're shot or not!"

Eric offered only a frown as he heard Bruno get out and pull the back door open. He raised his gun and aimed it at them.

"Get out!" He demanded.

When Eric didn't make a move; Thomas grabbed his arm and shoved him out of the van; allowing his body to just fall to the ground, breathing hard.

"Where the hell are we?" Thomas demanded Bruno in anger as he raised his gun; causing Bruno to raise his. Each held in time; two destinies about to collide; the duel of the fates.

"This is the end of the line for you," Bruno said firmly.

"You're kidding right? You're crossing Alexander?" Thomas shot back.

"No I'm crossing you," Bruno stated.

"You're crossing _me _over _him_" Thomas spat down at Eric.

"Actually yes," Bruno said as he cocked his gun; making Thomas do the same.

"Is he worth it? Some cop?"

"Some cop? No...my brother...yes it's worth it," Bruno replied.

"What the hell!" Thomas stammered. "That's it..."

Eric looked up in a panic as his brother stood his ground. He watched in slow motion as both pulled back on the trigger at the same time. Eric used his body to push Bruno out of the way of the death shot; making the bullet instead catch him in the lower side. Bruno's bullet met its intended mark, hitting Thomas right between the eyes, taking him to the ground in a dead heap.

Eric watched his brother fall and rushed to his side. "Just hold on..." he stated in horror as he applied some pressure to his wounded side with his bound wrists.

"Can you untie me?" He asked quickly.

Eric looked at him in wonder as Bruno started to slowly undo the sloppy job that Thomas had done earlier.

"Yes it's true," Bruno managed weakly. "I am your half-brother. I'm sorry."

Eric was still in shock and unable to reply. "I uh...I know," he started but then quickly stopped; feeling his own pain from Thomas's shot. When he was finally free he helped Bruno into the back and then started for the hospital at top speed.

"Eric?" Calleigh half shouted; looking at the quiet room with a nervous expression. "What happened? Where are you? Are you okay?..." her voice trailed off in a panic of questions.

"Bruno is with me and he's shot...I am taking him to the hospital. Calleigh no one must know he's alive," Eric said in haste. "Meet us there."

Calleigh hung up and then called Horatio, who was already directing her to the Hospital. "He said to make sure no one knew."

"The FBI has Sharova," Horatio stated to her as he hung up and looked at Tripp with a frown. "It's finally over."

Calleigh offered a weak smile but didn't stop the tears from falling. "I hope his brother lives," she whispered.

XXXXXXXX

"The van was spotted," Tripp said loudly as Sharova was led in cuffs to a waiting SWAT van. "There has been shots fired..." he said looking at Alexander. "If Eric Delko dies...I will personally see to your interrogation," Tripp said gruffly.

"Detective Tripp? FBI Agent David Mulder."

"Mulder? As in..."

"Yeah X-files," he smiled. "Get it all the time, but I guess this time we got you, eh Alexander," he laughed.

"You have nothing on me," Sharova spat in anger.

"Actually we got everything," he said pulling out a tape. "Like you ordering and then helping to carry out the hit on CIA Agent Derek Corrigan. See you in hell. Take him away."

XXXXXXXX

Eric reached the hospital about the same time Horatio and Calleigh did. He called for a stretcher and then rushed after them into the ER; Calleigh a few steps behind.

"Eric!" She called out just as the ER doors took his brother away from him. He turned to her and rushed into her arms; just as Horatio reached them.

"Eric, whose blood is that?"

"Bruno's and..." he said starting to falter. "Mine...oh no..." he said sagging to his knees. He clutched his side and then pulled his hand away, covered in fresh blood.

"Eric!" Calleigh shouted. "HELP US! We need help!" She called loudly. "He's been shot!"

Two nurses rushed up to Eric and one pulled his shirt away to reveal the gunshot wound.

"We need a stretcher in here STAT!" One of them yelled while the other applied pressure to Eric's wound.

"Is he..." Calleigh started in a panic as Horatio held her arm and gently pulled her back. "Eric!"

"He'll be okay..."

"Calleigh," Eric called.

Calleigh looked at Horatio with a pained expression. "Go," he said softly. Calleigh rushed after the stretcher and watched as Eric was put onto an ER bed and then attended to; a group of nurses and doctors rushing around him; his brother in the bed beside getting the same treatment.

She looked at Eric and then at Bruno and sighed heavily. Their life had once again taken an interesting turn; one very unexpected but not totally unwelcome.

After what seemed like eternity, Calleigh was able to be at Eric's side. She took a small chair and brought it to his bed and held his hand, kissing his cheek. "The bullet went right through," she smiled.

"Where's Bruce?"

"Surgery," she replied. "You'll see him tomorrow. Are you okay?"

"No" he huffed as his eyes watered. "There was a woman tonight...Calleigh she was killed and..."

"She was an agent," she informed him. "None of the good guys died," she whispered warmly. "Alexander was caught on tape as ordering hit and coercing you in to the kill. He's going away for a long time. We are finally free of this nightmare."

Eric closed his eyes as a tear escaped the corner and slid down his face. Calleigh gently brushed it away; forcing him to open his watery eyes and look at her. "It's over?"

"It is," she smiled warmly. "Our future can finally start."

"I love you," he said weakly. "Please never forget that."

"As long as I live, I will never," she said leaning over and tenderly kissing his lips.

"That's the only thing that kept me going tonight," he said slowly; his eyes still watery. "I don't want Bruce to die."

"He's a fighter, runs in the family," she told him.

"But my father.." his voice rambled off in haste. "He uh...he's still..."

"Just rest okay...Eric you just need to rest," she said looking at his heart monitor and noticing it wasn't going down. "You are safe, but you need to calm down a bit."

Eric looked at her and knew she was right.

"It's over, he can't hurt any of us any longer," she assured him. "Close your eyes and rest. I won't leave your side; I promise."

She sat in silence, one hand holding his and the other tenderly stroking the side of his head. After a few minutes, his heart rate started to drop to a normal level and his breathing had started to slow; he was finally calming down. She looked up and saw Horatio in the window and smiled; before watching him disappear from view. She looked back at Eric and he was finally asleep. She knew the coming nights would offer him more nightmares and disturbed sleep, but it would be the beginning of the end. The FBI had assured that Alexander Sharova was going to go away for a long time. And if he ever got out, he would be monitored and they would be assured that he would have a friend 24/7.

But it wasn't over for them yet. Eric still had to come to terms with his new family. And as his paperwork was still going through; they needed to contend with Rick and their working arrangement. She was right, she never wanted him to take Jake's job and go undercover. This one time proved it was to stressful on both of them. Eric's family would also have to accept a few things and Eric did promise her a wedding. And how about a family. She looked at him and sighed happily. There was still so much about their future that needed to be written. But with him at her side; she knew it would be a success.


	25. Roots

**Title: Til' Death do us Part  
****Chapter 25 - Roots...**

* * *

Horatio walked up to the holding cell that Alexander Sharova was being kept in and glared at him with an angry face.

Alexander looked up at him with a frown.

"He is your son," Horatio started.

"I dont have a son," Alexander shot back. "That weak man..."

"_Weak?_ He's in the hospital, fighting for his life because of you!" Horatio snapped; telling him what the FBI told him to say; Frank watching with a pensive expression. "Your other two men are dead!" Horatio said pulling out the pictures of Thomas Gravel and Bruno Ramirez; Thomas of course was real as Bruno shot him; but Bruno's was made by the CIA to ensure his safety.

"They were weak," Alexander snided. "My son escaped?"

"Barely," Horatio huffed.

Alexander leaned back and offered only a smile.

"Despite all your hatred, that is a smile of pride right?" Horatio replied.

"If you don't have children you couldn't understand, Detective Caine," Alexander said not looking at him.

"Then I know exactly what you mean." Horatio turned on his heel and left the holding cell, Frank at his side and they left the building and got into the dark police issue GMC vehicle that was waiting.

"Think he bought it?" Frank asked with a frown as he got into the front with FBI Agent Mulder.

"He has no reason not to. A snitch was placed at the scene when the "bodies" were recovered and he'll report back to Alexander that indeed Thomas and Bruno were both killed and then cremated."

"How long is he going away for?"

"For a long time," Mulder smiled as they started back for the lab. "Thanks for the help."

"My regards to Scully," Frank quipped as they got out of the trunk. Horatio looked at him in surprise, to which Frank only smiled. "What? So I like, Sci-Fi..."

Horatio only smiled at his friend and then hurried inside to tell Ryan and Natalia what went down and then send them home to get some much needed rest. It was now time for the healing process to begin.

XXXXXXXX

Calleigh slowly pulled herself from her sleep to see Eric's body lightly convulsing and his heart monitor starting to beep rapidly.

"Eric?" She asked quickly; feeing his face. "Open your eyes," she whispered.

Eric quickly opened his eyes and looked around frantically. "Fath..."

"He's in jail, Eric, you are safe," she said. "But you're so warmdo you need me to..."

"No, I'm okay," he huffed as he slumped back down. He closed his eyes and squeezed her hand. "I can't believe it's over...I keep seeing that woman's body fall to the ground and then I...killed that man and..."

"You know it was a set up right?"

"I do," he whispered. "But even still, the look in his eyes," he said slowly looking at her with a frown. "I could never..." he barely managed.

"Eric you need to just rest some more," she told him. She felt her own energy starting to drain but didn't want to leave his side. So when Eric finally closed his eyes once more she leaned her head on the edge of his bead and fell asleep.

A few hours later Eric awoke once more and spied Calleigh asleep on the side of his bed and smiled. He knew it wasn't comfortable but she just seemed to belong there. With a wince he very carefully pushed himself up to a seated position; hoping not to wake Calleigh. That didn't work.

"Eric?" She asked with a sleepy voice.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you," he frowned.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just need to go and see him. If I wait any longer..."

"Okay, okay...just calm down," she said as she forced herself awake. "Let me get a wheelchair..."

"No...I want to walk..."

"Eric, you were shot and..."

"And the bullet went through. I'll be fine...please?"

"I won't take no for an answer...at least ride up in one?" She half pleaded.

"Okay," he smiled warmly at her. "I love how my wife takes care of me."

"Well _someone_ has to," she teased. She hurried to find a wheelchair and then helped him sit down. She slowly pushed him up to the surgical floor. Eric felt his heart starting to race a bit as they neared Bruno's room.

"I don't think I can do this..." Eric started in a panic.

"You will be fine," Calleigh encouraged. "Trust me he's probably as nervous to actually meet you as well."

Eric slowly pushed himself out of the wheelchair and slowly walked into his brother's room. Bruce Marshall, he read the name tag and sighed. He looked at his brother's sleeping form and turned to leave.

"Don't go..." Bruce said softly; forcing Eric to turn around. Eric quickly turned and looked at his brother's wondering expression. "Please?"

"Are you okay?" Eric asked with a hint of uncertainty, not really knowing what to say or do.

Bruce nodded his head and Eric motioned for Calleigh to bring the wheelchair since there were no other chair's around. Bruce looked up at Calleigh and offered a faint smile.

"This is my wife Calleigh," Eric said proudly.

"Hi Mrs. Delko," Bruce replied.

"Thanks for keeping Eric alive," she whispered happily.

"My little brother saved my life," he winked.

Eric's mind played with the term _little brother_ and he felt himself starting to ease in spite of the strange man before him. "I can come back later...so you can rest," Eric rushed.

"Please stay...I just found you..." Bruce managed.

Eric looked at him and sat down. "I'm nervous," he frowned. "Plus I have a million questions."

"I didn't know about you before...that's the big one right? If I did then why didn't I contact you?"

"Yeah...something like that," Eric replied.

"Alexander lied to me as well. My mother...as I'm sure you can tell by our similar appearance is Cuban. Alexander told me he always liked Cuban women," he lightly smiled.

"Are you..."

"I am FBI," he offered; just as Calleigh was about to leave. "No one can know I'm your brother..."

"But some already do," Calleigh informed him.

"Yeah Horatio Caine...know him; good man, but that's it right? Your team doesn't?"

"No," Eric frowned. "So I can't tell anyone you're my brother?"

"As long as Alexander Sharova is alive I'm not safe as his son. Bruno Ramirez died and we need to him to believe that as long as he draws breath. Sorry."

"No, it's uh..." Eric said looking away.

"I'll leave you two to catch up. I need to go home and get a few things and then I'll be back."

"Are you sure?" Eric asked quickly; his panic starting to build.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear and then kissed his cheek. "You need to do this without me here. Talk to him Eric, he's just as nervous as you. I can tell that," she finished as she slowly straitened back up. "I'll be back later. By Bruce, I'm glad you're okay."

Eric watched her leave and then turned back to Bruce with a sigh.

"You don't have to be nervous," Bruce mentioned.

"I know," Eric said with a tense smile. "It's just that...well I mean how we met and..."

"I'm sorry if I had to hurt you," Bruce frowned. "When I was told I was to help bring down a cop it was tense but when Alexander mentioned to the group that you were his son; my half-brother...that hit me like a ton of bricks," Bruce stated softly. "And then when you were with us and...trust me it was hard to inflict pain on you...you were so scared and I...I don't know, I guess my big brother instincts took over a bit there and...and I'm sorry."

"I guess knowing now...well it doesn't seem too bad. But I was scared. Stupid right?"

"No way man...I would have been. Considering everything, you were pretty brave."

"That's what Calleigh told me," he smiled.

"She seems like a great gal, lucky guy."

"I am that," Eric said. "You umyou said you hated mewhy did you say that?"

"Part of me at that moment did hate you...not personally but the fact that you were there and things got a lot more tense. Sorry if you took it personally," Bruce frowned.

"Well thanks for telling me," Eric said softly. "You have...are you married?"

"No...comes with the work. I move around too much," he huffed.

"When you are better will you...I mean are you going to be in Miami or"

"You are wondering how long I will stay?"

"Yeah," Eric answered.

"For a bit at least," Bruce said looking up at the ceiling. "Who is your adopted father?"

"He's Russian...he's an Engineer. Pavel...nice guy," Eric smiled. "Very different from Alexander."

"Most fathers are," Bruce replied.

"How did youI mean did you know all the time Alexander was your father or" Eric's voice trailed off.

"I've known for some time," Bruce stated. "My mother...Pauline Marshall, she told me...I guess being the result of a one night stand...she was married to Gary Marshall."

"I guess we have that in common," Eric huffed.

"I think we have a lot more, little brother," he stopped and then laughed. "You know growing up I always wanted a little brother to torment," he said and then looked up at Eric's expression. "Not that way...trust me if I was gonna tie you up as kid it would have been to play like cowboys and Indians or something. I am sorry for hurting you like I had to."

"I know," Eric said looking down.

"Trust me Eric...seeing like that...helpless and hurt and begging for help...well that was hard. I mean it was hard with other cops and such you know...but with youit was really hard."

"I'm sorry," Eric stated.

"Sorry? You have nothing to be sorry for. Our lame ass father is the one who should be sorry!" Bruce spat in anger. "Believe me...I wanted to beat the crap outta him for treating you like that...especially the first time. The second was staged...but the first. I am sorry about that."

"Was it you when I was taken in the building? You know when Jake the jerk showed up?"

"Yes," Bruce told him. "What happened to that Jake guy?"

"He uh..." Eric started and then quickly stopped; remembering that it wasn't Ryan that called him. "It was you right...who called me about Calleigh?"

"I was assigned to follow her that day and since I knew it wasn't our guys planning anything I couldn't just let her be taken like that; but I also couldn't get that involved."

"Well you helped save her life," Eric smiled. "Thanks."

"Where is he? Jail?"

"He's dead...he kidnapped Calleigh and tried to rape her and..." his voice trailed off in sorrow as he remembered how and why Jake died. "Horatio shot him and...I was on employment restrictions and...do you know what it's like to suddenly be a regular guy one day and then waiting to be deported like some kind of criminal the next?"

"No. But I imagine it was rough," Bruce stated.

"And then Alexander showed up and....well he took one look at me and then turned his back and left me in the cold. He didn't care...not that he ever did but"

"But you thought that as your son...being in a desperate situation that he would want to help you?"

"Thought that...obviously in error," Eric sighed heavily. "But it's done now and...he can't hurt us right?"

"Not for a long time. And when or if he ever gets out he'll be monitored."

"That guy Thomas...has he always been an ass?" Eric asked.

"More than you know," Bruce sighed. "Good riddance. You were lucky though...I've seen some of the things he did to other cops...it was bad."

"Yeah well I think I'll be seeing him in my nightmares for a bit yet," Eric sighed. "Do you ever have nightmares?"

"Almost every night," Bruce admitted. "But I just work past them and...you are lucky you have such a great wife, makes things easier when you have a rough day. Does she make you do laundry?"

"Yes," Eric smiled. "But I don't mind...she tosses in a few sexy items and then its okay," he lightly laughed.

"Well you are lucky."

"So I guess you know about my Immigration problems. How come you don't have the same issue?"

"I was born here. My mother, although Cuban had me in Tennessee and both her and dad are American's. Alexander was on some assignment and met her. But she made sure I wouldn't have to face...well what you are...sorry"

"It's okay," Eric smiled. "Calleigh came to my rescue and married me in time so that I wouldn't be deported."

"Man she must love you a lot to do that. Never had a woman go out on a limb for me," Bruce replied. "Does she have any single friends?" He teased.

XXXXXXXX

Calleigh hurried home to change and shower. The past few days had been such a roller coaster of emotions for both of them. Horatio called and told her that only himself and them knowno one else on the team would and the files would be sealed by the CIA; even Frank or other members of the MDPD wouldnt be able to access them; Bruce Marshall's identity would be safe. As she walked around their place she thought of what Eric must have been thinking as he sat talking to his brother.

He needed time to get to know him and she owed him that. She looked at the clock and decided to go into work; finish a few things; get the three of them lunch and then head back.

"I love you Eric," she whispered as she left their home. "Never forget that."

XXXXXXXX

"I just wish I could tell everyone I have a brother, but I know it's not possible," Eric stated in sorrow. "It seems like I just found you and...are you an only child?"

"That I know of," he frowned. "Unless dad has seed planted all over this great country. And that is possible. Who knows...maybe some in Cuba or even Russia?"

Eric looked past his brother and just stared out the window in wonder. "Why do you think he hates me so much?"

"Trust me if he were to find out I was his kid, I'm sure I'd get the same treatment," Bruce told him; making Eric look back at his face. "Alexander Sharova isn't the kind of guy that loves anything...other than himself and his plan for world domination."

"I just didn't understand...what he made me do" Eric looked away; not wanting to show his emotions to his brother.

"Well you were just a means to an end...sorry if that's harsh but in his mind it was true," Bruce stated. "So enough of the heavy talk...unless you have any other heavy questions?" Bruce asked lightly.

"I have lots," Eric said looking down. "Are you happy you have a brother?"

"I was kinda nervous when I found out...didn't know what kinda guy you were," Bruce started. "And to be honest; our first meeting wasn't exactly what I had planned," he continued; making Eric lightly laugh. "But yeah I think it's cool...you?"

"I was scared at first...but nowI just want to get to know you and...well that is if you want to and...just yeah it's great."

Bruce smiled at Eric. "My little brother...still sounds funny because you are not a little guy."

"Thanks," Eric said wryly. "Neither are you?"

"Got good genes," Bruce replied. "So do you like sports?"

Eric leaned back in the wheelchair and for the first time; felt himself starting to ease around this strange man; this man, his older half-brother. As he listed to Bruce talk about things he felt a strange calm starting to settle upon him and for once he was happy that something good came from something so strained. They casually talked about work; Bruce telling him what it's like to work for the FBI and Agent Mulder, to which Eric laughed. And Eric told him what it's like to be a CSI and how he and Calleigh met and where they live. They talked about sports and growing up. Bruce talked about Tennessee and Eric about Florida. It was only when the doctor came to check on Bruce did they finally realize that had been talking since early morning.

Eric pushed himself back and let the doctor look at his brother.

"You better not go far," Bruce teased.

"Nope...I'll stay right here," Eric smiled as he pulled out his phone and called Horatio.

XXXXXXXX

"Hey how's Eric?" Natalia asked as she and Ryan hurried up to Calleigh at the lab. "We heard he's on life support?"

"That's the story that was told in case Alexander got wind of what actually happened. And the inside man," she started; knowing she wasn't able to tell them it was Eric's half brother as the FBI told her she couldnt. "Well he's okay too, but Alexander thinks he's dead. It was the only way to protect both of them."

"Man I'm glad they got him," Ryan sighed. "Now it's back to business as usual?"

"For the most part," Calleigh said as she looked up and noticed Horatio talking to Rick. "But some things, well they are still the same."

XXXXXXXX

Tripp worked with Agent Mulder to help close the file on Alexander Sharova. Derek Corrigan was still resting in an undisclosed location and would be fine. He had already given approval to close Alexander's case; protecting the identity of Bruce Marshall; the FBI sealing his file and giving him leave before assigning his next case.

XXXXXXXX

Eric watched the doctor change Bruce's dressing and then felt his own side starting to lightly throb. But he didn't want to say anything; didn't want to appear weak in his brother's eyes. He watched Bruce being treated and wondered what it would have been like to grow up together. He hoped Bruce's next assignment would be local so that they could at least have him over and get to know him a bit better.

Eric quickly pushed himself up; heading for the bathroom. But doing so, he made himself dizzy and started to falter.

"Eric?" Bruce looked up just as Eric started to lightly sway.

"I'm...ok...ay..." he said before he crashed to the floor.

"Eric!" Bruce exclaimed. "Help him!"

"Not it's..." Eric said breathing hard. "I'm just dizzy," he said as he allowed an orderly help him back into the wheelchair.

"You got up to fast young man," the doctor frowned. "How is your side?"

"Sore," Eric huffed. "But I have to go to the bathroom."

The doctor nodded to the orderly who started to push Eric.

"I'm..."

"Stay in that chair young man," the doctor ordered.

Eric slumped back into the chair as he was wheeled into the large handicapped washroom and then left alone. He offered a mild sigh and then went about his business. After he was done he just stared at himself in the mirror. He only offered a frown before splashing cold water on his face and then slowly making his way back into the room to see his brother.

"You okay?" Bruce asked in concern.

"Yeah...just stood up to fast," Eric offered sheepishly. "You?"

"Ah just another nice scar," he smiled. "So tell me about the team you work with? Any hot chicks you can introduce me to?"

XXXXXXXX

"Give Eric our best and this other guy," Natalia started. "Glad he was there...do you know if he's single?" She smiled.

"Don't know much," Calleigh replied. "But I'll let you know if I can," she winked.

XXXXXXXX

Eric and Bruce continued talking through the morning and lunch break. Eric got a text from Calleigh that she was giving him the time with his brother and that she would do a few things and join them for dinner.

Eric waited for Bruce to exit the bathroom and just stared into the empty room before him; his mind racing with a million more questions for his new half brother. Horatio had stopped by to make sure both of them were okay and told Eric to rest and come in the day after. He told him about his trip to see Alexander in jail, who was apparently not concerned when Horatio told him that Eric was fighting for his life. He felt his eyes water and just as Bruce exited the bathroom; Eric quickly brushed away a single tear, not wanting to show himself weepy or wimpy in front of his new family member.

"You okay?" Bruce asked in concern as he noticed Eric's sad expression.

"Yeah...Horatio told Alexander I was in the ICU but he said he didn't care."

"He probably doesn't," Bruce sighed as he slowly walked back to the bed and sat down facing Eric. "If you are still wondering if he could care even if you are dying...he doesn't."

"I know," Eric sighed heavily. "I just wish...I don't know..." he said looking away. He quickly looked back with a force smile. "Okay so that was lame. I mean I just met my big brother and already I'm..."

"Being yourself? Is there something wrong with that? Eric I'm not going to judge you as weak, so put that thought out of your head," Bruce said firmly. Calleigh rounded the corner and heard them still talking and stopped.

"I know but..."

"Eric," Bruce warned with a slight smile.

"I just..."

Bruce squeezed Eric's knee making him laugh. "H-hey...how did you know..."

"I'm ticklish there...so I figured my little brother had to be also," he smiled as he did it again.

"No-not fair..." Eric laughed. "I'm in a wheelchair."

Calleigh smiled as she listened to the two of them and was happy that this terrible ordeal had a happy outcome for both of them. She quickly rounded the corner to see Bruce give Eric's knee another squeeze and Eric try to defend himself while laughing.

"Just wait until I'm better...then I'll offer to wrestle you," Bruce warned.

"I'm not that wimpy," Eric shot back.

They both looked up to see Calleigh standing in the doorway. "Eric, the ER doctor wondered what happened to you...they issued an Amber Alert," she teased.

"Tell that guy he'll have to deal with Eric's big brother," Bruce said firmly.

"Well that's what I did tell them," she smiled as she sat down. "I brought dinner."

Eric gave Calleigh a hug and kiss and then helped her set up a table for all of them to eat. In no time they were all talking, laughing and enjoying their take out; three friends just talking after a hard days' work. Anyone passing by wouldnt have been able to guess they just took on a major criminal figurehead and lived to tell the tale.

Calleigh watched Eric and Bruce talk and knew things would be different for Eric once again. He had come so far and faced so much in the past few weeks. But with the rough stuff behind them the future was actually looking brighter than they could ever have imagined.


	26. A New Beginning

**Title: Til' Death do us Part  
****Chapter 26 - A New Beginning**

* * *

Eric, Calleigh and Bruce sat eating their dinner long after both Eric and Bruce were supposed to be resting.

"I almost don't want to leave...like I am going to walk out of here and never see you again," Eric said as he looked at Calleigh starting to fall asleep on the chair nearby.

"You can't get rid of me that fast little brother," Bruce smiled with a sleepy grin. "I will see you tomorrow."

Eric said his goodnight and then he and Calleigh headed for his doctor to see if he could at least go home and rest. After some medication to stop an infection and filling out some paperwork they were on their way home; in silence, until Eric finally broke it.

"Part of me really wanted to be mad at him," Eric said as he looked out the window. "When I first found out and how he treated me...I really wanted to dislike him."

"And now?"

"After hearing his side and how hard it was for him to treat me like that...I don't hate him...I mean I didn't know him enough to hate him butthe second time I went in I thought how could he do that the first time. I knew he was in cover but still...he really scared me," Eric said with a small laugh. "And now...now I'm glad I know him. He said we get our short fuse from Alexander," Eric frowned. "That I do believe. But even still, I'm glad he's alive. I just wish I could tell everyone."

"I know," Calleigh replied with a soft smile. "But it's better for both of you...it'll keep us all safe. Alexander has ears everywhere."

"I wonder if he'll really leave us alone now," Eric wondered.

"Only time will tell that," she stated. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired and sore but...but I almost didn't want the day to end. I still have a strange feeling that when I go and see him tomorrow he'll be gone."

"Well if he is...you'll always know that he's around. But I don't think he's going to walk out of your life that fast."

"He said he always wanted a little brother...sounds funny...me being someone's little brother," Eric smiled.

"How could he not want you?" She said with a smile. Eric took her hand and smiled in return. They finally reached home and started to get ready for bed. Eric stared at his wound in the mirror; a frown on his face, and the medicated cream in his hand.

Calleigh walked into the bathroom and stared at him with a frown. "Eric, every time you try to fix yourself you make a mess," she said warmly.

"Practice makes perfect right?" He offered sheepishly.

"Nice try," she said taking the cream. She loved how his stomach would flex when her fingers teased his skin when she applied the cream. "I love your body," she whispered as she finished wrapping the bandage around the wound and then stood back up to face him.

"Well that's funny," he said taking her into his arms. "Because I think you have the world's most perfect body," he said making her lightly laugh. "I wish I could lift you into my arms..." he started only to be silenced by a soft kiss.

"I love you and you need to rest. You can play _Superman_ another night."

"Should I get a cape?" He teased as they walked into the bedroom.

"I'm still waiting for your police academy uniform," she lightly pouted.

"Oh man you remembered that?" He said with a light laugh. They both got into bed and this time it Eric's turn to snuggle into Calleigh's warm embrace; his side still to fresh to be having much pressure put upon it. Calleigh kissed his cheek and whispered good night. And while Eric's mind tried to focus on Calleigh; twisted images of him at Alexander's mercy continued to play with his senses, promising another night of painful nightmares.

XXXXXXXX

Bruce however, had just as many nightmares as Eric. But in his nightmares he would now see himself tormenting and then finally killing Eric, as Eric begged for his life. He opened his eyes and just stared into the stillness of the night through his hospital window.

"I have a brother," he whispered into the air. Eric was a different man from the picture Alexander painted of him and wondered if the situations were in reverse would his father thought that of him. He knew of course the answer was yes. He knew at first Eric was mad but had done a good job of keeping his emotions in check. He couldn't blame him. But his role in Alexander's organization was always the guy who roughed up the hostages. If she showed favor to Eric, he was sure they would have both been killed early on. Still; Eric's scared voice, begging for his father to help him would probably be burned into his memory for some time.

He had thought about leaving before Eric cameknowing he would disappoint but reasoning it was for the better. But he couldn't. He remembered the look of panic on Eric's face when he asked if he would be there in the morning. Somehow he just wasn't able to walk away like he did before. He wanted to know more about Eric, his brother, a bond they shared when they went up against Alexander Sharova and lived to tell.

"I can't leave now," he said as he called his partner. "I knew you'd be up Mulder," Bruce smiled. "My next assignment is here."

"Yeah thought you might want thatit's him right? Eric Delko? You want to get to know him better?"

"I thought I was alone my entire life...now I have a brother...with a family and...if you tell anyone this stuff I'll kill you," Bruce laughed.

"No worries...I was tired of moving around also. No more undercover for a bit. Deal?"

Bruce hung up the phone and smiled. "Told you Eric, you can't get rid of me that easily."

XXXXXXXX

Eric however was in the bathroom throwing up into the toilet, when Calleigh heard and rushed to find him. As he slowly stood up she noticed some fresh blood coming from his wound.

"I feel sick," he wheezed as his eyes stung from the salty tears.

"Well the anesthetic is wearing off and you are trying to get rid of it, its normal," she said gently stroking his back.

"This time it was Bruce who shot me," he offered as he sat down on toilet seat and tried to sit up. He felt some pressure on the wound and let out a small gasp.

"Here" Calleigh said softly. "I need to redress that." She helped him take off his nightshirt and gently unwrapped the bandages. "Oh man that looks bad," she said as she gazed upon the infected blood and pus. "Real bad."

"Great," Eric moaned. "Probably from me moving around all night."

"Well I could bring out the restraints," she teased; hoping to make him smile, which of course it did.

"Tomorrow okay?" He asked with a weak smile.

"Promise," she winked. She lightly hummed as she went about cleaning the wound and redressing it and then helping him back to bed. "Just lay on your back," she told him.

"But I want to hold you" he moaned.

"Eric I will be right beside you," she whispered. "Please...that just needs to heal."

Eric got into bed and lay on his back; immediately feeling the tension in his side starting to ease. "Actually it does feel better."

"Told you," she smiled. She said goodnight once more and then tried to get some sleep. But sleep wasn't to be found easily in the Delko residence with Eric up a few more times with Calleigh at his side trying to help him calm his racing heart and helping when he'd need to throw up. They finally found some sleep just as the sun was starting to rise.

XXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Ryan and Natalia had decided to go and see Eric and the FBI Agent in the hospital; not realizing that Eric was discharged the night before.

"Eric Delko?" Ryan asked. The nurse looked up at him with a frown but gave him the room number she thought he was in with Bruce Marshall the night before.

Bruce finished taking his shirt off with a wince when he turned around to see Natalia looking at him.

"Oh sorry...I was looking for Eric," she said as Ryan walked up behind her. "We work with him and..." she lightly stammered; staring at Bruce's well defined chest with the dark tattoo just below his shoulder blade.

"You work with Eric?" Bruce smiled. "Well he's gone..."

"He died?" Ryan managed.

Bruce looked at Ryan and offered a frown. "From a graze?"

"Graze?" Natalia arched a brow in interest.

"Okay but the bullet went through. He and Calleigh went home last night. Bruce Marshall, FBI," Bruce said; extending the arm. He quickly shook Ryan's hand and then let his linger in Natalia's.

"Right well..." Ryan said as awkward silence started to build.

"Yeah I guess we should be going," Natalia told him.

"Too bad, you just got here and it's time for my sponge bath," he winked; making Ryan just roll his eyes and walk out of the room.

"Are you always this forward?" Natalia shot back.

"I am when I see something I like," Bruce smiled. "Are you with him? Pretty boy who just left the room?"

"We work together but that's it," she replied in haste. "You're not mar..."

"Married? No," Bruce said in haste. "Comes with the job."

"Ah yes the jobI used to work for the FBI," she told him.

"Really? Oh then I better behave," he teased.

"Yes you better," she smiled. "And I better be leaving," she said in haste. "It was nice..." she said as she turned to leave. Bruce quickly grabbed her arm and gently turned her back.

"Do you have a name?" He asked.

"Natalia...CSI," she replied. "You figure out the rest," she winked as she turned and hurried out of the room.

"Oh I will," Bruce said with a wide grin. "Damn are all the women Eric work with hot? I got a lame ass job if that's the case," he laughed to himself. He hurried into the showers and prepared to get his day started.

"Earth to Nat," Ryan said as they sat in the Hummer and headed back for the lab. "Man can you make it any more obvious?"

"So he was flirting with me," she smiled. "Nothing wrong with that? You do it all the time on the job with single women."

"I do not," Ryan shot back in his defense; knowing of course he was lying.

"Oh you are so lying," she retorted with a smile. But inside she wanted to know more about Bruce Marshall. How come I didn't know him when I worked at the FBI? Who is he really?

XXXXXXXX

"How are you feeling?" Calleigh asked Eric as she joined him at the breakfast table.

"I wanted to feel better but my stomach is still a bit queasy," he frowned. "But I want to see Bruce before he's discharged today," he finished looking up at her with a pleading expression.

"Okay with the sad face," she groaned. "I can't say no to that face."

Eric laughed as he pulled her into his lap and gave her a hug and a good morning kiss. After a very light breakfast they headed back to the hospital. Eric walked into Bruce's room only to find his bed empty and the room quiet.

"He's..." Eric started as he turned to Calleigh with a look of disappointment. "He's..."

"Right here little brother," Bruce said coming out of the bathroom.

Eric turned around to face his brother with a smile. "Nice try."

"Oh I had you big time," he smiled. "Morning Mrs. Delko," Bruce said to Calleigh. The three of them slowly headed for the nursing station so that Bruce could officially get his walking papers from the doctor and leave.

"So what's next for you?" Eric asked. "Where is the next assignment?"

"Really nice place...I'm very excited about it," Bruce said as Eric looked disappointed once again. "It's called Miami and..."

"I think I might hate having a big brother," Eric teased.

"You are kinda gullible," Bruce teased back. "But I am staying around hereat least for a bit."

"Well I am glad to hear it," Eric smiled. "Now with Alexander out of the way I just need to concentrate on getting my Citizenship and then the work nightmare..." he said looking at Calleigh.

"What about work?" Bruce asked as he signed the release form.

"Our IAB guy hates us and is going to force either of us to quit...at least that's what I think," Eric huffed.

"All IAB guys hate us," Bruce smiled. "That's part of their charm. But don't worry about that for now...just concentrate on the Citizenship. The other stuff...trust me it will work out," he winked.

"Right," Eric frowned. The three of them headed outside into the warm Miami sunshine and just stood facing the parking lot. "So now what?"

"Now it's back to basics," Bruce replied.

"That sounds pretty good to us also," Calleigh smiled; looping her arm around Eric's waist and giving him a squeeze.

"So I'll call you," Bruce said as he grabbed Eric's phone. He quickly punched in his number and handed Eric back his phone. "This way my little brother will believe me. But if you're lucky I might drop by tonight."

Eric gave Bruce a hug and then watched him leave. "Think he'll call me?"

"I think you two are more alike then you will ever know," Calleigh smiled as they started back towards her car. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit tired. This might sound sad but I think I'll need a nap when we get home. Does my wife care to join me?" He asked warmly.

"As long as you sleep on this side," she said touching the side opposite the wound. "I don't want to have to play nurse again."

"Oh I think I might like that, you in a nurse outfit?" Eric teased. "We can grab one from the hospital if you like."

Calleigh playfully slapped his arm and then they both started for home. Calleigh busied herself with putting things away and Eric lightly lay sleeping on the couch. She gazed down as his handsome face and smiled. He had been through so much in the past few days that she was thankful he actually able to sleep undisturbed. She sighed heavily; though, as she knew it wouldnt last long; and sure enough Eric's face would crunch with pain as he was taken into another painful nightmare about his father.

XXXXXXXX

Alexander in the meantime sat quietly in his cell; his brain always formulating his next move. He was sure he'd be sent to solitary somewhere; just to keep him on ice, the charge of murdering a CIA Agent. But there was the slim chance that he might be extradited, and then an escape plan could be hatched. But as he leaned back on the cold stone wall he thought about Eric. He thought about what would happen if he were to come back into his life. But try as he might to hate his son inside; he found himself making excuses now to just back off and let Eric try to get his life in order.

He offered an angry curse and then looked at the busy activity through the bars before him.

XXXXXXXX

_'Like you helpless like that'_

_'Thomas leave him alone'_

_'I'm gonna break something'_

_'His mouth first'_

_'Bad little boys should be quiet'_

_'He's my brother'_

_'I get to kill him'_

"NO!" Eric shouted in anger as he forced his eyes open. He quickly looked around and found himself alone. "Calleigh?" He asked softly. When he didn't get a response he went in search of her. He stopped in the opening to the bedroom and smiled at her sleeping form. The past few days had finally taken their toll on his wife and he knew she was exhausted just trying to take care of her. He made up his mind that he would make dinner and let her just rest. He slowly climbed into bed; taking care not to wake her and pulled her close; mindful of his wound. He closed his eyes and tried to once again find solace in sleep.

XXXXXXXX

Bruce headed back to his place and let himself inside. Most things were covered up as he had only stopped by a few times since he went under cover with Sharova. He never expected to be under cover that long but once he was in he couldn't just up and leave. He thought about Eric, and how his life just got a lot more complicated. Now he would have someone else to worry about. Alexander was still a threat and with him being presumed dead, Eric would be the only target if Alexander ever escaped.

He thought back to his brief moment with Natalia and smiled. "A woman like that could make a man go straight," he mumbled as he walked around his dusty place. "Time to get the cleaning lady in here," he frowned as he headed into his bedroom.

He slumped down in the dust and then quickly got back up with a light cough. "Man I think the time is now," he managed. He put a few more things away and then headed for the door and was back outside. Natalia said she worked with Eric.

"Maybe a pit stop before I drop in on my little brother," he smiled as he neared his garage. He put away his keys and then pulled the door open and smiled at his motorcycle; a vintage Harley in pristine condition. "Aww my baby...missed you," he said starting it up.

"Let's go have some fun," he smiled as he pushed it out into the warm Miami afternoon.

XXXXXXXX

Calleigh finally awoke from her nap to see Eric still asleep beside her. His face was slightly flushed and his forehead a bit sweaty and she knew his sleep wasn't peaceful.

"I still keep seeing them," he whispered; not opening his eyes. "When will they just leave me alone?"

Calleigh lovingly touched his face; making him slowly open his eyes and look at her in peace. "That will come," she reassured him. "But it's over now Eric and we can just heal from it all."

Eric smiled and stretched himself so that he could kiss her. "I want us to go away again, just the two of us and rest someplace."

"I really liked that place in the keys. But what about the Green Card people? Those people are relentless."

"I know," Eric said, looking back up at the ceiling. "How much longer"

"Horatio said they are fast tracking the process; especially now with the help of some pretty powerful friends," she smiled; making him look back at her. "I don't think it will be much longer. Are you hungry?"

"I am, but you are not making dinner," he told her quickly. "We have both been through too much and as much as I want to go out," he said slowly sitting up with a slight wince. "We are ordering in."

"Sounds good to me, Greek?"

"Cuban."

XXXXXXXX

"Agent Marshall," Horatio said as he walked up to Bruce in the main reception area.

"Lieutenant Caine," Bruce replied; shaking his hand.

"Glad to see you're okay."

"Glad to be here," he slightly frowned.

"How are you feeling?" Horatio asked in concern.

"Ah this was just a scratch. I have been through worse. I'll push through it."

"Enough to drive a motorcycle?" Horatio asked; noting the helmet in his hand.

"I have been away from her for too long. Besides, I can drive that thing one handed," Bruce smiled.

"Who are you here to see?"

"Just came to check things out. I think Eric is off but," he said leaning in close. "Thanks for everything. I knew if anyone could figure us out it would be you."

"Eric is a close friend. I married his sister," Horatio told him.

Bruce looked at him in surprise. "Boy you guys to keep things in the family around here don't you," he smiled. "When do I get to meet her?"

"She was killed," Horatio informs him with a heavy frown.

"Sorry man," Bruce frowned. "Was it Sharova?"

"No, another monster," Horatio replied. "Are you here to see someone specific?"

"That I am," Bruce smiled. "Can we talk later?"

"Of course," Horatio said as Tripp joined them.

"How's Scully?"

"You know Mulder never tires of hearing that," Bruce laughed. "But I'm sure you would have loved the gig when I went undercover as Scully, thankfully I didn't have to dress as her. But when I used the name it got some laughs," told Tripp. He talked for a few more minutes and then turned to go and seek out Natalia.

Natalia finished her task; her mind still remembering Bruce half naked when she happened upon him in the room. She tried once again to fit the small piece of evidence into the little vial before her and let out a huff.

"Oh don't make me get rough with you," she warned the small instrument.

"I think it might like that," Bruce said as he stood in the doorway watching her.

She looked up quickly and instantly felt her bronze cheeks flush. "Hey," she stammered; trying to sound professional.

"Work troubles?" He asked quickly.

"Yeah I was just about to take this out side and show it whose boss," she flirted; looking back down.

"You can show me whose boss," he flirted in return; mindful of his conduct in her place of work and not wanting to get her in trouble.

"Are you here about the case?" She asked in a low tone; hoping he'd tell her otherwise.

"Yes...new case...there is this girl...never told me her last name but from the moment we met I was smitten," he said; making her look up at him with a slight smile. "So I thought as a CSI you might be able to help me track her down."

"This girl, passing interest?" She dared to ask.

"Maybe more. You see she's also very perceptive, I might need to keep myself in check around her," he said moving in closer. "Beauty and brains, deadly combination."

Natalia looked up just as her pager went off. She offered a frown and quickly put the small device away.

"I can come back,"

"I just need to run these upstairs, you could always wait..."

"Do you by any chance like motorcycles?" Bruce dared to ask.

"My chaps are in storage," she winked as she turned to leave.

Bruce offered himself a silent high five and then headed back upstairs to wait. True to her words; Natalia rushed the files upstairs, told Ryan she'd see him tomorrow and then hurried outside to see Bruce waiting by his Harley. She felt her heart start to race a bit faster as she neared him, but inside she was a giddy teenager.

"Ever seen the strip at sunset?"

"I have," she replied, making him frown. "Tonight."

"Ah that's my girl," he said handing her the extra helmet he brought just in case she agreed to a ride. The helmet Horatio had seen was for her incase she wanted it; he never used one, it was an image thing.

Natalia climbed on board and wrapped her arms around his chest. Despite the pain in his side, Bruce pushed past it and drove them off into the sunset. He knew it was clich but he would have to take what he could. The visit to his brother's would have to wait.

XXXXXXXX

Eric and Calleigh finished their dinner and just sat beside each other in happy silence.

"You know we haven't hade a quiet evening in some time," Eric said; his arm wrapped around her, holding her close.

"It's nice, so normal," she lightly laughed.

"Yeah just like an old married couple," Eric teased.

"Yeah a few weeks old, man that's one for the books," she teased back.

Eric eased himself back onto the couch and lightly pulled Calleigh onto the side that didn't have the bandage. "We have a lot of catching up to do.

"Shall we start right now?"

"I love you Mrs. Delko," Eric whispered as he kissed Calleigh on the lips.

"I love you Mr. Delko," she whispered in return.


	27. Welcome to America!

**Title: Til' Death do us Part  
****Chapter 27 - Welcome to America!**

Bruce and Natalia slowly walked toward the end of the pier as the sun was almost about to set.

"Man I missed this," Bruce huffed as he wrapped his arm around Natalia. He slowly moved in closer, wanting to plant a kiss on her lips when she pulled back, making him look at her in surprise.

"Let me guess, you think I'm the kind of guy that has a woman in every port?"

"Don't you?" Natalia counters.

"I used to," he tells her in a serious tone. "Things as of late have changed. I guess being inside Sharvoa's world for so long forced me to see that life is fragile and you really need to appreciate what you have. And up until now I didn't have anything that I really wanted to appreciate," he finishes with a slight frown. "And before you get to thinking it's all you," he pauses and smiles. "Its other things that have come into my life that I need to appreciate now. Sorry if that's sappy."

"Yeah it's sappy but thanks for telling me," Natalia whispers as she leans in for a quick kiss. "But if you break my heart, I will kill you. And trust me with my training, I could make it look like the perfect murder."

"Oh I don't doubt that," Bruce smiles as he pulls her close. "Take it slow?"

"Do you even know how to do that?" She counters.

"I'm a fast learner," he whispers, pulling her into his strong arms.

XXXXXXXX

"Maybe he's not coming," Eric mentions as he slowly paced the front living room, glancing out the window every so often to check for Bruce.

"Maybe he's just delayed," Calleigh offers with a slight smile. "He did just get back into his old life you know."

Eric was just about to call when his black berry buzzed to life. "Speak of the devil," he smiled as he glanced at the message.

_'Eric, something has come up and I won't be able to make it tonight. Talk to you tomorrow. Bruce.'_

"At least he let you know," Calleigh smiled. "Come on Delko, time for bed."

"Oh I like the way you say that," Eric tells her with a wide grin, not able to cross the floor fast enough to be at her side. He gazed down warmly into her eyes and offered a warm smile before his lips met hers, tasting them at first and then hungrily devouring them. By the time they reached the bedroom, both were almost stripped bare and their bodies pressed up against each other, offering heat and sweat. Calleigh's hand moved to Eric's wounded side and he offered a slight wince. She quickly pulled back and he offered a slight frown.

"I'm not that hurt, please don't stop," he lightly begged. "I need to make love to you."

Calleigh wrapped a hand around his head and pulled his lips back to hers before Eric gently lowered her to the bed, himself down on top of her. He loved the feel of her warm hands on his bare flesh, how her back arched into him and how her body gave itself willingly to whatever he demanded; offering himself in return. Sometime later both lay side by side, lightly covered in sweat and warm smiles displayed on their faces. Calleigh's head rested on his shoulder, her damp hair falling down onto whatever bare flesh it could find.

"Man I've missed this," Eric whispered as they finally started to unwind and lay under the covers in rest. "Just a quiet night with nothing to worry about except work for tomorrow. I almost don't want to believe it," he offers with a frown. "Like I'll wake up tomorrow and wonder where Alexander is going to pop up."

"Trust me Eric, I'm just as worried that something will go wrong, but I trust the system and I think it will work in our favor this time."

Eric pulled her closer, offering a warm kiss on her cheek and smiles. "Well since you haven't been wrong yet, I'll believe in you; better than believing in just me right?"

"That's right," she teased, offering him a kiss in return and then whispering good night before both fell into sleep. Thankfully Eric's nightmares weren't as bad as the night before, with only periodic bouts to disturb them.

XXXXXXXX

"You seem nervous?" Calleigh mentions to Eric the following morning.

"I am for some reason. Just plain old work to contend with," he offers with a frown and she just smiles.

"Miss the action?"

"Actually not really," he tosses back. "But just so used it in the past few weeks I almost don't remember what a normal work day is."

"Well if you need help remembering, just ask Ryan," Calleigh teases and Eric just rolls his eyes.

"Yeah thanks."

XXXXXXXX

"Hey man welcome back!" Ryan greets them the following morning, Natalia looking up at them with a smile. "Happy to be back?"

"Ask me at the end of the day," Eric replies as Natalia joins them.

"Everything all squared away with the FBI?" Natalia wonders.

"And the CIA," Eric tells them with a frown. "Sharova won't be bothering us for some time so that is a welcome relief."

"Well that's good because now Natalia can concentrate on her new boyfriend," Ryan throws at her and she just rolls her eyes.

"New boyfriend?" Calleigh asks with a smile. "Who is he?"

"Bruce Marshall," Ryan tells on her, making Eric look up in shock.

"What?" Eric asks quickly; his panic starting to rise a bit.

"That was fast," Calleigh replies with a slight frown.

"You guys don't seem happy," Natalia counters. "Trust me I'm sure it's just a flash with this guy but if you don't think he's..." she starts.

"You know, I'm sure he's just fine," Calleigh quickly counters, not really wanting to draw any further suspicion to the looks that Eric was already offering.

"Well I hate to break up the party but we do have work to do," Horatio stated as he came into the room; Eric and Calleigh both thankful for the distraction. However as soon as they had a minute Eric took Calleigh aside in concern.

"Do you think I should tell Bruce that I dated Natalia? I mean do you think he'd say anything to her?"

"Trust me Eric, I'm sure he likes women a lot but not enough to sell himself or you out. He just met her. But if it makes you feel better just mention in passing; don't make a bit deal out of it," she warns him.

"Right," Eric replies with a slight frown as Ryan walks up to them.

"Family discussion or can I actually borrow Eric for a _real_ job?" He asks with a smile.

"Well since I don't have to worry about what kind of call it is, I say bring it on," Eric offers with a smile as he winks at Calleigh. "See you later."

"Well I guess it's just you and me," Natalia mentions to Calleigh. They grab their kits and head for the Hummer; silence starting to build.

"Okay so are you two really that upset that I like Bruce?" She asks softly.

"No, just a little surprised. I mean you just met him a few days ago," Calleigh replies on truth.

"He's a friend of Eric's right? Well new friend?"

"Yes he is," Calleigh smiles. "You know what, just enjoy and dont worry what others think. If you're happy then we'll be also."

"I mean it's not like we're going steady or anything," she smiles; unable to hide her flushed cheeks. "But man can he kiss."

Must run in the family, Calleigh thinks to herself offering only a smile in return.

XXXXXXXX

"Horatio can't thank you enough for your help with Sharova," Derek Corrigan states over the phone.

"It was no trouble at all," Horatio replies. "However, I need a favor."

"Well I guess I'm not really in a position to say no. What do you need?"

"It's for a friend."

XXXXXXXX

"So feels good to be back?" Ryan asks Eric as they continue to work their new scene.

"Man felt like I have been away forever. Just nice to not have to worry about looking over my shoulder so often. Now I can just concentrate on what's really important? Like building my marriage."

"Yeah how's that all working out any ways?" Ryan asks in interest.

"Well I think once we have the final word from Immigration all will be good, then it's just the Citizenship stuff I need to worry about. I know Horatio is trying to fast track but I don't think even he has that much pull. So we just wait."

"And you hate waiting?"

"I hate waiting," Eric smiles as he finally finishes his task. He watches as a motorcycle approaches and offers a smile as he watches Bruce gesture for him to come over. "Hey man, be right back."

Ryan watches him leave, only offering a small headshake as he turns back to his task.

"What happened to you last night?" Eric questions. "Hot date?"

"What did you hear?" Bruce asks quickly.

"A word on Natalia. Great gal but her and I did date a few times," Eric mumbles in a low tone.

"And why did you leave her?"

"She wasn't Calleigh," Eric replies with a frown. "When it's not the one..." his voice dies out.

"Think I should back off?"

"Just don't give away any family secrets," Eric tells him with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Actually pretty good considering," Bruce frowns. "I heard that they are moving up the hearing on good old dad," he offers with a slight wince. "I am glad that bastard is going away."

"Same here," Eric huffs. "Look man I have to get back to work. You know if you aren't too busy you can always come by later."

"And break up family night?" Bruce teases. "Sorry I don't do threesomes; at least not with married people."

"_Before then_," Eric rolls his eyes and heads back to Ryan; Bruce offering only a smile as he starts up his bike and heads into the busy downtown core.

"You and he are becoming fast friends," Ryan notes as Eric joins him.

"We actually have a lot in common," Eric answers with a smile. "Besides, I kinda picture him like an older brother. One with connections," Eric winks.

"Ah got it," Ryan smiles and continues about his task. About an hour later they are finally heading back to the lab and Eric just looks out the window with a contended smile.

"Man what is the sappy look for?" Ryan teases.

"Actually wondering about that evidence we found," Eric frowns. "So good to have my head back at work."

Ryan just offers a laugh as they finally head back into the lab to get started on processing their latest scene. Calleigh and Natalia join them and everything just seems to be getting back to where it was before. Sometime later, however, Calleigh looks up and notices Eric watching them and she offers a frown before walking up to him with a questioning look.

"Something wrong?"

"No, in fact the opposite," Eric replies with a smile. "Didn't think I'd miss normal so much, I'm almost afraid to believe it's real."

Calleigh lightly pinches his arm and he looks at her in shock. "It's real."

"Next time just tell me," he teases.

"Come let's get back to work before you really get yourself into trouble."

XXXXXXXX

"Thanks Derek, I owe you one," Horatio tells the CIA Agent over the phone some time later. He looks up at the official before him and offers a slight smile before signing whatever he has to; takes the forms and then heads to see Eric.

He watches his with a smile filled with pride; clutching the valuable document in his hands.

"Eric a word?" He lightly mentions and Eric looks up quickly and rushes over.

"Something wrong?" He asks in concern.

"Actually something is right," Horatio replies. "These are for you," he says handing Eric the package.

Eric quickly opens the package and looks at it in shock and then up at Horatio with a growing smile.

"You mean it...how did you..."

"I have friends in high places," Horatio replies as Calleigh joins them.

"What's going on?"

"Eric is an American Citizen once again," Horatio smiles and Calleigh offers a hug, not caring what office staff is going to say.

"I'm an American once again!" Eric states loudly and Ryan and Natalia rush over to his side and offer congratulations.

"Just one more hurdle to go," Eric offers with a slight frown.

"Rick," Calleigh finishes.

"Worry about that later," Horatio tells them.

"Yeah isn't it quitting time?" Eric smiles down at Calleigh.

"Nice try _Mr. America_," Ryan teases. "Get your ass back here and help finish this stuff up."

The team just laughs but know that since work does have to come first that's what must be done. But for Eric, his mind isn't even near the lab; it's wondering who he has to offer thanks to for getting this done in such a timely fashion. Finally Calleigh heads up to him in the locker room and offers a warm hug.

"Think Bruce had something to do with this?" Eric questions.

"I think maybe the CIA before the FBI," Calleigh notes as they slowly get their personal things and head for the door to go outside.

"I said Bruce could stop by for dinner but I think I'll cal him and tell him tomorrow," Eric mentions; reaching for his phone.

"I don't mind," Calleigh tells him quickly.

"I do, I want you all to myself tonight," her tells her; wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her cheek.

"Eric? What's up?" Bruce asks as he answers the phone.

"Well I'm officially an American once again," Eric informs Bruce.

"So let me guess, you are calling to cancel dinner so that you and the wife can celebrate?" He questions with a laugh and Eric just frowns.

"How on earth did you know that?"

"Because I would have done the same thing if I were you," he replies in haste. "Just go and enjoy. Just one more thing to go right?"

"Then hopefully I'll have my life back," Eric huffs.

"Don't worry about it, it'll all work out," Bruce assures him. "Say hi to Calleigh for me and I'll see you tomorrow."

Eric hangs up, stuffs the phone in his pocket as they reach his car. "He's okay with it."

"You actually thought he'd be mad?"

"Not sure how to read him yet," Eric offers with a frown. "So, shall we order in? Or go out?"

"Eric, I dont mind making dinner for us. Your first meal as an American," she teases. "Anything that you'd like?"

"I know what I want for dessert," Eric tells her with a broad grin as they head for home.

XXXXXXXX

However, Bruce watched as Eric's car pulled out of the parking lot before he dismounted his bike and headed into the building. He walked up to the front desk with a stern glare.

"Rick Stetler please." After getting directions he quickly made his way toward the IAB office and without asking, just pushed his way inside.

"Are you lost?" Rick asked with slight annoyance.

"No, I'm found," Bruce retorts.

"A whole sentence sarcastic. Know any other tricks?" Rick asks with his trademark frown.

"Oh I'm the wrong man to piss off," Bruce replies with a slight frown. "Actually I'm here to see you. I need a favor and you are going to oblige."

"Like hell, who are you?"

"A friend, but not of yours."

XXXXXXXX

Eric busied himself with reading his paperwork while Calleigh worked at finishing dinner.

"So everything back to normal?" She asks in wonder.

"Everything," he offers with a frown. "I thought there would be a catch or something but there isn't. Everything looks good."

"I hear a but in there," she smiles.

"But I'm just wondering what's the catch?"

"Eric, there is no catch. You did what you had to; did your time so to speak and with a little help your life is back on track as it should be."

Calleigh finishes her sentence and then looks at him in concern. "What is wrong?"

"Please be truthful? Do you want a divorce? I mean with work and all," his voice rattles off in a panic as she hurries to his side.

"Are you still thinking about that?" She asks in concern. "Eric, I love you. Nothing has changed."

"But," he starts in protest only to have her plant a soft kiss on his lips to stop him.

"Please don't give that another thought."

"Can't help it," he frowns. "I just don't want to lose _you _over something small."

"Well you aren't going to," she assures him. "So come on and let's eat before I lose _you_ to starvation."

Eric offers a small smile and then hurries after her to help her with the meal. In no time they were enjoying their meal; talking about what else the documents had to offer and how things might change at work and what they could expect. After dinner, Eric helped Calleigh put the dishes away and then waited in the living room while she said she was going to change. He stared at the documents in his hands with a frown. However, as he heard Calleigh in the other room softly humming, an idea popped into his head and he knew what he had to do.

He quickly pushed himself up off the couch and headed for the bedroom, his smile growing and his heart starting to beat faster.

"Calleigh?" He called out softly as he rounded the corner and stopped short. She was wearing a sheer black slip and had some soft candles lighted and looked up at him with a smile.

"Wow," was all he was able to manage as he quickly put the paperwork down on the dresser and walked up to her with a growing smile.

"Did I ever tell you that I am the luckiest man in the world?" He asks warmly.

"Because you're an American now?" Calleigh teases.

"Because I have the most amazing wife in the world," he tells her warmly as he quickly removes his shirt and pulls her close. "I love you Calleigh Delko, with all my heart." And without waiting for her to reply, he brings her lips to his, crushing them with love and new found passion. Calleigh wraps her hand around his head, holding him close, the other wrapping around his waist as he gently lowers her to the bed. He looks down at her with a loving gaze.

"Thank you for coming into my life," he whispers warmly. "Thank you for making a dream come true."

Eric pulled her close; wanting to offer himself in whatever way she needed; their future happiness firmly planted in his brain. And while part of him still worried about work, the part that won over was the part in his brain that told him to enjoy the amazing woman in his arms.

And that he did for the rest of the night.


	28. Promises Kept!

**Title: Til' Death do us Part  
****Chapter 28 - Promises Kept**

**A/N:** Wow thanks for the reviews guys. I am on a writing frenzy and so am hoping to wrap this up soon. Thanks again!

* * *

"Forget it," Rick tells Bruce with a firm frown. "There is no way..."

"2007," Bruce retorts and Rick just stops.

"It's a year," Rick replies.

"Yeah a good year for mistakes," Bruce reminds him. "Ben Colter?"

"What the hell do you want?"

"You know what I want. Now make it happen or I start to sing. And trust me; after being underground for so long I am actually longing for a chance to rat someone out!"

"This is blackmail," Rick states in anger.

"Call it what you want if it makes you feel better. Just sign the damn paper!"

XXXXXXXX

"I was about to send out a search party," Natalia tells Bruce that night.

"Sorry," he smiles, leaning in close and planting a warm kiss on her lips. "I had to take of something important and it just couldn't wait."

"Hungry?" She asks in wonder.

"I could be persuaded to try whatever you're making. Haven't had a good home cooked meal in months," he offers with a frown.

"Well let me show you what you have been missing," Natalia smiles with a wink as she heads into the kitchen.

Bruce follows after her, but instead of just hanging around doing nothing or just observing, he helps to set the table and do whatever else he can without getting in the way. Sometime later after dinner, they sat on the couch in each other's arms.

"Thanks for the best meal I've probably ever had," Bruce praises, kissing her on the cheek.

"You're easy to please," she retorts and he turns to her with a serious gaze.

"In many ways," he leans in, whispering in her ear, making her blush. She turns to him with a smile and whispers back. Then before she can react he gently lifts her up into his arms and heads for the bedroom, their lips still locked.

XXXXXXXX

Calleigh awakes sometime later to find that she's once again alone in bed. With a small frown, she pushes herself out and goes in search of Eric. She spies him at the window, looking out into the night sky, holding a piece of paper in his hand. Without looking he addresses her; knowing her presence without seeing her face.

"This almost didn't happen," he mentions with a soft whisper as she comes and stands close; finally wrapping her arms around his chest and holding him close. "You know all my life I had wondered what it would have been like to have been born in Cuba and then have to fight my way to freedom. Never thought it would happen as an adult and the fight was here on my home soil," he tells her with a heavy sigh. "But in the end it was family and good friends that stuck by me and never let me down even once."

"And we never would have," Calleigh tells him in a soft tone, forcing his eyes to hers and making the both smile. "But trust me; it's been a hard fought battle at times."

"But thankfully the good guys won," Eric sighs heavily. "But for awhile there it seemed like no one would win and that stalemate would continue forever."

"Horatio wouldnt have allowed it to continue forever," Calleigh reminds him.

"I wish Mari was here," he admits with a heavy frown. "I feel bad that I have so much to be thankful for and Horatio has helped us so much as he'll never get back what he loved so much."

"She's still a part of him Eric," Calleigh reminds him.

"I know; but not quite the same as having her here with us. I mean it would have been cool to have everyone around, one big happy family."

"Trust me, she's always smiling at you," Calleigh tells him, offering him another hug for reassurance. "Aren't you tired?"

"More than I care to admit," he huffs. "I guess part of me is anxious about work tomorrow and my mind is wondering what other hurdles I'll have to overcome. I mean what if am fired? Or told to quit? Or have to take another job someplace else?" Eric's voice trails off in a heated panic as Calleigh softly kisses his lips and helps him to calm down.

"Eric, you have come this far, no one is going to just hang you out to dry without giving it their all to help you stay were you are," she reminds him.

"But there are laws..." he frowns.

"And there moral guidelines," she states, making him look at her in wonder.

"Will you ever let me wallow in my self pity?" He asks with a soft smile.

"Not as long as I am alive," she whispers tenderly. "But if you don't get back to bed, you might be sleeping on the couch tomorrow."

"My wife is a cruel woman," Eric laughs as he turns and heads back to the table, his arm still around Calleigh and they wander back into the bedroom.

Eric lies down and then gently pulls Calleigh close; his arms firmly wrapped around her, holding her against his warm body. "You feel so good, like you were meant to be in my arms forever."

"Happily ever after?" Calleigh whispers.

"You know you could make a man believe just about anything," Eric assures her, offering a kiss on her cheek before he whispers goodnight once more and both are again taken into the blissful world of sleep.

The following morning Eric slowly opened his eyes to see Calleigh still asleep on his chest. He watched her peaceful form and a loving smile started to play upon his lips. He felt her finally starting to stir and then was rewarded when she opened her eyes and looked up at him and smiled in return.

"Morning," she whispered. "Did we oversleep?"

"Actually we are early," Eric replies with a frown. "I'm nervous about work today as I'm sure Rick is going to say something and then the stress factor will be high once again."

"Maybe after everything we've been through he'll give us both a break," Calleigh mentions with her own frown.

"Well I know one thing that will help ease my stress," Eric starts in a husky voice.

"And what might that be?"

"A shower for one?" Eric offers with a broad grin as he pushes himself out of bed and heads for the door.

"Oh not fair to tempt a woman like me," Calleigh mentions, echoing Eric's words from day's earlier. Calleigh quickly hurried after Eric's naked form only to reach the bathroom and find the hot water already steaming up the small confined space.

Eric took her hand and gently pulled her under the hot water; Calleigh closing the door behind them. "We were going to try this once before, remember?" Eric asked softly, tasting her wet lips with his own, her body pressed up against his; the heat from them, making the small space even warmer. Calleigh pressed Eric's naked body up against the warm tiles of the shower wall and leaned in close.

"Make love to me Calleigh," he begged in a deep tone as he held onto her. She offered her husband only a small nod as she kissed him once more. Breakfast would have to be picked up on the way.

XXXXXXXX

"Someone got lucky last night," Ryan teased Eric as he walked into the lab and up to his friends work station.

"Last night?" Eric asked with arched brows.

"Oh man this morning?" Ryan moaned and Eric only offered a wide grin. His face slightly reddened when Calleigh walked into the room and Ryan whispered a _'way to go_,' before turning to leave.

"Did you see Rick yet?" She asked him in concern.

"Keep waiting for him to make his debut but so far nothing," Eric replies with a frown. "Maybe he's waiting until the end of the day. In any case I'm just going to lay low for as long as I can, but since a copy of my Citizenship status was sent to him yesterday, I'm sure he and I will have words today."

"Well just don't get into a heated debate over what he says. Remember prepare for the worst and if it's not that bad, then we'll make it work," Calleigh tells him and his tense slightly eases. Horatio walks into the room and up to them.

"Is Rick on the hunt for me?" Eric has to know, asking Horatio in haste.

"Actually I haven't seen him today," Horatio frowns. "But I know he got the same report I did yesterday so have no doubt, he'll be down here the first chance he gets."

"Do I owe Corrigan a thank you?" Eric asks in a hushed tone.

"You helped him close a big case, I think you're even," Horatio smiles.

"He saved my life," Eric replies.

"And trust me, you returned the favor," Horatio counters. "New case?"

"Yeah but until I talk to Rick I am not sure how I'll concentrate on today," Eric admits with a frown. "I'll just wonder what he'll have waiting for me when I get back."

"Just go and do your job and worry about the rest later," Horatio instructs and Eric and Calleigh finally take their leave; walking past Ryan and Natalia.

"So if you two take a call together will you actually get any work done?" Ryan asks and Eric just lightly punches his arm as they take their leave.

"Actually you and I haven't taken a call together in weeks," Calleigh reminds him as they slowly head outside into the warm Miami morning; toward the waiting Hummer. "Think you'll remember the basics?"

"Funny," Eric replies in a dry tone. "I have the urge to ask Natalia about Bruce but don't want to seem like I am intruding in his space or being invasive or something," he offers with a frown.

"Well you can just call him and talk to him like a friend and see how work's going?" Calleigh offers as they head for their crime scene.

Eric tried to get his mind to focus on the task at hand but all he kept wondering about was what Rick would threaten him with now that things were starting to get back to the way they were before Alexander Sharova came on the scene and messed everything up.

Thankfully for Eric, Calleigh calls him and his mind instantly snaps back to the scene where it should be and the next few hours pass with his thoughts focused on his job rather than his future employment.

"However, as soon as they got back into the building and the elevator doors opened, Eric spied Rick waiting for him with a stern expression. He hands the evidence bags to Calleigh and offers a nod to Rick before slowly following after him into a small private room.

Calleigh watched with a concerned expression as she slowly headed in Horatio's direction. "Should I be worried?" She asks in wonder.

"Not in the least," Horatio smiles.

XXXXXXXX

"How are you Eric?" Rick questions.

"Let's just get this over with," Eric huffs. "What is it going to be?"

"Business as usual," Rick replies with a heavy frown, pulling out a document while Eric offers only a stunned expression.

"Pardon?" He questions. "No seriously, my job status, what's the damage?"

"There is none," Rick huffs. "I have been explained the facts and understand that to demote you would be professionally wrong; to fire you would be ethically wrong and to get you to transfer would get my ass in a sling. So I am going to make an exception for the two of you that will allow you both to remain as part of his team providing certain guidelines. Even approved by the Chief."

"Guidelines?"

"Discretion on the part of two married people working together in close proximity," he sighs pushing the piece of paper toward Eric.

"What?"

"No sex on the job," he huffs and Eric laughs.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Eric can't help but wonder.

"Just sign the damn paper," Rick directs.

Eric looks at the paper and sure enough it's so he can remain working as a First Grade CSI with the Miami Dade Crime lab, nothing being affected other than his marital status in a few places.

"Thanks," Eric mentions softly as he signs the paper.

"Best behavior Delko," Rick reminds him as he takes the form and turns to leave.

"You got it," Eric smiles as he quickly leaves the room and goes in search of Calleigh; catching up with Horatio along the way.

"Good news?" Horatio questions.

"I can stay here on this team as a CSI, my old job and no questions asked," he mentions with a slight frown. "Was that for real or was it a joke, because I still don't believe it."

"It was for real. No strings attached Eric," Horatio smiles. "Trust me with all the hell you have been through a happy ending was more than deserved."

"I have to go and tell Calleigh," Eric says in haste as he goes in search of her in the lab. When he doesn't find her in the lab, he heads for ballistics and sure enough finds her working on the weapon they found at their latest crime scene. He waits until she is finished her test fire before making his presence known to her with a slight cough.

"Hey, how did it go?" She asks, noting the look of concern on his handsome face. "Everything okay?"

"Actually things," Eric starts as he moves in closer. "Couldn't be better. It seems that not only can I remain a CSI but I can stay with my current team."

Calleigh looks at him in shock and wonder.

"Trust me, whatever Horatio did I owe him big time," Eric huffs. "But he said we can't have sex at work," Eric informs her with a slight pout, making her laugh.

"Oh the small sacrifices in the name of justice," she smiles at him. "I am almost too shocked for words. Too bad we can't duck out early."

"Well I need to finish something up but I'll see you later," he tells her before looking around to ensure no one was looking and offering her a discreet kiss before taking his leave.

Eric pulled out his phone and called his mother. "Mom, do you have a few minutes?" Eric told her all the news, hearing her encouraging happy words in return and knew all the battles he faced were worth the effort as he was now back where belonged and everything was in place. Well almost everything. However, instead of heading back to the lab he headed outside and called Bruce.

"Hey brother what's up?" Bruce's voice boomed to life over the phone.

"I need a favor," Eric starts in a low tone. "Can you meet me here soon, if you're not busy?"

"Just wrapping a few things up, but I can be there in half hour."

Eric quickly sets about his last task and then heads outside to wait for Bruce, his nervousness starting to grow a bit. He watches Bruce's truck pull into the lot and hurries toward it; getting inside with a serious face.

"Everything okay?" Bruce questions. "Something happen at work?"

"Actually, work couldn't be better," Eric answers in haste. "But why do I get the feeling you already knew about this?"

"Didn't I tell you it would work out?" Bruce offers with a wink and Eric looks at him in surprise.

"And if I asked if you did something to make this happen"

"I would of course ask what on earth you are talking about?" Bruce retorts. "Right?"

"Right," Eric huffs.

"So what did you need?"

"Will you always be one step ahead of me?" Eric wonders.

"I'm older right?" Bruce teases.

"Okay already," Eric smiles.

"Did you tell your mom?" Bruce wonders.

"She was happy," Eric replies with a heavy sigh. "They almost got divorced because of this."

"Almost?"

"Pavel thankfully forgave her," Eric admits. "But for awhile there it seemed as if my whole life was caving in around me and I couldnt do anything to stop it."

"Well you survived hell in many ways; why not let yourself enjoy the rewards for once."

"Still think that things might change. Like I'll wake up tomorrow and be told this was all a mistake and I'll be back in hell once more," Eric frowns.

"Sometimes when I would finish a tough case I would have the same feelings for a few days after the arrest was made and I was free of whatever hell I was in. I guess you just need to take each day as it comes and appreciate what you have."

"I try to do that, I love Calleigh and I know that I need to show her that every day. How are things going with you and Nat?"

"I actually think I like her," Bruce frowns. "But don't worry, she'll never find out."

"_Never_?" Eric smiles.

"Ah too early to be thinking that far ahead," Bruce offers. "So the favor?" Bruce presses.

"I need to buy a ring and I need you to drive because I am too nervous and might cause an accident or something."

Bruce replies with a smile as he pushes the truck back into the hot Miami afternoon.

XXXXXXXX

Calleigh finished her task and then slowly wandered over to Natalia who was busy humming to herself while she worked on something.

"You sound happy," Calleigh smiles at her friend.

"I am. You know I never really had anyone that I could see myself with after Nick," she starts with a frown. "And I'm not getting my hopes up about Bruce in any way. I know the business and I'm sure he'll have to go undercover again butbut while I have it, I know I want to enjoy it. Silly right?"

"Happy dreams are never silly," Calleigh assures her friend.

"Aren't you going to tell me something practical?"

"Take it slow? But you already know the practical stuff," she replies. "Just enjoy for once and leave the thinking and analyzing behind."

"Thanks," Natalia smiles in return. And with those happy words both set about finishing their tasks for the day.

Calleigh goes in search of Eric a few hours later to find him in the locker room gathering his things for the day. "Trying to sneak away?"

"Busted," Eric replies with a broad smile as he waits for her to get her things. "But tonight we are going out someplace special to celebrate."

"Eric..." Calleigh starts in protest.

"I know we don't have to, but I want to. We haven't been out just the two of us in weeks and I won't take no for an answer," he finishes with a smile.

She looks up into his face and knows she can't say no. So with a nod of compliance both head outside into the setting sun; heading for home and then dressing up a bit better before heading back out.

"You look amazing tongiht," Eric praises with a smile.

"Well you look pretty good yourself," Calleigh replies. "Talk like that could garner you some special action later tonight."

"That's what I'm hoping for."

"I really like this place," Calleigh smiles as they sit in the small cozy booth overlooking the ocean.

"Bruce actually recommended it," Eric confesses.

"How is he?"

"I talked to him today and if I didn't know any better, I swear he's the one behind Rick's change of heart."

"How on earth would Bruce even know Rick?" Calleigh wonders.

"Not sure but it seems like I have a lot of people who want to see us live happily ever after," he says taking her hand and holding it in his; letting the warm emanate from them.

"We have a lot to be thankful for. Have you talked to your mom as of late?"

"I called her after I saw you and told her about my work and my status and she was happy. I know I can't tell her about Bruce, but I know she'd like him just as much as I do."

They finished their supper and then headed outside onto the pier, walking hand in hand in the warm Miami night. They reached the end of the pier and Eric stopped them, turning Calleigh to face him with a serious expression.

"Eric, what's wrong?" She's quick to note.

"This might sound odd but all my life I thought I was something special," he starts in a soft tone, holding her hands in his, his frown growing. "I thought I was a special person with a special life. But you know what?" He asks looking up at her with a soft smile. "I realized that I'm not special, I'm just an ordinary person. You, Calleigh Delko, make me special."

Calleigh felt her heart starting to race at Eric's heartfelt confession, her eyes starting to water.

"When I first met you, I knew my life would never be the same, and after we connected I was sure of that. I had worried at one time that you might not feel the same way for me, but to save my life the way you did, has indebted my future to you, my soul to yours," he offers with a growing smile. "And I can't picture a day without you as my wife. So..." he finishes as he takes out a small black velvet box and holds it before her; her eyes watering even more as he opens it to reveal a real wedding band.

"Calleigh, I love you more than life itself. Will you marry me?" He asks in a soft whisper.

Calleigh looks up at him with a loving expression before offering a trembling finger to Eric and allowing him to push the wedding band on her slender finger.

"The answer is yes, yes I will marry you," she whispers with a loving smile as he gently brushes away a soft tear, bringing her lips to his and tasting them tenderly.

"I am in love for the first time in my life," he whispers in a husky tone.

"And I am in love for the last time in my life," she admits in truth, kissing him back.


	29. Happily Ever After!

**Title: Til' Death do us Part  
****Chapter 29 - Happily Ever After!**

_**Lyrics to 'Once in a Blue Moon' belong to Sydney Forest_

* * *

**1 MONTH LATER**

"I still can't believe I'm getting married today," Calleigh whispered as she scampered around the room trying to gather some things up before Natalia arrived.

"It's funny because I'm getting married today as well," Eric teased.

"Oh funny Delko," Calleigh drawled as she tried to find her curling iron. "I still can't believe it," she said finally stopping and looking up at Eric with a large smile.

"Dreams do come true," he said taking her in his arms and giving her a quick kiss.

"And I even found a dress in a month," Calleigh beamed.

"Can I see?"

"Soon enough," Calleigh smiled.

Calleigh looked at the large sealed bag hanging on the door that held her wedding dress and smiled. "I'm getting married today," she whispered to her glowing reflection in mirror. The reflection said nothing in return only offered up a warm smile as it listened to the laughter coming from the room next door. Eric finally emerged and set about getting himself ready for the big event.

"I don't know why I'm so nervous," Calleigh said fidgeting with her jewellery.

"How many times have you gotten married?" Eric asked with a mock serious face.

"Funny," Calleigh said dryly. "Are you more experienced?"

"No," Eric offered.

"And you aren't nervous?"

"I didn't say I wasn't nervous," Eric said in defense.

"Okay so are you ner..."

"Scared to death," Eric teased. "Of course I'm a little nervous," he said walking up to her and gently rubbing her arms and shoulders. "The first time we did this was by a justice of the peace but this time it's more official and all our friends will be there. It's a big step for both of us; but one I think we've waited for for a long time. I know it's the right step. Dont you?"

"Never a doubt," Calleigh said with a warm smile as she finally heard a knock on the door. "Natalia's here. You heading to Horatio's right now?"

"Yes," Eric said with a half sigh. "I'm glad that Bruce wasn't offended when I told him I was going to use Horatio as the best man."

"Bruce just came into your life Eric. Horatio has been here for years. Besides, Bruce gets to walk me down the isle so I know he's happy just to be a part of this day."

"Yeah don't remind me how upset Ryan is," Eric huffs. "Said he wasn't going to talk to me for a month."

"He's just playing you," Calleigh reminds him. "He is the MC..."

"Better him than Frank," Eric laughs.

"Plus he's in charge of well just about everything according to him."

"Yeah don't remind me," Eric smiles.

"Ryan's your frirend, he'll be okay. Now go and enjoy your last few moments as a single man."

"Single?" Eric questions.

"You know what I mean," Calleigh retorts.

"Can't I just stay here? I could help you dress," he teased.

"Nice try," Calleigh smiled. "But later you can help me undress," she teased.

"Oh deal!" Eric said eagerly as Natalia knocked on the door. "Time to go. See you later. Love you."

"Love you too," she smiled.

"Hey you two," Natalia smiled at them, giving Eric a hug before he left and then hurrying over to Calleigh to see what she could to do help.

"I can't believe you actually pulled this together in a month," Calleigh tells her friend.

"I had some help but you guys wanted something small and intimate and that I could do," Natalia stated with a smile. "Thanks for letting me be a part of all this. I truly feel honored."

"You have been a great friend," Calleigh offers. Calleigh looked at Natalia with a nervous sigh and then turned and hurried back into her bedroom. "I need to do my hair," she called out.

"Calleigh relax," Natalia lightly laughed. "The bride is allowed to be fashionably late. Besides as you know rushing will do nothing."

"I know," she smiled as she turned to Natalia with a smile. "Thanks for all your help. I mean it; I couldn't have done it without you."

"You're welcome," Natalia said softly. "I'm happy for you," Natalia said warmly. "Okay now let's do your hair."

XXXXXXXX

"I wish Mari was here for this," Eric frowned as he waited for Horatio.

"She is here. She never left, not really," Horatio frowns. "She lives on in both of us and she would be proud of you today."

"Thanks for helping out as much as you did," Eric tells him warmly.

"Of course," Horatio replies with a smile. "Eric I am proud to call you friend and even prouder still of the choices you have made," he says offering his hand in warm friendship. "Very proud of you."

"Thanks," Eric smiles as he goes in search of Ryan.

"Thanks for all the help over the past month," Eric tells Ryan with a warm smile.

"Yeah well you'd be lost without me," Ryan teases.

"You're not mad?"

"I understand you having Horatio as your best man, can't be mad about that. I'm a big part of this special day so that's what counts right?"

"Your friendship means a lot. And are you mad about Bruce?"

"A little surprised, but not mad. How long have you really known Bruce?" Ryan questions.

"Sometimes it seems my whole life," Eric offers with a slight frown. "Thanks for not being mad at letting him walk Calleigh down the isle."

"Eric, this is your day and I'm a part of it," Ryan replies with a serious expression. "I'm just glad this all worked out like you wanted and that you're both happy."

"Yeah me too," Eric replies in truth.

"Okay, enough of the sappy stuff," Ryan laughs. "Time to go. And don't tell any single women what I said, that would hurt you know, my reputation."

XXXXXXXX

"Wow Calleigh," Natalia said as she stood behind Calleigh who just stared at the vision in white in the mirror before her. "You look so beautiful."

"Thanks," Calleigh whispered. The cream dress was fitted to her body; complimenting what it needed to and hiding what she wanted. The short sleeves were complimented by the large beautiful rose bouquet, and her hair was pinned up with rhinestone barrettes and then sprayed with white sparkle mist that Natalia had suggested. She wore no veil and some beautiful borrowed diamond jewellery accented her smooth skin and hung delicately around her neck, just above the satin trim of the bodice of her gown. She was stunning!

"I feel like a princess," she said in a soft giddy tone.

"You look like one," Natalia smiled as she glanced at the clock. "Any last words?" She asked softly.

"Well..." she said with another deep breath, unable to finish her words due to the nervous excitement she felt inside. "No..." Calleigh smiled.

"Come on then" Natalia urged with a smile. "Your prince awaits."

"Right," Calleigh said with an instant smile. "My...prince."

XXXXXXXX

"Still nervous?" Bruce asks Eric as they slowly pace a few steps at the front of the red velvet carpet in the park-like setting of the place they were about to get married; Horatio going in search of Calleigh to walk her down the isle.

"A little," Eric smiled. "But it's natural right."

"Don't ask me little brother," Bruce huffed. "Never been married before."

"Think you ever will?" Eric asked seriously.

"Maybe, if I'm lucky enough to find a good woman."

"Well when you do; hang on to her. A good woman doesn't come along very often."

"I know," Bruce smiled.

Eric looked at his watch and then into the parking lot at the space Calleigh's limo was supposed to be. "Is she supposed to be this late?"

"A bride on her wedding day?" Bruce lightly laughed. "Yes. That much I do know."

They made small talk for a bit longer, until Ryan called them and said Calleigh was on her way.

"Show time," Bruce smiled at Eric, lightly patting him on the back. "You know I have missed a few big events in my life time; thanks for making sure I didn't miss this one."

"Just be around for the rest."

"Planning a few more big events?" Bruce questions.

"Yes we are."

XXXXXXXX

Eric and Horatio stood at the front; Eric nervous and Horatio looking as calm as he normally did. Natalia was the first to come down the isle and she offered a small smile to both Eric and Horatio as she walked past the modest crowd; finally taking her place on the opposite side of Eric to await Calleigh's arrival.

Eric shifted nervously on his feet, and although they were only going through the motions today; renewing their vows, he felt inside that this was the real thing; the other situation his mind not even wanting to replay; only being replaced with this amazing event.

Finally she rounded the corner, her arm carefully draped over Bruce's and a smile on her beautiful face.

"Wow," was all Eric would allow himself to whisper as he just stood transfixed in time; watching the amazing creature before him slowly walk down the isle; his bride, his future happiness, his wife.

It seemed to take eternity and an instant for Calleigh to finally be at his side. This was itthe moment he had waited for his entire life. The woman he had waited for his entire life. It was now and it was real. He looked up at the marrying Agent, who looked at him and winked before he said, "dearly beloved. We are gathered together today..." Eric's dream had finally come true. And while he told himself to try to concentrate on whatever the agent was saying, his mind was so distracted that by the time he took his next breath it was time to utter, "I do."

XXXXXXXX

Calleigh looked at Eric as the marrying agent spoke a few words before they started into their renewed vows and her heart soared. She had dreamed of marrying the man she loved and today it was coming true; a wedding fit for a princess didn't actually seem strong enough. And while she wished her father was alive to walk her down the isle she knew he would have been proud of the man she had chosen to call husband and also proud of the man who stuck by them; helping them out of hell's gate when needed most; a man who was now family.

And as she looked around at the people closing in on them, she knew one thing was certain; dreams do come true and happily ever after can sometimes exist if you work hard enough for it. And she knew she was supposed to concentrating on what the marrying agent was telling them, it wasn't until she heard the words, "you may now kiss the bride," that she allowed herself to exhale just in time for Eric's lips to tenderly taste hers.

XXXXXXXX

"I am so proud of you my son," Carmen told Eric after the pictures were taken. "She is a fine woman and one I am proud to call my new daughter."

"Thanks for everything mom," Eric smiles, holding her close. "I'm glad that everything worked out and that I can finally start my new life not looking over my shoulder or wonder which part of my family is going to fall apart because of me."

"Eric, this is your new life now. Don't worry about anything else, other than building that with her."

"I love you," Eric tells his mother as Pavel walks up to them.

XXXXXXXX

"I wish dad was here today," Calleigh tells her mother with a somewhat somber expression.

"He is," her mother replies. "He would have been proud of the man you chose. I know he met him a few times, but it would have made him very proud to see you marry Eric today."

"Thank you for being here."

"Oh sweetheart, I wouldn't have missed this for the world. I love you."

XXXXXXXX

"Well that seemed like an eternity," Eric said as he hugged Calleigh close as they finally stole a brief moment to themselves after the dinner and before the speeches and dancing.

"I know," she smiled. She looked away, unable to conceal the glowing smile she had been carrying all day. "I almost can't believe this," she said turning back to him with a happy smile. "We are actually married."

"I guess dreams do come true," he said taking her hand in his face and kissing her tenderly on the lips. "I love you Calleigh...I think I have since we first met. Thanks for saying yes," he said in a low husky tone. "And today I finally got to show everyone just how much." He paused for a moment and looked down at the band of gold on her finger and then brought it to his mouth and kissed it.

Calleigh felt a single tear slide down her cheek and felt the warmth and tenderness of his hand as he brushed it away and then gently kissed her. She looked down at his hand and brought the band of gold to her lips and kissed it as well. "Today I married the man I have wanted all my life," whispered. "Sappy right"

"Oh I think we are allowed a few sappy moments," Eric smiled.

Eric pulled Calleigh close, careful not to mess the beautiful white dress and diamond jewellery and was about to kiss her hard when they both heard

"Hey save it for the wedding night," Bruce laughed. "It's time for speeches and the first dance. And trust me you better get out there and fast. I think a karoke session is going to break out by Ryan who I think has had one too many and Frank who hasn't had enough."

"Sounds like our cue," Eric offers with a slight frown as Calleigh just smiles.

"So proud of both of you," he said giving Eric a warm hug and Calleigh a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you both for welcoming me into your lives and making me a part of a family once again."

"Thank you for all you did for us," Calleigh replies with her own smile. "We owe you a lot and are proud to have you in our lives."

"Yeah what my wife said," Eric smiled as he hugged his brother. He then took Calleigh's hand and led them back into the small intimate restaurant where their friends were waiting.

After a few more hellos and thank-you's Natalia slowly made her way up to the small platform and looked at Eric and Calleigh with a broad smile.

"I'm not going to make a long drawn out speech," Natalia stated with a warm smile. "But I want to say that if there were ever two people that worked so hard and deserved something so beautiful it's the two of you. I have seen both of you grow into mature, loving people and I couldn't wish for a happier ending than for the two of you. I love you both and wish you all the love, success and happiness in the world. To Eric and Calleigh"

"To Eric and Calleigh!" Came the resounding chorus of raised glasses and happy cheers.

"Okay my turn. Although not part of the official wedding party, Eric said I could say a few words," Bruce said nervously as he fumbled with a piece of paper. "I'm not good at this so..." he said with a slightly flushed face. "Okay well I didn't really get you a gift and someone told me you didn't have a song and when I heard this I thought of you and it's on loan till you find your own," Bruce rushed out to say. "Dreams do come true, guys...this is for you."

Eric and Calleigh looked at one another as the music started to play. Eric slowly stood up, winked at Bruce and then gently guided Calleigh onto the dance floor as the music started to play.

XXXXXXXX

_the__ room is empty  
the lights are dim  
and my heart wonders  
if I'll ever see you again_

"It does feel like just us in the room," Eric whispered as he held Calleigh tightly against him as they lightly swayed to the music.

"Eric I almost feared this day wouldn't happen," Calleigh whispered back. "All those nights of wondering, crying, being scared and alone," she said softly.

"I did too," he said with a smile as he kissed her ear. "That it was meant to be. This night would be ours someday."

_my__ tears are hungry  
for an open door  
when your arms held me  
I never felt that way before_

"When we first got married I was scared that things might not go as planned. You weren't the only one concerned about us long term. But even just the past few weeks have shonw me that no matter what we face in the future, we'll be able to survive," Calleigh softly stated. "I think everything we have been through has just deepened our bond and I for one am actually happy for that.

"I know," Eric smiled at her. "I know I did doubt this moment at times but it's here now and..."

"We'll never be alone again," Calleigh smiled.

"Never," Eric repeated.

_do__ you remember  
when the wind blew free  
and we fit together  
so naturally_

"Is this what's meant by living happily ever after?" Calleigh wondered happily.

"Well the start of it," Eric said as he brought his lips to hers.

"I didn't know you were such a romantic at heart."

"Just don't tell anyone else. This sappy guy persona is just for you alone," Eric whispers, makng her smile.

_I'll be waiting  
I'll be watching  
under a blue moon  
the taste of heaven  
only happens  
once in a blue moon_

"I love you Eric Delko," Calleigh whispered warmly.

"I love you too Calleigh Delko," Eric whispered back.

"And this is just the beginning for us Eric," she tells him and he holds her close, not wanting to let go ever.

"And I for one am all in favor of that."

XXXXXXXX

Bruce wandered over to Natalia and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "Have I told you yet how amazing you look tonight?"

"I never tire of hearing it," she smiled in return. "I love this song and your words were very fitting."

"I guess I'm a big softy at heart," Bruce said with a smile as he turned Natalia to face her. "But I know what I want, she's right in front of me. I just need to convince her that I want to be here for the long haul. Tell me how to do that?"

"You just did," Natalia smiles as she offers a kiss, followed by a smile.

XXXXXXXX

"Thanks again for everything," Eric tells Horatio some time later as they prepare to leave for the night, the next day flying to the triopics for their honeymoon.

"Eric, it was my honor," Horatio replies as Frank walks up to them. "Just go and enjoy and we'll see you both when you get back.

"Well it's done Frank and everything went off without a hitch," Horatio huffs.

"Were you expecting anything to go wrong?"

"You know me," he offers with a slight frown.

"So who on earth paid for all this?" Frank questions.

Horatio pulled out a small slip and gazed upon the name, _Alexander Sharova_ before stuffing it back into the breast pocket of his tux. "A reluctant but proud parent."

XXXXXXXX

"Wow," Calleigh whispered as she snuggled next to Eric in the backseat of the limousine as it drove slowly towards their hotel of choice.

"Still hard to believe?" Eric asked softly.

"A little," she said warmly. "But not unbelievable," she added as the limo finally pulled to a stop and they were helped into their penthouse suite for the night, paid for by Eric's family.

"I'll tell you what's unbelievable," Eric said as he stood facing Calleigh in the dimly candle-lit room. "How utterly gorgeous you are tonight. I mean it Calleigh...wowI have seen you beautiful before but...I can't even explain what I felt when I first saw you at the beginning of the carpet. How you looked, your hair..." he said gently touching the waves pinned back by rhinestone barrettes. "Your smile," he said gently brushing her lips with his. "How you smelt when you stood close to me," he said breathing on her neck. "You are a dream come true," he said stepping back a bit. "I'll never forget this night...this day...how you looked...how you looked for me."

"And only you," Calleigh finished. "And I'll never forget how you looked...how you stood at the front waiting for me...happy and nervous...like I was. The smile on your handsome face...the look when I neared...the beating of your heart," she said as she slowly undid his white dress shirt and pressed her manicured fingers up against the smooth feel of his chest, and then his heart. "Knowing I'm in here," she said looking up at him lovingly.

"Forever," he said taking her hand and pressing it even harder against him. He reached behind and slowly started to unzip her white satin, fitted gown. "You are my forever Calleigh. Without you I have nothing," he said huskily. He helped her step out of her dress and drape it over a nearby chair and then laid the remnants of his tux beside it. He turned back to her with a look of hunger and passion that she had never seen before, rivaled only by her return stare of the same for him. He took her by the hand and gently led her to the bed and laid her down before him. He spooned up beside her and started to trace his finger up around her breasts, still enclosed in white lace and then up to the jewellery she still wore.

Calleigh wrapped her arm around his neck and gently pulled him down to her, her hand sliding down the smoothness of his back and then back up and into his hair. His lips were hungry as they started to gently devour her exposed skin, starting with her lips and then moving themselves lower.

"Tonight I make love to my wife," Eric said with pride as he flipped himself over and gently pulled Calleigh on top of him.

"Tonight I make love to my husband," Calleigh whispered back as she moved herself into position and started to kiss him once more.

_And for the next few hours nothing else in the world would matter to them. And as they started to make love, a peaceful calm washed over them both. Embracing them in its endless arms. Wrapping them in serenity. And watching over them with a careful eye making sure they got the love they both needed and deserved. And tomorrow would come. The future was theirs to share together. But for now it would have to waitbecause afterall_

_~They **would** live happily ever after~_

**THE END (for now)**

* * *

A/N: Okay so sappy ending but I wanted to have a major happy send off. So what do you think? Let me know if by hitting the review button and thanks again for all the amazing support on this story!!! Love you all!! Woo hoo!

AiP


End file.
